Le jeu du chat et de la souris
by Manoa
Summary: Un pari entre Lily et James, une élève transférée, une prophétie... Leur 6ème année promet d'être mouvementée, sans compter la menace de Voldemort qui plane au dessus de leur tête. R pour langage, référence au sexe et sexe... Enjoy, R&R...
1. Chapitre 1 : Psycho Girl

Kikoo !

Me voilà de retour ! Si vous avez lu mes autres fics, je suis vraiment désolée parce qu'elles sont un peu abandonnées en ce moment... J'essaierais de les continuer un jour mais pour l'instant j'ai décidé de m'occuper surtout de celle-ci et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer !

Je l'ai mise en R parce que je ne sais pas trop ce qui va se passer par la suite, donc, par mesure de sécurité, je préfère prévoir un cran au dessus.

Enfin, elle mérite quand même le R pour langage un peu (parfois plus qu'un peu) vulgaire... Il n'y a pas de sexe ni rien pour l'instant, mais ça viendra peut-être... Enfin, ça dépend aussi de vous, si vous voulez ou pas...

Voili voila, alors ce chap, même si vous n'aimez pas les fics R, n'est pas vraiment choquant.

En tous cas, vous êtes prévenus...

Sinon, je vais vous parler un peu de la fic en elle-même. Moi, c'est la fic que je préfère écrire, elle est facile à écrire et sympa, mais bon après à vous de me dire si c'est le cas ou pas ! C'est une fic James/LIly comme il y en a tant. Elle commence en 6ème année à Poudlard. J'ai essayé de la faire la plus originale possible, mais en considérant le nombre de fic sur eux, c'est un peu dur, et je vous prie de m'excuser si vous voyez des ressemblances avec d'autres fics qui existent déjà... Ce n'est pas ma faute.

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Le Jeu Du Chat Et De La Souris**

**Chapitre 1 : Psycho girl**

* * *

Une tignasse rousse émergea du mur magique, qui reliait la gare de King's Cross moldue au quai 9 3/4, où attendait sagement le Poudlard Express, rouge écarlate. Assez grande, la jeune fille arborait une minijupe en jean, dévoilant la peau délicieusement crémeuse de ses longues jambes. A cela s'ajoutait un haut très court et très très décolleté, d'un vert profond, assorti à ses boucles d'oreilles ainsi qu'à son collier. Elle portait également de longues bottes en cuir blanc qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous du genou. Ses magnifiques yeux verts, relevés par un léger trait d'eye-liner noir, parcoururent du regard le quai, notant au passage les nombreux regards et sifflements admiratifs qu'elle suscitait. Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait et, d'un geste sûr, dégagea sa longue chevelure ondulée derrière ses épaules. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que chaque garçon, qui se trouvait sur le quai ou qui pouvait la voir à travers les fenêtres entrouvertes du train, suivait le moindre de ses gestes avec une attention quasi ridicule.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête et mit une main sur son front. "Les mecs peuvent être tellement cons des fois" pensa-t-elle. Elle éclata même de rire quand elle s'aperçut q'un deuxième année semblait retenir sa respiration et restait complètement immobile, la bouche grande ouverte. D'autres, remarqua-t-elle avec un brin d'amusement, lui adressaient des sourires très entendus. Cette sixième année à Poudlard promettait d'être très... excitante. De toutes façons, rien ne pouvait être pire que ses cinq dernières années...

Soudain, elle parût se souvenir de quelque chose et détourna son regard émeraude vers le mur d'où elle était apparue. Juste quelques secondes plus tard, une grande chinoise aux très longs cheveux noirs en sortit et déboula telle une furie sur le quai. Un instant désorientée, comme si elle ne savait plus où elle était, ses yeux bridés semblèrent chercher quelqu'un avec ferveur, à travers la foule d'élèves qui lui bouchait la vue. Heureusement pour elle, la tête auburn de sa meilleure amie était plutôt facile à repérer. Elle marcha fermement jusqu'à elle, les mains sur les hanches et ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs. On lui céda facilement le passage. Il faut dire qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçue et que la population masculine en profitait pour regarder... ses fesses, moulées par un pantalon blanc stretch. Complètement différente mais tout aussi belle et sexy que son amie, sa silhouette élancée donnait à chacun de ses mouvement une fluidité presque divine. Si la rousse était le feu, passionnée et indomptable, elle était l'eau, calme et imprévisible. Mais pour l'instant, c'était surtout son sale caractère qui dominait.

« LILY EVANS ! » hurla-t-elle, faisant se retourner les quelques personnes qui ne l'avaient pas encore vue et s'attirant encore des regards appréciatifs.

La rousse, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et qui avait aussi remarqué l'intérêt que tous les mâles présents portait à la chinoise, eut un petit sourire et demanda nonchalamment :

« Que se passe-t-il Layla ? »

« Ce qu'il se passe, tu _oses _me demander ce qu'il se passe ? _Il se passe_ que tu es partie devant moi, sans même me dire comment on faisait pour passer ce fichu mur et atterrir sur ce putain de quai ! Je me suis fait engueulée par un contrôleur moldu qui me demandait ce que je foutais en plein milieu du passage, une vieille m'a fait tombé par terre avec un chariot de merde et c'est un petit de huit ans qui m'a indiqué comment arriver ici ! _Huit ans_, Lily ! Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi conne de toute ma vie ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, calme-toi ! J'ai entendu, je suis désolée. Je pensais juste que tu te débrouillerais pour trouver le moyen toute seule. Je me suis trompée, c'est tout. Vraiment désolée. »

« Ok, t'as gagné, je me suis encore laissé emportée, mais je t'assure que le coup du gamin, ça m'a achevé ! »

« Je comprends. Mais bon, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois arrivée ici saine et sauve ! »

« Saine et sauve ? Pas complètement, cette vieille m'a bousillé mon haut ! »

Elle désigna du doigt une tâche beige sur son débardeur turquoise.

« T'es une sorcière oui ou non ! »

Lily sortit sa baguette magique, la pointa sur la tâche et dit "_Reparo_". Aussitôt, la tâche se dissolvait et ne laissait aucune trace. Layla regarda un instant son haut, étonnée, puis leva les yeux vers Lily en s'exclamant.

« Le _Reparo_ ? Ca marche aussi pour les tâches ? »

« Ben, comme tu viens de le voir, OUI ! »

« On en apprend tous les jours... »

« Cool, tu te coucheras moins conne ce soir ! A ce rythme-là, tu seras peut-être intelligente dans quelques milliers d'années ! »

_« Excuse-moi »_ siffla-t-elle « mais question intelligence, je n'ai rien à t'envier ! Et c'est pas parce que t'as été une petite intello ces cinq dernières années que ça signifie que t'as une avance sur moi ! »

Un instant, Lily parût choquée mais finalement, elle se mit à rire. Son amie la rejoignit et elles étaient maintenant pliés en deux, dans un fou rire qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre. Au bout de deux minutes, deux garçons se rapprochèrent d'elle, sourire aux lèvres. L'un était blond et l'autre roux, tous deux grands et bien bâtis, ils devaient avoir entre 16 et 17 ans. Le blond, les mains dans les poches, aborda les deux jeunes

« Salut les filles ! On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

D'abord, la chinoise et la rousse ne parurent pas se rendre compte de leur présence et elle continuèrent à pouffer, puis Layla finit par les remarquer et son "détecteur de beaux mecs" se déclencha. Reprenant contenance, elle se redressa et un sourire aguicheur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Rien de spécial, on repensait juste au monstre auquel Lily ressemblait encore l'année dernière... C'était tellement drôle ! »

Le roux s'avança alors et demanda :

Lily ?_ Lily Evans ?"_

« Pour vous servir, répondit la concernée avec un salut militaire. »

« C'est pas possible ! Rien que l'année dernière, tu étais... enfin... pas aussi... _sexy_ ! » bafouilla-t-il.

Une lueur de compréhension frappa soudain son ami blond.

« Tu veux dire que cette bombe sexuelle ici présente est miss Lily-la-préfète-de-Gryffondor ! C'est pas possible ! Elles n'ont... absolument rien en commun ! »

« Tu veux dire, à part les cheveux roux et les yeux verts ? » sourit Lily en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Euh, c'est-à-dire... » continua-t-il « que tu les portais tout le temps attaché en chignon et que tu avais des énormes lunettes... Et c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment cherché à te regarder de plus près... Désolé... »

« Eh ! Je vais pas t'en vouloir parce que tu ne me considérais pas comme "jolie", à l'époque où je donnais l'impression d'être une extra-terrestre... »

« Oh, c'est pas vraiment pour ça, t'étais plutôt mignonne... mais... disons que tu étais la "propriété privée de James Potter"... »

En même temps, Layla et Lily ouvrirent grand la bouche, une expression de très mauvais augure collée sur leur visage. C'était un mélange de colère et d'indignation. Avant que Lily puisse parler, la chinoise lui coupa la parole.

« Ce fils de pute ! T'avais raison Lily, il est temps qu'on remette à sa place son cul pourri ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu croire un seul instant que tu lui appartenais ! Juste parce que tu as refusé de sortir avec lui... »

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, ma chère Layla, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il le paiera très très cher... Foi de Lily Evans ! »

« Tu as refusé de sortir avec Potter ? » demanda le roux, avec un visage mêlé d'étonnement et d'admiration.

« Oui, et alors ? C'est pas comme si c'était le roi de Poudlard ou quoi ! Je vois pas pourquoi toutes les filles auxquelles il demande de sortir avec lui devraient accepter juste parce qu'il est capitaine de Quidditch et que son ego dépasse largement la taille de sa tête ! »

« Non non, ça m'étonne juste. Tu es la seul fille que je connaisse à avoir refusé, c'est tout. Remarque, je comprends mieux pourquoi il était obsédé par toi l'année dernière, il voulait prouver qu'aucune fille ne pouvait lui résister... »

« Et bien elle lui a résisté et elle continuera à le faire » intervînt Layla « n'est ce pas Lily ? »

« Bien sûr ! Pas question de sortir avec ce crétin arrogant ! »

_"Même s'il est ultra mignon"_ ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête. Mais pas question d'avouer ça à voix haute !

« Au fait, enchaîna le blond, on ne s'est pas présenté. Je suis Jack Harris et voici Matt Weasley. »

Lily se tourna vers Matt.

« Tu ne serais pas le... »

« Préfet de Poufsouffle ? Oui. »

« Et le... »

« Frère d'Arthur Weasley ? Oui aussi. »

« Qui est Arthur Weasley ? » demanda Layla, perdue.

« C'est un des anciens Préfets en chef de Poudlard, le meilleur depuis au moins vingt ans » répondit Lily.

« Ah d'accord... »

« Au fait, Mademoiselle, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? » reprit Jack en s'emparant de la main de Layla et en y déposant un léger baiser. « Il ne me semble pas vous connaître, je suis sûr que je me serais souvenu de vous, si j'avais eu le plus grand plaisir de vous rencontrer avant aujourd'hui. »

« J'adore les hommes galants » rigola-t-elle tandis que Jack ne lâchait toujours pas sa main. « Je me nomme Layla Yang, mon cher. »

« Yang ? Tu es chinoise ? » s'étonna-t-il en la regardant plus intensément.

« Désolée que ça ne se voie pas tant que ça. J'ai juste les yeux bridés, les cheveux noirs... »

« Et les yeux bleus ! »

« Eh oui, encore une bizarrerie de la nature ! Mais pas si bizarre que ça vu que mon père était métis chinois et français, j'ai juste hérité de ses yeux. Le reste, je suis tout le portrait de ma mère. »

Pendant une seconde, son expression sembla se fermer et elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Lily, mais aussitôt elle réafficha son beau sourire et ajouta :

« Je suis une élève transférée. »

« Donc, tu étais dans une école en Chine ? C'est génial ! »

« Ting Pao » murmura Matt, tout en regardant ses pieds.

« Tu connais ? » lui demanda Lily, visiblement étonnée.

« J'ai un correspondant qui va dans cette école, il m'a écrit que c'était une des plus anciennes écoles de magie. Elle se trouve au sommet d'une montagne enchantée, je crois. Il me semble qu'il a dit qu'elle pratiquait les invocations d'esprit et la magie ancienne. Il a aussi précisé qu'un dragon mythique se cachait dans les souterrains du château. En bref, je crois qu'il m'a raconté des bobards, parce que ça me paraît tout à fait impossible. »

« En magie, rien est impossible » fit la brune avec un sourire mystérieux.

Tandis que Matt eut une moue sceptique, Layla et Lily s'échangèrent un rapide sourire.

« Ouah ! » s'exclama Jack, avec un visage enfantin. « C'est tellement excitant ! J'aimerais bien aller en Chine, c'est un pays qui m'a toujours fasciné ! »

« La Chine ou les Chinoises ? » plaisanta Layla.

« Les deux, mon coeur, les deux... »

« Bon, on va devoir vous laisser » intervînt Matt, avec un air déçu. « Le train va bientôt partir et on doit rejoindre nos amis. »

« Ok » acquiesça la rousse. « A plus Jack. Matt, on se voit tout à l'heure dans le compartiment des préfets. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Salut les gars » dit Layla.

« Salut » répondirent-ils en choeur.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le Poudlard Express, tout en leur jetant un dernier regard, les filles se regardèrent, la même expression sur le visage : celle qu'affiche un prédateur avant de capturer sa proie.

« Je prends le roux » commença Lily.

« Et moi le blond ! »

« Deal ? »

« Deal ! »

« Un quart d'heure qu'on est ici et on a déjà deux mecs sous la main ! Cool... »

« Deux ? Lily, ils sont tous à nous ! Tu les as bien vu, ils ne regardaient que nous ! Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que je n'ai pas encore vu ton James et sa bande de crétins, ainsi que tes copines... »

« Mes amies sont souvent en avance, pour diverses raisons, et Potter arrive toujours une heure avant que le train ne parte, pour préparer ses futures blagues débiles, avec ses copains débiles, la plus part du temps. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Lily sortit un badge de préfète, rouge et or, et le montra du doigt.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis préfète ? »

« Parce que tu restais enfermée dans tes bouquins vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, voilà pourquoi ! Pour de vrai, tu as fait comment pour savoir ce qu'ils font, tu les espionnais ? »

« Miss Yang ! Me croyez-vous capable d'une telle mesquinerie ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Alors, raconte ! »

« Et bien, j'ai certains contacts... »

« Mais encore ? »

« Chut ! Pas si fort, on pourrait nous entendre... »

Elle prit un air conspirateur et se pencha vers Layla, tout en chuchotant :

« Je veux bien te le dire, mais après je devrais t'éliminer... »

Elle se redressa brusquement et se précipita vers la porte du train. Puis elle se retourna et tira la langue, avant de se réfugier à l'intérieur, laissant Layla plantée au milieu du quai.

« Salope » grogna celle-ci entre ses dents.

Prenant exemple sur son amie, elle s'engagea elle aussi dans le train, laissant derrière elle de nombreux garçons, encore trop étonnés par la beauté des deux filles pour esquisser un mouvement, plantés au milieu du quai.

* * *

Le train avait déjà entamé sa marche quand Layla et Lily parcouraient le couloir à la recherche des amies de la rousse. Elles n'arrêtaient pas d'attirer tous les regards et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Balançant les hanches, un sourire scotché aux lèvres, les deux filles savaient manifestement s'y prendre en terme de garçons. Mais si elles leur plaisaient beaucoup, c'était plutôt le contraire pour la gente féminine qui voyaient manifestement en elles deux nouvelles rivales. Les filles leur jetaient des regards jaloux remplis de colère, lorsque leur petit ami ou leur proie potentielle, se retournait pour admirer les cheveux roux de Lily ou les yeux bleus de Layla, même si leurs yeux dérivaient souvent un peu plus bas... Plusieurs filles n'hésitèrent pas à leur mettre une gifle...

Mais les meilleures amies n'avaient pas vraiment ça en tête pour l'instant, elles venaient de rencontrer un groupe de trois garçons, qui bavardaient tranquillement au milieu du couloir, se tenant dos à elles. L'un était petit et blond, assez enveloppé. L'autre avait les cheveux châtain clair, il dépassait d'une tête les deux autres et sa carrure était de loin la plus imposante. Le dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns tout en éclatant d'un rire joyeux, il était plutôt grand et presque aussi musclé que le deuxième. Les deux filles stoppèrent net leur marche et se regardèrent. Lily articula silencieusement "Maraudeurs...", auquel la chinoise répondit, toujours sans dire un mot, "James ?", faisant bien comprendre sa question par une grimace dégoûtée. La rousse secoua la tête.

"_Non, James n'est pas là." _pensa-t-elle. "_Dommage, j'ai tellement hâte de lui montrer ce que je suis devenu...grâce à lui, en quelque sorte..."_

Soudain, la voix du châtain les sortit de leur torpeur.

« On peux vous aider les filles ? »

Il se retourna, ainsi que le brun et le blond, avec un sourire bienveillant. Lorsqu'ils les aperçurent, tous ouvrirent grand leur yeux, incapable de cacher l'effet que faisaient ces deux filles sur eux. Celui qui avait parlé gardait un air calme mais une lueur d'étonnement brillait dans son regard, tandis que le brun souriait largement et que le petit rougissait à vue d'oeil.

Quant à Layla, elle parvenait aisément à mettre un nom sur le visage de ceux qui se trouvaient en face d'elle, Lily lui avait tellement parlé d'eux qu'elle aurait même pu les reconnaître dans la rue. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit, c'est qu'ils étaient aussi _hot_ ! Celui qui attira d'abord son regard fut le brun, qu'elle supposait être Sirius Black. Il avait des yeux noirs complètement incroyables, si profonds et obscurs qu'elle avait l'impression d'être aspirée dans un trou noir, quoique ce ne fût pas une sensation désagréable. Ses traits étaient fins et réguliers, un peu typé indien, le tout accentué par des cheveux qui s'arrêtaient au-dessous de sa nuque, mais si bien dégradé qu'ils paraissait à moitié courts. Il avait une peau mâte et un sourire éclatant, avec cette étincelle de joie dans ses yeux qui rappelait sans aucun doute celle d'un enfant C'était sûrement un des plus beaux garçons qu'elle eut jamais rencontré, et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait vu beaucoup !

Elle regarda ensuite le plus grand, aux beaux cheveux châtain clair. Elle remarqua alors ses magnifiques yeux gris bleu, ils ressemblaient à l'immensité du ciel, mais sans la joie. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Remus Lupin avait été _marqué_. Layla le lisait dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir au fond de son âme et elle devinait qu'il cachait un lourd secret, ainsi qu'une détresse incroyable. Il avait beau paraître sûr de lui et calme, la chinoise était sûre qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'être sauvé. La brune essaya quand même de le regarder sans ressentir sa tristesse, parce qu'elle allait finir par se mettre à pleurer si cela continuait, et ce n'était définitivement pas une chose à faire, surtout devant le beau Sirius. Comme si elle pouvait mettre son don d'empathie en veilleuse !

Elle eut un serrement au coeur tandis que Remus et Lily parlaient joyeusement. Apparemment, le châtain avait sérieusement flashé sur Lily, mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un l'empêchait... _Potter_ ! Elle en était sûre. Après tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur lui, Layla avait de plus en plus envie de le _tuer_. Il était littéralement en train de pourrir la vie de Lily.

Soudain, elle remarqua le troisième. Elle sût tout de suite que quelque chose clochait avec lui, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Peter Pettigrew, car c'était assurément lui, n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les deux autre Maraudeurs. Il était petit, assez gros et bien trop timide. Il paraissait garder en permanence cet air d'admiration absolue pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Cependant, ce que Layla voyait vraiment, sous la couche de gentillesse et de naïveté, c'était la _jalousie_. Elle devinait déjà que ça ne présageait rien de bon, surtout de la manière dont il regardait Lily, il avait clairement "envie d'elle". La chinoise crût un moment qu'elle allait vomir en s'imaginant le blond aux yeux bleus et _sa_ Lily ensemble. Non, définitivement ! L'homme qu'il fallait à la rousse était quelqu'un comme Remus, doux et gentil, ou alors comme Matt.

En tout cas, pas Sirius, se dit-elle en reportant son attention sur le brun, qui n'avait pas cesser de l'observer avec délice depuis qu'elle avait commencé son inspection "mentale". Ses yeux étaient teintés de malice et de plaisir, comme s'il avait trouvé un nouveau jouet. Malgré la beauté indéniable de Black, Layla haïssait qu'on la prenne pour un objet.

« Le spectacle te plaît ? » cracha-t-elle, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Le sourire du beau brun s'élargit, il semblait encore plus content qu'elle lui parle aussi crûment. La colère de Layla vacilla quelques instants.

« Assez, je dois dire... » répondit-il. « Quoique j'ai déjà vu mieux... »

Ses yeux pétillèrent. La chinoise voulait rétorquer ou au moins lui mettre une gifle mais Lily, qui avait apparemment fini de parler avec Remus, la prit par le bras et dit :

« Désolée, on va vous laisser, on doit aller retrouver les filles. »

« On se rejoint plus tard ? » demanda Rémus, un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

« Ok, tant qu'il n'y a pas Potter avec vous. »

« Lily... »

« Bon, il peut aussi venir tant qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole ! »

« Merci Lily. »

« Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, mon ptit Rém ! »

« Oui oui, je sais que tu m'aimes. »

Tout en disant cela, il ébouriffa gentiment la crinière rousse de Lily, les yeux pleins de tendresse. Layla remarqua alors que les sentiments de Rémus envers Lily étaient plus _fraternels _qu'amoureux, quoique qu'il avait quand même quelques pensées pas très catholiques envers la rousse. D'un autre côté, qui ne désirerait pas avoir une fille aussi sexy que Lily ?

Ils se saluèrent et les deux filles s'éloignèrent, Layla lançant tout de même un regard de haine à Sirius qui matait, sans aucun gêne, son cul. Que les autres mecs la regardent, elle s'en foutait, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Mais "lui" ! Rien que de savoir qu'il la regardait comme un objet sexuel la mettait hors d'elle. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elle avait toujours le dessus sur les hommes et que, pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas le contrôle...

Soudain, la rousse et la chinoise butèrent sur une grande fille châtain, qui avait déboulé d'un des compartiments. La nouvelle venue jura très fort et, quand elle se releva, elle ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser ni de daigner regarder qui elle avait bousculé. Layla s'apprêtait à pester aussi, mais elle aperçût le sourire de Lily et choisit de se taire. D'ailleurs, quand celle-ci se décida à prendre la parole, une note d'amusement perçait dans sa voix.

« C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à sa meilleure amie, Bella ? »

Abasourdie, la dénommée Bella releva la tête vers elles et un grand sourire fendit ses lèvres quand elle reconnût son interlocutrice. Elle avait l'air très contente de revoir Lily et elles se serrèrent l'une l'autre dans leurs bras. Puis soudain, la nouvelle venue rompit le contact et s'exclama :

« Ma Lily ! Ma Lily chérie ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as perdu la mémoire où quelque chose comme ça ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi _fa-bu-leu-se_ ! J'ai décidément raté un épisode ! Oh, et tu dois être Layla Yang, non ? Je suis Arabella Figg, bien que tu dois sûrement avoir déjà entendu parler de moi. Bienvenue parmi nous ! »

Et sans autres formes de cérémonie, elle prie également la chinoise dans ses bras.

« En fait, c'est un peu compliqué... » expliqua Lily. « A la base, c'est à cause d'une chose débile que Potter a dite... »

Tandis que Lily racontait l'histoire, Layla en profita pour observer un peu mieux Arabella Figg. Elle avait de jolis yeux noisettes, avec quelques paillettes dorées et vertes, et de magnifiques cheveux châtains foncé, qu'elle portait détachés et qui lui arrivaient au-dessous des épaules. Sa peau était assez bronzée et ses pommettes relevées, lui donnant un air hispanique très prononcé. Arabella avait un jean plutôt sexy avec une grosse ceinture en cuivre, laissant pendre des ficelles turquoises, à peine serrée autour de sa taille. Elle portait aussi un dos nu kaki, qui laissait voir son ventre et qui arborait fièrement un piercing au nombril : un diamant bleu. A chacune de ses oreilles étaient accrochés trois anneaux en argent, ainsi qu'un piercing au cartilage.

Layla sut tout de suite qu'elle allait aimer Bella. Rien qu'à la façon dont elle l'avait serrée tout à l'heure et à la manière dont la colère montait en elle, au fur et à mesure du récit de Lily, cette fille avait la totale approbation de la chinoise. Et puis, elle avait cette manière de vous regarder, de vous parler, si franche et enthousiaste... Ca vous redonnait le moral en une seule seconde. C'était comme si Bella était la vie elle-même, comme si elle avait compris longtemps que la joie n'était pas éternelle et qu'il fallait profiter de chaque merveilleux instants qu'elle pouvait offrir. Mais la jeune fille brune avait cependant compris que cela n'avait pas que des atouts. Parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas la peine, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais dû endurer la souffrance, le jour où elle connaîtra un malheur sera d'autant plus dur.

« Alors comme ça, tu viens de Ting Pao en Chine ? » lui demanda soudain Bella, une fois que Lily eut fini de parler, et qu'elle laissa échapper quelques jurons bien mérités concernant un certain jeune homme brun.

« Et ouais... » répondit Layla.

« C'est géant ! Et dire que Lily est venu te rendre visite là-bas ! La chance ! En plus, elle n'a rien voulu me dire, cette salope ! »

« Eh ! » intervint la rousse.

« Désolée ma puce mais c'est la vérité ! »

« En fait, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas te raconter, c'est juste qu'elle est sous un "pacte de silence" » expliqua la chinoise. « Il lui est impossible d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Regarde ce symbole, c'est le signe du pacte. »

Layla prit le poignet de Lily et désigna le tatouage qui se trouvait sur celui-ci. Il entourait entièrement son poignet, comme un bracelet, et se constituait d'une longue phrase en chinois. Les idéogrammes ( N.D.A : lettres chinoises, enfin en tous cas japonaises mais je crois que c'est à peu près pareil pour le chinois, alors excusez-moi si j'ai fait une faute... ' ) semblaient être peints directement sur la peau, dans une encre noire.

Bella examina un long moment le tatouage et finit par demander :

« C'est beau... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ca signifie " J'appartiens à Layla Lang et jure d'être son esclave pour toujours" » dit la chinoise.

« Layla ! » s'écria Lily d'une voix menaçante.

« Oui oui, désolée... En fait, c'est un peu compliqué à traduire en anglais, mais je pense que la traduction serait du genre " Tu me parles, je t'écoute. On me parle, je ne dis rien" »

« Impressionnant... » souffla Bella.

Elle regarda encore le "bracelet" ainsi que les inscriptions en chinois. Puis soudain, son attention fût attirée par la main de Layla.

« Mais attend ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Toi aussi, tu en as un ! »

« Oui » répondit la chinoise, en souriant mystérieusement. « Parce que, ce que Lily et moi gardons secret, n'a pas forcément de rapport qu'avec Ting Pao... Il y a d'autres choses que nous avons choisi de ne pas révéler, et elles sont inscrites dans nos pactes de silence. Si tu veux tout savoir, ce n'est pas la direction de Ting Pao qui a demandé à Lily de faire ce "pacte du silence". Nous avons découvert toutes seules comment l'utiliser, dans un des livres de la bibliothèque du temple, et on a décidé de le faire sur toutes les deux, pour être sûres qu'on ne découvre pas ce que nous cachons. »

A ces propos, le visage souriant de Bella laissa la place à un air très sérieux et des yeux perçants. Sa voix était presque un murmure lorsqu'elle parla, mais chaque parole furent comprises distinctement par les deux autres filles. Cela voulait clairement dire " Et que cachez-vous...? ".

En voyant le visage de son amie, Lily prit tout de suite la parole.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Bella ! Tu sais que je voudrais te le dire, mais pour l'instant, nous sommes sous silence. Cependant, je te promets de te révéler tous nos secrets quand ce satané pacte prendra fin ! »

« Et quand prendra-t-il fin ? » demanda Arabella.

« Ca, nous l'ignorons. Le livre où nous avons trouvé cette incantation était assez obscur là-dessus. Apparemment, ça s'effacera "quand le temps sera venu". Tu vois, impossible de te dire la date exacte. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a certains de nos secrets qui peuvent être révélés sans avoir à le dire... »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Secret ! Tu verras bien... »

« Cachottière ! »

« Curieuse ! »

« Menteuse ! »

« Je ne mens pas, je ne dis pas la vérité. »

« Oh toi et tes grandes phrases ! Tu m'énerves à jouer l'intelligente. »

« Mais je ne joues pas Bella. Je SUIS intelligente. »

« Prétentieuse ! »

« Jalouse ! »

« Je vois que vous vous aimez toujours autant » intervient une voix féminine, claire et enjouée.

Aussitôt, les deux filles se retournèrent vers la voix, suivies de Layla.

Lorsqu'elle reconnut Jessica Winter, celle qui avait parlé, et Tiffany Johnson, une autre de ses amis, Lily fit un grand sourire et les prit, chacune à leur tour, dans ses bras.

Jessica Winter était une fille assez grande, avec de courts cheveux blonds et des yeux marron clair. Elle avait l'air très sportive et elle portait une tenue décontractée : un jean large, des baskets, et un débardeur jaune plutôt ample. Tiffany, quant à elle, paraissait bien plus réservée. Ses beaux yeux bleus, couleur de l'océan, ainsi que ses longs cheveux blonds, coiffés en tresse, soulignaient ses traits angéliques. La jeune fille était bien plus petite que ses amies et affichait une simple robe bleu clair, accompagnée de sandales blanches. Elle était la pureté même.

Ce fut Jessica qui parla la première.

« Bah, ça alors ! Qu'est devenu la miss Préfète des cinq dernières années ? Même si je n'aime pas trop les styles trop "habillés", je doit avouer que t'es super impressionnante ! A tomber par terre, je dirais même... J'en connais plus d'un qui vont ramper à tes pieds... »

Puis soudain, elle se tourna vers Layla.

« Mais, au fait, où ai-je la tête, j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter ! Layla Lang, n'est-ce pas ? Moi c'est Jessica Winter. »

« Et moi Tiffany Johnson » ajouta la blonde avec un sourire timide.

« Salut ! Ravie de vous connaître enfin, Lily m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! »

« Et réciproquement ! Combien de fois Lily s'est extasiée de son voyage en Chine ! Sans jamais nous dire pourquoi d'ailleurs... »

Jessica lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus à la rousse, qui répondit par un sourire désolé.

« Enfin, j'espère que tu vas te plaire dans l'école de fous qu'est Poudlard ! C'est un peu bizarre... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Jessica, Layla est aussi folle, donc ça ne posera pas trop de problèmes » intervint Lily.

« Sois plus discrète Lils, quand tu essayes de me critiquer... J'ai tout entendu. »

« Mais 'était fait pour, ma chérie ! »

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre toutes les deux » commenta la timide Tiffany.

« Quoi, elle et moi ? Pff, je la déteste oui ! » rétorqua la chinoise.

« Pareil ! » dit Lily.

Sur ces échanges de compliments, le groupe des cinq filles décidèrent de rentrer dans le compartiment où se trouvaient Jessica, Tiffany et Bella.

* * *

Elles n'en finissaient plus de parler. Les trois filles voulaient tout savoir de l'endroit où avait étudié la chinoise mais elles furent vite découragées, comme elles ne purent apprendre rien d'intéressant. Ensuite, on parla de Lily et de son revirement, et la rousse dut encore une fois expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle avait tellement changé. Puis, chacune raconta ce qu'elles avaient fait pour les vacances et celles de Lily et de Layla, qui les avaient passées ensemble, furent de loin les plus intéressantes.

A force de parler, le temps passa très vite et Lily se rappela alors son devoir de préfète. Elle devait se rendre sur le champ dans le compartiment des préfets, parce qu'elle était déjà vraiment en retard.

A grands pas, elle se dirigea donc vers l'avant du train, où se déroulait la réunion. Comme on était en plein milieu du voyage, elle ne rencontra presque personne et arriva très vite devant la porte du compartiment. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle afficha un sourire et pénétra dans la pièce. Toutes les têtes des préfets, en pleine discussion l'instant d'avant, se tournèrent vers elle en un seul mouvement. Le silence était insoutenable et les regards lourds. Il y avait la jalousie, la stupéfaction, l'admiration et plein d'autres sentiments contradictoires. Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Lily se décida à parler.

« Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée, je suis un peu en retard... »

Elle jeta un regard d'excuse à Giles Kane, le nouveau préfet en chef. Il avait les cheveux bruns et un joli sourire, et était l'attrapeur de Serdaigle. Le jeune homme accepta l'excuse d'un hochement de tête, un sourire collé à son visage : le corps de la rousse ne le laissait pas indifférent... Il désigna alors un siège à côté d'un garçon roux, Matt Weasley. Tout en s'asseyant à côté du Poufsouffle, qui n'en finissait pas de sourire, Lily remarqua le regard de colère que lui jeta Miranda Lewis, la préfète en chef, qui sortait d'ailleurs avec Kane. Celle-ci reprit alors le cours de la réunion.

« Nous en étions donc, avant d'être interrompus » dit-elle en regardant Lily avec insistance « aux nouvelles règles mises en place à Poudlard. Il y aura des rondes dans le château, tous les soirs entre 10h30 et 00h00. Le programme sera affiché... »

Au bon d'un moment, Lily perdit le fil du discours, elle en avait marre de suivre les règles et elle commençait à être fatiguée de toujours devoir agir parfaitement. Tant pis si elle ne suivait pas la réunion, elle saurait se débrouiller de toutes façons. La Gryffondor en profita pour observer un peu la pièce où elle se trouvait et les gens autour d'elle. Le compartiment était assez grand, aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Le préfet et la préfette en chef avait un canapé spécial, tandis que les autres préfets étaient assis sur de simples fauteuils aux couleurs de leur maison. Lily remarqua alors que James manquait, lui aussi devait être en retard. Tant mieux ! Moins elle le voyait, mieux elle se portait.

Mais d'un autre côté, si elle avait autant changé, c'était aussi à cause de lui, à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit... Elle voulait se venger, lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Et l'ignorer n'était pas une vengeance assez cruelle, il fallait que la rousse trouve quelque chose de vraiment horrible...

Alors qu'elle ruminait ces pensées vengeresses, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. James entrait dans la pièce...

Mon Dieu, elle avait failli oublier à quel point il était _sexy_. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille avaient été un peu coupés, de sorte qu'il ne paraissait plus complètement idiot, mais réellement beau. Comme ils étaient mal coiffés, ça lui donnait un air de bad boy très excitant. Ses magnifiques yeux chocolats n'étaient en rien cachés par ses fines lunettes. Il était parfait, habillé en moldu, avec un jean confortable et un tee-shirt blanc, qui, sans être serré, faisait ressortir son bronzage et ses muscles bien formés. Si Lily n'était pas censé le détester, elle en aurait bavé... James était de loin le plus beau mec de tout Poudlard, avec Sirius aussi peut-être.

Après s'être excusé à son tour auprès de Miranda, dont la réaction fut beaucoup plus agréable que pour Lily, les yeux vertigineux de Potter parcoururent la pièce d'un regard, à la recherche d'une place. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Lily, et pendant quelques instants, on se demanda s'il n'avait pas été stupéfixé. La bouche à moitié ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il la fixa pendant cinq minutes. Et ce n'est qu'un "Hmm Hmm" de Miranda qui sembla le ramener à la réalité. Il prit un siège non loin de Lily, et loin d'écouter un seul mot de ce que disait la préfette en chef, ses yeux restèrent collés à ceux de Lily.

Elle aussi le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres : elle avait trouvé sa vengeance...

* * *

Re

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si oui, ou même si non, laissez-moi une review svp pour me dire ce qui va et ce qui va pas...

Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais la fin est un peu moins travaillée que le début, mais c'est parce que je l'ai fait assez vite et que, normalement, le chapitre ne se terminait pas là. Mais j'ai pensé que si je continuais, le chapitre serait un peu trop long... En , ça laisse un peu de suspense.

Voilà gros bisous

Manoa


	2. Chapitre 2 : Empty Handed

Kikooo !

C'est moi, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 2 et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Au programme, une petite rencontre James/Lily bien sympathique... lol

Surtout, laissez-moi une review svp !

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling

Cette fic est R, pour l'instant elle est soft, mais je vous conseille de ne pas la lire si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de chose. Merci d'avance...

Manoa

Ps : Réponse aux reviews à la fin

* * *

**Le Jeu Du Chat Et De La Souris**

**Chapitre 2 : Empty-Handed**

* * *

"Vous avez des questions ?"

La voix aiguë de Miranda retentit dans le silence de la pièce. Personne ne demanda la parole, ni ne bougea. Considérant le silence pour un "non" collectif, la préfète en chef tapa dans ses mains et annonça que la séance était terminée. Alors tout le monde se leva, en chuchotant entre eux. Il y avait beaucoup de changements et de nouveautés cette année. Mais, tout en discutant, ils ne cessaient d'observer les comportements étranges de deux personnes très particulières. Au bout de quelques minutes, les préfets étaient tous partis, tous sauf ceux de sixième année, des Gryffondors. Lily Evans et James Potter.

Alors que les autres écoutaient attentivement les annonces de Miranda, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux. James, toujours aussi stupéfié et Lily, des étincelles de malice dans le regard. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot durant toute la réunion, et maintenant que le reste des préfets étaient partis, leur silence était devenu plus gênant.

Lily ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, elle avait son plan de vengeance en tête, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre sans que cela paraisse suspect. Par où commencer : "Salut James" ou "T'as passé de bonnes vacances" ? Complètement débile ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire, de sexy et d'intelligent en même temps. Mais où étaient passés ses neurones quand elle en avait besoin ? Son intelligence était manifestement sur pause.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix profonde de James.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça Lily ?"

Elle le haïssait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aille si directement au but ? Lily devait essayer de gagner un peu de temps, parce qu'elle ne savait pas encore comment arriver à ses fins. Et pourquoi avait-il une si belle voix aussi ? C'était déjà assez difficile de réfléchir correctement.

"J'ai fait quoi, _Potter_ ? Et ne m'appelle pas Lily."

_"Oui, voilà. Continue à faire semblant de le haïr, c'est beaucoup plus facile que de penser à ses yeux magnifiques, qui ne me font absolument pas tourner la tête... Non non... Arrête de me regarder avec cet air si sérieux ! Tu n'es pas censé être un sale pervers ?"_

_"Lily_, c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit le jour de la sortie, en 5ème année ? Je m'excuse d'avoir dit ça. J'étais énervé et je ne le pensais pas."

"Bien sûr que tu le pensais Potter ! Ne mens pas ! Mais regarde-moi maintenant, cite-moi un mec qui ne voudrait pas coucher avec moi ! Tu es content, regarde donc ce que tu as fait de moi ! J'ai tenu le pari, et j'ai gagné. Et d'ailleurs, pas la peine de t'excuser, grâce à toi, j'ai découvert la véritable moi. Et ne m'appelle pas "Lily"."

"Ce n'est pas toi Lily, c'est une image que tu te donnes."

"Arrête de m'appeler Lily ! Tu te trompes Potter. Avant je ne savais que me plonger dans les livres et ne pas en sortir, mais maintenant, je vis la vraie vie. Jusqu'à notre cinquième année, tout le monde me traitait de Sang de bourbe..."

"Pas tout le monde Lily !"

"Les Serpentards oui ! Enfin bref, j'avais toujours l'impression de devoir prouver au monde entier que j'étais aussi intelligente qu'un sorcier de sang pur. Depuis que je suis comme ça, je me sens renaître. On me regarde."

"On te regarde pour ce à quoi tu ressembles, pas pour ce que tu es."

"Et alors, et si ça me plaisait que l'on me regarde pour ça ? Ne me dis pas que mon corps ne te fait aucun effet."

Son plan commençait enfin à s'engranger...

Lentement, avec de longs gestes sensuels, elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Il était encore sur sa chaise et Lily posa ses deux mains de chaque côté des accoudoirs. Les yeux de James suivaient ses mouvements avec attention et surprise, mais il semblait avoir du mal à résister à la chaleur que dégageait le corps de la belle rousse. Cependant, il parvint à déclamer d'une voix faible :

"Arrête Lily... Ne fais pas ça..."

Lily, quant à elle, avait beau savoir que cela faisait parti du plan, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se perdre dans ce regard chocolat, de sentir le désir s'étendre en elle. Tout en sachant qu'elle se trahissait, son regard se posa sur les lèvres délicieuses que possédait James et elle passa la langue sur les siennes (à elle).

Jusqu'ici, la jeune fille suivait les indications de Layla à la lettre. "_Attendre qu'il fasse le premier mouvement... Le laisser se faire piéger..." _Mais est-ce que se sentir complètement sous le charme, et avoir un étrange sentiment au creux du ventre, faisaient parti du plan ?

En vérité, Lily avait peur. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Layla, qui était pourtant sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'avait jamais eut l'occasion d'embrasser un garçon. Toujours préoccupée par ses études ou par James... elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami, et même si elle savait si prendre en matière de séduction, _passer à l'acte _la terrifiait.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, James avait remarqué son hésitation et, tout à coup, il parut retrouver son arrogance et son esprit pervers. Reprenant le contrôle de la situation, il prit Lily dans ses bras, la soulevant comme une plume, et la déposa sans ménagement sur le canapé réservé aux préfets en chef. Elle grogna de mécontentement, mais bizarrement, son caractère explosif semblait s'être mis en veilleuse. Décidément, rien ne marchait avec elle quand elle était à côté du Gryffondor !

Le garçon se hissa à son tour sur le canapé, appuyant son corps sur celui de Lily, le sourire aux lèvres. Celle-ci sentit aussitôt l'excitation monter en elle. L'homme qu'elle détestait le plus, qu'elle haïssait même, était au-dessus d'elle, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était d'y éprouver du plaisir !

_"Putain de cynisme à la con, ta gueule !"_

Elle n'avait pas fait un geste, attendant avec impatience que James prenne les initiatives...

Mais il ne fit rien, se contentant de la fixer, avec son horrible sourire victorieux. Il baissa la tête vers le visage de Lily, et la rousse crût qu'il allait enfin l'embrasser. Cependant, il semblait prendre plaisir à la frustrer et il murmura dans son oreille.

"Alors, qui gagne là Lily ?"

Quel salop ! Quel putain de salop _trop sexy_ ! S'il y avait un truc auquel Lily ne pouvait pas résister et qui la rendait complètement folle, c'était bien qu'on lui chuchote dans l'oreille. Mais elle parvint tout de même à garder contenance en lui répondant avec acidité.

"Moi bien sûr."

Soudain, James éclata de rire sur une Lily pétrifié.

_"Ce mec est complètement cinglé ! Mais diablement beau ! Merde ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je ne puisse pas le critiquer sans rajouter le mot "beau" ou "sexy" ?"_

Le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés était toujours en pleine crise de fou rire, cachant son visage dans le cou de Lily, presque incapable de reprendre une respiration normale. Son souffle chaud titillait la peau sensible de la rousse et elle en avait des frissons.

Entre deux rires, James parvint à articuler "Tu ne changeras jamais Lily !". Ce qui énerva passablement Lily, vu qu'elle était en position de faiblesse et que le poids du garçon l'empêchait de réagir trop violemment. Finalement, elle eut un regain de force et poussa brutalement le brun, de sorte qu'il fut par terre en moins de deux secondes. Son rire s'était complètement évanoui... Il avait repris son air sérieux.

_"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce mec ? Il peut pas être normal pour une fois ? Un coup, il me la joue sérieux, l'autre pervers... Je fais comment pour m'y retrouver moi !"_

Cette fois, Lily en avait marre.

"Oui, je ne changerais jamais ! Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Pourquoi t'es constamment sur mon dos ? Merde Potter ! Je t'appartiens pas, alors laisse-moi vivre ma vie ! Laisse-moi une fois pour toutes !"

Elle se tut quelques instants, reprenant son souffle et, tellement emportée par la colère, elle ne remarqua pas James qui avait bondi vers elle.

Il la poussa violemment contre un des murs, plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de la jeune fille, les paumes à plat sur la paroi. Son regard était un mélange de colère et de passion, mais si intense qu'il coupa littéralement la parole à la rousse. Que pouvait-elle dire quand un garçon aussi beau que James la regardait comme ça ? Elle ne pouvait que se taire...

_"Au diable ma haine contre Potter ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si parfait ? C'est inhumain ! "_

Cependant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura qu'elle n'était pas censée réagir comme ça, comme une de ces groupies qui gravitaient sans cesse autour de lui. Aussitôt, elle pensa à se mettre à hurler.

Mais Lily eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que celle-ci était déjà capturée par celle du jeune homme. Les lèvres de James s'étaient d'abord simplement posées sur les siennes, pour la faire taire, mais leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, sans pour autant inclure la langue. Cela étonna Lily qui pensait qu'un bon baiser, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais expérimenté auparavant, n'était agréable que lorsqu'il était plus profond. Elle aurait voulu se débattre mais le plaisir qui s'insinuait dans son corps refoula toute sa colère. Jamais dans ses rêves, elle n'avait imaginé que son premier baiser serait celui de James, mais, manifestement, il était très bon dans la matière.

Se laissant porter par l'ardeur de James, elle relâcha la tension de son corps, tandis que le garçon posait fermement une main sur sa taille. Elle le laissa faire.

Prenant ce mouvement comme une invitation, le Gryffondor glissa une main chaude jusqu'au tissu de son débardeur et pénétra en dessous, caressant la peau nue qui s'offrait sous sa paume. Cherchant encore plus de contact, Lily enfonça sa main dans les cheveux en désordre de James et le rapprocha d'elle. Il entreprit de placer une jambe entre les siennes et se colla encore plus à elle, de sorte que chaque parcelle de leur corps se touchaient. Et que leurs corps étaient en feu...

Mais la sale voix dans la tête de Lily ne cessait de hurler "_Stop !"_. Soudain, alors que James lui dévorait le cou, elle eut un flash-back, la voix de James résonnant en elle.

* * *

_"- Pourquoi tu me résistes Lily ?_

_- Je ne te résiste pas ! Tu n'as simplement aucun effet sur moi !_

_- Ne mens pas ! Pourquoi une fille ne me désirerait-elle pas ? C'est impossible !_

_- Toi et ton ego Potter ! Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, il existe des filles intelligentes, qui ne sont pas assez connes pour tomber bêtement dans tes bras ! Et je SUIS intelligente !_

_- Tu es peut-être intelligente Evans, mais tu n'as aucune vie sociale ! Tu ne sais pas t'amuser !_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ta vie sociale ! _

_- Tu sais quoi, Evans, j'ai cru que je pouvais t'aider à t'améliorer un peu, mais je vois que tu es vraiment un cas désespéré. Aucun mec ne voudra jamais de toi ! Tu aurais mieux fait d'accepter ma proposition quand tu en avais l'occasion. _

_- Tu paries ?_

_- Je parie QUOI ?_

_- Tu paries que, d'ici la rentrée prochaine, je pourrais me taper tous les mecs que je désire ?_

_- Pff, c'est ridicule ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais !_

_- TU PARIES ?_

_- Ok ok, ça marche... Si je gagne, tu devras sortir avec moi..._

_- Et si JE gagne, tu seras... "_

* * *

Cette pensée la pétrifia. Elle se souvenait, sa vengeance... Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle se sentait attirée par James, qu'elle devait le laisser la contrôler. Aussitôt, elle plaça ses deux mains sur la poitrine du brun et le repoussa brutalement en arrière. Devant les yeux étonnés et encore assombris par le désir du Gryffondor, elle se força à prendre un sourire machiavélique.

"Tu vois Potter, j'ai gagné. 1 à 0 pour moi."

James parut atteint et il fronça les sourcils.

"Parce que c'est à cause de ce fichu pari que tu as fais ça ?"

"Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais tomber désespérément amoureuse de toi ? Non mais tu rêves !"

"Lily..."

Elle avait l'impression d'être un chasseur qui avait tiré une balle sur sa proie, sans pour autant la tuer, et que celle-ci le suppliait de l'achever. Le regard blessé de James était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter, elle détourna les yeux. Pas question de se plonger encore dans ses yeux chocolat, sinon elle risquait d'encore d'y succomber. Lily se retourna peu à peu, toujours en baissant la tête, mais en essayant de garder son sourire méchant. Enfin, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant elle avait plutôt l'impression de battre en retraite, que d'être la gagnante.

Elle posa une main sur la poignée et, sans se retourner, elle dit :

"Vu que j'ai gagné, tu sais ce que tu as à faire... Cela commencera la semaine prochaine... Salut Potter."

Mais, alors qu'elle commençait à partir, une main puissante l'agrippa au niveau du bras. L'étreinte était serrée, et Lily ressentit la douleur se répandre jusque dans ses doigts. Quelque part, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait bien mérité. Elle avait une conscience tout de même !

James la força à le regarder, et à nouveau, elle rencontra son regard sombre et si complexe.

"C'était ton premier baiser, Lily ?"

La question choqua tellement la Gryffondor, qu'il lui fallut une minute pour reprendre ses esprits et parvenir à articuler :

"Non mais, tu te prends pour qui ? Sale crétin arrogant ! Comme si tu pouvais être le premier mec que j'embrasse !"

Sa voix partit sur les aigus dans la dernière partie de la phrase. Son ennemi juré était l'auteur de son premier et merveilleux baiser !

"Merde Lily ! Je savais pas, je suis désolé ! Je pensais que tu avais déjà embrassé des tas de mecs avant moi !"

"Pourquoi tu assumes toujours des choses qui ne sont pas vraies ! Putain, tu sais bien que je suis pas le genre de filles qui embrasse n'importe qui !"

_"Oups, c'est moi ou je viens de me trahir lamentablement ?"_

James ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer intensément, comme s'il essayait de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Puis, doucement, son visage se rapprocha de celui de Lily, sans la lâcher du regard. Malgré elle, la rousse frissonna. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire et son corps le réclamait désespérément, mais sa tête lui hurlait de le laisser en plan. Et comme toujours, dans les situations critiques, elle écouta sa tête.

"Ca ne fait pas parti du pari James, arrête."

Elle s'était encore trahie, elle n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de l'appeler par son prénom. Il sonnait si bien dans sa bouche qu'elle oublia un instant sa sortie théâtrale. Cependant, James ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte, il paraissait surtout très énervé.

"Toi et ton pari débile, vous commencez sérieusement à me saouler !"

S'il y avait un truc à ne pas faire en face de Lily, c'était bien de hurler. Parce que son sale caractère se mettait tout de suite en marche.

"Eh ben, on t'emmerde alors ! Et puis je te signale qu'à la base, c'est TON pari débile ! J'en ai rien à foutre de toi et je vois pas pourquoi je me casse le cul à te parler !"

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit en furie de la pièce, laissant derrière elle un James qui était aussi, voire plus, en colère qu'elle.

* * *

Lily était revenu depuis une demi-heure dans le compartiment des filles, et personne, même Layla, n'avait osé l'aborder. Elle était encore dans une colère noire contre James. A côté d'elle, les filles essayaient vainement de la détendre, mais Lily ne disait rien et avaient des yeux terrifiants, comme prêts à tuer tout ce qui bouge. Dès qu'on l'approchait à moins de cinquante centimètres, elle lançait un regard de haine à celui qui pénétrait son territoire, ami ou ennemi. Layla, qui connaissait le mieux la rousse, reconnut la lueur animale des yeux de Lily et recommanda aux filles de ne pas essayer de lui parler.

Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, s'était déjà liée d'amitié avec les trois autres, et surtout avec Arabella. Bella avait un caractère bien trempé et savait s'amuser, tout à fait comme Layla. Son surnom était Esméralda, Era pour aller plus vite, à cause de ses origines hispaniques très prononcées. Jessica était sympa, mais Layla sentait qu'elle ne resterait qu'une simple amie. On l'appelait Chase ou Chacha des fois, parce qu'elle était Poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor ( N.D.A. : poursuiveur en anglais se dit _chaser_, d'où le surnom ) et qu'elle était dingue de Quidditch. Par contre, la chinoise se sentait très proche de Tiffany, celle-ci ressemblait à une petite poupée de porcelaine qu'on a envie de protéger par tous les moyens. Impossible de ne pas succomber à un de ses sourires angéliques. Ses amies l'avaient donc appelée Ange, et le surnom était resté.

"Au fait, c'est quoi ton surnom Layla ?" demanda Bella.

"Sheeva..." répondit-elle.

"Sympa, on peut savoir pourquoi ?"

"Désolée, c'est un secret."

"Un secret ? Encore ! Ca devrait être ça ton surnom, et celui de Lily aussi..." ajouta Jessica en regardant la rousse.

Cependant, la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrait les coupa dans leur discussion. Une tête brune, aux cheveux mi-longs, apparut dans l'interstice.

"Salut les filles !" s'écria Sirius. "Ca vous dérange si on vient dans ce compartiment, les autres sont pleins."

Il sourit largement et observa du coin de l'oeil Layla qui lui jetait des regards haineux.

"Tu parles d'une excuse bidon." rétorqua Layla. "Vous rêvez si vous pensez avoir le droit de partager ne serait-ce que le même air que nous ! Dégage Black !"

"Alors comme ça, tu connais déjà mon nom ! Je savais que tu avais un faible pour moi !"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre" dit-elle avec un soupir exaspéré.

"Euh, Sirius, tu pourrais, s'il te plaît,... _dégager du passage !"_

"Bien sûr RemRem, tes désirs sont des ordres."

Sirius se poussa de la porte et s'assit en face de Layla, laissant apparaître le corps immense de Rémus.

"Ne m'appelle pas RemRem."

"Ok Mumus."

"Grr, tu le fais exprès ?"

Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre, mais le loup-garou lui coupa la parole.

"Non, en fait c'est même pas la peine de répondre."

"Dis, Lunard, tu bouges, s'il te plaît." grogna une voix derrière le jeune homme.

"Ah oui, désolé James."

Il partit s'asseoir entre Tiffany et Lily, qui était sortie de son mutisme au son de la voix de James. La silhouette musclée de celui-ci prit la place où se tenait Rémus l'instant d'avant, et jeta un regard circulaire dans le compartiment, incluant une lueur de haine envers Lily, auquel elle répondit. Sans un mot, il s'assit en face d'elle, sans la lâcher de son regard sombre. Une tension quasi palpable les reliait entre eux. On pouvait presque voir les éclairs jaillir de leurs yeux.

Entre James et Lily qui se haïssaient, Layla qui haïssait Sirius et qui ne cessait de lancer des regards noirs à James, et Sirius qui séduisait Layla, l'atmosphère était _quelque peu _tendue. Il y avait un silence dans la pièce qui aurait rendu une mouche mal à l'aise. Puis soudain, Tiffany demanda à Rémus.

"Où est Peter au fait ?"

"Il est avec des amis de Poufsouffle."

"Parce qu'il a d'autres amis que vous ?" demanda Lily, d'un ton méchant.

"T'as quelque chose à reprocher à _mon_ ami ?" dit James, prêt à s'énerver.

"Et bien, vu qu'il traîne avec toi, c'est forcément un cas ! Je ne parle pas pour toi Rém." ajouta-elle avec un sourire vers le châtain.

"Eh ! Je suis inclus alors ?" intervint Sirius.

"Bien sûr que tu l'es, débile !" répliqua Layla. "T'es le meilleur ami de Potter, et maintenant je ne me demande plus pourquoi."

"Bon, bah moi, je crois que je vais aller voir Tom." murmura Jessica.

Elle sortit aussi rapidement possible, ignorant le regard de détresse de Tiffany. Ton Reckwood était son petit ami depuis deux ans. Capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Serdaigle, en septième année, il était assez populaire parmi les filles. Sans se rendre compte de la fuite de Jessica, les autres continuèrent leur dispute.

"Et alors ? C'est pas parce que t'es l'amie de Lily que t'es aussi intelligente qu'elle." s'indigna Sirius, qui commençait à s'échauffer.

"Ca c'est vrai." sourit Lily, avec un regard vers son amie.

"Lily..."

"Je rigole Layla, tu sais bien."

"Non, je ne pense pas." dit James. "Parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que tu penses, ni ce que tu veux d'ailleurs."

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette phrase a un sens caché ?" s'écria Lily.

"Parce qu'elle en a un." répondit-il.

"Tu pourrais pas parler franchement et directement pour une fois !"

"Et c'est _toi_ qui me donne des leçons ! Mais où va le monde ? Tu n'as jamais rien dit quelque chose de franc en ce qui nous concerne !"

"Parce qu'il n'y a pas de "nous" Potter ! Et j'ai toujours dit ce que je pensais ! Je te hais, je ne sortirais jamais avec toi ! Point final !"

"Ah oui ? C'est bizarre, mais il ne me semble pas avoir entendu ça il y a une heure, quand on s'embrassait... Ca ressemblait plus à "Oh oui ! Continue" ! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé ! Parce que je sais que tu ne mentirais pas sur ça, n'est ce pas Lily ?" ajouta-il avec un brin d'anxiété dans la voix.

Après sa dernière réplique, le compartiment se plongea une nouvelle fois dans un profond silence. La plupart d'entre eux étant en train d'essayer de digérer la nouvelle. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. James et Lily s'étaient embrassés ! Et apparemment, c'était même allé plus loin, vu le rouge qui montait aux joues de Lily. Mais celle-ci tenta de le dissimuler en criant.

"Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne connais pas la simulation ? C'est très facile pour les filles, surtout quand le mec ne la satisfait pas ! Si je voulais avoir ma vengeance, il fallait bien te prendre complètement dans mes filets."

"Une vengeance ? C'est vraiment tout que ça signifie pour toi ? Bien, _bien _!"

Il se leva, plus en colère qu'il n'était arrivé, et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Après avoir un regard coléreux vers Layla de Sirius et un regard d'excuse de Rémus, le reste des Maraudeurs partit à sa suite. Tiffany laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand les filles furent enfin seules. Lily et Layla étaient encore très énervées et Bella, qui s'était tue pendant toute la rencontre avec les garçons, repris enfin la parole.

C"e salopard de Potter ! Quand je pense qu'il a osé dire que tu ne pouvais te taper aucun mec ! Et en plus, dire que vous vous êtes embrassés ! Non mais quel sale menteur !"

Soudain, ce fut à Lily de se sentir à nouveau gênée. Arabella ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à maudire James Potter et tous les Maraudeurs de la terre, par esprit de solidarité. Cependant, Layla lui jeta à Lily un regard du genre "T'as intérêt à me dire la vérité quand on sera seules, sinon je te casse la gueule", auquel Lily répondit par un "Je suis désolée, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard".

Interrompant Bella, la voix du conducteur retentit dans le compartiment.

"Veuillez commencer à vous préparer, nous arrivons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Pour les nouveaux, je vous rappelle qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de prendre vos bagages, ils seront montés directement à vos chambres. Merci, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable voyage."

_Il fait dans l'ironie ce conducteur, _pensa Lily. _C'est sûrement le MEILLEUR voyage en train que j'ai jamais fait. Embrasser mon pire ennemi, m'engueuler avec lui, avoir la honte devant mes amies... Mais quelle journée parfaite ! Je crois qu'il ne manque plus qu'un orage, et ce sera l'apothéose !_

* * *

_Mémo personnel : ne jamais me dire que ça pourrait être pire !_ se dit Lily. _Parce que ça peut toujours l'être..._

En effet, à peine sorties du train, les filles avaient été accueillies par une pluie torrentielle. Elles avaient dû courir à toute vitesse jusqu'aux attelages sans chevaux, qui les conduisaient au château, et se sécher d'un coup de baguette car leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau.

Finalement, et non sans mal, elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Jessica était partie s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami, à la table de Serdaigle. Les quatre filles s'assirent donc à la table des Gryffondors, malgré le fait que Layla ne sache pas encore dans quelle maison elle allait être. Elles observèrent un petit groupe de jeunes, terrifiés et trempés jusqu'aux os, se faire sortir par le Choipeau Magique. Layla, quant à elle, semblait avoir oublié la tension entre elle et Sirius et n'en finissait pas de s'extasier sur le plafond enchanté de la Salle, ainsi que sur le Choipeau.

Enfin, après un moment qui paraissait interminable, le Choipeau eut fini de déclamer son discours et de sortir les différentes premières années. Alors, Dumbledore se leva. Une barbe blanche, encore assez courte, lui cachait la majeure partie du visage et ses lunettes en demi-lune étaient posées simplement sur ses yeux scintillants. Une impression de puissance se dégageait de sa présence, une aura qui emplissait toute la pièce. Le vieux sorcier portait une simple robe aux couleurs loufoques, allant du rose fluo au violet profond en un millième de seconde. D'un ton paternel, il s'adressa aux élèves.

"Mes chers élèves, je suis très heureux de vous avoir une nouvelle fois parmi nous pour les anciens, et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux. Une nouvelle année commence et j'espère qu'elle se déroulera aussi bien que les précédentes. Voire mieux... Je sais que cette partie de mon discours vous ennuie à mourir, mais je suis malheureusement obligé de vous rappeler que les nombreuses règles de notre grande école sont affichées sur la porte du bureau du concierge. Comme l'a précisé dans nouveau concierge, M. Albert."

Il désigna un homme aux cheveux longs, assis à côté du professeur McGonagall. M. Albert se leva brièvement pour faire un signe aux élèves, mais personne ne répondit. Un concierge n'était jamais le bienvenu dans un pensionnat.

"Voilà, je précise aux premières années que la Forêt Interdite, qui se situe au bord du lac, porte bien son nom et est donc vraiment _interdite_"

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'oeil aux Maraudeurs, qui répondirent par un sourire _presque_ innocent.

"J'ai également le plaisir de vous annoncer la nomination d'un nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, suite au départ précipité de l'ancien professeur M. Fenton. Je tiens à préciser à Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew que ce pauvre M. Fenton est encore à St Mangouste, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement depuis votre dernière blague."

"Je suis désolé professeur, mais il ne nous apprenait vraiment rien... On voulait juste le prouver..." intervint James, un sourire contredisant sa soi-disant excuse.

"Oui oui, j'en suis sûr. Cependant je vous demanderais d'éviter cela sur notre nouveau professeur, quoique cela ne soit sûrement bien plus difficile avec elle."

Sur ces mots, un grand coup de vent traversa la pièce et la Grande Salle fut plongée dans le noir complet pendant deux secondes. Quand les lumières réapparurent, une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un bleu hallucinant, se tenait à côté de Dumbledore. Vêtue d'une robe de sorcier rose pâle, elle avait la peau mâte et un air intelligent. Elle tenait également une chaussure trouée dans sa main.

Toute la salle retint son souffle.

"Voici votre nouvelle enseignante de DCFM, je vous présente Mlle Orion."

Aussitôt, la salle explosa de chuchotements en tout genre, il leur paraissait impossible qu'une fillette de dix ans leur enseigne une matière aussi importante que la DCFM.

"Comment est-elle apparue ?" demanda Lily. "C'est impossible d'Apparaître dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !"

"Elle a du prendre un Portoloin, regarde la chaussure usée qu'elle a dans ses mains." répondit Layla.

"Ah oui, en tous cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle a l'art du spectacle. J'ai jamais vu une entrée pareille à Poudlard !"

Les murmures continuèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes.

"Je comprends votre étonnement." dit Mlle Orion, d'une voix calme et claire, faisant taire le brouhaha. "Cependant, je tiens à préciser que, malgré mon apparence, je n'ai pas dix ans mais vingt-cinq. J'espère que cela ne gênera pas les cours que je vous donnerai. Merci."

Elle partit s'asseoir à une place libre à la table des professeurs. Les élèves se mirent à nouveau à chuchoter. Dumbledore les fit taire d'un geste de la main.

"Bien, voilà pour les nouveaux professeurs. Pour les nouveaux Préfets en chef, je vous présente, pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore, Giles Kane de Serdaigle et Miranda Lewis de Poufsouffle."

Les deux concernés se levèrent et il y eut des applaudissements dans la salle, accompagné de sifflets envers Miranda.

"Autre chose, Poudlard accueillera cette année deux élèves transférés. Ils viennent de Ting Pao, l'école de sorcellerie en Chine. Ils ne sont pas encore habitués à l'Angleterre alors je vous demande de les aider en cas de besoin. Mlle Layla Yang..."

Layla se leva, attirant tous les regards. Elle était si belle avec son air arrogant, que Lily lui marcha sur le pied, de sorte qu'elle lâcha un cri aigu. (NDA : Jalouse Lily ? Nonnnn...) Lily pouffa, tandis que Layla lui lança un regard noir.

"Veuillez approcher Mlle Yang, le Choipeau va vous choisir une maison, continua le vieux mage. Mais, au fait, où est votre frère ?"

"Lee ? Il a dit qu'il Apparaîtrait au Pré au lard. Il devrait déjà être là..." répondit Layla.

Sur ces mots, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit brutalement. Un jeune garçon chinois apparut, avec derrière lui une montagne de bagages, qu'il traînait grâce à sa baguette. Il était très grand, avec des cheveux noirs, coiffés en pics, et des yeux bleus très clairs. Très beau, il était le portrait craché de Layla en garçon... Il portait un jean large, de grosses chaussures et un tee-shirt rouge assez grand. On pouvait également voir, sur son avant-bras, une partie d'un tatouage qui représentait un dragon, ainsi qu'un piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière.

"Désolé pour le retard." dit-il. "Mais j'ai du me taper les bagages de ma soeur et de sa copine, de Pré au lard jusqu'ici !"

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Layla et Lily, qui baissèrent la tête, faussement coupable.

"Je suis content de vous voir, M. Yang." sourit Dumbledore. "Et je vois que votre soeur jumelle a bien compris les avantages de l'Apparition. Si vous voulez bien laisser les bagages ici, les Elfes de maison s'en occuperont. Venez près de moi avec votre soeur, vous allez être répartis."

Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le Choipeau. Dumbledore le posa d'abord sur la tête de Lee. Aussitôt, une voix surgit dans la tête du chinois.

_"Hmm... Un Yang. Cela fait longtemps qu'on en n'a pas eu à Poudlard... Je vois de grandes qualités. L'intégrité, la loyauté, l'intelligence, le courage... Serpentard n'est sûrement pas une maison pour toi "_

"Ca c'est sûr." pensa Lee.

_"Mais je vois aussi un côté sombre. Prépare-toi à vivre de douloureuses aventures. Tu ne seras pas conscient, mais contrôle ta partie noire du mieux que tu peux. J'ai confiance en toi. Bon, je crois que la maison qui te convienne le mieux est..."_

"Gryffondor !"

Lee ôta le chapeau rapiécé, trop étonné par ses paroles pour dire un mot. Il partit s'asseoir en silence à côté de Lily, qui le reçut amicalement, s'attirant les yeux noirs d'un certain James Potter. Ce fut au tour de Layla de mettre le Choipeau, et comme son frère, une voix lui parla.

_"Ah enfin te voilà ! Je me demandais quand arriverai ton tour... Vous voici donc réunis, le cercle va se fermer et la bataille débutera quand la brume blanche s'abattra sur nous. Ta route sera longue et dure, ma petite, mais tu t'en sortiras j'en suis sûr..."_

"Euh... vous êtes pas censé me dire dans quelle maison je dois aller, plutôt que de me faire une prophétie à laquelle je ne comprends rien."

_"Je vois que tu ne te préoccupes pas du futur, fais attention car cela pourrait t'apporter des ennuis. Bon revenons à la véritable Répartition. De nombreuses qualités, comme ton frère... Mais je vois aussi plus de ruse et de malice, un côté Serpentard n'est ce pas ? Mais la meilleure maison serait Gryffondor... Tu aimes bien les fauves non ? Une affinité particulière avec les panthères peut-être..."_

"Comment...?"

_"Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est bien gardé. Allez, je disais donc..."_

"Gryffondor !"

Comme pour Lee, la table des Gryffondors applaudit allégrement, surtout Lily qui sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Pour la troisième fois, le directeur prit la parole

"Tout est dit, enfin pour l'instant... car je tiens à préciser que cette année sera riche en nouveautés. Sur ce, bon appétit !"

Il se rassit sous les applaudissements de la salle et tous se mirent à manger, tout en discutant de ce que venait de dire Dumbledore.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : ( Ps : MPLR veut dire « merci pour la review », ça va plus vite ! merci de votre compréhension !)

**Laz27 :** Merci beaucoup, tu es mon premier reviewer ! moi aussi je suis fan des fics Lily/James R, et c'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup en français. J'en ai lu la plupart en anglais et il y en a des géniales ! J'ai peur que la mienne ne soit pas aussi bien, mais bon, je fais ce que je peux lol. En tous cas vraiment merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier. Mais bon, je crois qu'il va falloir un peu de temps pour que l'action se mette en place... Continue de m'envoyer des reviews, j'adore ça !

**Stiny :** en fait, j'essaye de faire en sorte que l'histoire soit la plus intéressante possible. Et oui, je sais, les persos sont tous très beaux mais c'est comme ça ! De toutes façons, l'histoire serait beaucoup moins bien s'il s'agissait de gros thons ! C'est la vie ! Mais bon, que tu sois une fille ou un mec, je suis sûre qu'ils t'ont fait baver ! En tous cas, moi oui...

**Lady Lyanna :** slut ! Et ben la voilà la suite, j'espère que t'es contente lol ; MPLR !

**Announette :** MPLR ! Je suis contente d'être la première à qui tu envoies une review et ça me touche beaucoup ! et ne t'inquiète pas elle est très bien ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre !

**SusyBones :** Oui je sais, il y a pas beaucoup de fics R pour Lily et James, et c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai décidé d'en faire une. Moi aussi, t'inquiète, James m'a fait bavé ! D'ailleurs, j'ai encore des traces sur mon clavier ! En plus, j'ai rencontré avant-hier quelqu'un dans le métro qui ressemblait trait pour trait à l'idée que je me faisais de James. Je l'ai fixé pendant tout le trajet, il a du me prendre pour une folle mdr ! Bref, je m'égare... Et oui, il y aura plus de « James » dans les prochains chap !

**Lilouthephoenix :** MPLR. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

**bubblegum712** Merci merci merci ! C'est trop gentil, je crois que je vais rougir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on en saura plus sur le secret de Layla et de Lily, mais à compte-goutte, parce qu'elle en ont pleins... lol, j'aime bien faire patienter mes lecteurs...

**Sadesirius :** MPLR, voilà ta suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaît autant. J'ai pas été trop longue nan ?

**Yuki-chan :** Dis, tu serais pas fan de mangas ? en tous cas, ça m'étonnerais pas avec un surnom pareil ! Moi aussi, j'aime trop les mangas ! Je suis trop fan ! Tu lis quoi comme genre ? Oups ! Je suis en train de m'égarer encore ! A propos de ma fic, merci beaucoup ! Je sais que c'est très rare que Lily séduise James et c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai écris cette fic. Pour l'instant, elle n'est pas encore assez sûre d'elle pour pouvoir le séduire complètement, alors il en profite. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va changer... Moi aussi j'aime bien les chapitres longs, mais il y en a qui n'aime pas...

**Kazy :** Bah dis donc, je vois que j'ai droit à une étude détaillée de ma fic, et ça me fait plaisir que tu t'y intéresses ! Pour les « la brune », etc. je suis désolée, mais je fais comme je peux pour varier les surnoms, sinon ça ferait trop moche. Je m'excuse si jamais ça t'embrouille et je vais essayer d'en mettre moins. Merci pour ta longue review !

Voilà, c'est fini. A la prochaine !

Manoa


	3. Chapitre 3 : Where is my mind ?

KIKOO !

dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl pour le retard, je m'excuse ! J'avais pleine de choses : boulot, famille... en tête et pas assez de temps pour écrire la suite.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, perso je l'aime bien, même si c'est pas mon préféré...

et je vais vous faire part d'un petit secret, écrire ce chapitre m'a énormément stressée parce que j'ai mis tellement longtemps que j'ai terriblement peur de vous décevoir...

kiss

manoa

et encore dsl

une chose : MPLR ca veut dire merci pour la review... Ca va plus vite lol

* * *

**Le Jeu Du Chat Et De La Souris**

**Chapitre 3 : Where is my mind ?**

* * *

James ?"

Les cheveux dans tous les sens, le jeune homme poussa un grognement et se tourna de l'autre côté du lit. Un rayon de soleil effleura la paume de sa main. Comme s'il avait été brûlé, il la retira vivement sous sa couverture.

"James !"

"Hmmm..."

Il mit son oreiller sur sa tête, couvrant ses oreilles. Soudain, il sentit un liquide glacé couler dans son dos. D'un bond, il se leva et hurla :

"SIRIUS !"

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, de plus en plus faible car Sirius avait opté pour une retraite stratégique. Promettant de se venger, James émergea de sous ses couvertures. Il frissonnait encore de la blague idiote de son meilleur ami, il décida donc de prendre son drap pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Se levant, le drap autour de sa taille et torse nu, il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. Comme c'était un réveil sorcier, ce n'était pas très facile de lire l'heure, et avec le brouillard matinal dans la tête de James, il fallut deux bonnes minutes au jeune sorcier pour se rendre compte qu'il était 8h50.

Un énorme "MMEEERRRDDEE !" retentit alors dans la tour Gryffondor.

En deux ou trois mouvements, James s'était lavé, habillé et avait essayé de se coiffer, tant bien que mal. A 9h02, il était dans la Grande Salle : elle était vide. Plus de nourriture, plus d'élèves. En plus, le brun ne savait même pas dans quel cours il devait se rendre, puisque les emplois du temps étaient distribués durant le petit déjeuner. Découragé, James s'assit sur une des chaises à côté de lui et soupira.

Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'il était à la table des Gryffondors. Sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bout de la grande table, là où les Maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir. Quelque chose était gravée en lettres blanches sur un coin de table : "charmes". Remerciant de tout son coeur Sirius, James réfléchit quelques secondes avant de partir vers la salle.

S'il prenait le chemin normal, il mettrait environ dix minutes. Il valait mieux qu'il emprunte un des passages secrets de Poudlard.

Ainsi, il sortit de la Grande Salle et déboucha sur le Hall. Allant vers la deuxième porte à sa droite, James posa d'abord le bout de sa baguette sur le bois et murmura "Salle de Charmes". Aussitôt, une lumière verte surgit des interstices de la porte. Bénis soit les passages secrets !

Prudent, James frappa trois coups à la porte. Il se souvenait de fois où la Porte l'avait emmené dans une pièce remplie de trolls alors qu'il avait juste demandé les toilettes. Une voix flûtée lui répondit d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit.

Il était dans une pièce assez vaste, dans une structure en escalier, pour permettre à tous les élèves de voir le professeur Flitwick. Le petit homme le regarda avec gentillesse et lui demanda d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. C'était incroyable ! Il n'y avait vraiment que ce professeur pour ne pas s'énerver alors qu'un de ses élèves avait du retard. En s'excusant tout de même, James se dirigea vers la place que lui avait réservée Sirius. Celui-ci le regarda en souriant innocemment, il savait que James était en colère contre lui pour le coup de l'eau du matin, mais qu'il lui était aussi reconnaissant pour le mot sur la table. Sirius était vraiment le genre de personne à se faire aimer et détester en même temps.

James remarqua aussi que Lily avait délibérément évité de regarder dans sa direction. Une bouffée de colère s'empara de lui, mais il parvint à se contrôler. Cette fille avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à rester calme avec elle dans les parages. Sa beauté, son caractère, sa cruauté, il aimait tout chez Lily. Jusqu'au petit grain de beauté qu'elle avait sur sa nuque ou encore les tâches de rousseur sur son nez. Ses cheveux flamboyaient dans la lumière de la salle. Et ses yeux... ses yeux... Y avait-il de plus précieuse couleur que le vert émeraude des yeux de Lily ? Ils vous captivaient, vous entraînaient dans leur passion. Ils vous transperçaient le coeur à chaque fois qu'ils vous jetaient un regard de haine, mais ils vous rendaient dingue quand le désir s'emparait d'eux.

Le jeune Gryffondor eut alors une idée. Ce serait vengeance pour vengeance. Elle voulait jouer à ce jeu là ! Il était bien plus doué qu'elle dans cette matière. Et en plus, il disposait de ses facultés spéciales.

En effet, James avait découvert, depuis mars dernier, qu'il possédait des pouvoirs très étranges. C'était arrivé le jour de son anniversaire. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le matin, une forêt vierge avait élu domicile dans sa chambre. Après quelques heures il avait réussi à la faire disparaître, grâce aussi à Sirius qui avait occupé les professeurs et élèves en attendant. Patmol avait inondé la Grande Salle et avait également mis les Elfes de Maison dans le coup, ceux-ci étaient apparus dans la Salle et avaient renversé des gâteaux sur tous les élèves. Sirius avait vu en grand ce jour-là. Depuis ce jour James pouvait contrôler la terre.

Parmi ses nombreux pouvoirs, il arrivait à contrôler les esprits et parfois même à s'emparer du corps de quelqu'un. Il n'avait qu'à faire un essai avec Lily. James se concentra et ferma les yeux.

Aussitôt, il se focalisa sur Lily et au bout de quelques secondes, il sut qu'il l'avait sous son contrôle. Il n'avait plus qu'à lui faire faire un joli rêve.

* * *

Depuis que James était entré, Lily avait senti la haine s'emparer de son corps. Qu'elle pouvait le détester ! Le haïr pour son sourire idiot qu'elle affectionnait tant, pour ses cheveux en bataille où elle aimait tant mettre ses mains, pour ses yeux noirs qui la séduisaient constamment...

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le professeur Flitwick, qui essayait de leur apprendre un sort compliqué. Mais c'était impossible, le regard perçant de James lui brûlait l'arrière du dos. Mais soudain, elle sentit un changement se produire en elle, comme si elle n'était pas seule. Autour d'elle, le visage du professeur et des autres élèves devinrent flous. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était englué dans un coin de sa tête et que le monde extérieur n'existait plus.

Lily sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec James. Bizarrement, il était le seul qu'elle pouvait voir distinctement. Ils s'observèrent, chacun cherchant quelque chose au plus profond de l'autre. Etait-ce un rêve ? Ce n'était sûrement pas la réalité...

Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras du Gryffondor et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Il lui répondit avec ardeur, insérant sa langue. Comme la rousse n'avait jamais encore expérimenté ce genre de baiser, elle laissa d'abord James prendre le contrôle. Celui-ci massa longuement la langue de la Gryffondor avec la sienne, provoquant des bouffées de chaleur dans le corps de Lily. Son mouvement était lent et sensuel. Et quand Lily comprit enfin le fonctionnement, elle commença à bouger sa langue aussi. Souriant sur ses lèvres, James la pressa encore plus fort contre lui.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, savourant le contact de leur langue l'une contre l'autre. Après un combat acharné pour prendre le contrôle du baiser, James laissa Lily gagner. Il lâcha alors l'intérieur de sa bouche, mordilla un peu sa lèvre inférieure et descendit dans son cou. Lily rejeta sa tête en arrière, lui laissant un meilleur accès à sa nuque. Pendant qu'il lui faisait un suçon, sa main gauche s'attarda sur un des seins de la jeune fille, le malaxant doucement. Lily arracha un grognement de plaisir, qui rendit James encore plus fou de désir. Sa bouche traça un chemin jusqu'au col de Lily, le déboutonnant rapidement.

Il aperçut alors un objet froid, juste entre les deux seins de la rousse. Il s'arrêta. C'était un collier en argent. Le pendentif représentait une fée aux ailes de feu, les bras autour de ses genoux repliés. Ses yeux étaient rouge rubis.

Lily baissa la tête, étonnée qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin. Quand elle se rendit compte que James avait découvert son collier, elle mit précipitamment sa main sur sa poitrine pour le cacher. Mais aussitôt elle se souvint : ce n'était, après tout, qu'un simple rêve ! Peu importe si James voyait son précieux pendentif. Alors ignorant le regard surpris du Gryffondor, elle s'attaqua à la bouche du jeune homme, rétablissant le lien. De nouveau, elle oublia tout et laissa ce baiser la mener au paradis. James, sûrement, était un ange. Ou plutôt sa _langue_ était un instrument _divin_.

Emportée par le désir, Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que ferait cette langue... _dans une autre partie de son corps_. James cessa tout à coup de l'embrasser et la regarda fixement, la surprise se laissait voir sur son visage. Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire intérieurement. Elle en eut la confirmation quand James fit glisser une main le long de sa cuisse, remontant sa robe de sorcière, et qu'il assit Lily sur le bureau, permettant une meilleure prise.

Alors que James s'agenouillait et se penchait vers son intimité, Lily passa une main autour du cou du brun et sentit le métal d'une chaîne. James releva vivement la tête et la regarda, les yeux presque suppliants. Trop curieuse, elle traça le chemin de la chaîne du bout des doigts pour arriver au pendentif. C'était une amulette. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la crinière d'un lion que James refermait sa chemise. Il la remit debout, arrangea ses vêtements qui étaient dans tous les sens et lui dit :

"Dommage Lily, on aurait pu s'amuser. Tu aimes décidément tout gâcher !"

L'image de James s'effaça alors comme un mirage et le monde extérieur redevint normal. Lily cligna des yeux, tout était de nouveau à sa place. Encore mortifiée, la jeune fille n'osa pas jeter un regard vers James. Si ce n'avait été qu'un rêve, il avait été si réel ! Et si bon...

Mais la voix de Layla la tira de ses pensées.

"Bah dis donc, c'est pas trop tôt ! S'endormir en cours ! T'as vraiment changé !"

Layla lui fit un grand sourire puis soudain, elle fixa le cou de Lily.

"Qui t'a fait ça Lily ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda la jeune fille, étonnée.

"Du suçon, là ! Sur ton cou !"

"Quoi ?"

Lily posa une main à l'endroit où James lui avait fait un suçon, _dans son rêve_... Elle se retourna brusquement et croisa les yeux noirs de James. Il la regardait sans ciller, comme s'il savait...

Il savait !

Ses yeux étaient encore emprunts de désir. Lily retint son souffle. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Elle avait comme l'impression de s'être dévoilée et qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

"Alors ?" insista Layla.

"Je t'expliquerai."

"'y a intérêt ! Je crois que t'as pas mal de choses à me dire."

"Désolée..."

Sa meilleure amie se renfrogna et fit semblant d'écouter le professeur pour faire croire à Lily qu'elle s'en foutait.

La rousse, quant à elle, ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre James et elle. Mais de toutes évidences, elle ne devait jamais en parler avec lui car si elle se trompait... Bref, la honte quoi ! Il valait mieux faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé passionnément, ni laissé un suçon dans le cou... Oh mon dieu ! Elle n'allait plus pouvoir le regarder en face.

Mais déjà la sonnerie indiqua la fin du cours et libéra Lily qui courut directement vers la porte de sortie. Elle n'attendit même pas que le professeur Flitwick donne les devoirs. Elle irait s'excuser après en disant qu'elle se sentait mal... ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Lily savait que Layla sortirait la première. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle la tira dans un recoin sombre.

"Que... ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" s'écria Layla.

"Il faut que je te parle."

"Ca je savais ! Mais maintenant ?"

"Oui, c'est important. Je vais essayer de résumer rapidement. Hier dans le train, j'ai essayé de séduire James et ça marchait... Au dernier moment j'ai hésité et il a pris le dessus. Il a fini par m'embrasser mais on s'est engueulé après... Je lui ai dis que ça faisait partie du pari qu'on a fait. C'est pour ça qu'il était en colère dans le wagon. Et là, pendant le cours, il s'est passé un truc étrange. J'étais là, j'écoutais le prof et tout à coup, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve... Tout s'est brouillé et je n'ai plus vu que James. On a... Disons que c'est allé plutôt loin entre nous... ou du moins ça l'aurait été s'il n'avait pas découvert mon amulette..."

"QUOI !"

"Oui je sais. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que James possédait également une amulette. Le pendentif ressemblait à un soleil ou quelque chose comme ça..."

"Il s'agit d'une de tes visions ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Je ne me suis jamais endormi pendant ces visions, j'avais plutôt un mal de crâne horrible."

"Alors tu crois qu'il est comme toi ?"

"Je l'ignore. En tous cas, je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est lui qui a créé cette illusion. Enfin, pas vraiment une illusion puisque j'ai encore sa marque. Quand je me suis retournée vers lui après, il me regardait fixement."

"Tout cela est très étrange. Je crois qu'il faudra tirer ça au clair. Mais pour l'instant, on ferait mieux de retourner en cours. On a DFCM et j'ai bien envie de voir comment est la prof. Ne t'inquiète pas et arrête d'y penser. Je te jure qu'on trouvera de quoi il retourne. Les secrets, c'est notre spécialité tu te souviens ?"

"Tu as raison, je me prends trop la tête. Et moi aussi je veux assister aux cours de Mlle Orion."

Sur ces mots, elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Heureusement pour elles, la salle se trouvait juste à côté et les élèves étaient encore en train de rentrer à l'intérieur. Les deux filles se joignirent à la queue. Belle, Jessica et Tiffany les attendaient.

"On se demandait où vous étiez passé."

Sans plus de commentaires, les quatre Gryffondors rentrèrent dans la salle. Mlle Orion les y attendait, elle se tenait droite et sa petite taille n'enlevait rien à l'impression de puissance qui se dégageait d'elle.

"Bienvenue à tout le monde." commença-t-elle. "Comme vous le savez sûrement, je me nomme Cassandra Orion. Je vous enseignerai les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous le cacher, nous vivons une période de crise. La menace grandissante de Voldemort concerne chacun d'entre nous. Il recrute beaucoup et ce sont ceux qui ne savent pas se défendre correctement contre ses pouvoirs qui lui succombent. Dans cette classe, on ne s'amusera pas. Vous êtes en sixième année et donc bien assez grands pour apprendre d'autres sortilèges... plus avancés... Je vais bientôt organiser une compétition, il s'agira de vous battre en duel. Parmi vous, je choisirai un petit groupe qui aura droit à des cours supplémentaires sur la Magie Ancienne. Je ne peux pas vous dire maintenant ce qu'il y aura dans ces cours mais une chose est sûre : vous ne risquerez pas de vous ennuyer."

"Je sens que cette année va être _très_ intéressante." chuchota Layla à l'oreille de Lily.

La jeune fille rousse jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa droite et croisa le regard de James.

_"Oui._" pensa-t-elle. "_Cette année allait sûrement être intéressante."_

* * *

"Pfff..." soupira Bella. "Je suis crevé !"

"Ouais moi-aussi." répondit Layla. "C'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire en seulement deux heures. Cette prof est vraiment _increvable_ !"

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait cette apparence à cause d'une potion qui a mal tourné !" s'écria Lily. "Tu te rends compte ? Etre coincée dans un corps de gamine alors qu'on a 25 ans !"

"Brr... Je préfère pas imaginer." répondit Tiffany.

Les quatre filles étaient assises à la table des Gryffondors, pour le déjeuner. Le cours de DCFM avait été épuisant. Mlle Orion les avait testés un par un pour savoir ce qu'ils connaissaient comme sortilèges. Elle leur avait ensuite appris de nombreuses choses sur les créatures qui, selon elle, servaient Voldemort. Leur race, quel sort utiliser pour les combattre. Lily, qui n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les DCFM, fut ravie. Ce cours était vraiment pas comme les autres et Mlle Orion semblait savoir tout sur tout.

Lily regarda un peu les autres tables pendant que les filles discutaient encore sur le cours de la matinée. Elle aperçut Jessica qui mangeait avec son petit ami, à la table des Serdaigles. Elle avait l'air contente avec tous les copains de Tom Reckwood, ils semblaient tous l'apprécier. Lily eut une pointe de jalousie, elle-aussi aurait bien aimé avoir un petit ami. Son regard tomba alors sur Matt Weasley à la table des Poufsouffles, il la regardait.

Elle lui sourit et il répondit à son sourire. Matt était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, il serait sûrement un petit ami merveilleux...

_"Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à James ?"_

Au même moment, le garçon qui occupait ses pensées lui parla. Il était assis juste en face d'elle, tout ça à cause de Sirius Black qui voulait absolument se retrouver à coté de Layla.

"Alors il te plaît le préfet des Poufsouffles ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" demanda Lily, le ton mauvais.

"T'arrête pas de le mater depuis tout à l'heure ! Et c'est pas parce qu'il a un bouton sur le nez !"

"Et alors ? Ca fait quoi si je le regarde ? Je le trouve très mignon d'ailleurs."

La colère fit place sur le visage de James.

"e calamar ? Tu le trouves _mignon_ ! T'as perdu la tête !"

"Et pourquoi ça ? Chacun ses goûts. De toutes façons, il vaudra toujours mieux que toi."

"Ah oui ?"

Cette fois-ci, le ton de James avait changé. Lily avait du mal à supporter l'intensité de son regard. Il lui rappelait trop le James qu'elle avait embrassé. Comme elle avait envie de se lever de table et de se jeter sur lui ! Mais pas question ! Même s'il avait l'air de vouloir faire exactement la même chose...

"Oui." répondit-elle.

"Ca c'est clair." ajouta Layla qui avait suivi la conversation.

"Mon meilleur ami vaut largement plus que ce roux de pacotille !" commenta Sirius.

"T'as quelque chose contre les roux ?" demanda Lily.

"Euh... Non non..." se reprit-il.

Peu de personnes osaient se mettre en travers de Lily lorsqu'elle était en colère. Seul James et Layla n'avaient pas peur, Bella des fois aussi mais rarement...

"Bien ! Quant à toi James, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire du mal de Matt ! hurla-t-elle. C'est compris ? Et ne t'approche même plus de moi si tu ne veux pas finir avec les yeux à la place de la bouche !"

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et sortie en furie de la Grande Salle. Ses pas retentirent bruyamment sur le sol dallé du couloir. Lily était tellement furieuse qu'elle avait du mal à trouver son souffle. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle était plus en colère contre elle-même que contre James. Pourquoi était-elle en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ? Après ce qu'il lui avait fait... Ce pari qui lui avait brisé le coeur... Elle aimait quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était la plus belle, quand il lui demandait sans cesse de sortir avec elle. Mais il avait tout gâché. Tout gâché.

Et elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de l'aimer alors qu'elle s'était promise de ne pas succomber à son charme, de ne pas minauder devant lui comme la plupart des filles de Poudlard. Lily n'y pouvait rien, la fierté faisait partie de son caractère. Et rien n'y changerait. Même James.

Ce n'était que le deuxième jour d'école et elle avait déjà envie de partir. Elle repensait au moment où elle avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour James. C'était il y a très longtemps. Elle était en deuxième année et elle l'avait vu voler sur un balai. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés par le vent et un sourire aussi large que son visage éclairait ses yeux déjà brillants. Quand Lily l'avait vu, elle avait su que c'était lui. Lui. Au plus profond de son coeur de petite fille, elle savait qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Mais plus tard, ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par la colère et le mépris. James, à cette époque, n'était qu'un idiot qui adorait la faire enrager et sortir avec n'importe quelle fille.

Mais ce sentiment ne s'était jamais effacé de son coeur. Jamais...

Elle s'assit brusquement contre un des murs du couloir. Se calmer, surtout se calmer.

"Lily ?"

Elle tourna la tête et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la déception quand elle reconnut Matt Weasley. Elle se gifla mentalement. "Matt est parfait. Matt est parfait. Surtout ne pas penser à James. Hmm... Trop tard..."

"Salut Matt..." murmura-t-elle.

"Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air un peu malade..."

"Ca se voit tant que ça ?" déclara Lily ironiquement.

"Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas. C'est à cause de Potter ?"

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Je t'ai entendu crier après lui dans la Grande Salle. Tu lui disais de ne plus dire du mal de moi."

Ils rougirent tous les deux. Pour dissiper le malaise, Lily l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"J'ai dit que je te trouvais mignon et il a répondu que tu étais un calamar."

Matt rougit à nouveau à ce que lui avait dit Lily.

"Merci d'avoir pris ma défense." dit-il.

"Mais de rien, c'est quand tu veux. Sinon, tu as une petite amie ?"

"Euh... Non." répondit-il surpris.

"On va dire que je serais assez intéressée par la place..."

"Pardon ?"

Matt la regardait avec des yeux aussi gros qu'une balle de tennis.

"Bah oui..., je te demande si tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? T'es pas d'accord ?"

"Euhouienfinnonjesaispas..."

"Excuse-moi ? J'ai pas tout compris."

Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant.

"Je serai ravi de sortir avec toi." déclara Matt très solemnellement.

"Parfait. Je suis contente."

Sur ces mots, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche. C'était agréable. Pas passionnel ni amoureux, mais sympa. Lorsqu'elle se retira, Matt avait encore l'air trop surpris pour pouvoir parler.

"Ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par gober une mouche." rigola Lily.

"Désolé, c'est juste que tout ça est... soudain. J'ai pas vraiment vu venir le truc en fait. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais une chance avec toi. Je croyais que tu aimais Potter."

"Pourquoi cela ?"

"Une intuition et puis la manière dont vous vous regardez quand vous croyez que l'autre ne vous voit pas."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a pas un être sur terre que je déteste autant que Potter, ça je peux te l'assurer."

"Bon je te crois. Alors ça te dit qu'on se réserve le prochain week end à Pré-au-lard ?"

"Bien sûr ! Mais bon c'est pas pour tout de suite."

Elle se leva et Matt l'imita.

"On a cours là non ? Divination je crois..." dit Lily.

"Oui, on va être ensemble." répondit Matt avec un grand sourire.

"Ben, c'est à dire... que je voulais me mettre à côté de Layla... Tu vois, elle est nouvelle et tout... Et puis c'est ma meilleure amie..."

"Ah... D'accord, pas de problème. On sort ensemble depuis deux minutes, je vais pas déjà commencer à m'immiscer dans ta vie privée."

"Eh ! Je te signale que tu fais partie de ma vie privée maintenant !"

"C'est vrai, j'ai failli oublier..."

Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'entraînait dans un langoureux baiser. Celui-ci était définitivement mieux que le premier. Elle le laissa jouer avec sa langue et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle. Apparemment, elle pourrait facilement s'habituer à un garçon aussi gentil que Matt. Et pas du tout comme James...

_"Vire de mon esprit toi ! Sale parasite !"_ pensa-t-elle.

Mais l'image net de James, les yeux embués de passion, restait gravée dans son esprit. Trop tard... C'était bien trop tard...

* * *

voilà ! fin du chapitre 3

j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

j'espère aussi que je mettrai moins de temps pour le chapitre 4 !

kiss

manoa

**Réponse aux reviews :** J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai autant de reviews ! MERCI !

**lilouthephoenix :** MPLR (merci pour la review) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaîra encore plus que les autres Ca serait bien si ça pouvait être ça pour tous les autres chapitres... En tous cas, ça me fait de très plaisir !

**yuki-chan : **et oui, t'as tout à fait raison ! Enfin, c'est un peu la base de leur relation... Mais je t'assure ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises et même très loin... Je sais quele ton est plutôt léger pour l'instant mais elle risque de devenir un peu plus noire... J'en dis pas plus ! je suis contente aussi que t'es aimé la scène de baiser ! t'inquiète, c'est pas fini ! je passe beaucoup plus de temps sur les scènes amoureuses, parce que j'ai envie qu'elle soit le plus original et le plus réaliste possible. Je sais pas si ça rend aussi bien que je le voudrais mais en tous cas j'apprécie beaucoup ton compliment !

**cricritine :** sympa ton surnom... MPLR

**hermionedu69 : **lol merci beaucoup ! et non désolé je peux pas vraiment changer la prof de DCFM parce que la prof actuelle Mlle Orion a un rôle important... Désolée ! Même pour toi je peux rien y faire...

**Lily Evans 39 :** MPLR ! et bah tu l'as ton prochain bisou ! contente ?

**kritari :** MPLR, oui je sais c'est trop dommage qu'il y ait si peu de fics R de lily et james paske c'est mon couple préféré ! j'ai lu presque toutes celles en anglais et il y en a des géniales ! J'aimerais bien les traduire un de ces jours pour ceux qui lisent pas très bien l'anglais ! et moi aussi, j'adore quand James est en colère, son caractère est trop top ! et comme tu vois il a pas fini de s'énerver...

**sadesirius :** merci merci merci pour tes reviews, je t'assure qu'elles m'ont motivé à écrire la suite ! si t'as pas lu le début de ce chapitre MPLR ca veut dire merci pour la review ! lol c'est parce que je me répète un peu sinon et ça va plus vite... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussiet promis je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire le chap 4 au plus vite !

**lu : **court mais gentil ! MPLR

**astrakane :** oui les bruns ténébreux c'est tout à fait mon genre et j'adore aussi les asiatiques ! je trouve qu'il ont un charme trop mignon ! MPLR

**sissine :** merci ! je suis désolé, j'ai un peu tardé... VIVE LE COUPLE JAMES/LILY !

**gagoo :** merci beaucoup ! ça me dérange pas qu'on me fasse des reproches au contraire ! seulement c'est une fic R et c'est stipulé dans le résumé que le langage n'est pas forcément "correct". Si j'utilise le langage familier, c'est que j'écris comme ça me passe par la tête... Dans la vraie vie, on ne parle pas forcément toujours bien. Je préfère que cette fic soit la plus réaliste possible. Je m'excuse si ça te dérange tant que ça et je vais quand même essayé de faire des efforts !lol en tous cas merci pour tes commentaires et merci d'aimer ma fic ! kiss

**mizuno musume megumi : **lol ! merci beaucoup ! j'adore ce genre de review ! j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue...


	4. Chapitre 4 : I'm just a girl

Kikoo !

TADAM ! Voilà mon chap 4, je pense qu'il va vous plaire. Je vais vous dire un secret, ce chapitre m'est complètement tombé dessus. J'ai écrit des choses que je n'avais pas du tout envisagées au début et ça place mon histoire sous une toute autre perspective. Bien sûr, ça la complique horriblement mais j'aime les histoires compliquées... En fait, je suis très très contente de ce chapitre. Je l'adore d'ailleurs puisqu'il m'a permis d'arranger certains détails de la suite de mon histoire. J'aimerais vous en dire plus mais il n'y aurait plus de suspense n'est-ce pas ?

Je crois que dans ce chapitre, je me suis prise au jeu de l'écriture. Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter avant de l'avoir fini. Du début à la fin, c'est passé tout seul. Et pourtant, c'est pas une histoire simple, celle de Mana... enfin vous comprendrez plus tard. Je vais pas tout vous révéler !

Surtout merci pour toutes vos reviews, les lire est un de mes moments préférés ! J'adore savoir qu'on apprécie mes histoires. Et généralement, je suis très sensible aux critiques et j'essaie de faire mon mieux pour corriger les défauts de mon écriture. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas. Je risque de ne pas apprécier, mais ça m'aidera sûrement par la suite ! lol

Au fait, j'ai fait une nlle présentation des chansons au début, dites-moi si vous préférez ou pas.

Kiss mes gentils lecteurs ( non non c'est pas de la lèche lol )

Et LISEZ !

* * *

**Le Jeu Du Chat Et De La Souris**

**Chapitre 4 : I'm just a girl**

* * *

"Cette année, vous allez découvrir l'art de décrypter des prophéties, de faire des thèmes astraux ou encore de développer votre don... pour ceux qui le possèdent bien sûr..."

M. Johnson tourna ses trois yeux en direction de Lily. La jeune fille frissonna. Déjà que deux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Johnson avaient un côté _effrayant, _le troisième oeil du professeur de divination rendait son regard _terrifiant_...

Ils étaient maintenant en cours de divination, dans une des plus hautes tours du château. L'air était frais et embaumé de l'odeur d'encens et de feuilles de thé qui régnait dans la pièce. Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle étaient assis par terre, sur des coussins moelleux. Par groupe de trois, ils écoutaient le professeur autour d'une jolie table basse. Lily se trouvait avec Layla et Bella. Tiffany, elle, était assise à côté de Jessica et de Peter, puisque les trois autres Maraudeurs s'étaient mis ensemble. Matt était en face de Lily et ne cessait de la regarder en souriant bêtement. D'ailleurs, plusieurs personnes n'avaient pas manqué de le remarquer. Belle et Sheeva jetaient de longs regards appuyés à la rousse, tandis que James ne détachait pas ses yeux du Poufsouffle. Son regard de braise restait braqué, plein de haine, et ses poings étaient si serrés que ses jointures blanchissaient.

Essayant d'ignorer tous ces yeux tournés vers elle, Lily fixa M. Johnson. Cela faisait longtemps que le père de Tiffany travaillait à Poudlard. La rousse trouvait d'ailleurs très bizarre qu'un homme avec trois yeux et un don de voyance incroyable pût avoir une fille aussi _normale_ que la jolie Tiffany.

"Bon commençons par un test. Vous vous rappelez que ces dernières années, nous n'avons fait que lire dans des feuilles de thé ou dans les boules de cristal. Et bien c'est terminé maintenant. Nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. Un par un, à l'appel de votre nom, vous allez vous lever et passer cette bague au doigt. Ceci est le joyau de Mana. Elle permet de révéler ceux qui possèdent le don de voyance."

Il se retourna et prit un objet sur son bureau. Lorsqu'il montra la fameuse bague, toute la classe retint son souffle. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un pareil bijou : c'était un rubis rouge sang. Profond, enivrant... Personne n'arrivait à en détacher les yeux. Son anneau était simple, presque rustique, mais les reflets noirs et pourpres de la pierre illuminaient l'or usé de l'ornement.

M. Johnson eut un faible sourire, ravi de son effet. Il attrapa un registre et dit :

"Les Poufsouffles d'abord. Voyons voir... Di Fanari Alexandra !"

Une jeune fille blonde se leva précipitamment, les joues rosies. Elle prit la bague et essaya de la mettre à son doigt. Mais sa main refusait le geste. C'était impossible. M. Johnson fit non de la tête et Alexandra repartit à sa place, la mine déconfite.

A Alexandra succéda Jack Harris, puis Tayler Herrington, ainsi que tous les Poufsouffles présents dans la salle... Rien ne se passa. Ensuite vint le tour des Gryffondors. Sirius Black essaya lui aussi de mettre la bague, mais il perdit son air suffisant quand il fut refusé.

"Lilith Evans !"

Lily était étonnée d'entendre son véritable nom, elle était tellement habituée à "Lily". Quelle idée d'ailleurs d'appeler sa fille "Lilith" ?

La jeune fille se leva, pleine d'appréhension. Brusquement, elle avait l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner et qu'elle n'entendait plus que les battements de son propre coeur. Ses pas se dirigèrent tous seuls vers la bague que tenait M. Johnson. D'un geste lent et précis, elle la mit à son doigt.

C'était à peine si elle fût consciente du murmure de stupéfaction qui venait de traverser la salle de cours. Toute son attention restait concentrée sur le joyau rouge accroché à sa main. Il y eut quelques secondes interminables où de longs frissons traversèrent son épine dorsale. Enfin, la pierre se mit à briller violemment et une douleur aiguë apparut dans son doigt. Un fluide brûlant coula dans ses veines, se mélangeant avec son sang. Une onde de pure pouvoir se répandit peu à peu en elle.

La pièce s'assombrit, comme si le soleil avait disparu, et la seule lumière restante était celle qu'émettait la pierre rouge. La bague éclairait d'ailleurs Lily d'une façon étrange, faisant ressortir les flammes rousses de ses cheveux. Les yeux de la jeune fille se révulsèrent, comme en transe, et quand ils redevinrent normaux, ils étaient rouge sang. Lorsque Lily se mit à parler, sa voix était puissante et anormalement grave. Ce n'était pas sa voix.

_La reine sauvage arrive, prosternez-vous_

_Sa passion brûlante dévorera son entourage_

_Un animal se dresse, noble et fier_

_Souverain des forêts, il protège sa famille_

_Une ombre noire s'avance dans les ténèbres_

_Aussi vorace que la reine, elle s'impose_

_Tandis que le gentil monstre dort_

_Couché aux pieds de son maître, il repose_

_Printemps, Eté, Automne, Hiver _

_La terre renaît à nouveau en mars_

_Le soleil brûle la terre en juin_

_Le vent souffle en septembre_

_La neige glace en décembre_

_Chacun a son combat, chacun a son double._

_Douleurs, chagrins et peurs..._

_Voilà ce qui les attend._

_Bientôt le cercle se refermera et la Prophétie commencera._

Et puis tout cessa. La pierre s'éteignit et Lily s'écroula sur le sol.

* * *

"Lily ! _Lily !"_

C'était une voix de garçon, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part cette voix.

"Hmm... Quoi ?"

"Réveille-toi !"

"Nan... Je veux encore dormir..."

"C'est pas le moment de faire ta marmotte !"

Cette fois, elle reconnut à qui appartenait la voix : Layla. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. De nombreuses têtes étaient penchées au-dessus d'elle, inquiètes. Layla, Matt, Belle, Rémus et... pas James. La déception acheva de réveiller la belle endormie.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible."

"Tu ne te souviens pas ? Dit Rémus, le front plissé par l'inquiétude."

"Je me souviens avoir mis cette bague, après c'est le trou noir."

"Laissez-moi de la place ! Cria le professeur qui émergea parmi les têtes. Tiens, mange ça."

Il lui tendit un morceau de chocolat. Quand Lily le prit, elle remarqua que la bague était toujours à son doigt.

"Vous ne l'avez pas enlevée ?"

"Je suis désolée ma puce, dit Layla. On a essayé mais c'est impossible. On reçoit une décharge électrique dès qu'on la touche."

Lily lâcha le morceau de chocolat et tira sur la bague. Elle n'eut pas de décharge mais elle n'arrivait pas non plus à l'enlever.

"Merde !"

"Mlle Evans, je sais que c'est un moment grave, mais surveillez votre vocabulaire. Bien, il faut vous emmener à l'infirmerie maintenant."

"Je veux bien le faire ! S'écria Matt."

"Non non, il vaut mieux que ce soit le préfet de Gryffondor. M. Potter, veuillez accompagner Mlle Evans je vous prie."

"Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement embêté."

" Pourquoi lui ? " pensa Lily dans son for intérieur.

"On ne discute pas les ordres ! Surtout quand une de vos camarades vient de faire un malaise ! Allez, partez !"

Comme Lily avait du mal à se lever, James lui prit le bras et la soutint pour marcher. Ils partirent ainsi sous les regards encore inquiets et surpris des autres.

Ils marchèrent lentement dans les couloirs du château. L'infirmerie n'était pas tout prêt. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils en avaient pour un bon moment à marcher de cette manière.

Lily se sentait encore engourdie et elle avait un peu la tête en bouillie, mais la chaleur du bras de James la maintenait éveillée. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air du tout ravi. Il fixait son regard droit devant lui, évitant celui de Lily qui le regardait. Puis soudain Lily se dégagea de ses bras et dit :

"C'est bon Potter, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour marcher."

"Toujours aussi fière ! Tu vas tomber si je te lâche."

"Bien sûr que non ! Je suis assez forte pour marcher toute seule, je te remercie !"

"Ne sois pas têtue. Déjà que je dois te coltiner, je vais pas te laisser t'évanouir dans un couloir."

"N'importe quoi ! Regarde !"

Sur ce, elle fit quelques pas avec un air déterminé. Mais au bout de deux secondes, elle tomba à la renverse. Appréhendant le choc, elle ferma les yeux. Elle fut cependant accueillie par les bras musclés de James. Son beau regard chocolat était plongé dans le sien. Elle en frémit.

"Alors ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix enrouée."

"Alors rien."

Et elle l'embrassa. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle le savait, elle n'aurait _vraiment _pas dû. Parce que c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. La sensation de chaleur, maintenant familière, la consuma toute entière. Leur baiser s'approfondit une fois de plus. La langue de James jouait avec la sienne, inlassablement. Elle ne pouvait plus le lâcher et toute pensée rationnelle s'était envolée.

Pris de passion, ils se dévoraient mutuellement. James la poussa contre un mur avec violence, mais Lily n'avait que faire de la douleur. Le plaisir que lui procurait James effaçait tout le reste. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être embrassée de cette manière. Avec James, c'était comme si elle retrouvait une partie de soi-même, comme si cela avait toujours été ainsi. Quand ils s'embrassaient, le monde n'était que désir et passion, elle voulait qu'il aille plus loin. Elle voulait le sentir _en_ elle.

Elle s'accrocha aux cheveux de James et ils durent s'arrêter un peu pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent en silence, sachant qu'un seul mot pourrait tout gâcher, et ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se détacher l'un de l'autre. Leurs yeux étaient assombris et leur bouche gonflée.

La respiration saccadée, Lily posa sa tête au creux du cou de James. Il avait une odeur de forêt, fraîche et pure. Ils se tenaient, se serrant le plus fort possible.

Toujours dans cette position, Lily murmura :

"Potter, je..."

"Tais-toi, chuchota-t-il. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ce moment là aussi."

"Mais..."

"On parlera plus tard."

"Matt, je sors avec lui..."

"J'en ai rien à foutre de Matt ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse..."

Il lui donna un long baiser, cette fois tendre et doux. Les yeux à demi clos, Lily ne répondit pas.

"... ni que je te touche..."

Il déboutonna la robe de sorcier de Lily, puis détacha lentement sa cravate rouge. Elle le regarda faire, sans un mot, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il défit les boutons de son chemisier, dévoilant son soutien gorge et son collier. Mais la rousse n'en avait que faire puisque James l'avait déjà vu. La proximité de ses doigts donna des frissons à la jeune fille. A travers le tissu fin, James malaxa ses seins, sans la lâcher du regard. Il semblait prendre plaisir à la voir gémir sous ses caresses. Il approcha sa bouche d'un de ses seins et suça son téton. Lily se sentait prise de vertige.

Tandis que le Gryffondor s'attaquait à son autre sein, il glissa une main sous la robe, puis sous la jupe de Lily. Celle-ci savoura la sensation de ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Elle voulait tout oublier : sa haine pour James, la tendresse de Matt, la confiance de Layla... Elle ne pouvait pas, une partie de son cerveau lui criait sans relâche "_Arrête ! Tu sors avec Matt ! Pense à ce que va dire Layla !" _Mais c'était impossible de résister aux yeux sombres de James, à son désir, à ses mains... C'était une drogue... une drogue qu'elle acceptait volontiers, malgré les risques...

La main de James avait progressé jusqu'à ses fesses, elle remonta sa jambe et l'enroula autour du torse du Gryffondor. A nouveau ils s'embrassèrent. Et Lily l'embrassa de toutes ses forces car elle savait que ce serait le dernier. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller plus loin. Pas en sachant que Matt était en train de s'inquiéter pour elle, ignorant tout de ce qu'elle faisait. James y répondit avec passion. Il n'avait pas compris. Puis elle le poussa brusquement.

"C'est fini James, lâche-moi."

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Tu m'as appelé James ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule."

"Oui et alors ? T'as oublié la première partie de ma phrase ou quoi ?"

Il affichait un sourire aussi large que son visage.

"Peu importe ce que tu dis. Tu m'as appelé James !"

"Pff ! T'es vraiment le mec le plus débile que je connaisse !"

"Mais aussi celui qui embrasse le mieux..."

Lily préféra ne pas répondre mais le rouge qui lui monta aux joues la trahit. Elle détourna la tête. En tous cas les baisers de James avaient eu un effet positif, son mal de tête avait complètement disparu.

"Ecoute libre à toi de méditer dans le couloir sur le fait que je t'ai appelé "James", mais moi je dois aller à l'infirmerie. Alors bye bye !"

Sur ce, elle partit d'un pas rapide, laissant James tout seul. Mais le brun ne songeait pas à la suivre, ni à effacer le sourire sur ses lèvres. Dans un murmure que personne à part lui entendit, il dit :

"Attends de voir ma petite tigresse. Quoi qu'il arrive, un jour ou l'autre tu seras à moi..."

* * *

"_C'est quoi ce foutu mot de passe ?"_ jura Lily intérieurement. Elle se trouvait devant la gargouille hideuse qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. En tant que préfète elle aurait dû le savoir, mais pendant la réunion, elle avait été un peu trop occupée à fixer James Potter. Du coup, pas moyen de savoir comment y rentrer. Désespérée, elle essaya tous les mots de passe qui lui passèrent par la tête. Elle savait que le directeur adorait les sucreries.

_"Tarte au miel ! Glace vanille ! Sorbet framboise ! Chocolat à la menthe ! Sucette au citron ! Fourrés au caramel ! Beignets de cafards !"_

Elle avait presque hurlé le dernier mot de passe tellement sa colère était grande. Mais une voix amusée vint l'interrompre dans ses pensées furieuses.

"Je vous croyais plus intelligente Mlle Evans. Pensez-vous vraiment que je mettrais " Beignets de cafards " comme mot de passe ?"

Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait devant elle, avec toujours cette aura de sérénité qui l'accompagnait. Il portait une robe d'une couleur vert bouteille qui jurait abominablement avec son chapeau rose et orange.

"Je suis vraiment désolée professeur, je... je n'avais plus d'idées..."

"Mais ce n'est rien, ce mot de passe aurait pu être d'actualités il y a quatre ans mais depuis que j'ai fait une overdose de beignets de cafards, je ne peux plus les voir en peinture."

"V-vous voulez dire que vous avez VRAIMENT mangé des beignets de cafards ?"

"Bien sûr ! Pas vous ?"

Lily préféra s'abstenir de réponse vu le goût de vomi qui remontait dans sa gorge à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse manger une chose aussi ignoble.

"Bon, continua Dumbledore. Je suppose que vous souhaitez me parler. Alors entrons. _Ordre du Phoenix_, ajouta-t-il à la gargouille."

La gargouille se mit à trembler et bascula sur le côté, révélant le passage. Lily afficha un air surpris.

"C'est plus des noms de sucreries maintenant professeur ?"

"Non Mlle Evans. Les temps sont durs."

Lily baissa la tête en signe de compréhension. _C'est vrai qu'avec Voldemort et tout ça..._

"Cette très chère Mme Pomfresh a trouvé que j'avais trop de sucre dans le sang et m'a mis au régime !"

La phrase de Dumbledore fit relever la tête à Lily. _Ce vieux est décidément complètement taré ! _Pensa la Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle eut cette pensée, les yeux du directeur se mirent à pétiller. Arrivait-il à lire dans les pensées ? La rousse espérait que non, avec tout ce qu'elle avait osé pensé sur lui... ou sur James... STOP ! Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser...

"Et si nous entrions ma chère Lily, je ne pense pas que nous allons discuter dehors ?"

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir. Lily le suivit. Comme toujours elle admira le bureau merveilleusement en désordre de Dumbledore, ainsi que ses objets complètement loufoques et mystérieux. Quand elle entra, les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard la saluèrent. Elle leur répondit timidement. Même à son âge, tellement de personnes aussi respectées devant elle la mettaient mal à l'aise. Dumbledore, lui, était déjà parti dans la partie privée de son bureau.

Lily se dirigea donc vers le perchoir où se tenait Fumseck, le magnifique phoenix de Dumbledore. Elle le caressa gentiment, l'oiseau lui répondit en fermant les yeux et en émettant un drôle de bruit de moteur.

"Voyons voir... J'étais sûr que ce livre en parlait..."

Dumbledore venait d'apparaître, un livre ouvert à la main.

"De quoi parlez-vous professeur ?"

"Voilà ! Le joyau de Mana ! Un puissant objet que tu as acquit mon enfant..."

"Comment savez-vous ?"

"Je l'ai vu à ton doigt. Une bague pareille ne passe pas inaperçue. Ecoute un peu."

"_Forgée par les créatures de la Forêt Oubliée, la Pierre du Futur, un joyau couleur des flammes, fut faite en l'honneur de Mana la déesse du feu. Toutes les créatures magiques avaient placé une partie de leurs pouvoirs dans cette pierre précieuse. Au début Mana fut immensément réjouie du cadeau que lui offraient ses amis. Cependant, elle se rendit vite compte que la Pierre possédait bien trop d'énergie pour n'être contrôlée que par une seule personne. Le joyau était si puissant que la déesse eut peur de ce pouvoir. Elle craignait que la Pierre ne finisse par la contrôler. Elle demanda donc à ses nains de la Montagne Brûlante de briser la Pierre. Pendant sept jours et sept nuits, sept nains essayèrent de soumettre la Pierre, mais même avec tous leurs outils le joyau était incassable. Il ne pouvait ni être égratigné, ni fondu. Rien n'en venait à bout. De plus en plus effrayée, Mana fit réunir les Dieux, qui partageaient sa crainte qu'un tel pouvoir tombe entre de mauvaises mains."_

_"Grâce à la combinaison de leurs pouvoirs, ils réussirent à diviser la Pierre en trois joyaux de même taille, mais pas à la détruire. Ils se rassurèrent cependant en se disant qu'au moins le pouvoir de la Pierre du Futur serait lui aussi divisé. Pour plus de précautions, ils demandèrent aux fées, elles aussi de la Forêt Oubliée, de fabriquer un anneau qui permettrait de transformer les trois joyaux en bagues ainsi que de contenir leur pouvoir. Il fallut deux siècles aux fées pour mettre au point un or capable d'un tel prodige. Il restait donc trois bagues que l'on appela "les Trois Joyaux de Mana", à cause de leur maîtresse, mais personne ne savait à qui elles étaient destinées.. Un Conseil se réunit à nouveau."_

_"Comme la Pierre du Futur était à Mana, il fut décidé que l'une d'elle lui revint. Restaient les deux autres. Au fur et à mesure l'immense pouvoir de la Pierre finit par corrompre la société des Dieux. Chacun se battit pour en avoir une car une bague comme celle-ci donnait un avantage indéniable sur les autres. Malgré les supplications des plus pacifiques, les Dieux commencèrent alors le Combat du Joyau. Ils organisèrent un tournoi de duels où chacun se battait contre l'autre. Mana présidait le Combat. Cependant certains duels duraient plusieurs siècles car les Dieux étaient pour la plupart de force égale. Un jour pourtant, une étrange créature appelée humain se présenta au tournoi. Il était apparu mystérieusement et on voulut lui refuser le droit de participer. Cependant, en juge impartial, Mana accepta le concours du jeune _

_Homme. Celui-ci la remercia mais demanda à la jeune déesse une promesse. "Si je gagne contre tous les dieux ici présents, vous devrez également m'épouser", voilà ce qu'il dit. Ses paroles provoquèrent un éclat de rire chez les Dieux et Mana accepta, pensant que jamais un simple humain ne serait assez puissant pour les battre tous."_

_"Elle fut vite détrompée. L'homme faisait preuve d'une ruse hors du commun. Il était très puissant mais pas assez pour venir à bout de tous les Dieux. Il monta donc un stratagème qui monta les Dieux les uns contre les autres et profitant du désordre général, il parvint à les battre un par un. Retournant vers Mana, il lui demanda de tenir sa promesse. Elle fut obligée d'accepter. L'humain reçut donc la main et le Joyau de Mana. Le troisième fut confié aux fées car aucun autre Dieu n'en paraissait digne. Mais quand Mana et l'homme furent mariés, l'homme chercha alors l'autre Joyau. Mana se prit alors conscience du côté diabolique de l'homme qu'elle venait d'épouser. L'Homme utilisa le pouvoir de son Joyau pour brûler entièrement la Forêt Oubliée, il détruisit les créatures qui la peuplaient sans aucune pitié et tua, une par une, les fées qui protégeaient le Troisième Joyau. Une fois la Forêt complètement anéantie, il s'empara donc d'un second Joyau de Mana."_

_"Et la belle déesse du feu comprit alors le plan de l'Homme. Il voulait posséder les trois Joyaux et savait qu'en épousant Mana, il la gardait sous son contrôle. Alors que l'Homme demanda le dernier Joyau à Mana, celle-ci demanda d'abord à voir les autres Joyaux. Pensant qu'elle allait se rendre, il lui laissa prendre sa main. Mais la déesse parvint à arracher un des Joyaux de la main de l'Homme. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle forma une bulle protectrice autour d'elle. L'Homme ne pouvait rien faire car la puissance de deux Joyaux surpasse celle d'un seul. La déesse lança un sortilège si puissant qu'il ébranla la terre entière, provoquant un cataclysme sans précédent qui détruisit toute vie. La puissance de l'Homme permit cependant à celui-ci de survivre. Dans un dernier élan de désespoir, Mana maudit l'Homme. Dans une litanie de paroles, dont la plupart ne seront pas rapportées ici car elles sont ignorées, elle prédit que l'un des Joyaux resterait toujours à l'Homme qui porterait sur lui la Malédiction du Serpent pour la malice dont il avait fait preuve. Elle dit aussi que son propre Joyau irait à ses réincarnations, de génération en génération. Personne d'autre que la réincarnation de la déesse du feu ne pourrait se servir du pouvoir du Joyau de Mana."_

_"Elle se donna ensuite la mort et les deux Joyaux qu'elle portait disparurent avec elle dans les flammes sacrées. Furieux, l'Homme hurla : "Et le troisième ? Qu'en as-tu fait maudite femme ?". Mais personne ne vint jamais à trouver le Joyau Manquant ni à savoir ce qu'en avait fait Mana."_

_"Ainsi se créèrent les Trois Joyaux de la Destinée, comme ils furent appelés plus tard. Le Joyau Maudit revenait à l'Homme et à ses descendants. Le Joyau de Mana aux réincarnations de celle-ci. Et le Joyau Manquant disparut on ne sait où..."_

Lily garda le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, digérant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle fixa la pierre rouge à son doigt.

"Alors je suis la réincarnation de la déesse du feu Mana ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton bas."

"Il semblerait Mlle Evans, répondit Dumbledore tout à coup bien plus grave."

Lily n'était pas sûr de préférer le Dumbledore sérieux au Dumbledore fou. Elle repensa à l'idée d'être la déesse du feu. _Cela expliquerait pas mal de choses..._

"En tout cas mon enfant, c'est un objet d'une valeur inestimable que vous avez là. Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas le retirer ?"

"Non professeur."

"Je m'en doutais. Je vous conseillerai d'être très prudente avec cette bague. Elle appartenait à Mana donc je doute qu'elle soit mauvaise, mais sa puissance peut facilement dépendre des sentiments de son propriétaire..."

"Que voulez-vous dire ? Que je pourrais devenir mauvaise ?"

"Non non ma chère, j'ai confiance en vous. C'est en d'autres personnes que je n'ai pas confiance."

Il parut tout à coup très songeur. Lily le laissa réfléchir pendant un temps et finit par dire.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une bague aussi ancienne soit en ma possession... Elle doit avoir quoi... 2000 ans ?"

"Bien plus ma petite Lily. Beaucoup plus."

"3000 ans ?"

"Vous êtes loin du compte. Ce Joyau existait à une époque bien différente de la nôtre, où le temps n'avait pas la même signification et où même les humains n'existaient pas. Seuls les Dieux et les créatures magiques vivaient en ce temps là."

"Mais comment connaît-on cette histoire alors ?"

"Certains spécialistes ont effectué des voyages dans le temps, si je me rappelle bien. Ils ont pris soin de rester caché bien sûr et il me semble que c'est ainsi qu'ils ont découvert l'existence de l'Ancien Monde."

"Mais l'Homme de la légende, il est bien humain non ? Alors c'est le premier de notre espèce, avant les singes ?"

"C'est une des choses que l'on ignore. Apparemment, personne n'a réussi à savoir d'où il venait vraiment."

"Et si... Si l'Homme venait lui aussi du futur ? Qu'il avait effectué ce voyage dans le temps en sachant qu'il pourrait s'emparer des Joyaux ?"

"C'est une théorie intéressante en effet. Cependant nous ne le saurons probablement jamais... Je suppose que votre bague est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venue me voir."

"En fait c'est l'une des raisons. Déjà, j'aimerais savoir comment monsieur Johnson a-t-il eu cette bague et pourquoi, en sachant sa puissance, nous a-t-il demandé de l'essayer. Et puis j'ai également fait une prophétie étrange lorsque la bague s'est mise à mon doigt. Je n'ai pas très bien compris mais j'ai la sensation que c'est important et que ça concerne un futur proche."

"Et bien Mlle Evans, je comptais justement parler de ce problème à M. Johnson. Je vous en reparlerai plus tard ne vous inquiétez pas. Quant à la prophétie que vous avez faite, je lui demanderai également de me la rapporter."

"Ce n'est pas la peine professeur, je m'en souviens mot pour mot."

Dumbledore parut surpris.

"Vous êtes sûre ? C'est étrange... Généralement, les devins ne se souviennent pas de leurs prédictions. C'est une des règles de base de la divination."

"Mais je suppose qu'ils n'avaient pas tous un Joyau de Mana ?"

"Non vous avez raison... et justement, c'est une raison de plus d'être prudente avec cette bague. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer..."

Lily lui rapporta donc la prophétie qu'elle avait faite. Elle le fit lentement, laissant à Dumbledore le temps de l'écrire sur un vieux parchemin. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle demanda :

"J'ai une autre question. Dans ses dernières volontés, Mana a dit que la bague se transmettait de génération en génération. Mais je suis née de moldus et ma mère n'est sûrement pas la descendante de la déesse du feu !"

Il sembla à Lily que le visage de Dumbledore se ferma pendant une seconde, mais très vite il reprit son air bienveillant.

"C'est aussi un mystère, Mlle Evans, et je ne sais pas si nous en trouverons la clé un jour..."

"Bien, merci professeur. Cette entrevue a éclairé bien des choses."

"Je n'en doute pas, mon enfant. Prenez soin de vous et surtout soyez vigilante."

Lily se retira donc du bureau du directeur, laissant celui-ci plongé dans ses pensées.

La jeune fille ne cessait de repenser à cette légende. Trop de choses n'étaient pas éclaircies... L'Homme, Mana... Elle sentait qu'il y avait des secrets qui n'étaient pas révélés dans le livre. Elle se promit de chercher tout ce qu'elle pouvait à la bibliothèque sur les Joyaux. Ils avaient sûrement fait d'autres apparitions au cour de l'Histoire. Autre chose la préoccupait. Puisque Mana avait détruit toute vie avec seulement deux Joyaux par le passé, que pouvait faire un homme, ou elle, en en possédant un seul ? Une telle puissance l'effraya. Elle était bien trop jeune pour porter un tel fardeau. Déjà le collier, et maintenant une bague... Où son pouvoir s'arrêterait-il ?

Elle était déjà bien plus puissante que bien des élèves. Elle savait énormément de choses. Tant de pouvoirs, au lieu de la rassurer, la rendaient nerveuse. Et si quelqu'un découvrait tous ses pouvoirs et voulait s'en emparer ? Ne devenait-elle pas, à chaque nouveau pouvoir, une cible plus à découvert ? Lily avait peur. Peur que Voldemort ou ses partisans recherchent à obtenir le pouvoir de la bague et ne s'en prennent à elle ou à ses proches. Elle prit alors la décision de ne rien dire à personne sur ce qu'elle savait du Joyau, même pas à Layla qui partageait pourtant tous ses secrets. A ce moment, la Gryffondor maudit le père de Tiffany pour leur avoir montré cette bague et en plus divulguer son nom. Ce fait, d'ailleurs, l'intriguait beaucoup. Comment donc un simple professeur de divination se trouvait-il en possession d'un objet si puissant ?

Etait-elle vraiment la réincarnation de Mana ? Cela n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait de rêves d'une vie antérieure, ni jamais pensé un seul instant qu'elle puisse avoir une déesse pour ancêtre. Elle repensa à ses parents. Une chose était sûre, elle ne tenait pas ce pouvoir de ses parents. Alors quoi ? Ce n'était pas ses vrais parents ? Ou alors, l'un des deux était Cracmol ? Dans les deux cas, cela signifiait qu'ils lui avaient menti. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Si elle avait été adoptée, cela pourrait expliquer le fait qu'elle ne ressemble pas du tout à sa soeur Pétunia, et que celle-ci lui vouait un culte de haine.

D'un autre côté, être la réincarnation de la déesse du feu expliquait de nombreux évènements qui s'étaient produits autour d'elle depuis juin. Son changement de caractère et de comportement, son affinité spéciale avec le feu... Est-ce que, sans le savoir, le pouvoir de Mana se manifestait en elle ? Lily n'aimait pas trop l'idée que quelqu'un puisse influencer en quoi que ce soit sa vie sans qu'elle ne le sache. Mana avait une âme pure, elle le sentait au plus profond de son âme. La rousse pensait aussi que la déesse avait fait une erreur, un péché que personne ne connaissait, sauf elle. Lily ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait une pensée pareille, mais le fait est qu'elle le savait.

La jeune fille arriva devant la porte du cours de potions. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Elle savait que le cours de divination était presque fini, vu le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Dumbledore... et James. JAMES ! Elle avait failli l'oublier. L'histoire de Mana l'avait fait sortir de sa tête pendant un court instant, mais maintenant il était de retour, plus présent que jamais. Elle se sentait tellement coupable. James avec qui elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer au chat et à la souris. Un coup je te cours après, l'autre je te repousse. Matt qu'elle avait trompé le premier jour de leur relation. Elle ne pouvait pas casser avec lui. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle venait juste de lui proposer de sortir avec elle. Elle n'était une fille si cruelle.

Mais soudain, elle s'appuya contre le mur froid. _Sois réaliste ma fille, tu n'es pas une sainte. Tu l'as peut-être été, mais ça s'est terminé le jour où tu as décidé que tu allais changer. Je fais du mal aux gens qui sont autour de moi. Je pourrais dire que je ne m'en rends pas compte mais le pire de tout, c'est que j'en suis consciente... et que je continue... Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu es cruelle._

"T'as encore mal à la tête ? Demanda une voix profonde à côté d'elle."

"Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

"J'avais pas envie de retourner en divination alors je suis descendu directement au cours de potions. T'y vois un inconvénient ?"

"Oui ! Tu es censé être préfet et on n'a pas le droit de sécher les cours !"

"Ah oui ? On est censé tromper son petit ami alors ?"

"Arrête ça tout de suite !"

"C'est toi qui as commencé..."

"Quelle maturité Potter ! Et puis je ne l'ai pas trompé ! Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, c'était rien du tout, c'est déjà oublié !"

"Alors pourquoi tu trembles ?"

"J'ai froid, mentit-elle."

Elle détourna les yeux.

"Pourquoi tu ne fais que mentir ? Aux autres, à toi-même..."

_Peut-être parce que c'est la seule façon de me protéger, pensa-t-elle_

"Tu ne sais rien de moi alors arrête de faire comme si !"

"C'est toi qui ne me connais pas Lily. Je sais bien plus de choses que tu ne l'imagines. Je sais _beaucoup_ de choses."

"Quoi, tu lis dans les pensées ? dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique."

"Tu n'as pas idée..."

Le visage de James était plus que sérieux. Et s'il pouvait vraiment lire dans les pensées ? Mais non, c'était impossible...

"Tu sais, la petite illusion de ce matin, continua-t-il avec un sourire, m'a permise d'entrer dans tes pensées les plus secrètes. Quand je maintiens une personne dans cet état d'hypnose, je peux savoir tout ce qu'il pense comme s'il me le disait. Par exemple, je sais exactement d'où vient ton joli collier..."

"NE LE REPETE A PERSONNE ! Si tu le fais, je t'écorche vif !"

Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs à tuer un dragon. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu violer son intimité de cette façon. Son esprit était la seule chose qu'elle ne voulait jamais partager. James perdit aussitôt son sourire.

"Je suis désolé."

Cette remarque fit perdre toute colère à la rousse.

"Je ne contrôle pas encore bien ce pouvoir..., ajouta-t-il. Je voulais juste me venger de la dernière fois dans le train, je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin."

A nouveau, il la regarda avec ses yeux brûlants, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers elle. Elle se sentait nue devant ce regard.

"Ca ira pour cette fois, murmura Lily en baissant la tête."

Elle devait rêver... Venait-elle vraiment de lui pardonner ? Surtout à James Potter ! Celui-ci la regarda d'ailleurs avec de grands yeux.

"Mais ne t'avise jamais de recommencer, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter."

"Bien sûr !"

James semblait bien trop content que Lily ne soit plus en colère pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Lily entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Les autres élèves allaient sûrement arriver.

"Et surtout, pas un mot à propos de mon collier ! Répéta-t-elle. Même pas à Black !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça restera entre nous."

Lily tourna la tête vers les élèves, ne pouvant plus supporter la douceur qu'elle lisait dans le regard de James. Elle aperçut Layla et ses autres qui s'empressèrent de l'entourer, la séparant définitivement de lui. Lily perçut aussi le regard inquiet que lui lança Rémus en passant devant elle. Elle lui répondit par un faible sourire.

"Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Tiffany. Tu es allée à l'infirmerie ? Qu'a dit Mme Pomfresh ?"

"Oh la ! Calme-toi, dit Layla. Tu es en train de l'étouffer avec tes questions. Et puis c'est pas le moment, on a cours de potions là !"

Tiffany se tut à contrecœur. Lily lança un sourire reconnaissant à Layla. Elle n'était pas vraiment en état de parler pour l'instant. Sans un autre mot, bien que plus d'une avait des questions qui leur brûlaient la langue, elle se dirigèrent en cours de potions.

La fin de l'après-midi et de la soirée se déroula rapidement pour Lily. Elle essaya d'éviter au maximum les questions de ses amies, car elle était bien trop exténuée pour inventer une histoire sur la bague de Mana. La Gryffondor ne fut soulagée que lorsque les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin se refermèrent sur elle et elle accueillit de tout son coeur les ténèbres de la nuit.

* * *

roulement de tambour ! J'ai enfin fini mon chapitre !

je suis contente !

Mais sans plus attendre, voici les réponses à vos reviews, et surtout n'hésitez pas à en rajouter !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**lilouthephoenix :** merci, moi aussi j'adore ce passage ! quant à l'histoire des amulettes, je ne pense pas qu'on l'apprendra tout de suite... Mais un jour qui sait ?

**kritari :** merci beaucoup ! Ca me va droit au coeur.

**SusyBones :** lol ! non heureusemen que non ! T'imagine la honte pour eux ! Et puis je pense pas que James aurait osé faire ça, même s'il est loin d'être timide... Ca se passe exclusivement dans leur tête ! Et merci beaucoup

**sadesirius :** merci ! et non, James ne peut pas le faire tout le temps, c'est un pouvoir limité et qui demande beaucoup de concentration ! Et si James est en colère, c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé dans le train entre eux : quand Lily et lui se sont engueulés... et merci pour ta deuxième review. Je sais Lily sort avec un autre mec mais si sa relation avec James était aussi facile, ce serait pas marrant non ?

**joomy :** merci bcp ! J'ai l'impression que ça ressort souvent dans vos reviews le fait que j'arrive bien à faire resentir les émotions des persos et ça me touche vraiment ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et qu'elle en vaut la peine.

**cricritine :** l'attente a été un peu longue pour ce chap aussi et j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine... merci

**La p'tite Clo :** merci !

**Yuki-chan :** Et bah voilà...

**Mizuno Musume Megami :** Je sais pas pk... Je crois que ça fait partie de la nature d'un auteur de faire attendre ses lecteurs et merci !

**Eeva :** Je dirais qu'ils ont tous les deux leurs torts... James abuse mais Lily elle est un peu trop caractérielle... enfin, l'avenir nous le dira...

**puppy-lover :** Bah Voilà la suite, c'est trop gentil ! rougit


	5. Chapitre 5 : Goodnight Moon

Koukou !

voila mon chap 5, je suis trop heureuse de l'avoir enfin fini ! Merci pour vos reviews !Sans plus de blabla, voilà la suite...

Manoa

* * *

**Le Jeu Du Chat Et De La Souris**

**Chapitre 5 : Goodnight Moon**

* * *

Alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, Lily était déjà réveillée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à bien dormir avec tout ce qui lui était arrivée le jour d'avant... Heureusement pour elle ses amies, sous les conseils de Layla, l'avait laissée tranquille. Lily leur en était très reconnaissante. Elle n'était pas prête à parler de ça à qui que ce soit. Gentiment, elle alla réveiller les quatre autres Gryffondor. Layla fut bien sûr la plus difficile à lever, elle était toujours de mauvais poil le matin.

Quand elles eurent fini de se préparer, elles pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les filles s'assirent à leurs places habituelles et Lily remarqua que, une fois de plus, James n'était pas encore réveillé. Seul Rémus et Peter étaient déjà attablés, mais Rémus avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme en compagnie de son "ami". Il faut dire que Peter n'était pas admiré pour son intelligence, ni par son sens de l'humour. Il n'était pas aimé du tout d'ailleurs... Le jeune garçon échappait seulement à l'ignorance en étant dans l'entourage des fameux Maraudeurs. Bien que la prestance de ses camarades l'éclipsa tout à fait. Pourtant Lily trouvait que Peter était un garçon gentil. Lee était assis à côté d'eux, mangeant en silence. Lily lui dit bonjour. Il répondit vaguement. Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air seul et triste. Poudlard devait vraiment le changer de Ting Pao où il avait tous ses amis.

La rousse fit un sourire à Rémus qui lui répondit par un sourire fatigué. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, comme à leur habitude. Lily détestait James et Sirius, quoique Sirius remonta parfois dans son estime. Parfois... Par contre, elle adorait Rémus. Avec lui, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Ou la soeur vu que Pétunia Evans n'était pas le modèle même de la soeur parfaite. Loin de là d'ailleurs... Mais bon, comparer Rémus à une fille, ce n'était pas très gentil, d'autant plus s'il s'agissait de Pétunia.

"Tu as l'air fatigué." Fit-elle remarquer.

"C'est gentil... Toi aussi tu as une mine fabuleuse." Répondit-il ironiquement.

"Désolée, je voulais pas être méchante. Je me demandais juste si tu avais encore vagabondé dans les couloirs de Poudlard cette nuit avec certains de tes amis que j'éviterai de nommer pour ne pas salir ma bouche."

"C'est déjà plus joliment dit. Pour ton information, non, je ne suis pas sorti. Mais j'ai eu du mal à dormir."

"Mon si beau visage te hantait avoue-le ! Je paris que tu rêvais de moi !"

"Mais oui... Toi et tes yeux bleus..." ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

"Des yeux bleus ? Rémus, mes yeux sont verts..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je sais que tes yeux sont verts. Il n'est pas très difficile de le remarquer !"

"Alors pourquoi tu as parlé d'yeux bleus ?"

Puis soudain une idée lui vint. Elle comprenait !

"Ce n'est donc pas mon visage qui te hantait, mais celui d'une fille aux yeux bleus... Je me demande qui ça peut être."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil appuyé à Tiffany qui discutait avec Jessica deux places plus loin. Ses jolis cheveux blonds étaient détachés et formaient de belles boucles régulières autour de son visage. Elle gardait un air sérieux qui lui faisait froncer le nez d'une manière adorable et ses yeux bleu pâle brillaient. Normal qu'un garçon la trouve si mignonne, elle ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine. Lily sut qu'elle était tombée juste quand les joues de Rémus rosirent. C'était un fait très rare chez un garçon aussi calme que Rémus.

"J'ai mis dans le mille alors ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu aimes..."

"Chut Lily ! La coupa-t-il. Tais-toi !"

"Qui aime-t-il ?" Demanda soudain une voix douce.

Tiffany avait arrêté sa conversation avec Jessica quand Lily avait crié et les regardait maintenant avec une expression curieuse.

"Eh bien..." commença Lily.

Mais Rémus lui mit aussitôt une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. La rougeur était montée jusqu'à ses oreilles.

"Rien rien, elle plaisante." Dit-il.

Puis il tira Lily en dehors de la salle pour lui parler en privé. En marchant, Lily aperçut la tête rousse de Matt et se rendit compte que bien qu'elle sorte avec lui, elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Lorsqu'elle pensait à Matt, ce n'était que pour se sentir coupable. Elle avait aussi beaucoup pensé à James ainsi qu'à sa nouvelle bague. Tout à coup, elle se dégoûtait. Une fille comme elle ne méritait sûrement pas un garçon comme Matt...

Rémus la tira de ses pensées. Son ton était hésitant.

"D'accord, j'avoue avoir un faible pour Tiffany... Mais, s'il te plaît, ne le dis à personne. Même pas à ta meilleure amie, ni aux miens d'ailleurs... Je ne veux pas que cela se sache. Ca doit rester secret. Tu comprends, c'est tout nouveau. Et je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr de mes sentiments. En fait..."

"C'est à cause de ta lycanthropie que tu dis ça ?"

Rémus ouvrit de grands yeux et resta muet de stupeur.

"Voyons Rémus, continua-t-elle, tu me sous-estimes vraiment. Crois-tu que je sois assez bête pour ne pas comprendre la raison de tes maladies qui ont lieu tous les mois, ou devrais-je dire tous les soirs de pleine lune ? Penses-tu que j'ignore pourquoi on a planté le Saule Cogneur pendant notre première année ? Ni pourquoi l'Epouvantard se transforme en pleine lune face à toi ? Il m'a suffit de faire quelques recherches, avec tous ces éléments, ce fut un jeu d'enfant !"

Le loup-garou était complètement dépassé. Bien sûr, il aurait du se douter qu'une fille aussi intelligente et _curieuse_ que Lily découvrirai son secret, mais le fait qu'elle semble le prendre si à la légère le laissait pantois. C'était sa soeur, il y avait tellement de fois où il avait voulu lui avouer sa monstruosité. Mais chaque fois, la peur qu'elle puisse le rejeter l'avait retenu. Et voilà que c'était elle-même qui le lui balançait sans aucun gène. Quand il pensait que Lily était incroyable, il était loin du compte...

"Mais tu... Tu me parles encore alors que tu sais ? Tu ne me fuis pas à toutes jambes ?"

"Encore une fois, je vois que tu n'as pas une très haute opinion de moi ! Et puis, je suppose que tes amis savent et pourtant ils sont toujours là non ?"

_"Si tu savais..."_ pensa Rémus.

"J'avoue que, malgré le fait que je ne peux _absolument _pas les supporter, ils remontent un peu dans mon estime en agissant ainsi. Je t'aime, Rémus. Tu es un frère pour moi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Alors que tu sois un loup-garou ou une cigale déguisée en mouche, je m'en contrefous. Tolérance est mon deuxième prénom tu sais bien."

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et le vit bientôt se refléter sur le visage de son ami. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra chaleureusement, trop heureux pour pouvoir prononcer un mot. Mais leur moment d'amitié fut interrompu par un "_hem hem_". Ils se retournèrent brutalement pour se trouver nez à nez avec Potter et Black.

"Euh t'as fini Rémus ?" Demanda Sirius.

Lily remarqua que Sirius évitait tout conflit avec elle depuis quelque temps. Peut-être essayait-il de rentrer dans ses petits papiers (NDA : Dsl pour l'expression, délire perso ) pour se rapprocher de Layla ?

"Tu sais Black, ce n'est pas en jouant au gentil chien avec moi que tu pourras te taper Layla. Elle mérite bien mieux que toi et de toutes façons, tu n'as aucune chance." Dit Lily.

"Pas la peine d'être aussi sympa Evans, je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse." Répondit Sirius avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Cela fit plaisir à Lily. Elle préférait le bon vieux Sirius pas drôle qui ne se vexe jamais au Sirius _trop _gentil. Elle remarqua que James n'avait pas parlé. Il la fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Comme toujours, la chaleur qu'elle ressentait en sa présence réapparut. Il n'avait même plus besoin de la toucher maintenant, elle avait encore la délicieuse sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau.

Soudain Rémus entraîna Sirius avec lui dans la Grande Salle en marmonnant qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Lily fronça les sourcils à ce stratagème classique qui avait pour but de la laisser seule avec James. Lily se sentit bizarre face à son regard. Pour une fois, ses yeux ne reflétaient rien, ni passion ni colère. C'était un regard froid et impassible. Elle eut presque peur. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel regard chez James. Et Dieu sait qu'elle avait vu beaucoup de choses chez lui !

"Alors ton ptit Mattou et moi, ça ne te suffit pas. Il te faut Rémus aussi. Pourquoi t'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Il y a Sirius, Peter... Des _tas _de mecs qui n'hésiteraient pas une seconde pour sortir avec toi. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ? Que chaque mec te désirait ?"

Le ton de James était calme, bien trop calme. Il ne laissai paraître aucune émotion.

"En quoi ça te regarde ? J'ai pas de compte à te rendre !" Rétorqua-elle.

Oh oui, il avait vraiment un don pour la mettre hors d'elle.

"Touché un nerf sensible n'est-ce pas ? C'est toujours dur de voir la vérité en face. Une pute est une pute, Lily."

Venait-il seulement de la traiter de... ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Mais oui, apparemment elle avait entendu juste.

"RETIRE-CA TOUT DE SUITE !" Intervint une autre voix, coupant Lily en plein élan de fureur.

Elle se retourna et aperçut Matt, rouge de colère. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses bras collés le long de son corps. Il paraissait bouillonner de l'intérieur. Malgré toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait, Lily ne put s'empêcher de le trouver ridicule dans cette position. Elle en aurait ri si James ne l'avait pas mise autant en colère. Bien sûr au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais il y était allé très fort. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Lily ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on l'insulte. Mais bizarrement, sa colère retomba.

"Comment oses-tu traiter Lily ainsi ?" Continua Matt.

"Je ne retirerai ce que j'ai dit que lorsqu'elle m'aura prouvé le contraire." Répliqua James.

Matt paraissait prêt à lui sauter dessus, mais Lily le retint en le prenant par la main. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait éviter le conflit... ou plutôt éviter que des paroles malencontreuses ne s'échappent de la bouche de James. Il pouvait trahir pas mal de choses qui gêneraient sa relation avec Matt. Lily se tourna vers son petit ami et lui fit un signe de négation avec la tête. Elle l'emmena vers la Grande Salle. Mais James n'en avait pas fini.

"Tu te ramollis Lily je trouve. Il y a un jour, tu m'aurais foutu une gifle !"

Il avait raison. Alors Lily fit ce qu'elle avait à faire. Et un bruit retentissant de gifle s'entendit, laissant une marque rouge sur la joue de James. Puis Lily se retira, entraînant un Matt abasourdi derrière elle. Elle ne vit pas James sourire. Un éclatant sourire alors qu'il touchait d'un doigt sa joue douloureuse. Aucun doute, cette fille savait mettre des claques. Et il en avait l'expérience.

James adorait mettre Lily en colère, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à lui. Il savait qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent, il l'avait lu dans son esprit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de l'amour ou du désir... Quoiqu'il n'arrive même pas à analyser ses propres sentiments. Il fut un temps où il avait été sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais c'était seulement en première et deuxième année. Lily n'avait jamais paru être intéressée par lui, elle était toujours plongée dans des bouquins ou avec ses copines. Il n'avait jamais vu un garçon lui tourner autour. Et comme il était jeune, il s'était dit que c'était parce qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Ensuite, il avait connu d'autres filles et Lily avait vite été oubliée.

Mais en quatrième année, il avait remarqué quelque chose de bizarre. Lily avait changé. Avec toute son expérience, James pouvait voir à quel point Lily était devenu plus féminine, plus belle. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres filles avec qui il avait couché, alors il s'était dit qu'il fallait s'y prendre d'une autre manière. Elle était devenue la cible préférée des blagues des Maraudeurs, de lui plus particulièrement. Et il avait adoré ! Car elle lui rendait coup sur coup. Elle possédait parfois un esprit aussi diabolique que le sien. Depuis cette année là, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, de la désirer. Bien sûr, ça ne l'empêchait pas de sortir avec des filles, mais Lily occupait ses pensées la plupart du temps.

Puis en cinquième année, Sirius avait fait un pari. James lui avait dit qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les filles de Poudlard et Sirius avait rétorqué que Lily ne sortirait jamais avec lui. Et Sirius avait raison. Ce n'était pas moins pour le pari que pour sa propre fierté que James accepta. James avait donc passé toute sa cinquième année à la poursuivre, la persécuter. Sans résultat. Elle paraissait complètement insensible à son charme. Il en avait eu tellement marre que le dernier jour, il avait fait ce pari stupide. Quelque part, il ne le regrettait pas vu la femme que Lily était devenue aujourd'hui. Oui, il la désirait plus chaque jour. Et encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée, qu'elle l'avait laissé la toucher. Depuis qu'elle avait pensé pouvoir coucher avec lui.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle demandé à Matt de sortir avec elle ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle voulait James mais elle sortait avec un autre. Cette fille était complètement contradictoire. Mais diablement sexy. Les rousses étaient-elles vraiment obligées d'avoir un si mauvais caractère ?

James soupira et rentra dans la Grande Salle pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Encore des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse.

* * *

La journée s'était passée plutôt sans encombres. Lily ignorait James, qui l'ignorait réciproquement. Et tout le monde était content parce qu'ils ne se disputaient pas. Bien sûr, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi...

C'était maintenant le soir. Tous les préfets étaient réunis dans une petite salle, attendant patiemment que Dumbledore leur explique ce qui allait se passer. Et cela ne tarda pas.

"Bonsoir chers préfets, comme vous le savez, cette réunion est exceptionnelle. En effet, vos professeurs et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Cette année, nous avons décidé de tenir plusieurs bals. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait agréable, dans une période comme celle-ci, de s'amuser et de se détendre un peu. Il y aura donc un bal pour Halloween, pour Noël, pour la Saint-Valentin et pour Pâques. Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de bals, surtout pour vous car ce sera à vous de les préparer. Mais je pense que vous ferez des choses magnifiques."

Il se tut un instant pour laisser ses paroles s'imprégner un peu dans l'esprit des élèves. Un murmure excité parcourut les élèves, surtout chez la gente féminine. Dumbledore enchaîna.

"Je compte sur vous pour que tout ce passe à merveille. Je tiens aussi à préciser que cette nouvelle, et celle qui va suivre, doivent rester secrètes pour l'instant. Je l'annoncerai à toute l'école en temps voulu. La deuxième nouvelle concerne un voyage scolaire. Pour renforcer les liens entre les différentes écoles, nous allons organiser un voyage en France, à Beaubâtons. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Nous ignorons encore quand ce voyage aura lieu mais vous devez sûrement vous douter que tout le monde ne pourra pas venir. Vous savez aussi que Mlle Orion va organiser un tournoi de duels pour choisir les élèves de son cours de Magie Ancienne. Il a donc été décidé que seuls les élèves de ce cours pourraient aller à Beaubâtons. Je sais, ce n'est pas très juste, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autres solutions. Voilà, les annonces sont finies. Bonne soirée."

Et il s'apprêta à partir, laissant derrière lui des élèves frustrés ou encore enjoués par l'annonce des bals et du voyage. Au dernier moment, le directeur se retourna en ajoutant :

"J'oubliais. Pour les bals, je souhaiterais que les préfets de même maison et de même section y aillent ensemble. Comme cela, s'il y a un problème, ils seront deux pour y faire face. Merci encore."

Cette phrase laissa Lily pantoise. Avait-elle rêvé ou Dumbledore l'avait regardée en disant cela ? Elle tourna les yeux vers James qui semblait aussi abasourdi qu'elle. Quand elle vit qu'il lui rendait son regard, elle détourna la tête. Elle ne lui avait absolument pas pardonné pour l'insulte du matin. Et voilà qu'elle était coincée, elle allait devoir passer quatre bals avec lui ! Trop pensive, elle ne se rendit pas compte que tout le monde commençait déjà à partir. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle leva les yeux. Il ne restait personne. Elle se leva donc et sortit de la pièce.

James l'attendait dehors, il était appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, les bras croisés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Lily.

"Ca ne se voit pas ? Je t'attends." Répliqua James.

Lily s'apprêtait à répondre mais il l'interrompit.

"Nous avons une ronde dans les couloirs ce soir. Toi et moi !"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai... Je m'en souviens." Murmura Lily.

James lui fit un sourire sarcastique. Il savait qu'elle avait totalement oublié. Il lui fit signe de la suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler, ni de se disputer avec James. Elle se sentait épuisée. En marchant, elle regarda sa bague. Le joyau de Mana était plus terne que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle avait fait une prophétie, il n'avait plus jamais brillé. Elle trouvait ça bizarre, mais Lily ne s'en plaignait pas. Moins ce joyau se faisait remarquer, mieux c'était. Il ne valait mieux pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle, surtout qu'elle était née de Moldus. Une situation plutôt dangereuse quand Voldemort gagnait en puissance

"Au fait, tu as fait des recherches sur cette bague ?" Demanda James.

Un moment elle pensa qu'il lisait _vraiment_ dans ses pensées ! Mais Lily se dit qu'il avait seulement du la voir en train de fixer sa bague.

"Dumbledore m'en a parlé, il s'agit du Joyau de Mana." Répondit-elle, à sa plus grande surprise.

Depuis quand se confiait-elle à lui ? Elle n'en avait même parlé à Layla.

"Je sais, M. Johnson nous l'a dit."

A nouveau, il eut cet horrible sourire du genre "Tu es trop débile".

"Ah oui, c'est vrai..." dit-elle dans le vague.

Mais pourquoi Lily s'écrasait-elle devant lui ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait vraiment sommeil...

"Je voulais parler de son histoire, de ses pouvoirs... Tu sais quelque chose ?" Insista-t-il.

"Certaines choses en effet..."

"Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?"

"Pourquoi je ferais ça ?"

"Je sais pas, pour te libérer un peu de tous tes secrets... Tu peux te confier à moi."

"Et depuis quand ? Tu as mis les choses parfaitement au clair quand tu m'as traitée de pute. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait grand chose d'autre à se dire." Rétorqua-t-elle.

"Ecoute, pour ce matin, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est juste que... je t'ai vu dans les bras de Rémus et... ça m'a rendu tellement... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer."

Essayait-il de lui dire qu'il avait été jaloux ?

"Oui ?" Le relança Lily.

"Rien. Oublie. Bon alors mes excuses sont acceptées ?"

"Je l'ignore. Je crois que je vais devoir y réfléchir un peu."

Mais en disant cela, Lily fit un léger sourire. Encouragé, James lui rendit un sourire carnassier.

"Alors je vais devoir te convaincre..."

Sur ce, il se jeta sur elle et se mit à la chatouiller. Lily était très très chatouilleuse. Aussitôt, elle se tortilla sous ses doigts et rigola bruyamment. Il la chatouillait tellement qu'elle en tomba par terre, les larmes aux yeux. Il continua le combat pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par abandonner.

"D'accord, d'accord... Tu es pardonné." Réussit-elle à dire entre deux rires.

Aussitôt, James s'arrêta et eut un sourire vainqueur.

"J'adore gagner contre toi !"

"Ne t'y habitue pas trop non plus..."

Et tout à coup, chacun se sentit horriblement conscient de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. James était à genoux au-dessus de Lily, les mains autour de sa taille. Celle-ci détourna la tête, gênée. Fallait-il toujours que cela finisse ainsi ? Mais pour une fois, James se retira sans rien faire et l'aida à se relever. Lily était surprise, ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas profiter de la situation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il. Je te rappelle que tu sors avec Matt Weasley maintenant. C'est pas comme si j'avais le droit de te faire quoi que ce soit..."

Elle le savait, bien sûr qu'elle n'oubliait pas Matt. Mais qu'elle le sache n'enleva rien à sa déception. Elle avait tellement espéré qu'il l'embrasse ! Lily se gifla mentalement. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle sortait avec Matt et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'embrasser James de plus en plus souvent. Une journée sans un de ses baisers la laissait de mauvaise humeur. Et pourtant, quand elle l'embrassait, elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Matt.

"Pourquoi tu sors avec lui Lily ?"

Cette phrase la heurta brutalement. Oui, c'était la phrase qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter depuis qu'elle avait proposé à Matt de sortir avec elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Matt et pas James ? Le Gryffondor était parfait pour elle. D'accord, elle le haïssait mais elle se sentait bien plus attiré par lui que par le roux. Elle-même n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. C'était comme ça tout simplement. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas sortir avec James et sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre avait semblé être le meilleur moyen de l'éviter. Bien entendu, ça n'avait causé que le contraire de ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle le désirait encore plus.

Sortir avec James, ce serait admettre que l'année qu'elle avait passée à le rembarrer n'était qu'une façade, que comme toutes les filles de Poudlard elle n'était pas insensible au charme de Potter. Elle était une tête de mule et admettre ses torts ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Elle savait que ce raisonnement était débile, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Sortir avec Potter, c'était trop concret, trop "vrai". Alors qu'avec Matt, elle n'avait qu'à l'embrasser et il était heureux. Rien de physique, aucune surprise. Elle avait peur...

_Tu ne mérite pas de connaître l'amour. Tu ne mérite pas d'être heureuse._

"Ca ne te regarde pas !" Répliqua-t-elle violemment.

Bizarrement, James hocha la tête et ne dit rien. Il était vraiment étrange ce soir. Mais bon, Lily commençait à s'habituer à ses sautes d'humeur. Elle lui ressemblait un peu en fin de compte. Elle se calma et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Comment tu as fait pour m'hypnotiser hier matin ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel pouvoir."

"Eh bien..."

Il avait l'air gêné, mais il continua.

"En mars dernier, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Tu te souviens, c'est le jour où la terre s'est mise à trembler ?"

Quand Lily hocha la tête, attendant la suite, il enchaîna.

"C'était aussi le jour de mon anniversaire. Quand je me suis réveillé, des plantes avaient poussé dans toute notre chambre. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait, ni les autres Maraudeurs d'ailleurs. J'ai finalement compris que c'était _moi_ qui contrôlais ces plantes. Ensuite, il se passait de plus en plus de trucs bizarres. A un cours de MacGonagall, je me suis demandé comment ça serait d'être dans sa tête et tout à coup, j'y étais ! Je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas très plaisant, plein de pensées compliquées. Cette femme ne s'amuse jamais ! Mais j'évite généralement la télépathie parce que je n'aime pas envahir l'intimité des gens."

"Tu l'as pourtant utilisé sur moi !"

"Toi, c'était pas de la télépathie mais une forme d'hypnose. Je n'ai découvert cette faculté que très récemment, avec Snivellus. Je me suis jamais autant marrer de ma vie, même si c'était aussi un moment d'horreur et de dégoût. Je lui ai fait croire qu'il se promenait tout nu dans les couloirs de Poudlard et que sa b..."

"Stop ! Ca va, je ne veux pas de détails !"

James lui sourit. Il avait du mal à admettre que Lily puisse le croire aussi facilement. A aucun moment, elle n'avait remis en cause son histoire ! Elle était décidément trop parfaite.

"Voilà, sinon j'ai découvert plus tard dans un bouquin que tous mes pouvoirs correspondaient à ceux de la terre. Je peux aussi créer des tremblements de terre. Enfin, j'aimerais bien mais ça reste de tous petits tremblements et ça ne marche que sur des objets. Il m'est arrivé parfois de faire de la télékinésie mais j'ignore si cela a un rapport. J'ai entendu dire que de nombreux sorciers pouvaient pratiquer la télékinésie avec de la magie sans baguette... Tu connais donc le secret de mon pouvoir. Heureuse ?"

Lily se tut. Silencieusement, elle savoura la confiance que James lui accordait. Partager un secret avec lui, la rendait terriblement heureuse et importante. De plus, l'histoire de James avait de nombreux points communs avec la sienne. Elle se décida à lui révéler la vérité. Pour une fois dans sa vie, à part avec Layla, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui. Malgré tout. Elle était sûre qu'il ne le dirait jamais à personne.

"A vrai dire, je suis très contente que tu me confie un secret aussi personnel. Alors je voudrais te rendre la pareille. Moi aussi j'ai un pouvoir semblable au tien, sauf que je maîtrise le feu."

James ouvrit grand la bouche. Alors là, il ne s'y attendait pas !

"Oui, comme toi c'est arrivé le jour de mon anniversaire, en juin. C'était une journée où il faisait au moins 40°C, tous les élèves avaient dû rester à l'intérieur du château parce qu'il faisait trop chaud."

"Maintenant que tu me le dis, je me rappelle."

"Ce jour là, mes pouvoirs sont apparus. Je peux créer de toutes petites flammes et contrôler le feu. J'arrive aussi à augmenter la température d'une pièce ou d'un corps. Mais cela reste minime. Il m'arrive également de faire des rêves prémonitoires ou de voir ce qu'il va se passer trois minutes à l'avance sous forme de visions. Ca s'appelle la précognition. Bien que ce dernier pouvoir soit très rare et assez aléatoire. Moi aussi, je me suis renseignée dans des livres et apparemment, ceux qui ont un don, correspondant au pouvoir de l'un des éléments, doivent attendre que tous les éléments soient réunis pour obtenir plus de pouvoir. Je crois que nous sommes liés en quelque sorte..."

"C'est... extraordinaire ! Alors toi et moi... On a une chose pareille en commun ! J'y crois pas..."

"Je sais, c'est super bizarre. Je croyais être la seule à posséder ce genre de pouvoir... Je me demande qui sont le vent et l'eau..."

"Quoi ?"

"Bah oui ! Il y a sûrement une raison pour que nous soyons réunis tous les deux. Il ne manque plus que ceux qui possèdent les pouvoirs du vent et de l'eau."

"Tu as raison... Mais bon je pense qu'ils se montreront en temps voulu... Ouah ! J'ai encore du mal à y croire..."

"Moi aussi."

Et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, digérant ces aveux. Chacun ignorait pourquoi il s'était confié à la personne qu'il était censé haïr le plus. Par un accord silencieux, ils arrêtèrent d'en parler. C'était bien trop frais pour qu'ils discutent des implications de ce secret partagé.

* * *

Layla déambulait dans les couloirs depuis une demi-heure. Il faisait si noir qu'elle s'était perdue. A l'origine, elle était partie chercher Lily qui tardait à arriver, puis les escaliers qui bougeaient et les croisements à n'en plus finir l'avaient complètement déboussolée. La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment un bon sens de l'orientation mais ce château sans logique n'arrangeait rien. Malgré cela, elle continuait à marcher. En silence et sans lumière. Le couvre-feu était passé et normalement, elle n'avait plus le droit de sortir de la tour des Gryffondors. C'est pour cela qu'elle tenait sa baguette magique éteinte, au cas où. Elle fut cependant tentée plusieurs fois de lancer un _Lumos_ tant l'obscurité était profonde. Mais des bruits bizarres l'en avaient empêchée. Un grincement, des bruits de pas. Sans doute le concierge, monsieur... Albert, si elle se souvenait bien.

Tout en marchant à l'aveuglette, Layla restait sur ses gardes, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire prendre en train de passer la nuit dehors dès son deuxième jour d'école. Elle entendait d'ici les reproches amusés de son frère jumeau Lee. Elle remarqua aussitôt qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment occupée de lui ces derniers temps. C'est vrai qu'elle connaissait déjà Lily à Poudlard alors que Lee était tout à fait nouveau. En plus, il devait être dans la même chambre que les Maraudeurs. Son frère était du genre discret et timide dans un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas. La jeune fille se promit mentalement de passer plus de temps avec lui dorénavant. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve des amis. Elle aimait son frère, mais il y avait des limites !

Soudain, un craquement sonore se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement alors qu'une main l'enserra et qu'une autre se plaça devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Ce qu'elle aurait sans doute fait. La personne la poussa dans une salle, fermant aussitôt la porte derrière eux. Layla se retrouva face à un homme inconnu, dans une salle inconnue... Rien de bien rassurant... Mais malgré tout, elle n'avait pas peur. Son don d'empathie lui permettait de ressentir les sentiments de celui en face d'elle. Et il ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal.

La main toujours sur sa bouche, la jeune fille avait de mal à respirer. Puis soudain, elle se dit que cela avait assez duré. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler alors elle lui mordit sauvagement la main. Le jeune homme poussa un cri étouffé de douleur.

"Idiote, c'est moi Sirius !"

Il essayait de garder sa voix calme et basse pour ne pas être entendu.

"Ne t'avise pas de me traiter d'idiote. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu t'appelles Sirius que je ne t'aurais pas mordu. En fait, j'aurais dû te mordre plus fort ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici et pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça !"

"Chut ! Je sauve ta peau fillette et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ? Albert était au croisement du couloir. En moins de deux, il t'aurait chopé et tu te serais collée une détention. Vraiment quelle gratitude !"

"Pff, 'y a vraiment aucune raison de dire merci. Je m'en serais sortie toute seule."

"Ouais ouais c'est ça..."

Dans le noir, Layla lui tira la langue. C'était une réaction gamine mais en présence de Black, elle n'arrivait pas à être mâture... Elle le vit sourire dans l'ombre.

"Et toi, rétorqua-t-elle, pourquoi tu me suivais ?"

"Tu te prends pour qui ? C'est pas toi que je suivais, j'allais rejoindre James. Notre rencontre est une pure coïncidence. Faudrait apprendre à dégonfler un peu ton ego."

"Vas te faire voir, j'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi !"

Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte. La main de Sirius l'en empêcha, il l'avait placée sur la devanture et maintenait ainsi la porte fermée. Sa présence dans son dos troubla quelque peu la jeune fille. Malgré tout, elle joua l'exaspérée et murmura méchamment :

"Laisse-moi sortir Black ou je t'en colle une ! A moins que tu ne préfères une autre morsure sur ta jolie main ?"

"Tu trouves que ma main est jolie ?" Répondit-il avec amusement.

"T'es débile ou tu ignores ce qu'est le sarcasme ?"

"J'suis débile."

"Ah ok..."

Là, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. C'est pas souvent qu'on lui faisait ce genre de réponses...

"Pour ta gouverne, reprit-il, Albert n'est pas encore parti."

"Ah oui et tu l'as vu dans ta boule de cristal ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? Tu méprises tant que ça les devins ? Je te signale que Lily a fait une prophétie hier..."

"Ca n'a rien à voir ! Et puis tu l'as _vraiment_ lu dans une boule de cristal ?"

"T'es plus bête que je ne l'imaginais... J'ai juste entendu des bruits de pas, et puis on voit de la lumière par l'interstice de la porte."

"Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais une attardée."

"Alors arrête de faire comme si t'en étais une. Et maintenant tais-toi, il va passer."

En effet, la lumière se fit plus forte. Layla ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la tension ou de son propre gré, mais elle recula et son dos se colla au torse de Sirius. Une de ses mains toujours plaquée sur la porte, celui-ci posa par réflexe son autre main sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Elle essaya d'oublier la chaleur qui irradiait du corps du jeune homme. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Comme elle aurait voulu se retourner et l'embrasser passionnément. Bien sûr, il n'était pas question qu'elle le fasse. Elle ne lui ferait pas la joie de penser qu'elle puisse être intéressée par lui. Ce qui était tout à fait vrai...

Puis soudain, Sirius la serra dans ses bras. Si fort qu'elle crût étouffer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, mais elle était sûre que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le concierge. D'un autre côté, elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager de cette étreinte puissante. Layla sentait les muscles tendus de Sirius se frotter contre elle et, même à travers le tissu, cette friction lançait des décharges électriques dans le corps de la jeune fille. Tout à coup, elle sembla reprendre conscience. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées.

"Je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintenant, Albert doit être parti depuis longtemps. T'as peur que je m'envole ou quoi ?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"Peut-être..."

Le souffle de sa voix rauque chatouilla l'oreille de la jeune fille. En même temps, il lui donnait presque envie de s'abandonner à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis trois jours.

"Et puis, continua-t-il, tu n'as pas l'air totalement réticente au fait que je te tienne dans mes bras. Je sais reconnaître une fille qui prend du plaisir..."

C'était la phrase de trop. Layla se dégagea sans ménagement du confort de ses bras et dit d'un ton mordant :

"C'est vrai que tu as _tellement_ d'expérience ! Et bien, vas donc voir une de des petites poupées adorées et fous-moi la paix ! Quand tu sauras reconnaître ta stupidité, à ce moment-là peut-être qu'on pourra réussir à avoir une conversation normale. D'ici là, ne m'adresse plus la parole !"

Et elle ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans le couloir sombre, laissant derrière elle Sirius. Celui-ci sourit et attendit.

Au bout d'un moment, il sortit un parchemin de sa poche. Il jeta un sort de lumière à sa baguette, puis il tapota le parchemin en murmurant : _Je m'y retrouve plus dans c'bled, j'aurais vraiment besoin de ton aide. Carte de Poudlard toi qui es si fière, il est temps de montrer ce que tu sais faire"_. Tout en parlant, il pensa qu'il fallait vraiment changer la formule d'activation de la Carte des Maraudeurs. Elle était beaucoup trop longue à son goût. Encore un coup de Rémus bien sûr !

Quand il eut fini, des lignes et des points apparurent sur le parchemin, formant peu à peu la carte de château et situant également tous ses habitants. Il ne tarda pas à découvrir un petit point indiquant "Layla Lang". Il le regarda un moment tourner en rond autour d'une statue, prendre un couloir pour tourner à droite et puis à gauche. Sirius ricana tout seul. De toute évidence, elle était perdue ! Et toc dans sa petite tête surdimensionnée ! Il se demanda s'il allait l'aider ou juste la regarder se perdre de plus en plus. La deuxième solution lui paraissait bien plus amusante. Mais la première n'était pas mal non plus. S'il l'aidait, elle serait bien obligée de lui être reconnaissante. Cette idée le fit jubiler. Elle allait devoir lui dire merci ! Il opta donc pour la deuxième et partir à sa rencontre.

Grâce à la carte, ce ne fut pas très long. Il la retrouva en train de pester bruyamment contre un escalier qui avait changé de place juste devant son nez. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué puisqu'elle était dos à lui. Sirius décida de lui faire une petite frayeur. Il posa une main sur son épaule et déclama d'une voix gutturale :

"JE SUIS TON PIRE CAUCHEMAR !"

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle sursauta d'effroi et poussa un cri d'horreur. Elle recula jusqu'à un mur, paniquée. La jeune fille regarda Sirius mais ne semblait plus le voir. Comme si elle revivait un moment horrible... Un voile devant les yeux, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Puis elle commença à gémir. A travers ses pleurs, Sirius put distinguer quelques mots tels que "Non !", "Laissez-les tranquille" ou encore "Lee aide-moi". Le Gryffondor la regarda avec anxiété. Sûrement ce n'était pas sa blague qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Quelque chose lui était-il arrivé ?

Il avait tellement l'habitude de la voir calme, pleine de contenance... Bon à part quand elle s'énervait contre lui. Mais jamais il n'avait vu cette peur dans ses yeux, cette vulnérabilité et cette fragilité dans son attitude. Layla tomba soudain à terre, inconsciente. Trop choqué, Sirius mit du temps avant de réaliser qu'il devait l'aider. Finalement, il se reprit et s'approcha d'elle. Le jeune homme eut du mal à définir ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il vit son visage ravagé par les larmes et la détresse. Il avait comme une douleur, un poids dans le ventre. C'était plus que de la compassion, plus que de la pitié. En voyant Layla ainsi, il ne put penser qu'à deux choses. Premièrement qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger afin de ne plus jamais la voir dans cet état. Et deuxièmement qu'il allait tuer la personne qui lui avait fait ça. "Ca" quoi ? Il l'ignorait, mais il se jura de le découvrir.

Toujours en la regardant, il pensa aux différentes solutions qu'il avait. Soit il emmenait la jeune fille à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh ne manquerait pas de remarquer qu'ils se trouvaient en dehors de la tour de Gryffondor alors qu'ils étaient censés dormir profondément à cette heure-là. S'il y allait quand même, il aurait pu dire que Layla avait fait un malaise à l'intérieur de la tour et qu'il l'avait simplement amené jusqu'à l'infirmerie. D'un autre côté, pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait aucune raison d'être au courant, les garçons n'avaient pas le droit d'aller dans le dortoir des filles...

Soit il la ramenait dans son dortoir... Oui, cela semblait être la meilleure solution. Il prit la jeune fille évanouie dans ses bras. Elle ne pesait presque rien. Et il marcha, dans le noir et sans savoir où il allait. Ou plutôt on aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas où aller. A un moment, il parvint à reconnaître un tableau qui se situait non loin de la tour Gryffondor. Maintenant sûr du chemin, il prit le couloir de gauche, monta des escaliers et se retrouva finalement devant le portrait de la grosse dame, celle qui gardait l'entrée. Elle était endormie.

"Rose ?" Chuchota-t-il.

Il se répéta encore une fois, un peu plus fort, et la grosse dame s'éveilla brusquement.

"Sirius ! Cria-t-elle. Tu es encore debout à cette heure-ci ? Non mais c'est pas possible ! On est le deuxième jour et tu commences déjà à traîner hors du couvre-feu."

"Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé Rose. Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plaît ?"

"Quelle est cette jeune fille que tu porte là ? J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'elle est dans cet état."

"Non. Enfin je crois. _Licorne des Neiges_."

Le portrait pivota à regret, laissant Sirius pénétrer dans la salle commune. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était vide. Elle était tellement sombre qu'on ne voyait presque plus le rouge des fauteuils et du divan. La seule lumière qui éclairait la salle provenait du feu allumé dans la cheminée. Il ne s'éteignait jamais. C'était une tradition.

Mais soudain, quelqu'un se leva du canapé, surprenant Sirius. La silhouette s'avança rapidement, comme paniquée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ma soeur ?" Dit-elle sur un ton pressant.

Aussitôt Sirius reconnut Lee Yang, le frère de Layla. Celui qui était dans son dortoir.

"Je ne lui ai rien fait, se justifia Sirius. Je voulais juste lui faire une petite frayeur et elle s'est mise dans des états pas possibles. Elle s'est évanouie."

"T'es complètement inconscient !"

Sirius s'apprêtait à protester mais Lee le coupa.

"Mais bon, le principal c'est que tu l'aie ramenée ici. Dépose-là sur le divan."

Malgré l'insulte qui lui brûlait la langue, Sirius s'exécuta. Lorsque Layla fut sur le canapé, il s'assit par terre à côté d'elle et put observer son visage paisible. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa crise de panique. S'il n'y avait pas eu Lee, Sirius l'aurait sûrement embrassée à ce moment-là. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle. Ses traits étaient décontractés et ses beaux cheveux ébène lui entouraient magnifiquement le visage. Mais Lee était là. Et il le fit savoir.

"Maintenant, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé... en détails, ajouta Lee."

Alors, à contrecœur, Sirius lui raconta la blague qu'il avait faite à Layla. Quand il eut fini, Lee soupira et s'affaissa dans un des fauteuils.

"Bon ce n'est pas très grave. Mais Layla va t'en vouloir à mort quand elle se réveillera."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour lui avoir fait une mauvaise blague... et pour l'avoir vue en état de faiblesse."

Lee s'accorda un sourire à cette dernière phrase. Il aimait bien Sirius et connaissant le caractère de sa soeur, cela promettait d'être intéressant.

"Au fait, pourquoi a-t-elle réagi comme ça à une simple blague ?" Demanda Sirius.

"Ca, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire."

Il sembla à Sirius que le visage de Lee s'assombrît à cette évocation. Pour une fois, il décida de ne pas poursuivre. Apparemment, ce n'était pas un souvenir facile.

Tandis que Layla dormait profondément sur le canapé, Lee et Sirius parlèrent beaucoup et il s'avéra que Lee avait un grand sens de l'humour et savait faire des blagues dignes des Maraudeurs. Sirius décida alors de l'intégrer momentanément comme Membre d'Honneur de la troupe des Maraudeurs. Lee rigola et se dit flatté. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que Sirius remonta à leur dortoir. Lee préférait rester aux côtés de sa soeur.

* * *

TAAAADAAAAAMMMMM ! C'est la fin

pff, ce chapitre, je le trouve bizarre... je sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que james et lily ne se sont pas embrassés lol ! De toutes façons je pense qu'il va y avoir une petite "pause" entre eux, enfin pas trop longue ne vous inquiétez pas ! en fait, je sais pas, je vais y réfléchir...

Sinon, vous avez tout compris aux pouvoirs de James et de Lily ? J'ai du malà me rendre compte vu que pour moi c'est super clair. En tous cas, c'est pas grave si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, ce sera expliqué plus tard !

J'ai hâte d'écrire le prochain chapitre parce que j'ADORE ce que j'ai prévu lol

Est-ce que vous trouvez que les caractères des persos sont trop compliqués ? Franchement ? Moi des fois, j'ai un peu du mal avec leurs réactions. A chaque fois, j'essaye de les rendre le plus réaliste possible mais je sais pas si c'est crédible...

Enfin bref, passons aux reviews !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**sadesirius :** merci pour tout, paske je sais que tu suis mon histoire depuis le début ! lol ca me fait plaisir que tu aime le chap 4. Même si je trouve le 5 moins bien, j'espère qu'il ne va pas te dévevoir lol, t'inquiète pas Lily n'a pas fini de découvrir des secrets. Je crois même que le deuxième titre de cette fic devrait s'appeler "Secrets" ! Merci pour le compliment, et moi aussi j'adore cette chanson. Enfin bon, si je l'aimais pas je l'aurai pas mise LOL a la prochaine j'espère

**SusyBones :**OUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ptin je t'aime toi ! lol ta review est trop classe. Pour l'histoire, bah en fait c'est presque le cas paske je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de l'écrire en premier lieu ! Mais bon, chui fière de moi kan même... lol

**Evane :** GENIAL ! merci merci merci merci ! c vraiment trop gentil, j'espère que tu continue à l'aimer !

**cricritine :** lol j'espère que celui-là aussi en vaut la peine...

**La P'tite Clo :** merci bocou !

**Naelia :** comme je disais plus haut, c'est un peu compliqué les pouvoirs de lily et en plus c'est pas fini... enfin j'espère que tu finiras par comprendre mdr, sinon je suis contente que tu ai lu ma fic ! et merci de faire parti de mon fan club ! je savais même pas que j'en avais un lol

**Mizuno Musume Megami :** pfuu a chaque fois que je vois ton surnom, je galère à l'écrire lol mais merci bocou et ne t'inquiète pas JE CONTINU ! et je suis pas prête de m'arrêter

**Cély :** merci pour tes encouragements ! et puis c'est trop trop gentil, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux snif !

**JeCyMa : **mercibocou

**griphus : **merci, bah une prochaine fois alors...

**kritari :** bah voilà... lol merci

Vla fini, fini fini fini

chui fatiguée et malade, snif mais je vous AIME !

Manoa


	6. Chapitre 6 : Unintended

**HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOO !**

c vrè qu'un retour aprè autan de tps, ca mérite un coucou comme ça ! je sui vrèmen dsl de vs avoir fé attendre autant de tps, et j'espr ke ca en vo le cou. G vrèmen galéré pour finir ce chap alor j'espr ke vs aimerez. G mm du coupé la fin paske c'été trop lon é ossi paske j'avé la flegme... lol

Sans plus attendre le chap 6 ! lisez lisez fidèles lecteurs !

Manoa

**

* * *

**

**Le Jeu Du Chat Et De La Souris**

**Chapitre 6 : Unintended**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Lily et James, ainsi que Layla et Sirius, ne se parlaient plus. Occasionnellement, Layla et Sirius se disputaient mais personne ne savait pourquoi... A part Lee bien sûr. Depuis la nuit où Sirius et lui avaient discuté, il traînait de plus en plus souvent avec les Maraudeurs, au grand damne de sa sœur qui méprisait absolument Sirius. Lee avait même commencé à planifier des blagues avec les Maraudeurs, envers les Serpentards ou contre les professeurs. Enfin, pas tous... McGonagall n'était sûrement pas quelqu'un à qui on aimait faire des blagues.

L'atmosphère était donc un peu tendue. Les professeurs ne cessaient de leur rappeler combien cette année était déterminante dans leur scolarité. Ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement chaque année... Le seul changement en sixième année, c'était le fait de commencer aussi tôt. On n'était que la deuxième semaine depuis la rentrée mais ils harcelaient continuellement les élèves de devoirs en tout genre. C'était pour cette raison que Lily ne parlait plus à James. Bien que leur dernière conversation ne se soit pas terminée ni en dispute ni par un baiser, ils n'avaient pas osé en reparler. Chacun avait besoin de temps pour digérer ce qu'ils s'étaient révélé. Pour Lily c'était beaucoup trop d'intimité avec quelqu'un qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix, surtout à cause de la tension sexuelle qui l'acculait quand elle était trop proche de lui. Pour James, c'était tenter de ne pas succomber à la tentation de toucher la belle rousse à chaque seconde. Il commençait sérieusement à perdre le peu de self-control qu'il possédait.

Dès que James et Lily étaient dans la même pièce, la température montait d'un cran. Ils avaient beau ne pas se parler, quelque chose les reliait mystérieusement. On entendait plusieurs personnes soupirer de soulagement quand ils finissaient par quitter la salle. Tout le monde ressentait cette étrange tension entre eux. Même Matt. Le petit ami de Lily n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les regards que Lily et James se lançaient. Il n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Matt aimait beaucoup Lily. Elle était merveilleuse, intelligente et belle. La fille que n'importe quel garçon rêverait d'avoir. Et elle était _sa_ petite amie ! Il savait bien que Lily ne resterait pas toujours avec lui, qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée. Mais au fond de lui, il voulait profiter un maximum de l'attention que Lily lui portait pour l'instant. D'accord, elle n'avait pas été la petite amie exemplaire jusqu'à présent. Elle l'embrassait à peine du bout des lèvres, il était toujours obligé d'aller la voir et elle ne lui laissait jamais avoir le dessus. Oui, la vie de Matt n'était pas toujours facile avec une fille comme Lily.

Layla, quant à elle, passait ses journées à ruminer sur Sirius. Qui lui ne se gênait pas pour sortir avec n'importe quelle fille. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès pour la rendre jalouse ! Ce qui marchait bien entendu... Layla _mourrait_ littéralement de jalousie. Non qu'elle oserait l'avouer à quiconque, à part Lily peut-être. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, elle l'avait surpris sur le divan de la salle commune, couché sur une blonde à qui il dévorait la bouche. Bien sûr, Layla s'était énervée et bien sûr Sirius lui avait répondu en souriant qu'elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher vu qu'il ne sortait pas ensemble. Ce qui avait mis Layla encore plus en colère. Elle s'était tout de même retenue de lui mettre une gifle. Là, ça aurait été le comble de l'humiliation. Cela aurait été reconnaître qu'il avait de l'importance pour elle, qu'elle ne s'en foutait pas qu'il embrasse une autre fille. Ce qui bien sûr était totalement vrai...

Lily avait finalement avoué à Layla l'histoire du Joyau de Mana et elles avaient décidé de faire des recherches, mais n'avaient rien trouvé. Le soir même, les deux meilleures amies avaient pris la décision de révéler un de leurs plus lourds secrets à leurs autres amies. Bella n'avait pas arrêté de les tarauder sur leur fameux "pacte du silence". Les cinq Gryffondors avaient fermé la porte de leur dortoir à clé et avaient protégé la pièce avec un sort de silence.

« Alors, on peut _finalement_ savoir quel est votre secret ? » demanda Bella.

« Je vous préviens, vous risquez d'être surprise ! » prévint Layla.

« Oui, promettez-moi de ne pas hurler. » ajouta Lily.

« C'est bon, on n'est pas des trouillardes quand même. » intervint Jessica. « Je crois qu'on arrivera à surmonter ! »

« Comme vous voudrez... Bon Layla on le fait en même temps ? »

« Ouais t'as raison Tigresse. Vaut mieux tout faire d'un coup. »

Sur ce, les deux jeunes filles fermèrent brièvement les yeux et se concentrèrent. Aussitôt, elles disparurent pour laisser la place à un tigre et à une panthère. Lily, la tigresse, était toute en puissance. Massive et imposante, ses poils roux et noir brillaient avec douceur. Le tigre avait de magnifiques yeux verts, fait plutôt incongru pour cette race. Mais dans le cas de Lily, cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à la beauté et à la prestance de l'animal. Ses lourdes pattes aux griffes acérées grattaient légèrement le sol, comme si le tigre semblait impatient de bouger. De courir, n'importe où. Le tigre retroussa un peu ses babines en pensant à l'espace vert qui l'attendait dehors dans la nuit. Voyant les regards effrayés de ses amis, Lily reprit le dessus sur l'animal et se coucha. Ainsi, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à un gros chaton... avec des crocs et des griffes capables de vous lacérer le corps en quelques minutes. Aucun doute, c'était inoubliable, quoique personne ne s'étonna que la forme de la Gryffondor soit un tigre. C'était presque trop évident.

Layla, elle, s'était transformée en panthère noire. D'une robe aussi obscure que la nuit, les habituels yeux bleus de la jeune fille étaient maintenant obscurcis par son poil ébène. La panthère était moins grande que le tigre, plus gracile et féline. D'un autre côté, elle n'en était pas moins effrayante. Par moment, la lumière faisait refléter une couleur bleutée sur son pelage. Ses pattes arquées et sa queue touffue étaient d'un noir encore plus sombre que celui du corps et de la tête. Elle portait une simple marque blanche en forme d'étoile sur son front. La beauté de la panthère résidait plus dans le mystère de ses yeux que dans la terreur qu'elle inspirait. Quiconque la regardait était fasciné par cette magnificence mystique. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard, comme si elle savait quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait. Un regard calculateur et complètement transcendant.

Les trois autres filles regardaient ces deux félins avec des bouches grandes ouvertes et des yeux écarquillés. Elles avaient pensé que le secret de Layla et de Lily était important, elles ne s'étaient pas trompées. Bella fut la première à reprendre conscience de la situation.

« Incroyable ! Des Animagi ! Là j'avoue que vous me bluffez ! »

Tiffany fut la seconde. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle était bien trop discrète pour se permettre une remarque et puis, la présence de fauves dans sa chambre la mettait assez mal à l'aise. Jessica se tut également, bien trop stupéfiée par cette apparition. Layla et Lily reprirent forme humaine. Elles se sourirent. Leurs amies avaient plutôt bien réagi.

« Je suis contente que vous le preniez aussi bien… J'avais un peu peur de votre réaction. » Avoua Lily.

« Bah, tu nous connais. Pas peureuse pour un sou ! » fit Bella avec un grand sourire. « Mais, dites-moi, comment avez-vous réussi ce prodige ? Peu de sorciers, même parmi les plus puissants, sont capables de devenir des Animagi ! »

« Ca n'a pas été de tout repos, je peux te l'assurer ! » répondit Layla. « Pendant le séjour de Lily à Ting Pao, on a fouiné dans la bibliothèque et on a découvert un Grimoire fascinant. Entre autres, il y était écrit le moyen de devenir Animagus. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le droit de vous dévoiler de quelle manière on s'y prend, c'est précisé dans le manuel. »

« Pourtant, il existe bien des cours spéciaux pour devenir un Animagus enregistré. » remarqua Tiffany.

« Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas enregistrées justement. Et puis notre forme d'Animagus est particulière… » dit Lily avec un sourire taquin.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Chaque fille était assise sur son lit et elles se regardèrent à tour de rôle, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Soudain, Layla se leva brutalement et cria :

« Rahh ! Je m'ennuie ! N'y a-t-il rien d'autre à faire que de rester ici ? »

« On pourrait faire un jeu de cartes ? » proposa Tiffany.

« Urgh, nan merci… »

« Ou parler de garçons ! » ajouta Bella, excitée.

Jessica lui lança un regard de mépris. Bella renifla et rentra les épaules en marmonnant « C'est bon… ».

« On pourrait aller à l'Etoile du Soir ? » dit Lily d'un ton neutre.

Aussitôt, un cri de joie sortit de la bouche de Bella.

« Enfin ! Enfin ! Ca fait des années que je veux aller dans cette boîte de nuit ! »

« Une boîte de nuit ? » demanda Layla, l'œil enfin allumé d'une lueur d'intérêt.

« Oui, c'est la seule mais meilleure boîte de nuit du Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde en parle ! Même si on n'est pas censé avoir le droit d'y aller… Elle est réservée aux sorciers majeurs. Mais si on s'habille bien et qu'on se maquille, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. J'ai entendu dire que les Maraudeurs y étaient des habitués. S'ils réussissent à y aller, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? »

« Les boîtes de nuit, c'est pas trop mon truc. » se plaignit Jessica.

« T'es pas obligé de venir si tu ne veux pas… » argumenta Bella.

« Moi je suis d'accord. » dit timidement Tiffany.

« Je t'adore Tiff ! » cria Bella.

« Bon bah je crois que tout le monde est d'accord. Il ne reste plus qu'à s'habiller. » dit Lily.

Quatre filles se précipitèrent aussitôt vers la salle de main dans un seul mouvement. Ce fut Lily qui gagna et qui put prendre sa douche la première. Elle rit en entendant les exclamations courroucées de ses amies. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se lava rapidement puis enroula une serviette autour de son corps mouillé. Dans la chambre, les trois autres filles avaient déjà commencé à choisir leur tenue, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Seule Jessica était restée sur son lit à lire un magazine de Quidditch, grommelant sur la stupidité des filles. Mais intérieurement, elle pensait également à ce qu'elle allait mettre…

Une fois lavées, habillées et maquillées, les cinq Gryffondors étaient fin prêtes pour une soirée de folie.

Jessica portait un pantalon large aux motifs militaires, ainsi que des boots noires. Elle avait choisi un débardeur kaki à bretelles qu'elle avait superposé avec un haut orange en résille. De simples boucles en argent étaient accrochées à ses oreilles tandis que ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon broussailleux. Un simple trait noir relevait ses yeux marrons. Elle ne portait pas d'autre maquillage.

Tiffany avait pris un long jupon blanc assez lâche qui arrivait à ses chevilles. Elle portait de jolies sandales blanches et des fils remontaient en se croisant le long de ses mollets, comme des chaussures de danseuse. Un corset blanc et noir venait rehausser et sublimer sa fine silhouette. De l'ombre à paupière bleu pâle et un gloss transparent servaient à souligner sa beauté naturelle, tandis que deux tresses blondes pendaient de chaque côté de son cou. Elle était l'innocence pure.

Bella avait choisi de faire transparaître son origine hispanique. Ses cheveux bruns étaient lâchés, une fleur rouge servait à les attacher en demi-queue, et le reste de sa toison tombait en boucles mal définies dans son dos. Des pendants en or brillaient à ses oreilles. Elle avait assombri ses paupières avec un noir charbonneux et ses lèvres étaient peintes en rouge carmin. Une robe rouge écarlate lui enserrait le corps comme une deuxième peau et elle avait de simples bottes noires à talon.

Layla était la « femme » incarnée. Du violet brillant sur les yeux et un rouge à lèvres argenté mettaient en valeur ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle portait un jean noir très serré ainsi qu'un dos nu violet à paillettes. Elle s'était fait un chignon compliqué dont le bout des mèches était teint en argent et des chaussures à talons venaient augmenter sa taille de quelques centimètres.

Lily portait une mini jupe en cuir noir ainsi qu'une brassière rouge et noir portant l'inscription « Eat me ». Elle avait également des chaussures noires à talon aiguille. Ses cheveux roux étaient lissés et un maquillage noir faisait ressortir le vert éclatant de ses yeux. Elle portait son collier préféré, avec son pendentif en forme de fée, et pour une fois le laissait à la vue de tous.

« Je crois que les gens vont avoir quelques surprises… » sourit Layla.

« Juste une question : comment fait-on pour sortir d'ici dans cette tenue sans qu'on s'en aperçoive ? » demanda Tiffany.

« Ca j'en fais mon affaire… » répondit Lily avec un sourire mystérieux.

« On te suit. » Bella avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne fallait pas remettre en cause les affirmations de Lily.

Les cinq filles suivirent donc la belle Lily, qui avait tout d'un démon ce soir-là, car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la préfette de traîner dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit et encore moins d'aller en boîte de nuit. Alors qu'elles étaient dans le noir complet, seul le sens de l'orientation de Lily pouvait les guider. Après avoir marché pendant de longues minutes, la Gryffondor s'arrêta brusquement devant une statue informe dont il était impossible de discerner la nature dans cette obscurité. Lily pointa sa baguette sur la statue et murmura un mot de passe. Aussitôt, la statue s'écarta, laissant apparaître un long et étroit couloir. Sans un mot, Lily s'y engagea, les filles à sa suite.

Lorsqu'elles reparurent à la lumière nocturne, elles étaient dans un cul-de-sac misérable et sale.

« Urgh, Lily ! T'aurais pu trouver un meilleur endroit pour arriver quand même ! » se plaignit Bella.

« Désolée, mais j'avais pas trop le choix. C'est le seul passage secret que je connais qui va à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Bon, sortons vite d'ici. » dit Layla.

Trop heureuses d'obtempérer, les cinq Gryffondors sortirent avec soulagement de la ruelle pour arriver sur la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Tout était éteint sauf le bar de Rosmerta et l'Etoile du Soir, à quelques pâtés de là. Un bruit étouffé sortait de la boîte de nuit et on apercevait de temps en temps des lumières bouger par les fenêtres noires. C'était une petite bâtisse en pierre noire, d'aspect un peu miséreux. Seule une large pancarte noire, avec des lettres dorées indiquant « L'Etoile du Soir – Boîte de nuit – Interdit aux sorciers mineurs », prouvait que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Un énorme vigile en robe de sorcier noire gardait la porte comme un chien de garde. Il regardait avec des yeux de prédateurs chaque personne qui passait devant lui et les détaillait sans ménagement, à la recherche d'un petit signe qui pourrait prouver que cette personne était en réalité mineure.

Un même frisson parcourut le petit groupe. D'une voix faible, Tiffany demanda :

« Et s'il nous reconnaît ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Il ne nous connaît même pas, il n'a aucune raison de ne pas nous laisser passer. » argumenta Bella.

« Tu veux dire… à part le fait que nous soyons mineures ? » répondit sarcastiquement Jessica.

« Les Maraudeurs y vont bien eux ! » s'écria Lily.

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était la tante de Sirius qui tenait la boîte… » répliqua Jess.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

« On est fichues ! » se lamenta Tiffany.

« Bon assez de lamentations ! Il est temps de prendre les choses en main. » dit Layla d'une voix autoritaire. « Bien, quand nous allons commencer à marcher vers lui, je veux que vous gardiez la tête haute et le regard assuré. Surtout pas de chuchotements et de coups d'œil apeurés, il peut nous observer de très loin. Ayez l'air détendu, mais pas provocateurs. Les vigiles adorent remettre en place les orgueilleux. Quand vous passez devant lui, regardez-le bien dans les yeux, souriez et dites « Bonsoir… » en étant un brin charmeuse. Si jamais ils vous demandent votre date de naissance, surtout n'en inventez pas une. Prenez la vôtre, mais en y retirant deux ans, il pourrait vous demander votre signe astrologique et si vous vous trompez, on est mal. Autre chose, nous sommes toutes en train de faire des études pour devenir Médicomages et nous venons juste fêter la rentrée des cours. _Capiche_ ? »

Quatre jeunes filles acquiescèrent avec difficulté, essayant de se souvenir de toutes les précautions de Layla.

« On y va, Vu que nous sommes des filles, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. »

La démarche un peu tremblante d'abord, puis plus assurée, les Gryffondors se rapprochèrent du vigile. Celui-ci les fixa attentivement. Chacune à leur tour, elles passèrent devant lui en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Layla en première, puis Jessica, Lily, Bella et enfin Tiffany. Quand vint le tour de cette dernière, le vigile l'arrêta en lui attrapant son bras. Tiff retint son souffle. Tellement qu'elle crut un moment qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle avait tout gâché ! Le vigile avait découvert leur supercherie et allait toutes les jeter dehors.

« Tu sais que tu es très mignonne toi… » dit-il avec sa voix caverneuse. « C'est bien dommage que je sois obligé de rester à cette porte parce que j'aurais bien fait ta connaissance. »

Tiffany et les filles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Tiff était à moitié soulagée de ne pas s'être fait prendre et à moitié dégoûtée que ce vigile baveux et gras puisse lui dire une chose pareille. Ses amies, elles, suaient de rage envers ce vieux pervers immonde. Mais elles n'osaient rien faire sinon il risquait de changer d'avis à propos de leur entrée. Mais un ange vint à leur secours, ou plutôt au secours du vigile car Lily était justement prête à sauter sur le monstre pour le déchiqueter en morceaux.

« Désolé Raymond ! » dit le nouveau venu en passant un bras autour du cou de Tiffany. « Mais cette jolie fille est avec moi. »

En un instant, les filles assistèrent à une métamorphose : le vigile imposant se transforma en chiot obéissant.

« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse Sirius, je ne savais pas qu'elle t'accompagnait. » s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête.

Sirius eut un sourire magnanime puis leva la tête et aperçut le reste du groupe des filles. Il ne dit rien mais leur indiqua de rentrer dans la boîte, ce qu'elles firent sans se faire prier. Ayant toujours un bras autour de la taille de Tiffany, Sirius les entraîna dans un coin calme du hall d'entrée.

« Alors comme ça, vous avez décidé de faire un petit tour en boîte ? Ca m'étonne de vous, surtout de toi Lily. » dit-il.

« Ce que je fais de ma vie ne regarde que moi. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

« C'est ainsi que tu remercies celui qui t'a tiré d'une grosse embrouille ? »

« Tu devrais plutôt demander des remerciements au vigile. C'est moi qui l'aurais tué s'il n'avait pas enlevé ses sales pattes de Tiffany. »

« Pattes qui sont d'ailleurs toujours sur elle. » ajouta Layla. « Tu voudrais pas la lâcher ? »

« Jalouse ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire entendu.

Layla ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et soupira avec exaspération. Sans la lâcher du regard, le bras de Sirius se resserra un peu plus autour de la taille de la frêle Tiffany. Les yeux de Layla lançaient des éclairs tandis que Sirius était de plus en plus amusé.

« Sirius ? Je crois que tu vas l'étouffer si tu la serres aussi fort. » intervint une voix familière.

« Rémus ! » s'écria Lily en se jetant dans les bras de son ami. « Heureusement que tu es là, je commençais à ne plus supporter les gamineries de Sirius. »

Obéissant à Rémus, Sirius lâcha Tiffany qui courut se réfugier près de Layla.

" Pas besoin d'avoir si peur, je ne suis pas un monstre ! " rétorqua Sirius.

Layla laissa échapper un "Hmm Hmm " qui fit taire le Gryffondor.

" Mais si vous êtes tous les deux ici, ça veut dire que James… est là également… " dit Lily.

" Tout juste ma chérie ! " intervint la voix de James derrière elle.

Aussitôt Lily se retourna et observa le brun en silence, avec une moue contrariée. Elle qui espérait passer une soirée tranquille, c'est à dire sans James, c'était raté. Il fallait avouer que James avait l'air incroyablement sexy dans cette tenue. Il portait un marcel noir avec des inscriptions argentées qui laissait voir ses bras musclés, ainsi qu'un jean assez large.

" Qu'y a-t-il ma fleur ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? " demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade où tu me donnais des surnoms ridicules… " répliqua la rousse.

James s'approcha très doucement de son oreille et murmura, de façon à ce que personne d'autre n'entende :

" Désolé, mais en te voyant habillée de cette manière, j'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir. Dans tous les sens du terme… "

Malgré elle, le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille. Il avait toujours cette fâcheuse tendance d'utiliser ses points faibles pour la séduire, en l'occurrence un chuchotement dans son oreille. Mentalement, elle se gifla. _Non, pas question de lui succomber ! Je suis une grande fille et je n'ai pas besoin de James pour m'amuser._

" Ecoute Potter, j'en ai assez de tous tes petits jeux stupides. Je compte bien m'éclater ce soir. Dans tous les sens du terme… Mais malheureusement pour toi, tu ne fais pas partie des choses qui m'amusent. "

Lily prit par le bras un mec qui passait par là et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Potter ouvrit grand la bouche, sous le choc. Et elle partit sur la piste de danse sans un mot de plus, laissant plus d'une personne ahurie. Le reste de la bande resta un moment en silence. Puis ils finirent par se disperser, voulant éviter tout problème entre James et Lily. James, quant à lui, resta planté comme un piquet, au même endroit, les joues rouges de fureur contenue.

* * *

Tiffany restait assise sur un canapé depuis au moins une heure. Pas qu'elle s'ennuyait, bien au contraire. Elle adorait se poser dans un coin et observer les gens. Et puis danser, ce n'était trop son truc. Elle ne savait pas bouger son corps comme le faisaient toutes les filles sur la piste. En regardant les filles se coller aux garçons, elle savait que cela ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Elle était bien trop timide pour faire une chose pareille, elle se sentait si petite dans une ambiance aussi chargée de sueur, d'alcool et de tension sexuelle. Tiff avait l'impression d'appartenir à un autre monde. Aussitôt, elle s'imagina dans la même situation, sauf que c'était elle la reine de la soirée. Oui, tout le monde la regardait. Que ce serait plus simple d'avoir un caractère plus fort, comme Lily ou Bella.

Elle but une gorgée de son jus de citrouille. Le serveur l'avait regardé comme si elle était folle quand elle le lui avait demandé. C'est vrai que la plupart des gens ici prenaient des whiskys Pur-Feu, des Vodkas Evasion ou des cocktails Magic Spirit. Pour sa part, Tiffany n'avait absolument pas envie de se saouler. Elle était très bien sur son canapé rouge, entre un couple qui se bécotait à sa droite et un homme qui fumait cigarette sur cigarette à sa gauche. Oui, parfait. Elle passait une soirée parfaite… Heureusement pour elle, la soirée n'était pas finie. Une haute silhouette connue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle, à travers les couples entassés sur les canapés.

" Je suis venu vous sauver princesse. " cria Rémus. On ne s'entendait pas beaucoup avec la musique…

" Et de quoi, gent damoiseau ? " demanda-t-elle, amusée.

" Mais voyons : du peuple qui vous entoure. " répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle la prit sans hésiter et sa petite main fut engloutie par celle de Rémus. Ensuite celui-ci l'entraîna à travers tous les gens qui dansaient. Ils arrivèrent finalement à une terrasse où l'air était frais, la musique beaucoup moins forte et les couples beaucoup moins nombreux. Tiffany soupira d'aise.

" Ouf, c'est déjà mieux. Je commençais à étouffer là dedans. " dit-elle.

" J'avais remarqué… "

" C'est pour ça que tu es venu me chercher ? "

" En partie oui. "

" Pourquoi ? C'est quoi l'autre partie ? "

" J'avais envie de te parler c'est tout. Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop danser. "

" Alors pourquoi viens-tu ici ? "

" Pour surveiller James et Sirius. Sans moi, ils feraient des bêtises. "

" Sans vouloir te vexer, ils en font même quand tu es dans les parages. Je ne vois pas trop la différence. "

Rémus sourit tendrement. Tiffany trouva qu'il avait le plus merveilleux des sourires, même dans le noir.

" Eh bien, je suis là quand ils sont trop bourrés pour se rappeler qu'on doit rentrer à Poudlard. Je suis là quand ils ont besoin d'un alibi. Je suis là quand ils ont besoin d'être calmés, quand ils veulent faire quelque chose de vraiment horrible. En gros, je suis là quand ils ont besoin de moi. "

" Mais c'est horrible. C'est une amitié à sens unique ! "

" Oh non ! Si tu savais tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi en retour… Bien plus que n'importe quel ami ! Je ne me plaindrais jamais de James et Sirius, ainsi que de Peter, et je serais toujours à leurs côtés, quoiqu'il arrive. Parce que je sais qu'ils en feraient autant pour moi. "

" Alors c'est de là que vient la fameuse légende des Maraudeurs. A la vie à la mort, vous resterez amis… "

" Oui… Et je leur en resterai éternellement reconnaissant pour cela. "

" C'est tellement beau… "

" Tu trouves ? "

" Oui, mais triste à la fois… "

" Triste ? Pourquoi ? "

" Eh bien, imagine que l'un de vous meurt, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ressentiront les trois autres. C'est parfois dure une amitié si forte. "

" Si on vivait tous les jours avec la peur de perdre un être cher, on ne pourrait plus s'amuser. Je préfère ne penser à rien et profiter du moment présent… Qui sait ce qui arrivera demain ? On ne peut pas savoir alors autant avoir le plus de souvenirs heureux tu ne penses pas ? "

" Oui c'est vrai. On pourrait mourir demain. "

Tiffany réfléchit longuement. Puis sans prévenir, elle se pencha vers Rémus et l'embrassa doucement. Les yeux écarquillés, Rémus la regarda sans paraître comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

" Tu as dit qu'il fallait vivre le moment présent non ? _Carpe diem_. J'avais envie de t'embrasser depuis longtemps, alors je l'ai fait. Ca ne te dérange pas trop ? " demanda Tiffany timidement.

N'importe qui avec un cœur n'aurait pu résister à l'innocence dans les yeux de la jolie blonde. D'autant plus que Rémus en rêvait également depuis pas mal de temps.

" Bien sûr que non. A vrai dire, ça m'avait aussi traversé l'esprit. "

Le sourire qui lui offrit Tiffany à cette réplique valait toutes les merveilles du monde. Et le baiser qui suivit lui fit oublier toute la misère et la souffrance de sa vie de lycanthrope.

* * *

Bella s'éclatait comme une folle. Deux bons Evasions dans le sang, trois ou quatre cigarettes et une bonne vingtaine de danse depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle. Elle se déhanchait sur la musique comme une diva fait ses vocalises. Avec assurance, force et sensualité. Lily en face d'elle était pire. La rousse avait bu trois Magic Spirit et l'alcool lui était vite monté à la tête. Si Bella tenait bien la boisson, son amie était raide au bout d'un simple verre. Lily bougeait comme une forcenée, elle se frottait à chaque mâle qui se trouvait à proximité, changeant de partenaire à chaque danse. Belle était un peu fatiguée de danser autant, mais elle préférait rester avec Lily au cas où. Dans cet état-là, la rousse était capable de tout.

Une main sur sa taille la fit sursauter. Bella n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire par les mecs et elle essaya de se retourner pour flanquer une gifle à celui qui avait osé faire ça. Mais la main la serra plus fort et la plaqua contre lui, de sorte que son dos était plaqué contre le dos de la personne. Désespérée, elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put. Mais l'homme était trop fort, il la maintenait coincée entre lui et ses bras. L'homme puait l'alcool et la sueur. Bella jeta des regards perdus autour d'elle, mais personne ne se souciait d'elle ni de ce que ce mec pouvait lui faire. Lily dansait avec un blond, Layla, Tiffany et Jessica étaient parties. Il n'y avait aucune tête connue. La main de l'homme remonta jusqu'à son sein et commença à le malaxer avec brutalité. De rage, Bella lui mordit la main. L'homme poussa un cri mais fit redescendre son autre main le long du ventre de la jeune fille. Paniquée, Bella regarda à nouveau les visages qui l'entouraient. Soudain, des yeux bleus la repérèrent. Les larmes aux yeux, Bella lui adressa un message silencieux. _Je t'en prie… Qui que tu sois, viens me sortir de là._

Les yeux bleus disparurent derrière une foule de visages. Bella crut alors que la fin était arrivée. Cet homme immonde allait la toucher, là, au milieu de toute cette foule, sans que personne ne fasse quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Mais, comme par magie, les bras sangsues se desserrèrent et elle fut enfin libérée. Elle se retourna et put voir le visage de l'homme. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux plaqués sur son front par la sueur, la peau grasse et les yeux mi-clos à cause de l'alcool. En face de lui se trouvait son sauveur aux yeux bleus. Il discutait avec son agresseur comme si de rien était. En le regardant mieux, Bella lui trouva un air familier. A vu d'œil, il devait avoir son âge ou un peu plus. Il était asiatique, et il possédait de magnifiques yeux cyan. Mais oui ! Le frère de Bella ! Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Lae ? Laye ? Lee ! Oui c'était cela.

Elle le regarda parler avec l'homme qui l'avait agressé. Avec la musique, elle n'entendait rien mais elle pouvait voir le visage de son agresseur se tordre de colère. Il essaya tout à coup d'asséner un coup de poing à Lee, qui l'évita avec une facilité surprenante. Désorienté, l'homme mit un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits. Lee en profita alors pour lui donner un coup dans le ventre du revers de sa main. Le coup était précis et rapide. Manifestement, le chinois devait pratiquer un art martial car son visage restait calme et concentré. L'agresseur tomba aussitôt à terre, évanoui, tant par le coup que par son taux d'alcool dans le sang. Sans un mot, Lee prit la main de Bella et l'entraîna dehors. La foule de danseurs s'écarta pour les laisser passer, intrigués par la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu, mais ils les oublièrent bientôt. Et tous se remirent à danser, oublieux de l'homme allongé en plein milieu de la piste. Bella, quant à elle, remerciait le ciel de lui avoir envoyer un sauveur, qui plus est une connaissance. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur si le frère de Layla était auprès d'elle. Elle remarqua comment sa petite main tenait à peine dans celle, beaucoup plus grande, du garçon. Contrairement à tous les mecs de la boîte, Lee ne sentait ni l'alcool ni la sueur. Il n'avait sûrement pas dansé. Mais alors, pourquoi était-il venu ?

Finalement, il la fit sortir de l'Etoile du Soir et la fit asseoir sur un banc, non loin de là. Bella respira avec délectation l'air frais du soir. Elle soupira puis dit simplement :

« Merci. »

« De rien… » Sa voix était douce et profonde, comme empreinte d'une grande sérénité intérieure. « Je n'allais pas te laisser avec ce pourri. »

« Tu es… Lee, c'est ça ? »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Il paraissait vraiment étonné.

« Tu es le frère de Layla. Et puis j'ai une bonne mémoire. Je me souviens encore de ton apparition dans la Grande Salle, à la rentrée. C'était tellement drôle ! »

« Ah oui ? Je suis désolé mais moi, je ne connais même pas ton nom… »

Bella fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air vexée. Heureusement pour elle qu'il faisait nuit car elle ne réussit pas très bien.

« Arabella… Arabella Figg. Mais appelle-moi Bella, je préfère. Je n'ai jamais aimé mon nom. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Je le trouve très beau. Quoique Bella c'est joli aussi… Et puis ça te va bien. »

Il avait dit ça avec une expression si sérieuse que Bella ne savait absolument pas comment le prendre. Un compliment ?

« Euh… Merci… Enfin je crois… »

Il y eut un moment de silence où il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Bella sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement le style de Lee. Un peu trop posé, trop inexpressif à son goût. Elle aimait la passion plus que tout chez un homme. Mais quand elle vit ces yeux, deux ovales couleur de l'océan, elle se sentit presque prête à changer d'avis. Mentalement, elle se reprit. Elle ne le connaissait même pas et voilà qu'elle commençait à fantasmer sur ses yeux. Pour briser le silence qui devenait gênant, Bella demanda :

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être un type qui danse beaucoup. Encore moins dans une boîte de nuit. »

« Je suis venu avec les Maraudeurs, pour les accompagner. J'avais juste envie de me changer les idées. »

« Les Maraudeurs ? Décidément, ils sont partout ceux-là ! Depuis quand es-tu devenu ami avec eux ? »

« Amis ? Bof, pas vraiment. Je traîne avec eux c'est tout. Ils sont marrants. »

« Ouais, si tu aimes faire des blagues débiles et énerver les Serpentards… Je ne te voyais pas comme ça… »

« Ah oui ? Et comment me voyais-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Ouah, Bella ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait sourire de cette manière. Il était beaucoup plus sexy qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Ca commençait à l'intéresser.

« Tu sais… Le genre beau gosse mystérieux qui ne parle à personne. »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé les stéréotypes. » dit-il en souriant.

« Moi non plus. Mais ça marchait avec toi jusqu'à présent. »

« Les gens ne cessent jamais de nous surprendre. Tu dois sûrement le savoir. »

Là-dessus, il arrêta de sourire et regarda au loin, observant les ténèbres nocturnes sans vraiment les voir. Respectant son silence, Bella contempla à son tour l'obscurité.

* * *

Elle le voyait danser avec cette blonde depuis au moins une demi heure. A chaque minute, leurs corps se rapprochaient un peu plus. Il plaçait une main sur son dos. Elle avait les bras autour de son cou. Il faisait glisser sa main jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle posait sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux, entortillant des petites mèches entre ses doigts. En temps normal, tout cela lui serait passé au-dessus. Mais il la regardait _elle._ Il faisait toutes ces choses à cette blondasse tout en la fixant, _elle_, intensément. Layla n'était pas du genre jalouse. Vraiment pas. Elle était la première à encourager son mec d'aller voir ailleurs. Puisque de toutes façons, elle s'en foutait. Elle détestait plus que tout _l'ennui._ Une semaine passé avec un même garçon lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs. Alors quand le mec avec qui elle sortait lui disait qu'il avait flashé sur telle ou telle fille, sûrement pour la rendre jalouse, elle le poussait à aller voir cette fille. Non, jamais jalouse. Mais pas ce soir. Pas _lui_. Comment arrivait-il à avoir autant d'influence sur ses émotions ? _Arrête de me regarder, espèce de salaud !_ Malgré tout, elle aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester scotchée à son regard. Sentant la rage s'infiltrer en elle, Layla détourna finalement les yeux et repéra un beau mec qui dansait non loin d'elle.

La musique était brûlante, cadencée et pleine de rythme. Parfaite pour une danseuse comme elle. Elle se déhancha sur la piste tout en se rapprochant du brun qu'elle avait remarqué. Quand elle sut qu'il l'avait vue, elle se tourna, dos à lui, et se frotta contre son torse. Aussitôt, le mec mit une main sur sa taille et bougea en rythme avec le mouvement de son bassin. Layla se colla un peu plus à sa partie inférieure et le sentit se durcir sous ses actions sensuelles. Il cria dans son oreille.

« Je m'appelle Luke ! »

_J'en ai rien à foutre !_ voulut-elle répondre. Mais elle ne dit rien. Une belle fille sait se taire quand il s'agit de séduire un mec. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius et vit avec satisfaction qu'il semblait pris de court par son soudain comportement. Il avait remonté sa main dans le bas du dos de la blonde et regardait Layla, les yeux grands ouverts. La blonde, ignorant que le garçon avec qui elle dansait ne se préoccupait absolument pas d'elle, commença à sucer le cou de Sirius. Dégoûtée et sentant la colère remonter, Layla décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle leva un bras et le passa autour du cou de Luke, puis ferma les yeux, feignant le plaisir. Elle entendit Luke grogner. Si elle restait encore avec lui, il allait devenir un peu trop entreprenant. Layla allait partir quand elle vit la blonde embrasser Sirius. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir prévu mais semblait apprécier tout autant. Rageuse, Layla entraîna Luke hors de la piste. Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il l'emmena jusqu'à un coin sombre et la plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant. Se laissant prendre au jeu, la jeune fille lui répondit et plaça ses mains dans ses cheveux. Une main vint alors lui caresser le ventre avec avidité. Elle le laissa faire. Il lui embrassait la nuque. Elle le laissa faire. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à ses seins. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle laissa faire. Pas qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de plaisir. Non, Luke était plutôt doué. Mais sa tête était ailleurs. Vers un certain Sirius qui s'approchait d'elle à cet instant même. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Elle le vit arriver alors que Luke titillait de nouveau sa nuque.

« Je crois que c'est ma copine que tu es en train de lécher là… » dit Sirius d'un ton anormalement sérieux.

Ses yeux étaient effrayants, profondément noirs, et pourtant presque rouges de colère. Luke leva la tête, surpris, et regarda Sirius.

« Elle n'avait pas l'air tellement réticente. » répliqua Luke.

« Elle est bourrée, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait. »

« Je ne crois pas. Tu veux juste te la faire alors t'as trouvé une excuse bidon pour que je la lâche. »

« Peut-être bien que oui… » répondit Sirius.

Tout son visage était tendu par la haine et ses poings étaient fermement serrés, tellement qu'il semblait trembler.

« Quand vous aurez fini de parler de moi comme d'un morceau de viande, faites-moi signe. » intervint Layla, appuyée contre le mur comme si elle s'ennuyait.

« Te mêle pas de ça bébé, c'est une affaire d'hommes. » la coupa Luke.

Il n'avait pas dit ça qu'une marque de main était imprimée sur sa joue. Layla venait de le gifler. Et fort…

« Dégage de là connard. Personne ne me donne d'ordres… ni ne m'appelle « bébé » d'ailleurs. »

Grommelant « Sale allumeuse » dans sa barbe, Luke partit sans demander son reste. Il ne restait que Sirius et Layla, face à face dans un combat silencieux. Intérieurement, Layla jubilait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » demanda-t-elle, souriant machiavéliquement.

« Ce salop avait ses mains et sa _bouche_ sur toi. J'ai juste pensé que tu avais besoin d'aide. »

« Ah oui ? Ca m'avait l'air d'être de la jalousie… »

« Ah oui ? J'avais même pas remarqué. »

« Pour ton information, je suis une grande fille. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule et je savais ce que je faisais. »

« Mmm mmm… »

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il ne regardait même plus ses yeux. Son regard était fixé sur son ventre qui était à moitié découvert par les caresses de Luke.

« Joli ventre. »

« Jolie blonde. »

« Jalouse ? »

« Jamais. »

« Menteuse »

« Tu peux parler. C'est toi qui as commencé par dire que tu n'étais pas jaloux. »

« J'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas. »

« Tu l'es ? »

« J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais. »

« Arrête de répondre à mes questions par des fausses réponses. »

« C'est déjà mieux que de répondre par d'autres questions. »

« Tu tournes autour du pot. »

« Quel pot ? »

« Le p… Argh ! Tu m'énerves ! »

« Ravi de le savoir. »

« Embrasse-moi. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Il l'embrassa. Rien à voir avec le baiser de Luke. Celui de Sirius était totalement… _étourdissant_. Il avait des lèvres douces et chaudes, qui se mariaient à la perfection avec les siennes. Sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa bouche et elle gémit de plaisir. Attrapant son cou, elle l'attira encore plus près d'elle. Il la poussa contre le mur encore une fois. Relâchant ses lèvres, elle parvint à dire entre deux souffles.

« C'est quoice trucavec les murs ? »

Il reprit ses lèvres et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

« Ca rend les choses tellement plus excitantes ! »

Elle l'embrassa.

« Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas assez excitante pour toi ? »

Il traça des cercles sur sa nuque avec sa langue.

« T'as tout compris. »

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Ksama. »

Pour la première fois, il s'arrêta et la regarda bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Connard en japonais. »

« Quoi ? T'es pas censé être chinoise ? »

« Ah oui ? Fais-moi une faveur : arrête de parler. »

Elle déboutonna sa chemise, bouton après bouton, tout en déposant de léger baisers sur son torse. Stimulé, il descendit la fermeture éclair du jean de Layla. Elle le regarda faire avec des yeux impatients. Sirius abaissa un peu son pantalon et glissa une main dans sa culotte, déjà mouillée d'excitation. Sans attendre, il introduit un doigt en elle tout en caressant son clitoris. Layla retint sa respiration. Il commença à faire un lent mouvement de va et vient dans son vagin. Le plaisir se répandit dans tout son corps, envoyant un long frissonnement dans sa colonne vertébrale. _Ce mec est un expert…_ futsa dernière pensée quand elle atteignit l'orgasme.

* * *

Voilà... Hmm... quelque peu hard sur la fin mais bon... et pas de J/L cette fois-ci...

G une question : voulez-vou que j'écrive le passage J/L ds le prochain chap ou pas ? Reciewez-moi pour me dire ce ke vous préféré

autre chose : je ne v pas pouvoir mettre le chap 7 avan au moin un moi paske je par a san francisco pdt l'été, dsl d'avance...

**Réponses aux reviews :** (MPLR signifie merci pour la review)

**fusion fraternelle :** merci à vous ! c bien "vous" n'est-ce pas ? en tt vas c très gentil. Just une chose c Layla pas lyanna lol ! c pa grav je vs pardonne pour cette foi... ptite anecdote : layla é le titre d'une chanson d'Eric Clapton

**kritari : **tant mieu alor paske ca ce complik encore plus aprè... pour le fait ke ca tombe sur eux, c un peu obligé non ? Vu kils son les héro...il y orè pa d'histoir sinon... Pour la pause, je suis dsl je croi ke tu n'ora pa ta réponse ds ce chap-là lol...

**la p'tite clo **:vous aveé le don pour écrire d reviews courte mai tro adorable... MPLR

**SusyBones :** ba écout c exactement la mm chose pour moi, je n'm pa du tout les OC ds les fics de J/L mai je c pa, j'évé super envie d'en faire ds ma fic kan mm... Bizarre non ? en tt cas, je sui dsl pour ce chap paske il y a plein de OC, et pas du tout de J/L PARDONNE-MOI ! Big kiss paske moi ossi jt'm bien

**Evane :** du croncret ? entre J/L ou entre tous les perso ? paske la tu va pa me dir ke ca avance pas ds leur relation... surtt Layla et sirius... MPLR

**Roxy :** Oula ! Merci ! Et ne t'inkièt pa, g tout prévu ds ma ptite tête é ma fic se déroulera sur la sixième é septième année de James et Lily donc on a le tps !

**queudver :** ba la je croi ke tu é servi... mdr ! sauf pour Lily et James dsl MPLR

**Mizu :** ouf ca fé tu bien ! c klr ke c moin compliké ! é non tkt pa je ne m'arrête PASde si tot ! g encor plin de chose à écrire !

**JecyMa : **Et non, je ne me suis pa foulé le poigné ! heureusemen... pour layla on ne sora pa avan lontps pk elle c mi ds des éta pareils... dsl MPLR

**ptite maraudeuse :** merci BOCOU de m'avoir prévenu, kom tu a du le remarké g suivi ton conseil é g enlevé toutes les paroles de chanson o début des chap; chui un peu dég mai bon... ca ne m'empêche pa d'utilisé d titre de chanson pour les titre de mé chap alors après vous pouvé allé voir les paroles sur internet... A vous de voir lol !

**Merkura :** Je sens ke je v adoré té reviews ! j'm tro ton style! ca change un peu d "j'm bien ta fic" ou "la suite"... Hmm Hmm, pas ke je ne lé aime pas mai bon elles sont un peu ttes pareilles... en tt cas merci à toi camarade ! j'aimerbien t'écrir une réponse un peu plus sympa mai g un oral de français demain é jdoi bossé ! ARRGGHHH ! je croi ke je v me suicidé... lol

Merci a tous !

Manoa


	7. Chapitre 7 : Trouble

Oui je sais vous n'allez pas le croire mais j'ai ENFIN updaté le chap 7 du jeu du chat et de la souris. Ca mérite des applaudissements je trouve...  
Quoi que moi je trouve que ce chap manque un peu d'intérêt et c'est loin d'être mon préféré... Mais bon, on peut pas tjs être au top(: P)

J'espère que vous allez pas tropêtre méchant avec moi...

Et please Des REVIEWS !

Manoa

**

* * *

**

**Le Jeu Du Chat Et De La Souris**

**Chapitre 7 : Trouble**

* * *

« Encore un verre, s'il-vous plaît ! » Demanda Lily, à moitié effondrée sur le bar.

« Désolé mademoiselle, mais je crois que vous avez suffisamment bu comme ça. » Répondit le barman, l'air énervé.

Cela faisait trois fois que cette jeune fille lui demandait un verre, et à chaque fois il lui donnait la même réponse. Pourtant cinq minutes après, elle reposait la même question, avec l'air d'avoir complètement oublié qu'elle la lui avait déjà posée. C'était une jolie fille, rousse aux yeux verts. Mais à l'instant, elle le saoulait au plus au point. Complètement ivre, elle n'arrivait même plus à se tenir debout. C'est pour cela qu'elle était allée au bar, ne pouvant plus danser. Le barman l'avait vu embrasser une dizaine de mecs différents en l'espace de deux heures. Elle paraissait très jeune, par-dessus le marché. Lui n'était que barman et vendre était dans son intérêt, mais quand on voyait une jeune fille dans cet état, l'argent n'avait plus d'importance. Si elle buvait encore, cette rousse allait avoir des crasses : que ce soit se faire violer ou tomber malade. Décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, il lui dit :

« Bon je vais vous donner un peu de Whisky Pur Feu, mais après c'est fini. »

Son visage éteint s'éclaira tout à coup et elle hocha la tête en prenant un air résigné. Le barman se retourna pour prendre un verre, puis faisant mine de chercher une bouteille de Whisky, il se baissa et fouilla dans un tiroir. Il en ressortit un petit flacon de potion dont il versa la moitié dans le verre. Pour l'autre moitié, il utilisa de l'eau, qui ne risquait pas d'atténuer les effets de la potion. Avec un grand sourire, il tendit le verre à la rousse qui avait déjà posé la monnaie sur le comptoir. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de boire, le barman ajouta :

« Je vous laisse boire ce verre si vous le prenez cul sec. C'est une condition. »

Trop ivre pour chercher à comprendre, Lily termina le verre en une seule gorgée et faillit tout recracher quand elle eut un goût de menthe dans la bouche au lieu du goût suave et brûlant de l'alcool. Mais aussitôt, la potion fit effet et pendant un instant, elle eut terriblement envie de vomir. Regardant le barman qui l'observait avec de grands yeux innocents, elle eut une mine dégoûtée. C'était comme si son estomac avait invité tous ses organes à faire la fête chez lui. Tout remuait. Elle allait vomir. Mais bizarrement, son haleine n'empestait plus l'alcool et son ivresse était passée en un clin d'œil.

« Vous pouvez garder votre argent." Fit le barman. "Vous me remercierez plus tard. »

Mais Lily ne reprit pas son argent. Au lieu de cela, elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les toilettes, qui heureusement pour elle, se trouvaient tout près. Elle fracassa plus que n'ouvrit la porte. Chose étrange pour une boîte de nuit, il n'y avait personne. Allant aux toilettes les plus proches, elle vomit plusieurs fois avant de s'apaiser et de se forcer à respirer calmement. Son haleine sentait encore la menthe de la potion. Pendant une seconde, tous les effets de l'alcool disparurent et elle se sentit redevenir normale. Mais l'instant d'après, une sorte d'ivresse qui n'avait rien avoir avec la prise d'alcool s'était emparée d'elle. Elle se sentait heureuse, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Rien ne pouvait venir troubler son repos. Rien sauf une voix. Et la personne à qui appartenait cette voix accessoirement.

« Ca va mieux ? » Dit la voix.

« J-James ? » Articula Lily d'une voix enrouée, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle planait complètement.

James était adossé contre un mur, la regardant avec pitié. Ca ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'on était dans les toilettes des filles par hasard ? Non. Apparemment non…

« Bah dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu as bu ! Tu m'étonnes que tu sois en train de vomir. »

« C'est fou ce que tu peux être romantique parfois. » Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Son ivresse était passée, mais elle ne se sentait pas complètement elle-même. Elle avait l'impression d'être _libérée_ d'un énorme poids. Et tout lui semblait si clair à présent.

« Tu sais, James, j'ai toujours été attirée par toi. »

Cette réplique lui valut un regard surpris de James.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Pas que je n'apprécie pas la remarque, loin de là… Mais ça ne sonne pas comme quelque chose que tu dirais… en étant consciente de le dire ! »

« Je sais. J'ai tendance à te repousser. J'ignore pourquoi je fais ça. Des fois, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'agis de telle ou telle manière. Je suppose que c'est mon côté impulsif ? »

« C'est vrai… Mais c'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi. »

« James, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? »

« Ne joue pas au chat et à la souris, tu sais ce que j'ai dit et je veux une réponse. » (NDA : eh oui enfin une allusion au titre de l'histoire lol)

Lily paraissait presque en colère.

« Je… Eh bien… Oui. On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à la jeune fille. Elle se releva et se rapprocha de James.

« J'en étais sûre, je voulais juste la confirmation. Moi aussi James. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime aussi James. » Répéta Lily.

« J'avais compris, je voulais juste l'entendre à nouveau. C'est bizarre. Comment peut-on se dire ça aussi facilement ? Tu es certaine de ne pas être sous l'effet d'une drogue ? »

« Pas que je sache… Je me sens tout à fait normale. Et si je t'embrasse là maintenant, ce sera parce que je le désire et non parce que quelque chose dicte ma conduite. »

Sur ces mots, elle franchit le dernier pas qui les séparait et l'embrassa tendrement. Aussitôt, James mit ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la ramena à lui. C'était le plus beau de leur baiser, parce qu'il n'était ni forcé, ni soumis à leurs passions, mais parce qu'ils le voulaient et qu'ils savaient leur sentiment partagé. C'était doux, comme deux papillons qui se frôlent puis se fuient. Mais qui reviennent encore et encore. Ils s'aimaient. Tout simplement. Aucun des deux adolescents n'avaient vécu une expérience si profonde, si complète. Les baisers de l'autre remplissaient leurs âmes comme de l'eau que l'on verse dans un récipient. C'était une union si parfaite qu'aucun ne songeait à aller plus loin. Soudain Lily s'arrêta et fixa les yeux chocolats de James. Elle y lisait tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, tout ce qu'il était prêt à donner pour elle. Elle y voyait son cœur aussi bien que son âme. Etait-ce un rêve ? Non, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Deux faces d'un même miroir. Si ancrées l'une dans l'autre qu'elles ne faisaient qu'un. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais remarqué ses yeux ? Ils étaient tout ce qu'elle chérissait le plus. Comme un nouveau-né qui voit une fleur pour la première fois, Lily approcha la main de son visage et caressa doucement sa joue. Puis sa main descendit jusqu'à son cou et enfin son torse. Elle s'arrêta.

« Je ne savais pas que l'amour c'était si magnifique. J'ai l'impression de flotter… » Murmura Lily.

« Moi aussi… Ca va sonner un peu cliché mais je voudrais pouvoir arrêter le temps. Que cette seconde reste éternité à jamais. »

« Non. Car si cet instant était l'éternité, ce ne serait pas assez. »

« Que veux-tu de plus Lily ? »

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. »

James la regarda avec des yeux abasourdis. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il savait que Lily n'était pas dans son état normal. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir profiter de la situation… Oh il allait finir par le regretter…

« Ici ? Maintenant ? »

« Ici et maintenant. »

« Mais ce sont les toilettes des filles. N'importe qui peut rentrer. »

« Et alors ? Ca ne compte pas. Seul ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre compte. Qui se soucie de voir deux personnes faire l'amour dans les toilettes ? Ils en rigolent, mais ils s'en fichent. Qui s'en souciera demain ? »

« Mais, je sais que c'est ta première fois. Je voudrais que ce soit parfait. »

« James ! Qu'importe l'endroit ou le moment. Il n'y a que l'envie. Et j'ai envie de toi. Je veux que tu sois en moi. Comme une communion… Un baptême… »

Lily fixa le mur derrière le jeune homme, les yeux dans le vide. La tête lui tournait. Elle avait chaud. Etait-ce la fièvre ? Ou la peur ? Peut-être l'excitation. Elle sentait qu'elle ne réfléchissait plus correctement. Les paroles qu'elles disaient… Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle pensait ? Elle ne savait plus maintenant. Un dernier regard vers James… et elle s'écroula.

James la rattrapa de justesse. Inquiet, il la déposa le plus délicatement possible et toucha son front. Il était brûlant. Pourtant son visage était si pâle. Il réfléchit puis se décida à la porter. Heureusement pour lui, Lily n'était pas tout à fait inconsciente et elle s'accrocha à son cou comme un enfant à son ours en peluche. La portant de cette manière, il la fit sortir de l'Etoile du Soir, non sans s'attirer des regards de suspicion. Il n'y faisait même pas attention, tant il était concentré sur l'état de Lily. Elle n'était pas très lourde mais après avoir marché jusqu'au passage secret, puis dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ses épaules commençaient à le lancer sérieusement. James savait déjà où il se dirigeait quand quelqu'un l'interpella :

« M. Potter ? Que faites-vous dehors à une heure pareille ? Avec Mlle Evans dans les bras en prime ? »

James se retourna et reconnut la petite silhouette de Mlle Orion. Jurant intérieurement de tant de malchance, il expliqua :

« J'étais avec Lily dans la tour des Gryffondors, on étudiait sur un projet en potions, quand elle s'est sentie mal et qu'elle s'est évanouie. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je l'emmène voir Mme Pomfresh. »

Bénis soient ses dons en matière de mensonge. Seize ans de blagues et "pris sur le fait" aidaient également.

« Ah oui ? Alors vous serez sûrement ravi d'apprendre que l'infirmerie se trouve de l'autre côté… » Railla son professeur.

Maudits soient les professeurs trop intelligents…

« Hmm… Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Le fait de me retrouver avec une Lily évanouie m'a… un peu troublé. »

Son mensonge était-il aussi mauvais qu'il en avait l'air ?

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde… » Mais l'expression de Mlle Orion démentait largement ses propos.

Apparemment oui…

« Bon, je vais y aller alors. Mieux vaut que Mme Pomfresh voit Lily le plus rapidement possible. »

« En effet oui. »

« Merci Professeur. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Mlle Orion ajouta :

« Potter, l'infirmerie est _toujours_ du côté opposé… »

« Ah… Oui ! Bien sûr ! L'infirmerie… C'est à cause du… Euh… »

« Trouble ? » Proposa-t-elle avant de se retourner. Puis elle ajouta : « La prochaine fois que je vous prends à traîner hors de votre dortoir, c'est une heure de retenue. Estimez-vous heureux que je privilégie la santé de Mlle Evans à votre punition. »

« Bien Professeur. Merci. »

Elle laissa échapper un "Hmph" puis s'en alla, tandis que James partait, cette fois-ci pour de vrai, vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Layla se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. L'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille était assez puissant pour qu'elle se retrouve avec l'impression d'avoir un joueur de tambour entre les deux yeux. Grommelant, la jeune fille se leva et tituba quelque peu. Elle eut un peu le vertige au début, mais quand sa vision redevint normale, elle s'aperçut que les lits de Tiffany et de Lily étaient vides. Jess et Bella, quant à elles, semblaient dormir d'un sommeil de plomb. Layla se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un fois à l'intérieur, elle se déshabilla. Elle s'était endormie avec ses vêtements sales et une odeur d'alcool et de tabac froid lui prit les narines. Si elle n'avait pas eu tellement mal à la tête, elle aurait pu vomir. Rentrant dans la douche, elle accueillit avec une vague de plaisir l'eau chaude sur sa peau. L'eau semblait apaiser son mal de crâne et elle retrouva peu à peu ses esprits. Elle essaya de se rappeler la soirée d'hier. Il y avait eu les danses, puis Luke et enfin Sirius. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs la partie la plus bizarre et la plus excitante de sa soirée. Elle se souvenait très bien de l'orgasme qu'il lui avait donné, avec deux simples doigts. Jamais un mec ne lui avait fait un effet pareil. Pourtant, il n'avait plus dit un mot après. Il l'avait prise par la main et l'avait ramenée à Poudlard en silence. Le seul geste affectueux qu'il avait exprimé était le baiser qu'il lui avait donné pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Mais c'était tout. Etrange comme expérience. Mais bon, elle avait compris que Sirius n'était pas la personne la plus facile à cerner, même avec un don d'empathie.

La jeune fille sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Jess était réveillée mais avait l'air grognon d'une personne qui n'aime pas parler à son réveil. Le fait que ce matin même soit un lendemain de boîte n'aidait pas non plus. Layla décida donc de la laisser dans sa bulle de mauvaise humeur et choisit de réveiller Bella à la place. Celle-ci accueillit la nouvelle journée avec encore moins d'enthousiasme que Jessica. Grommelant et les yeux à moitié fermés, Bella se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais Jess y était déjà entrée alors Bella resta plantée comme un zombie devant la porte. Layla poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Que les gens pouvaient être pathétiques parfois ! Bon, elle avait fait son devoir en réveillant son amie et elle décida de descendre dans la Salle Commune pour voir ce qui était arrivé à Lily et à Tiffany. Bien qu'elle savait que les deux jeunes filles savaient se débrouiller toutes seules, elle eut quand même un peu peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose. La veille, elle avait trop d'alcool dans le sang pour s'en soucier, mais là… Elle était rongée d'inquiétude. Mais cette peur s'effaça aussitôt quand elle aperçut Tiffany et Rémus, allongés et endormis tous les deux sur le canapé. Ils étaient vraiment… trop mignons. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Tiff avait sa tête enfouie dans la poitrine de Rémus, et celui-ci avait placé un bras possessif autour de sa taille, la tenant fermement contre lui. A peine Layla mit-elle un pas dans la Salle que Rémus ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Mais il ne fit pas un geste. Layla lui fit un sourire, qu'il rendit, manifestement soulagé qu'elle ne se mette pas à gâcher son petit moment de bonheur. Layla désigna l'horloge du doigt et Rémus comprit qu'il était l'heure se réveiller. Ne voulant pas s'imposer, Layla sortit carrément de la Salle et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Bien, Tiff était saine et sauve. Mais Lily ?

Elle eut sa réponse quand Sirius vint à sa rencontre. Elle n'avait pas mis un pas dans la Grande Salle que celui-ci s'était précipité pour la rejoindre. Layla devina tout de suite que ce n'était pas pour parler de l'orgasme d'hier soir, car Sirius avait un air inquiet.

« C'est Lily. » Dit-il précipitamment. « Elle est à l'infirmerie… »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Layla fonçait vers l'infirmerie. En courant, mille scénarios possibles, plus pires les uns que les autres, défilèrent dans son esprit. C'est à bout de souffle qu'elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, sans prendre le temps de frapper. Lily était allongée sur un lit. Elle était très pâle, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir de blessures. Non, elle avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Soupir de soulagement. Mais soudain, Layla remarqua une forme, assise sur une chaise juste à côté sur le lit. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, des lunettes à moitié tordues sur son nez : James Potter ronflait bruyamment. Un brusque accès de colère s'empara de la jeune fille. Alors comme ça tout était de _sa _faute ! D'un pas vif, elle le rejoignit et lui secoua violemment l'épaule.

« Réveille-toi Potter. Je te préviens que tu vas morfler ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Keskisepasse ? » Marmonna un James à moitié endormi.

« Ce qu'il se passe ! » Hurla Layla. « C'est justement ce que j'aimerais savoir putain ! Que fous Lily dans un lit de l'infirmerie ? »

Les cris de Layla suffirent à réveiller complètement le jeune homme, mais ils réveillèrent également Lily. Les paupières de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent brutalement. L'air surpris, elle regarda autour d'elle avec étonnement, se demandant ce qu'elle foutait ici.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? » Demanda-t-elle, puis voyant James, elle ajouta : « Que fout-il ici ? »

« Il allait justement répondre… » Insista Layla.

Le Gryffondor avait l'air d'une proie piégée par ses prédateurs(trices). Le regard fuyant d'abord, il finit par fixer Lily et dit :

« Tu ne te souviens de rien à propos de la soirée d'hier soir ? »

Une expression de confusion complète se peignit sur les traits de la jeune fille. Elle essaya de se concentrer puis répondit :

« La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir avaler une potion Anti-Alcool au bar. C'est le serveur qui me l'a refilée sans que je m'en rende compte. Je suppose que j'ai du aller aux toilettes, mais c'est tout. Après c'est le trou noir. »

Le visage de James laissa transparaître une souffrance infinie pendant un dixième de seconde puis redevint tout à fait normal. D'un ton froid, il répliqua :

« Eh bien, tu t'es évanouie. Je t'ai trouvée et ramenée à Poudlard, directement à l'infirmerie. Fin de l'histoire. Maintenant que tu t'es réveillée, je ne vois pas de raison pour que je reste encore ici. Salut Evans. Yang. »

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas précipité. Layla fut la première à parler.

« Tu ne trouves pas son attitude bizarre ? »

« Si, je suis sûre qu'il nous cache quelque chose… »

« Bon sinon, tu vas mieux ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! C'est pas bon pour mes nerfs ça. »

« Désolée maman. » Rétorqua la rousse avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton sarcasme. Alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça ! »

Cette fois-ci, Lily put voir que Layla était sérieuse. Elle avait vraiment eu peur pour elle. La rousse se leva difficilement et prit la chinoise dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

« Tout va bien Lay. Je vais bien. »

La voix de Lily était pleine de tendresse et des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux déjà brillants de Layla. Lily laissa sa meilleure amie pleurer sur son épaule un long moment puis finit par la lâcher et dit :

« Au lieu de pleurnicher, aide-moi à m'habiller. J'ai entendu Mme Pomfresh dire que si je me réveillais, je pouvais directement retourner en cours. »

« Lily, tu ne sais pas mentir. Surtout à moi. »

« Bon d'accord, elle ne m'a rien dit. Mais je lui laisserai un mot ok ? »

« Mouais. »

Malgré son ton rechignant, Layla l'aida à enfiler sa robe de sorcière, Lily rédigea un mot d'excuse qu'elle laissa sur son lit, et les deux jeunes filles sortirent en silence de l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin vers la Grande Salle, Layla expliqua à Lily la situation entre Rémus et Tiffany. Et, à contrecœur, celle entre Sirius et elle. La réaction de Lily ne se fit pas attendre.

« J'y crois pas ! Tu as laissé cette ordure de Black te doigter ! »

« Tu devrais le dire plus fort Lily, je crois que quelqu'un en Antarctique ne t'a pas entendu. » Dit Layla d'un ton grinçant.

« Désolée, j'ai réagi trop violemment. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de laisser le gentil tout mignon Sirius Black, coureur invétéré de Poudlard, insérer un gentil petit tout mignon _doigt_ dans ton… »

« Stop ! » La coupa Layla. « Pas besoin d'aller dans les détails. Berk, Lily, je te savais pas aussi perverse. »

« C'est à force de traîner avec Potter… »

« Mouais… »

« Je déteste quand tu dis ça. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda la chinoise d'un ton innocent.

« Ce 'mouais', ça m'énerve au plus au point. J'ai l'impression que tu te fous complètement de ma gueule »

« Mouais. »

Layla ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le regard que lui lança Lily. Que ferait-elle s'il arrivait quelque chose à Lily ? Non, plutôt mourir que de laisser quoi que ce soit lui arriver…

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent à la Grande Salle. Sirius draguait une blonde, pour la plus grande rage de Layla. James semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, pour celle de Lily bien qu'elle ne sut pas exactement pourquoi. Jessica était avec son copain à la table des Serdaigles. Bella discutait amicalement avec Lee. Quant à Rémus et Tiffany, ils semblaient très occupés à s'embrasser passionnément, pour leur plus grand bonheur. La vie était bizarre des fois. Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, sauf Black et Potter bien entendu, les filles déjeunèrent en silence, dégoûtées par la bonne humeur écrasante qui les entourait. Y'a des jours comme ça où on se croirait tout droit sorti d'un mauvais film à l'eau de rose… Mais soudain, Dumbledore se leva et tapota avec sa baguette sur son verre en cristal pour attirer l'attention des élèves.

« Chers élèves, » Commença la voix malicieuse du vieil homme. « J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'un voyage d'une semaine à Beaubâtons, l'école de magie française, sera organisé en décembre, pendant les vacances de Noël. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas emmener la totalité de Poudlard, alors nous avons décidé de choisir ceux qui auront le privilège de faire des cours de Magie Ancienne avec Mlle Orion. Ce qui nous amène au nombre de dix personnes, compris de la cinquième à la septième année. A ce propos, les éliminatoires en ce qui concerne ce cours se feront aujourd'hui. »

Un murmure collectif s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. _Aujourd'hui ?_ Mais cela ne leur laissait aucun moment pour pouvoir se préparer !

« Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Et oui, nous avons fait exprès de ne pas vous prévenir. Nous voulons savoir qui réagira le mieux dans l'imprévu. Bien, vous avez une heure de repos et ensuite, je veux que tous les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième années se réunissent dans la Grande Salle, qui sera transformée en salle de duel je vous l'assure. Votre nom et celui de votre adversaire seront affichés sur une liste. Je vous préviens, vous n'avez pas droit à l'erreur. Si vous perdez, vous êtes éliminé. Si vous gagnez, vous montez d'un niveau et vous combattez à nouveau, et ainsi de suite. Les dix qui resteront seront choisis. Bien sûr, ceux qui seront éliminés auront le droit de rester pour regarder les autres se battre en duel. Sur ce, bon appétit. »

Il se rassit. Layla et Lily se regardèrent, la mine déconfite de l'une se reflétant dans celle de l'autre. C'était vraiment pas leur jour. Mais d'un côté, une même pensée les traversa : c'était l'occasion de se venger de deux certains Gryffondors. Black parce qu'il avait osé faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux et qu'il draguait impunément une autre fille. Potter parce qu'il avait osé voir Lily dans un état lamentable la nuit précédente (NDA : Euh Lily il t'a sauvé tout de même ; James : C'est vrai ça ! ; Lily : 'm'en fous !) et puis tout simplement parce qu'il s'appelait James Potter. Cette fois, les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard plein de malice. Oh oui, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Très froid dans certains cas… Après avoir fini de manger, elles sortirent de la Salle et allèrent s'asseoir sur la pelouse du parc. Tiffany, Rémus, Bella et Lee les rejoignirent.

« Alors les amoureux, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps ! » Fit remarquer Lily d'un ton amusé. (NDA : Si vous vous demandez ce qui la rend si soudainement heureuse, c'est parce qu'elle va _enfin_ pouvoir jeter des sorts en toute légalité à James)

Les deux amoureux en question rougirent dans une parfaite harmonie.

« Eh bien oui, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. » Dit Tiffany avec le sourire béat du style je-suis-heureuse-je-le-sais-et-j-en-suis-fière-et-c-est-pas-parce-que-tout-va-mal-pour-vous-que-vous-avez-intérêt-à-venir-me-saouler. D'accord, peut-être pas la dernière partie…

« C'est pas vrai. » Répliqua Rémus. « C'est moi qui suis venu te chercher alors que t'étais assise entre deux couples, l'air complètement perdu. Sans moi… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il fut coupé par Lee.

« Ok ok, on a compris. Pas de détails s'il vous plaît. Il y a des oreilles innocentes ici. »

Quatre visages lui adressèrent un regard de reconnaissance. Deux autres avaient repris leurs activités 'interdites au moins de 16 ans'.

« J'ai le trac pour cette histoire de tournoi. » Dit soudainement Bella, pour raviver la conversation.

« Je crois que c'est le cas d'à peu près tout le monde. » Lui répondit Lily, bien qu'elle-même ne ressentait aucun trac. C'était juste pour rassurer sa meilleure amie.

« Je me demande quel sera mon premier adversaire… » Dit Lee. « En fait, ce tournoi c'est aussi une question de chance. Réfléchissez, si on tombe sur des adversaires faibles au début, on a toutes les chances de continuer la partie. Mais si notre premier adversaire est un septième année… »

« Je pense que Dumbledore a fait attention à l'adversaire qu'il a choisi pour chacun. Il ne ferait jamais un Tournoi de Duel qui soit injuste. » Répliqua Lily. « J'espère que je tomberais sur Potter pour pouvoir le ridiculiser. »

« Et moi sur Black. » Ajouta Layla.

Bella et Lee échangèrent un regard entendu en voyant les regards déterminés des jeunes filles. Les six Gryffondors passèrent l'heure qui suivit dans un état plutôt mitigé. Certains attendaient avec appréhension, d'autre tension ou encore excitation. Quand vint l'heure d'aller à la Grande Salle, ils se levèrent et se joignirent à la masse d'élèves déjà en chemin. La Grande Salle avait été transformée. Les tables avaient disparues. Trois podiums élevés se trouvaient à leur place, assez grands pour que deux personnes puissent s'y battre en duel. Au fond de la salle, une foule se pressait devant une longue liste affichée sur le mur. Suivant le mouvement, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'affiche. Lily poussa un cri d'horreur :

« Mon dieu ! Je suis… contre Tiffany ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Tiffany qui venait d'arriver.

« On va devoir se battre en duel Tiff ! » Fulmina Lily. « C'est pas juste, j'étais sûre qu'un truc comme ça allait m'arriver… »

« C'est pas grave Lily. De toutes façons, je sais déjà que tu vas me battre alors… » Rigola Tiffany.

« Il ne faut jamais partir vaincu. » L'admonesta Rémus. « Moi je suis contre un Serdaigle. Pas de chance mais au moins ce n'est pas un Gryffondor. D'après ce que je vois, les élèves d'une même année doivent se battre seulement entre eux. C'est cool, ça évitera des injustices. Et toi Layla contre qui es-tu ? »

« Deletius Malfoy, Serpentard. » Répondit Layla d'une voix froide.

« Un Malfoy ? » Maudit Lily. « T'as intérêt à lui éclater la tronche. Son frère Lucius Malfoy est en septième année et je ne peux pas me le sacquer ! Il arrêtait pas de me traiter Sang-de-Bourbe dès qu'il me voyait. »

Le visage de Layla se durcit. Quiconque insultait _sa_ Lily aurait affaire à elle.

« Lee ? » Demanda Layla à son frère.

« Un Serpentard. »

Le visage de Lee était sans expression, comme indifférent. Vu qu'ils avaient tous leur adversaires, les six Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers le podium où était inscrit « Sixième année ». Une fois que tout le monde était installé, Dumbledore monta sur le podium des septièmes années et déclara :

« Bien, tout est fin prêt. Comme vous devez l'avoir compris, vous ne vous battrez qu'avec des camarades de votre propre année. A la fin, il restera deux élèves de cinquième année et quatre de sixième et septième, ce qui fait un total de dix si vous ne savez pas compter. » Dumbledore s'autorisa un petit sourire. « Il y aura deux professeurs par podium pour veiller à la sécurité des élèves et surtout qu'il n'y ait aucune tricherie. La règle de ces duels est simple : vous êtes à terre plus d'une dizaine de secondes, vous êtes incapable de riposter, vous abandonnez ou vous tombez en dehors du podium, et vous êtes éliminés. Comme je vous l'ai dit, pas de deuxième chance. En tout, il y aura trois tours, donc vous aurez à combattre trois adversaires si vous arrivez jusqu'au bout. Bien, tous les élèves sont placés prêt de leur podium ? » La foule acquiesça. « Vos professeurs vont vous appeler au fur et à mesure des duels. Bonne chance à tous et qu'une chose soit claire : soyez _fair-play._ »

Sur ce, il tapa dans ses mains et se retira du podium pour s'asseoir sur un énorme siège en dessous de l'affiche, à la vue de tout le monde. Les professeurs responsables des sixièmes années étaient Mlle Orion et Mme Kreatchov, professeur de Potions. Mlle Orion ouvrit le parchemin qu'elle avait dans la main et annonça :

« Sirius Black contre Régulus Black. »

Un murmure s'éleva chez les élèves de sixième année. Sirius et Régulus étaient frères, seulement de sang cela dit. Car Régulus était un Serpentard, qui obéissait scrupuleusement à la tradition familiale qui était d'être adepte de la Magie Noire. Sirius, quant à lui, avait trahi sa famille en allant à Gryffondor et s'enfuyant de chez lui l'année précédente pour aller vivre chez les Potter. Ces deux-là étaient connus pour se détester, surtout depuis que Régulus avait redoublé une année et en était devenu jaloux de son frère qui avait d'excellentes notes sans se fouler. En montant sur le podium, chacun arborait une expression de pure haine.

« Alors dis-moi Sirius, après nous avoir trahi, tu arrives à dormir la nuit ? Mère est dans un état lamentable. Elle ne cesse de hurler au traître. J'espère que tu seras heureux de savoir qu'elle a failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand tu t'es enfui. » Dit Régulus.

« Je ne me suis pas enfui Rég'. Je suis parti. Et il n'y a pas un jour où je le regrette. »

« Espèce de… » Commença Régulus.

« Assez ! » L'ordre venait de Mlle Orion. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour régler des problèmes de famille, mais pour se battre en duel. En garde maintenant. »

Les deux frères acquiescèrent en marmonnant dans leur barbe. Ils se retournèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Au top, chacun se retourna brusquement et lança un sort à l'autre. Mais Sirius fut plus rapide et envoya un sort de Stupéfixion, tout en évitant l'Expelliarmus de son frère. Le duel était terminé.

Vinrent d'autres duels qui duraient environ deux ou trois minutes chacun. Les sorts ne variaient pas beaucoup et les duels étaient assez ennuyeux. Enfin, le tour de Layla vint. Face à elle se trouvait Deletius Malfoy. Les cheveux d'un blond très pâle et les yeux noirs lui donnait l'air arrogant et sournois.

« Pff, me battre contre une simple petite lionne… Quelle déshonneur pour ma famille ! »

A peine eut-il dit ces paroles que le top de Mme Kreatchov se fit entendre. Malfoy se retrouva avec un sortilège de Jambes-en-coton, de désarmement et de coloration rose à pois vert sur la peau. Pour peaufiner le résultat, Layla lui ajouta une perruque violette et une robe à fleurs. Tout la Salle explosa de rire. Même les Serpentards...

Ensuite, Rémus parvint à battre avec difficulté Antonio Catalano, le Serdaigle qu'il affrontait. Puis vint le tour de Bella qui malheureusement perdit contre Jack Harris. Lee battit Henri de Beauchières avec une dextérité qui lui valut de nombreux applaudissements. James, avec seulement un sortilège de Désarmement, envoya Maria Lowben, une Serdaigle, voler à l'autre bout de la salle. Se rendant compte qu'il avait un peu forcé, James l'aida à rejoindre Mme Pomfresh, non loin de là. Mais il avait l'air assez déprimé. Jessica perdit son duel d'un cheveu contre le Serdaigle Félix Moore. Finalement, le duel entre Lily et Tiffany arriva. Les deux filles se battirent longuement mais c'est Lily qui finit par l'emporter. A la fin du duel, elle serra amicalement la main de son amie qui lui sourit en retour. Peter Pettigrew perdit son duel contre Alexandra Di Fanari.

Au deuxième tour, il restait six Gryffondors, trois Poufsouffles, trois Serdaigles et quatre Serpentards. Ceux qui avaient perdus étaient restés pour regarder les duels. Cela commença par le duel James Potter contre Séverus Rogue. Rogue regardait James avec haine tandis que celui-ci paraissait complètement ailleurs. Malgré cela, James l'emporta. Sirius, Rémus, Layla et Lily gagnèrent également leurs duels. Ils n'étaient plus que huit à la fin.

Au troisième tour, Sirius et Rémus durent se battre entre eux. Chacun fit baver l'autre, se lançant des sortilèges dont la plupart des gens n'avaient jamais entendu parler. Tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres, bien que non dangereux. Ils déployaient des trésors d'invention pour déstabiliser l'autre. Et il n'y avait pas que les sortilèges, ils se lançaient autant de vannes que de sorts. Ce duel fut de loin le plus spectaculaire. Ensuite James battit Félix Moore, Layla : la Serpentard Sarah Becker, qui lui jetaient de nombreux regards haineux bien qu'elle ignore pourquoi, et Lily la cousine de Sirius : Narcissa.

Il restait donc à la fin : James, Sirius, Layla et Lily pour les sixièmes années ; Franck Longbottom et Alice Walter pour les cinquièmes et Lucius Malfoy, Giles Kane, Fiona Fabergaster et Frédéric Nott pour les septièmes années. Les éliminatoires étaient maintenant closes. Dumbledore se leva donc et conclut le tournoi par un discours, comme à son habitude :

« Bien. Je suis fier de vous, vous vous êtes battu avec courage et honnêteté. Les dix élèves restants auront donc des cours particuliers avec Mlle Orion en Magie Ancienne, le vendredi soir. Votre premier cour aura donc lieu demain. D'autres informations concernant le voyage scolaire vous seront fournies dans les plus brefs délais. Bonne fin d'après-midi à tous. »

Et chacun se sépara. Les Gryffondors retournèrent dans leur tour. Assis sur un des canapés de la Salle Commune, Lily soupira :

« Je suis dégoûtée, j'ai pas pu me battre contre James. C'est ce qui me motivait… »

« Moi non plus. Mais bon, on y est arrivé c'est le principal. J'ai hâte d'être demain. »

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

Et « demain » arriva…

Excités, les dix élèves de Magie Ancienne se tenaient devant la porte de leur salle de classe. Mais la tension était quasi palpable. Il faut dire que la plupart d'entre eux ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Seul Franck Longbottom et Alice Walter semblaient très bien s'entendre et discutaient tranquillement un peu à l'écart. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et Mlle Orion apparut dans l'ouverture. Elle invita tout le monde à entrer. La salle était assez grande, mais contrairement à une salle de classe, elle était séparée en deux. Une partie complètement vide avec seulement des coussins dans tous les coins servait sûrement d'endroit pour l'apprentissage de sorts, tandis que l'autre partie était en réalité une sorte de petit salon, avec des canapés et des fauteuils. Dans l'ensemble, cette salle ressemblait plus à un endroit confortable pour discuter que pour pratiquer des sorts dangereux. Chacun prit sa place rapidement, ayant hâte que le cours commence. Mlle Orion se plaça de manière à ce que chacun puisse la voir et prit la parole :

« Bien. Je suis heureuse d'être votre professeur de Magie Ancienne cette année. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous possédez déjà un fort potentiel. Par conséquent j'espère pouvoir avancer aussi rapidement possible. La Magie Ancienne est une magie très complexe et subtile. Une erreur et vous pouvez terminer comme moi ! Eh oui, c'est à cause d'une erreur d'invocation que je suis coincée dans le corps d'une fillette. Et croyez-moi, ça n'a rien de drôle. »

Personne n'osa esquisser un sourire tant ils étaient fascinés par ses paroles. Elle continua :

« Déjà, je souhaiterais que vous achetiez un livre, intitulé Magie Ancienne : Histoire et Développement de Marie Gibver. Je vous préviens ici, vous ne prendrez pas de notes pendant le cours. Cela prend beaucoup de temps et je n'aime pas voir mes élèves copier bêtement ce que je dis. A la fin de chaque classe, je vous donnerais une feuille résumant tout le cours et j'attends qu'il soit su par cœur pour le cours d'après. Nous n'avons que deux heures alors je vais faire en sorte de faire trois quarts d'heure de théorie et une heure et quart de pratique. »

Elle se tut un instant et reprit :

« Un peu d'histoire donc. La Magie Ancienne est, comme son nom l'indique, la magie la plus ancienne qui existe. Avant même que les baguettes magiques aient été créées. Cette magie consiste à invoquer les esprits, car à chaque pouvoir correspond un esprit. Pendant les cours de théorie, je vous apprendrais donc le nom de ces esprits, comment les appeler, mais aussi comment les contrôler car ils peuvent devenir très dangereux. Cette magie vous permet de ne pas utiliser de baguette, ce qui peut s'avérer très pratique dans certaines situations… »

Et le cours continua. Finalement Mlle Orion demanda à James et à Lily de se lever et de faire un duel. Surpris, les deux Gryffondors obéirent et se placèrent dans la seconde partie de la salle. Contente d'avoir enfin l'occasion de se venger, Lily donna tout ce qu'elle possédait, mais James parvenait à contrer chacune de ses attaques, affichant une expression de grande indifférence. Furieuse, Lily fit apparaître un mur de flammes, les séparant du reste des élèves. James la regarda bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Potter ? T'as l'air complètement à l'ouest… » Fit remarquer Lily.

« Tu ne te rappelles _vraiment _de rien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? Je ne comprends rien. »

« Non laisse tomber. J'en ai marre. Tu ne vaux vraiment pas la peine que je me prenne la tête. Trop c'est trop Evans. J'en ai fini avec toi pour de bon. »

« Quoi ? Je te signale que le pari n'est pas fini ! »

Pourquoi se sentait-elle tellement désespérée de ne pas le laisser partir ?

« Bien. Tu as gagné. Je serais ton esclave pendant un jour. Mais après cette journée je t'assure qu'on ne se parlera plus jamais, c'est clair ? »

Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ?

« Bien. » Répondit Lily d'un ton acide. « Prépare-toi à souffrir ! »

James éclata d'un rire froid.

« Ca c'est fait depuis longtemps Lily… »

Sur ces mots, il claqua des doigts et le mur de flammes disparut. Oui, il avait assez souffert…

* * *

FIN ! du chap encore une fois, je suis pas aussi sadique que j'en ai l'air lol

**Réponse aux reviews : **(PS : MPLR signifie tjs merci pour la review)

merkura: eh oui enfin de retour. En relisant ta review, je me rends compte que je n'avais pas posté de chap depuis juin dernier ! Pour mon oral de français, ca c'est très bien passé (G u 16... ) merci pour ton merde lol, ca m'a porté chance ! Bien j'espr ke tu va laissé une review à mon otre histoire maintenan... LE niveau de sexe dans ce chap est un peu retombé d'un coup non ? lol tkt pas ca va revenir...

Mizuno Musume Megami: Rahh ne me tue pas, je c ke ca fait super longtps que j'ai pa posté un chap... En plus, je déteste de plus en plus ce chap... Je le trouve un peu ennuyeux... Mais promis le prochain est BOCOU plu intéressant et ca va en s'amélioran...

élilyz : ba comme tu voi g pa u le tps lol paske gté ché une famille d'accueil alors je pouvais pas trop squatté leur ordi... mais g kan mm fini par le mettre ce chap...

Perruche Cevenole: un peu déroutant le passage J/L non ? lol mais en tou cas, ca va changé au nivo de leur relation... dès le prochain chap enfait...

herm'021 merci bien pour ta review... Eh si j'avais fait un chap plus long la dernière fois j'aurais ptètre pas fait l'histoire de la mm manière...

Sajuuk : pas si rapide ke ca hein ?

SusyBones : ba apparemment ils pensaient la mm chose ke toi... lol

lenoche : merci bocou

sadesirius : merci boucou et oui g passé un très bon séjour a SF merci et je pense également à mes lecteurs lol

JeCyMa : dsl ca fait bien plus d'un mois la... merci kan mm

kritari: ba merci bien...

Trinity1412: ba ca fait plaiz merci, kanà moi chui aussi accro à l'écriture ke toi a mon histoire, ce qui j'espr signifie ke tu aime BOCOU mon histoire mdr

Fleur de Lys : lol de toutes facons ki a 18 ans ici ? lol même pas moi... ne tkt pas on arrive jamais trop tard avec moi... c'est plutôt le contraire

lilouthephoenix: j'espr ke t pa tro décu par le chap... snif

red-hair1990 : MPLR 2 fois d'ailleurs si g bien compris...

evlili : ba pour maintenant je crois... lol

Evane : c tro mignon j'm bien les gens ki me laisse le choix lol MPLR

Hayra; ba pour changé MPLR

Florine: d'un seul coup ? Ouahou mon égo vient de prendre un coup de boust... Quant à SF ouais c'été tro bien ! jme sui tro éclaté !

shaeline: ELLE ARRIVE ! lol

Voilà c'est maintenant fini... Pfuu c'est pas une mince affaire de rép aux reviews...

Vive le prochain chap ki est largement meilleur ke celui-là j'espère... Mais ne vous attendez pas trop à ce qu'il arrive très rapidement... Vous me connaissez non ?

Bye mes ptits chéris !

Manoa


	8. Chapitre 8 : I'd do anything

Slt et JOYEUX NOEL !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir, c'est mon cadeau de noël à vous tous mes chers lecteurs. Et je peux vous dire que j'ai galéré pour le finir. Vous m'excuserez du coup des fautes qu'il peut y avoir et aussi de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre aux reviews.  
Mais c'est promis, je le re-updaterai (c'est un verbe ca ? lol) dès que possible avec toutes les répondes  
Voilà je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous l'attendez et j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine. Il est un peu fait à la va vite mais j'aime bien, surtout la fin  
Allez encore Joyeux Noël !  
Manoa

**

* * *

**

**Le Jeu Du Chat Et De La Souris**

**Chapitre 8 : I'd do anything**

* * *

« Hmm, Potter, va me chercher la carafe de jus de citrouille. » Demanda Lily.

James se leva, l'air renfrogné, et s'exécuta. La carafe était à l'autre bout de la table. Lorsqu'il revint, Lily ajouta :

« Sers-moi maintenant. »

Ce qu'il fit, mais Lily lui fit remarquer qu'il avait trop rempli son verre alors elle le vida dans la carafe et James dut le remplir à nouveau… _six fois de suite._ Toute la table des Gryffondors regardait ce qu'il se passait avec un étonnement et un intérêt croissants. Depuis quand James Potter obéissait à quiconque ? Et pourquoi se laissait-il faire de cette manière ? Ceux qui étaient le moins stupéfaits, c'étaient bien sûr leurs amis proches, car ils savaient déjà l'enjeu du pari des deux Gryffondors. La plupart regardait cela avec amusement. Surtout quand Lily demanda à James de lui cirer ses chaussures… La jeune fille affichait d'ailleurs un sourire ravi, elle avait enfin sa vengeance. Elle avait gagné. Quand James eut terminé, elle décida une chose.

« Attends-moi ici. » Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffles et rejoignit Matt. Le garçon lui fit un sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Lily s'écarta et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. J'ai un compte à régler avec Potter et si tu es à côté, cela me distraira. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'est que temporaire. » Ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air désespéré que prenait Matt. « Tout redeviendra normal d'ici demain. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est nécessaire. » Demanda Matt.

« Je t'expliquerai demain. » Répondit Lily, un peu agacée.

Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être niais parfois, c'était affligeant. Mais elle retint cette pensée pour elle et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Matt.

« A demain ! » Lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Bizarrement, cette séparation temporaire lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Elle se sentait comme _libérée_. James la regardait avec intensité lorsqu'elle le rejoignit.

« Quoi ? » Cracha-t-elle. Elle avait horreur qu'il la regarde de cette manière.

« Je n'ai rien dit. » Fit remarquer James.

« Toi peut-être mais tes yeux si. »

« Et depuis quand sais-tu lire dans mes yeux ? » James eut un très léger sourire moqueur.

« Question idiote, pas de réponse. »

« Sur les nerfs ma petite Lily ? »

« Je ne suis PAS ta _petite Lily_ ! » Siffla-t-elle dangereusement.

« Pardon Ô Maîtresse Suprême ! » Railla James.

Elle aurait pu apprécier le titre s'il ne l'avait pas dit avec autant de mépris.

« Je te trouve bizarre en ce moment. T'as l'air en colère contre moi… » Dit-elle.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'obscurcirent et son regard devint plus dur. Lily en eut des frissons. James à ce moment-là avait l'air tellement dangereux qu'elle en eut presque peur.

« Ah oui ? Peut-être est-ce parce qu'une certaine personne a la mémoire un peu courte, parce que je commence à en avoir marre de toi ou alors simplement parce que je suis obligé d'être ton esclave pendant une journée… Vraiment je ne sais pas quelle raison choisir. »

Lily essaya d'ignorer le pincement au cœur que provoquèrent ses paroles et répliqua :

« Je te signale que l'idée du pari vient de toi. Alors ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. »

D'un mouvement si rapide qu'elle eut à peine le temps de le voir venir, James saisit son poignée et le serra si fort qu'elle ne sentait plus le sang circuler dans sa main droite. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien et il la regardait avec _haine ?_ Depuis quand James s'était-il mis à la haïr ? Non, c'était à elle de le détester, pas à lui ! La peine qu'elle ressentit à cette remarque dut se lire dans son regard car James la lâcha brusquement. Sur son poignée, Lily pouvait déjà voir les marques de bleus. James détourna les yeux et chuchota :

« Tu devrais arrêter de me fixer, tout le monde nous regarde. »

Et en effet, toute la salle était hypnotisée par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Lily sentit la rougeur lui monter au visage et baissa les yeux vers son petit déjeuner. Finalement, chacun se désintéressa d'elle et reprit sa propre conversation. Le reste du repas se déroula tranquillement. Sauf pour Lily qui ne cessait de repenser à ce que James avait dit. Elle qui l'avait toujours détesté, enfin depuis qu'il était devenu si arrogant, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à accepter qu'il la méprise en retour ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait des sentiments pour lui, loin de là. Non, elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Alors _pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi avait-elle si mal et pourquoi sentait-elle que quelque chose clochait ? Elle avait beau dire qu'elle ne supportait pas Potter, il lui manquait d'une certaine façon. Sa chaleur, son sourire, ses baisers… Elle se sentait vide maintenant…

Mais pendant toute la journée, elle s'efforça de jouer son rôle de maîtresse cruelle jusqu'au bout. Elle ne cessa de donner à James des ordres de plus en plus ridicules. James s'exécutait cependant, comme si lui obéir en silence ferait passer la journée plus vite. C'était cette soumission qui mettait le plus en colère Lily. Elle était tellement habituée à ses prises de tête avec James que cette situation lui apparaissait comme ennuyeuse… Son esclave, quant à lui, avait surtout l'air fatigué. Mais plus que fatigué des tâches que Lily lui faisait faire, il avait l'air _fatigué d'elle_. Ce qui fit qu'à la fin de la journée, Lily n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs prête à exploser. Tandis que James gardait un calme on ne peut plus inhabituel.

Enfin, quand tout le monde fut couché et qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et lui, elle demanda :

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Ca ne te ressemble pas du tout. »

James braqua son regard dans le sien. La jeune fille eut un nouveau frisson. Cela lui était beaucoup arrivé pendant la journée.

« Un peu tard pour poser ce genre de questions. »

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe oui ou non ? » Lily commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

James soupira. Il alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et contempla les flammes en silence. Lily le rejoignit, en colère car elle ne supportait plus son silence. Puis elle regarda l'âtre à son tour et sa fureur sembla se calmer un peu. Comme si le feu la rassurait. Tout à coup James demanda :

« Tu peux le contrôler ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Allons Lily, on a déjà eu cette conversation. Tu peux contrôler le feu non ? Est-ce que tu arriverais à faire des formes avec ces flammes ? »

Un moment surprise, la jeune fille finit par répliquer :

« Pff, c'est un jeu d'enfant. »

Concentrant à peine ses pouvoirs, elle modula le feu pour qu'il forme un lion. Elle vit James esquisser un sourire. Puis elle changea les flammes en un phénix magnifique. Satisfaite, elle relâcha son attention et les flammes redevinrent normales.

« Alors, où veux-tu en venir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on avait eu à propos de nos pouvoirs ? »

« Oui… »

« Je trouvais juste ça drôlement ironique que toi et moi soyons liés par une chose si puissante. »

Lily retint son souffle.

« Oui » Continua-t-il, absorbé dans ses pensées. « Quand j'ai su que tu avais ces pouvoirs, je me suis dit que j'avais enfin ma chance. La chance de pouvoir te connaître un peu mieux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai toujours eut un faible pour les rousses. » Répondit-il en rigolant, mais elle pouvait lire de la tristesse dans son regard.

Il y avait une question que Lily mourrait d'envie de poser… mais elle n'oserait jamais le faire. Car quelle que soit la réponse, elle savait qu'elle en souffrirait.

« Pourquoi as-tu toujours des réactions si compliquées ? » Demanda James, cette fois-ci en la regardant directement dans les yeux.

Lily détourna son regard, gênée. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Potter qui l'attirait étrangement… Mais elle avait si peur. Elle essaya de réfléchir à la question. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de vraie réponse, elle était comme cela, c'était tout.

« Ca fait partie de mon sale caractère je suppose… » Puis elle réfléchit à nouveau. « En fait, je ne sais pas. J'étais moins compliquée avant, en cinquième année. J'ignore ce qui m'a fait changer à ce point. A un moment, j'ai cru que c'étaient mes pouvoirs, mais je me suis rendue compte que ces troubles n'étaient apparus qu'après les vacances… »

Elle contempla le Pacte du Silence, tatoué sur son poignet. Sans réfléchir, elle le montra à James.

« Ceci est un Pacte du Silence. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Layla et moi en avons un toutes les deux. Quand j'y repense, je crois que c'est à partir de là que mes problèmes ont commencé. »

« Ca veut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à ce moment-là et que tu ne t'en souviens plus ? » La voix de James avait ce ton d'inquiétude qui remplissait son cœur de joie.

_Non, je ne l'aime pas. Je ne ressens rien pour lui. Je ne suis qu'une traînée… Une traînée…_

Sans prévenir, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Aussitôt, elle tourna la tête, mais c'était trop tard, James les avait vues.

« Lily ? Lily… »

Sa voix était si douce. Elle ressentait sa tendresse jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle savait. _Elle savait_. Mais elle avait si peur… Ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle cacha son visage dans le sofa. Lily ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. Non pas lui. Elle devait être forte, la plus forte. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Il y avait tellement de gens plus malheureux qu'elle sur terre. Mais ces pensées ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa peine. Soudain, elle sentit la main de James sur son épaule. C'était comme une présence rassurante, un ange protecteur. Il passa les doigts dans ses longs cheveux roux, aux reflets enflammés par le feu de la cheminée. Il fit glisser une mèche derrière son oreille et embrassa doucement le grain de beauté sur sa nuque. Lily n'était pas habituée à tant de douceur de la part de James. Ses larmes ne tarissaient pas. Tout à coup, l'envie fut plus forte que tout et elle se jeta au cou du Gryffondor. Elle avait juste envie de partager sa chaleur, de sentir son odeur si rafraîchissante. James la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, comme si cela pouvait arrêter son chagrin. Lily se laissa aller, laissant les larmes couler à flots.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Enfin, Lily se calma un peu et se retira de l'étreinte si chaude de James. Elle scruta son visage. Il était si beau, si parfait. Elle avait l'impression de voir un ange descendu sur terre. Ses yeux profonds, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés, son tendre sourire…

« Embrasse-moi. » Murmura Lily du bout des lèvres.

Elle le désirait tellement à cet instant. James la regarda longuement, une lueur d'espoir semblait s'être allumée dans ses yeux. Mais soudain, il détourna la tête. Son regard était devenu dur et froid.

« Je peux pas Lily, je ne peux plus. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Mais juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Lily cria :

« James, embrasse-moi. James ! C'est un ordre ! James ! »

James se retourna, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« La journée est finie Lily. »

Et il s'en alla.

* * *

_« Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui ma chérie… » Fit remarquer une voix d'homme.  
__  
Je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage, il était comme brouillé. Mais je savais que j'aimais cet homme, plus que tout, plus que ma vie. Je l'embrassai pour son compliment, bien que je sache qu'il n'était destiné qu'à m'amadouer à propos de la dispute de la veille._

_« C'est pas comme cela que tu vas effacer ce que tu as dit hier soir ! » Répliquai-je._

_« Je peux toujours essayer. »_

_Je pouvais voir son sourire d'enfant même sans distinguer les traits de son visage. Il m'embrassa à son tour. Me prenant par la taille, il me fit asseoir sur la table de la cuisine. Puis il s'attaqua à ma nuque. Je gémis._

_« Arrête, il va se réveiller. » Dis-je._

_« Mais non. _Silencio._ » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle._

_« Tricheur. »_

_« C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes ! »_

_Il m'embrassa. Mon désir se faisait plus ardent, j'avais tellement envie de lui. J'entendis des pleurs dans la pièce d'à coté. Grognant, je m'éloignai de mon mari et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'enfant. Me retournant pour lui offrir un sourire d'excuse, il ne répondit que par un regard frustré. A nouveau, je savais ce qu'il faisait mais je ne pouvais toujours pas le voir complètement. J'entrai dans la petite chambre rouge. Harry était dans son berceau et pleurait à s'en casser la voix. Je m'approchai de lui. Emmitouflé dans sa couverture rouge et or, il avait la bouche grande ouverte et hurlait._

_« Chut mon chéri… Maman est là… » Chuchotai-je._

_Aussitôt ma voix le calma un peu. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec cette profondeur inhabituelle chez un bébé de seulement un an. C'était comme se regarder dans un miroir. La même couleur vert émeraude. Il tendit une petite main potelée vers moi et tentait de former des mots incompréhensibles. Une fierté toute maternelle surgit en moi. Mon bébé… C'était mon bébé… _

_Mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard. De la peur… Il avait peur. Mais de quoi ? Soudain j'entendis mon mari dans la pièce avoisinante crier :_

_« LILY ! IL EST LA ! PRENDS HARRY ET VA-T-EN ! »_

_Non, non ! fut la seule pensée cohérente que j'eus. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas partir et l'abandonner. Il n'y avait rien à faire. J'allais perdre l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Les larmes refusaient de couler. Si je devais LUI faire face, je devais être brave et ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Harry, il me regardait. Sur ses lèvres un mot se forma :_

_« Maman… »_

_Le nœud au cœur qui fut ma réaction à ce son ne pourrait être définissable. Il y avait de l'amour, tellement d'amour, de la peine, de la fierté… Et quelque part de la confiance. J'avais confiance dans le futur. Je _savais_ que l'histoire ne pouvait finir comme cela. J'eus une dernière pensée pour mon mari, sûrement mort à cet instant. Je n'avais pas fait attention aux bruits d'à côté depuis qu'il m'avait prévenue. Et tout à coup, je savais quoi faire. Oui il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Un choix plus difficile que la mort ou la vie, le sacrifice…La Marque du Sang… J'avais perdu mes pouvoirs mais cela devrait suffire à protéger mon enfant. Soudain, face à moi, se trouvait l'homme que je haïssais le plus au monde : Voldemort. Il avait un large sourire vainqueur accroché à ses lèvres._

_« Bonsoir ma chère Lily… » _

Le rêve se dissipa. Lily se réveilla en sueur sur son lit. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, complètement terrifiée. Mais non, il n'y avait rien. Pas de bébé, pas de Voldemort. Rien que des rideaux rouges, un dortoir sombre et des jeunes filles endormies paisiblement. Un silence total. Elle avait peur, elle avait envie de pleurer. Mais elle ne voulait pas déranger ses amies, ni même Layla. Elle voulait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle voulait James…

Sans plus réfléchir, Lily se leva lentement de son lit et sortit du dortoir. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle se dirigea vers la partie masculine de la tour Gryffondor. En montant les escaliers, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa réaction était stupide et que Potter l'enverrait sûrement balader. Pourtant, _il le fallait_. Elle était arrivée devant la porte des sixièmes années. Une dernière hésitation. Puis elle fit tourner la poignée et entra. Le dortoir des garçons était aussi silencieux que celui des filles, à part des ronflements bruyants venant du lit à sa droite. En regardant à travers l'obscurité, cela ressemblait à Pettigrew. Lily se rapprocha. A côté de lui se trouvait Rémus. Elle remarqua qu'il avait un air totalement adorable quand il dormait. Encore à côté, il y avait Sirius, puis Lee. Enfin, la Gryffondor arriva au lit de James.

Et à sa grande surprise, il avait les yeux ouverts ! Sa tête était éclairée par un rayon de lune et elle pouvait le voir distinctement. Ses yeux chocolats brillaient avec intensité. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Lily fit un pas vers lui. ¨Mais son regard la défiait d'avancer plus. La jeune fille était tellement désespérée qu'elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle avança encore et se pencha vers lui.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? » Murmura-t-elle.

James la regarda surpris. Ne voulant pas réveiller ses amis, il lui fit signe de monter sur son lit, ce qu'elle fit. Une fois installé, il ferma les rideaux et plaça un _Silencio_ et un _Lumos _sur son lit. Enfin il demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de venir me voir à cette heure-ci ! T'es complètement folle ! »

Lily regarda ses mains, qui étaient placées sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, c'était trop la honte… De plus, James n'avait pas de tee-shirt et elle pouvait très bien voir les muscles de ses bras, de ses épaules, de son ventre… Merlin, elle ignorait que le Quidditch vous donnait une aussi belle musculature ! Et il avait ce petit air endormi trop mignon, et ses cheveux tout emmêlés… _« Arrête d'y penser, arrête d'y penser. »_ Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Evans ? »

Il n'avait pas utiliser son prénom…

« Désolée, je… j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un c'est tout… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Elle s'apprêta à partir mais James la retint par la manche de son pyjama.

« Puisque t'es là et que je suis réveillé, autant aller jusqu'au bout. » Soupira-t-il.

Lily le regarda. Non, finalement elle n'avait plus trop envie de lui parler. Cela avait été vite remplacé par le désir de l'embrasser. James devait le lire dans son regard car il la fixa bizarrement, avec la tête un peu penchée sur le côté comme s'il réfléchissait. Lily prit son courage à deux mains et déclara :

« Quand tu disais avoir renoncer à moi, c'était vraiment… vrai ? »

Pouvait-on faire plus pitoyable que ça ? pensa-t-elle. Il va vraiment me prendre pour une conne.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si c'était le cas ? » Il avait un regard si sérieux, si anormal chez lui que Lily frissonna, à nouveau…

« R-rien… Rien du tout. » Mentit-elle.

« Tu mens très mal ma petite Lily. »

Voilà qu'il l'appelait par son prénom maintenant. Merlin ! Comment pouvait-elle rester calme avec un homme si séduisant et à moitié nu juste en face d'elle ?

« Pourquoi as-tu dit à Matt que tu ne sortais pas avec lui rien qu'aujourd'hui ? » Continua-t-il, impitoyable.

« Tu as entendu ? »

« Bien sûr, tout le monde a entendu Lily ! »

« Je voulais juste qu'il n'y ait pas d'interférence entre lui et ma vengeance. Il a tendance à me coller un peu… » Fit Lily du bout des lèvres.

« Vraiment ? »

James rapprocha son visage du sien.

« Oui ? »

Même à ses yeux, elle devait avouer que cela sonnait plus comme une question qu'une affirmation. Mais elle avait du mal à réfléchir correctement quand James était si proche d'elle. Elle se rappelait très bien la manière dont il l'embrassait…

« Et ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que tu m'ais demandé de t'embrasser tout à l'heure, ni que tu vienne me voir maintenant ? Ce ne serait pas une manière de te déculpabiliser ? »

« Me déculpabiliser de quoi ? » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Son tempérament remontait à la surface.

« D'avoir des sentiments pour moi par exemple… »

« Alors là c'est trop fort ! Espèce de… d'abruti arrogant ! »

Tout à coup, elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit avec un James très en colère au-dessus d'elle. Il maintenait ses poignets avec brutalité.

« T'as raison, là c'est VRAIMENT trop fort ! J'en ai marre Lily. Marre de tes petits jeux. Arrête de dire que tu n'as pas envie de moi quand la seule chose que je vois dans ton regard c'est du désir ! Alors soit honnête pour une fois dans ta vie ! »

Et Lily fit la seule chose qui lui semblait avoir du sens. Elle l'embrassa. James fut pris de surprise mais ses instincts reprirent rapidement le dessus et il répondit avec ardeur à son baiser. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur baiser dans les toilettes de l'Etoile du Soir, c'était un baiser plein de rage et de passion. Chacun semblait vouloir aspirer l'autre en lui. James prit Lily par la taille. Il promenait ses mains partout, avide de connaître le corps de la jeune fille, tandis que Lily avait placé ses mains dans les cheveux de James et le pressait un peu plus contre elle. A nouveau, elle ressentait cette chaleur. James était vraiment le seul à lui faire sentir cela. C'était comme un courant électrique qui se baladait dans son corps. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, sans paraître le moins du monde lassés. Ils s'attendaient depuis trop longtemps pour s'arrêter à ce stade.

Lentement, James retint ses baisers. Lily émit un gémissement indigné. Mais aussitôt il vint déboutonner sa chemise de nuit, dévoilant deux seins ronds qui l'attendaient avec excitation. Il regarda Lily une dernière fois, puis suça lentement un de ses mamelons, tout en frictionnant son autre sein. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à cette douce torture. James s'attaqua ensuite à l'autre sein. Puis il descendit, toujours avec cette lenteur insupportable, vers son ventre, en déposant de légers baisers. Quand il arriva à sa culotte, il s'arrêta un instant, guettant la réaction de Lily. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier, tout occupée qu'elle était à son plaisir. Dans un murmure rauque, elle lui dit :

« Continue… »

Aussitôt, James fit descendre sa culotte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il faisait ça avec Lily. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! Il admira un instant le corps qui s'offrait ainsi à lui. Puis, il introduisit avec lenteur un doigt dans l'intimité de la jeune fille. Comme c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de choses, Lily contint un cri de surprise : c'était tellement… étrange. Mais quand James commença à faire des va-et-vient avec son doigt, elle se laissa aller au plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Subjugué, James regardait son visage empreint de ravissement. C'était presque assez pour le faire jouir lui-même… Il sentait son propre membre se durcir. Enfin, Lily ressentit une dernière et merveilleuse étincelle de plaisir et elle se décontracta. James vint l'embrasser encore et elle y répondit, bien qu'étrangement fatiguée.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi. » Murmura James.

Mais cette phrase fut la phrase de trop. Lily se rendit compte de sa situation. Elle était dans un lit, « presque » déshabillée, avec James au dessus d'elle. Et elle était _plus_ que consciente du désir qu'il ressentait pour elle en ce moment. Elle sentit une vague de fierté féminine quant au pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à aller plus loin. Non pas prête du tout. Et quand James commença à descendre son propre pantalon, elle paniqua.

« James ! » Dit-elle sévèrement.

Il la regarda de nouveau, avec ses yeux innocents et ce petit air de chien battu. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle ne serait pas sienne ce soir, c'était plus qu'évident. Premièrement, elle n'était pas prête. Deuxièmement, elle avait déjà un copain. Et troisièmement, il voulait que leur première fois, car il était sûr qu'il y en aurait une, se fasse dans un endroit beaucoup plus romantique. Mais il avait tellement envie de lui faire payer toutes ses souffrances qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire peur. Et la voir ainsi devant lui, dans cette position de soumission, lui avait un peu égaré les idées. Il lui sourit et embrassa le bout de son nez.

« Je sais Lily, je sais. »

Et sans prévenir elle pleura à nouveau. Mais c'étaient des larmes de joie autant que de tristesse. James embrassa ses joues mouillées en lui murmurant des mots doux. Il avait vraiment un don pour la rassurer. Peu à peu, il reboutonna sa chemise de nuit et la prit dans ses bras. Lily s'agrippa à lui. Elle aussi avait envie de lui. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, James la lâcha et sortit de son lit. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se lève à son tour. Sans un mot, il la raccompagna jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne tout le long et Lily sentait sa présence comme une aura bienfaitrice autour d'elle. Arrivés en bas, il la laissa. Mais elle le rattrapa par le bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il y répondit avec ardeur mais s'arrêta brusquement.

« On ferait mieux d'arrêter sinon je ne me retiendrais plus. » Dit-il, la voix rauque.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues à cette confidence et s'écarta à contrecœur.

« James, tu sais que demain… Rien ne sera pareil… » Déclara-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire triste.

« Tu es encore à Matt n'est-ce pas ? Je te préviens Lily, je ne t'attendrais pas très longtemps. Ca commence déjà à faire beaucoup. »

« Je… je comprends. »

« Bien. Alors dépêche-toi de le larguer comme ça on pourra se faire des petites nuits de folie. »

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice et Lily lui mit une tape sur le bras affectueusement.

« Tu es irrécupérable ! » Se moqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Un homme reste toujours un homme. Même pour la plus belle fille de la terre. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« De la terre ? Je te demande pardon ? » Elle feignit de se mettre en colère, prenant la pose de McGonagall.

« Oh excusez-moi votre Altesse, de l'univers tout entier. » Il s'inclina avec ironie.

« C'est déjà mieux. »

Et elle se mit à rire. A ce son cristallin, James eut encore du mal à se retenir de la jeter sur le tapis et de lui faire l'amour. Mais, comme d'habitude, son merveilleux self-control prit le dessus.

« Bonne nuit Lily. » Il l'embrassa chastement sur la joue et se retourna vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons.

« Où tu vas ? » Demanda-t-elle, déçue de gâcher ce moment de complicité.

James se retourna avec sérieux et annonça :

« Prendre une douche froide. »

Son sourire se fit un peu plus peiné et aussitôt, il monta rapidement les marches.

La seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire fut : « Oh… ».

* * *

Quand Lily revint dans le dortoir, Layla fit semblant de dormir. Elle avait une envie folle de se lever et de lui demander des explications pour son absence, mais elle se retint. Elle savait que Lily aurait envie de savourer le moment incroyable, car Layla avait bien le pressentiment qu'il l'était, un peu toute seule. Même si Lily avait fait des progrès depuis l'année dernière, grâce à son professeur bien sûr, elle était encore très timide lorsqu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Elle connaissait la théorie sans savoir la pratique en quelque sorte. La chinoise attendit un long moment, puis enfin elle entendit le ronflement sonore qui caractérisait le sommeil de Lily. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle ne cessait de repenser à Sirius et à la nuit à l'Etoile du Soir. Bien sûr, elle s'en voulait d'y penser, mais on ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre la voix de la conscience.

Elle revoyait chaque instant, chaque moment de plaisir. Tous les détails lui apparaissaient comme si elle revivait la scène. Le corps de Sirius pressé contre le sien, l'odeur puissante et enivrante de son Eau de Cologne, les gouttes de sueur sur son front, … Oui vraiment tout. Elle sentit le désir se faufiler dans son bas-ventre, accompagné aussitôt d'un sentiment de frustration. Jamais un mec ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi déstabilisée, elle avait perdu tout contrôle de la situation. Et elle n'était même pas sûre de détester ça. La manière dont il semblait si sûr de lui, sa manie de la pousser à bout et ce sourire charmeur. Tout chez Sirius l'attirait, c'est-à-dire aussi bien ses qualités que ses défauts. Ce qui était, la concernant, normalement impossible. Une relation basique pour Layla était la suivante : d'abord, tout va bien et le mec lui semble parfait, ensuite elle finit par découvrir des défauts qui deviennent de plus en plus énervants et finalement elle commence à en avoir marre et à se lasser alors elle rompt. C'était toujours la même et ennuyante routine. Chaque fois elle pensait trouver le bon, chaque fois elle se trompait. Alors pourquoi sentait-elle que c'était différent avec Sirius ? Il attirait son attention comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Layla se leva doucement et prit soin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à dormir alors elle avait décidé de descendre dans la Salle Commune pour lire un peu, ce qu'elle faisait très rarement soit dit en passant. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit les marches. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Sirius, assis à une table en train de travailler ! Une chose que l'on voyait très rarement, sinon jamais. Elle retint sa respiration, de peur qu'il ne l'entende. La jeune fille pouvait soit aller lui parler soir retourner sans bruit dans son dortoir. Malheureusement pour elle, Sirius ne lui laissa pas le choix car il releva la tête et l'aperçut. Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Puis Sirius dit avec calme :

« Je ne mords pas tu sais, tu peux venir… »

Layla renifla avec mépris.

« Si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, tu te fous ta plume là où je pense. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'être en ta présence ! »

Sirius laissa échapper un rire franc.

« J'adore quand tu fais semblant d'être en colère. »

« Je ne fais pas _semblant !_ » Siffla-t-elle dangereusement.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Allons je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me rejoindre et de savoir ce que je fais ici. » Déclara-t-il avec un large sourire.

« Pas du tout. » Elle se retint de lui tirer la langue.

« C'est pas bien de mentir. »

« Bon ok. »

Elle se rapprocha et s'assit à sa table. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait jamais gagner avec Sirius, il avait toujours le dernier mot.

« Alors, » Dit-elle après un moment de silence. « Que fais-tu ? »

Il la regarda avec des étincelles dans les yeux, sachant très bien qu'il était le vainqueur. Layla eut la soudaine envie de lui mettre une gifle, mais elle se retint.

« Je fais mes devoirs. » Répondit-il, la moquerie dans sa voix était aussi visible qu'un dragon au milieu d'un terrain de Quidditch. (NDA : Mais où je suis allée chercher ça moi ? lol)

« J'avais pas remarqué idiot. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ! Tu ne fais jamais tes devoirs d'habitude, et encore moins la nuit ! »

« Je vois que tu m'as bien observé… »

« Il faut connaître son ennemi pour pouvoir le vaincre. » Répliqua-t-elle. Un point pour elle.

Il sourit… encore. Un point pour lui.

« Pour ton information, je ne fais jamais mes devoirs. C'est juste que James m'a réveillé en prenant une douche, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, et comme j'arrivais pas à me rendormir, je suis descendu. Faire mes devoirs est la seule chose qui arrive à me faire oublier… Hmmm… certaines choses. »

« Alors comme ça, Potter prenait une douche… Quelle coïncidence… » Puis elle rajouta avec un sourire diabolique. « Ou pas. »

« Quelque chose à me faire partager ? » Demanda Sirius.

Elle hésita à lui faire partager ses pensées. Mais après tout, il était le meilleur ami de Potter alors il avait bien le droit de savoir.

« Juste que Lily est revenue au dortoir il y a pas très longtemps. Je serais prête à parier que cela a un rapport. »

« En effet, c'est très intéressant… » A son sourire machiavélique, on pouvait voir qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir une petite conversation avec James.

« Alors, quelles sont ces choses que tu veux oublier ? » Finit par demander Layla, curieuse.

« Des choses personnelles. »

« Oui mais quoi ? »

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « personnel » ? »

« Ces choses là sont faites pour être partager. »

« Et je devrais les partager avec toi parce que… ? »

« Bon d'accord, ne me dis rien. De toute façon, je ne veux même pas savoir. »

« Pff, alors pourquoi tu me demandes ? »

« J'essayais de faire la conversation ! »

« Mais bien sûr… »

Grr, elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se foutait complètement de sa gueule !

« Tu fais quoi comme devoir ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Tu es si désespérée que cela de maintenir une conversation ? » Rigola Sirius.

« J'aime pas les silences. » Encore cette envie de lui tirer la langue. Mais pourquoi agissait-elle comme une gamine en sa présence ?

« J'en suis convaincu. »

« Bien, au moins une chose de mise au clair. »

« Au moins une chose. »

« Tu veux pas faire des phrases de plus de cinq mots s'il-te plaît ! »

« C'est quoi cette obsession de parler ? On peut très bien rester en silence. Je fais mes devoirs et tu me perturbes. » Dit Sirius.

« Bien. Bien ! Je me tais. »

Elle prit son livre d'un geste rageur et commença à « lire ». Elle ne remarqua pas le petit sourire en coin du jeune Gryffondor. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à lire une ligne. Ses yeux fixait les mots sans comprendre, trop occupée qu'elle était à penser à Sirius. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, il avait l'air absorbé par son travail. Bien sûr, elle ne pensa pas que cet air sérieux le rendait ultra sexy, ni qu'elle avait désespérément envie de replacer la mèche qui était tombée devant ses yeux. Non pas du tout. Finalement, Sirius leva la tête et demanda :

« Quoi ? »

« Mais j'ai rien dit ! »

« Tu penses trop fort. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu me fixes ? »

« Je te fixe pas. »

« Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que je suis incroyablement beau mais tu pourrais avoir un peu de retenue tout de même. »

« Je… C'est pas croyable à quel point tu peux être arrogant ! Tu as juste un énorme bouton sur ton nez qui me gêne. »

« Ha ha… Malheureusement, bouton et moi sommes incompatibles. Tu devrais essayer un autre mensonge la prochaine fois. »

« Tu m'énerves. »

« Je sais. »

« Bon, puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais ! »

« Bien. »

« Tu pourrais pas paraître un peu plus concerné ? » Demanda-t-elle avec colère.

« Bah pourquoi ? »

« Pff, les garçons sont tous des idiots ! »

Sur ce, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée, elle n'entendit pas Sirius dire :

« Je te tiens. »

* * *

Pffuh c'est la fin du chapitre. Encore une fois dsl de ne pas répondre aux reviews mais j'avais vraiment pas le temps et je voulais absolument vous le poster pour Noël. J'espère que vous apprécierez le geste lol

Une dernière fois Joyeux Noel !

Manoa qui vous aime


	9. Chapitre 9 : Don't speak

Annonce : CETTE FIC N'EST PAS ABANDONNE ET NE LE SERA JAMAIS  
Ca c'est dit donc maintenant : désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée... Je ne peux pas le dire assez de fois pour essayer de me faire pardonner !  
Je suis vraiment une mauvaise fille, ça fait quatre mois que je n'ai rien posté et je présente mes humbles excuses.Enfin le nouveau chapitre du Jeu du chat et de la souris est là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il a été écrit un peu rapidement, comme d'habitude vous me direz, mais je l'aime bien. Enfin de l'action entre James et Lily  
Et pour votre attente, vous avez droit à une nouvelle histoire "The Death Of An Angel" que j'ai commencé à écrire. Si ça peut vous rassurez sur les délais de cette fic, j'ai déjà écrit les 6 premiers chapitres et je vous assure, je l'adore ! C'est une Harry/OC, ce qui est généralement pas mon truc mais là je pouvais pas résister. Il y aussi du Draco pour ceux qui aiment.  
Donc please, lisez lisez  
Encore une fois PARDON !

**

* * *

**

**Le Jeu Du Chat Et De La Souris**

**Chapitre 9 : Don't Speak**

* * *

« Tu savais qu'Hagrid partait pour une semaine ? » Demanda Layla. 

« Quoi ? J'étais pas au courant ! » Répondit Lily.

« Dumbledore l'a annoncé ce matin. Si tu prenais ton petit déjeuner un peu plus souvent, tu le saurais. » Fit remarquer Bella en soupirant.

« Désolée, j'ai du mal à dormir la nuit. Du coup, je ne me réveille pas le matin. »

« Tu as des problèmes de sommeil ? » Demanda Layla, inquiète.

« Oui j'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars auxquelles je ne comprends rien. Mais c'est pas grave, j'y suis habituée maintenant… »

Sur ces mots, Lily se concentra à nouveau sur sa nourriture. Puis elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle et, essayant d'ignorer l'inquiétude dans les yeux de ses amies, elle croisa le regard de Matt. Il afficha un large sourire en la voyant. La jeune fille serra son poing sous la table. Elle savait que son attitude était injuste vis-à-vis du Poufsouffle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver ridicule. Pourtant, il avait l'air fou amoureux d'elle. Elle se promit intérieurement de rompre rapidement avec lui pour éviter de lui faire trop de mal.

« Hé les filles ! » Les interpella une voix masculine.

« La ferme Black ! » Siffla Layla, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Mais j'ai même pas encore dit ce que j'avais à dire. » Réplique-t-il avec un air innocent.

« Et c'est tant mieux parce qu'on n'en a rien à foutre ! »

« Bon puisque vous avez _visiblement_ très envie de savoir ce que j'ai à dire, je vais vous faire le plaisir de l'annoncer. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et je vous invite toutes à ma soirée de ce soir, qui se déroulera dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Ca commence à 20 heures alors ne soyez pas en retard. »

Et avant que Layla n'ait pu lui sortir une réplique cinglante, il s'éclipsa.

« Comme si on allait venir à sa fête stupide… » Marmonna Layla.

« A vrai dire, j'avais prévu d'y aller avec Rémus… Désolée. » Dit Tiffany en rougissant.

« Et moi j'ai promis à Lee de venir. Il avait peur de se retrouver tout seul… » Ajouta Bella.

« Traîtresses ! » Cria Layla.

Elle lança un regard perçant à Lily, la mettant au défi d'y aller.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » Dit Lily. « Tu sais comment est Rémus avec moi, il m'a demandé une faveur et m'a fait jurer avant que je sache de quoi il s'agissait »

Layla poussa un soupir de résignation.

« Bon alors je suppose que je suis aussi obligée de vous accompagner. »

Il n'y avait que Lily pour remarquer le léger sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres.

La journée passa rapidement, malgré la montagne de devoirs qu'ils avaient récoltés de la part de leurs chers professeurs. On était encore au mois de septembre et les élèves étaient déjà surchargés de travail. Mais cette nuit, personne ne travaillerait. En tout cas, du côté des Gryffondors. La soirée qu'avait prévue Sirius promettait d'être monumentale. Les filles, même Layla, s'étaient mises sur leur trente et un.

Jessica avait décidé de lâcher ses cheveux, pour une fois, mais avait opté pour une tenue décontractée : un simple jean noir accompagné d'un haut à paillettes argentées. Tiffany avait osé, elle portait une minijupe en cuir blanc et un débardeur rouge avec en lettres blanches « Would you hold my purse while I'm snogging your boyfriend ? » imprimées dessus.

Bella avait un pantalon noir et une grosse ceinture argentée, ainsi qu'un corset noir qui arrondissait joliment ses formes. Lily et Layla étaient à nouveau les plus audacieuses : Lily était habillée d'une combinaison de cuir noir, tandis que Layla portait une robe rouge qui la couvrait à peine. Bien sûr, leurs amies les complimentèrent mais au fond, elles savaient que ces tenues étaient surtout faites pour dégoûter deux Gryffondors très spéciaux.

Quand les cinq filles descendirent, la fête battait déjà son plein. La musique était lancée à fond sur le dernier tube de Crazy Elfs. Aussitôt les filles se mirent à danser, sans se préoccuper de trouver un cavalier. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas vraiment de danse spéciale, on bougeait juste sur la musique. Cependant Layla remarqua Sirius qui dansait avec la même blonde qu'il avait embrassé la dernière fois. La Chinoise poussa un soupir exaspéré. _Ce mec n'apprendra jamais._

Elle se mit à chercher une proie. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment de choix. Il était hors de question de sortir avec un garçon plus jeune qu'elle, et les seuls Gryffondors disponibles, à part les Maraudeurs, avaient tous une petite amie.

_Tant pis, _se dit-elle. _Je peux très bien m'amuser toute seule_.

Elle vit son frère danser avec Bella. Un pincement de jalousie lui tirailla le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir s'habituer à voir de moins en moins son frère jumeau, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait supporter que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle s'en approche. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Layla détourna son regard, essayant de penser à autre chose. Tout à coup, un bras la prit par la taille.

La jeune fille se retourna, prête à hurler sur celui qui avait osé faire ça… avant de voir que le dit garçon était Sirius lui-même, le roi de la soirée. Elle ne se sentait pas le cœur de lui gueuler dessus le jour de son anniversaire. Il eut un large sourire devant sa soumission et l'entraîna sur la musique. Elle observa son visage, ses yeux, son sourire. Il était tellement beau et il dégageait une sorte de magnétisme… _sexuel._ Malgré le fait étrange qu'elle ne puisse pas lire ses émotions, elle sentait cette force qui l'attirait vers lui, qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser.

_Bref, je m'égare._

Il la fit tournoyer. Layla ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Puis la musique, comme par hasard, se changea en slow. Layla lança un regard sceptique à Sirius qui lui répondit par un sourire _presque_ innocent. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras musclés. Se laissant aller, pour une fois, Layla se serra contre lui, savourant sa chaleur et le sentiment de confort qui se dégageait de cette étreinte. Elle pouvait presque voir son sourire victorieux. Il savait qu'elle avait envie de lui, mais qu'elle était trop têtue pour l'avouer.

_Salaud._

Elle posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Il sentait l'eau de Cologne. Encore… Elle remarqua que pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. D'un côté, cela valait mieux vu qu'ils ne faisaient que se disputer quand ils commençaient à parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver quand il parlait ! Ses manières prétentieuses, condescendantes et égoïstes.

_Je te déteste._

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle remarqua que ses mains restaient plantées dans le bas de son dos, elles ne descendaient pas plus loin. Elle l'aurait presque embrassé pour cette attention.

Ses mains descendirent vers le début de ses fesses.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai… 

Elle remonta les mains de Sirius d'un geste brusque et s'écarta brutalement. Mais il semblait s'attendre à cette manœuvre car il la retint par le bras. Plongeant son regard sombre dans ses yeux bleus, son visage avait pris un air sérieux, qui n'allait pas du tout avec le personnage. Et soudain, il l'amena à lui et l'embrassa sans prévenir. Surprise, Layla ne répondit pas. Il en profita pour l'embrasser plus profondément. C'est à ce moment-là que Layla péta un plomb.

La jeune fille le gifla violemment et lui chuchota furieusement, car elle ne voulait pas que le reste de la Salle Commune entende :

« Je t'interdis de m'embrasser encore une fois ! »

« Je voulais juste montrer à tout le monde que tu m'appartenais… »

Sa réponse fut récompensée d'une autre gifle monumentale.

« Je _t'interdis_ de penser une seule seconde que je puisse être à toi. Je ne suis pas un objet. Je ne suis pas à vendre. Et par-dessus tout, je ne t'appartiens pas. »

Elle savait qu'elle commençait à raconter n'importe quoi, alors, sur une dernière gifle pour la forme, elle sortit en trombe de la Salle pour rejoindre le dortoir des filles. Et personne ne remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

« Ouf, je suis crevée ! » Fit remarquer Bella en s'asseyant sur un des canapés rouges. 

Lee la rejoint aussitôt et acquiesça.

« Moi aussi, on peut dire que tu ne ménages pas tes partenaires. »

« C'était tout spécialement pour toi, vu que c'est la première fois que tu danses. D'ailleurs, tu te débrouilles pas trop mal pour un débutant. »

Il sourit. Bella se sentit fondre. Puis il sembla déconcentré par la scène qui se déroulait entre Layla et Sirius un peu plus loin. Bella vit la Chinoise gifler plusieurs fois le Gryffondor mais ne s'en inquiéta pas, Sirius avait sûrement fait un truc débile comme d'habitude. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à Lee, elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air préoccupé. Finalement, elle lui demanda :

« Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence.

« C'est ma sœur. Je suis désolé, je dois la rejoindre. »

« Ah… » Dit Bella, déçue et un peu vexée. « D'accord. »

Sans un mot de plus, Lee se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Bella eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi, qu'il avait déjà disparu. Haussant les épaules, elle se remit à danser, mais avec beaucoup moins d'entrain.

Lee, quant à lui, rentra dans sa chambre et prit la carte des Maraudeurs, cachée dans la valise de James. Celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait s'en servir en cas d'urgence. Après avoir murmuré la formule d'usage « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. », les divers passages secrets du château s'affichèrent au fur et à mesure. Il savait qu'il y en avait un qui reliait le dortoir des garçons à celui des filles, mais il ne l'avait jamais utilisé. Finalement, il finit par le trouver, il était au bout du couloir des septièmes années. Non sans jeter un coup d'œil à l'étiquette « Layla YANG », il referma la carte et la rangea à sa place.

Aussi rapidement que possible, il se dirigea vers le passage et dit à la nymphe qui en gardait l'entrée le mot de passe. En lui jetant un regard de reproche, la nymphe s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Dans le couloir des filles, il s'arrêta à la porte des sixièmes années et frappa quelques coups. Personne ne répondit. Inquiet, il l'ouvrit sans attendre. Layla était allongée sur son lit et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Lee en eut un coup au cœur, il n'avait jamais supporté de voir sa sœur malheureuse. S'approchant doucement de son lit, il l'entendit murmurer :

« Je savais que tu viendrais. »

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Tu sais que je ne te laisserai jamais tombé. »

« Oui, je sais. Je sais. »

Et elle le prit dans ses bras, continuant à pleurer abondamment.

« Tu veux que je le tue ? » Finit-il par demander.

Cela eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à la jeune fille.

« Non non.» Répondit-elle. « Je m'en occuperai moi-même. »

« Bien, je te fais confiance. »

Ils restèrent un moment dans la même position, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Lee, est-ce que je te fais souffrir ? »

Pris de court, Lee se détacha d'elle et l'observa. Cette vision lui déchira le cœur à nouveau. Elle ressemblait à ces _années-là_. Son visage était tiré, ses yeux rouges, et de lourdes larmes coulaient avec abondance sur ses joues.

« Je vais _vraiment_ le tuer ! » S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

Layla le retint par le bras.

« Je te dis que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Reste avec moi. S'il te plaît. »

Son ton suppliant le retint et il se rassit auprès d'elle.

« Alors ? »

« Quoi ? » Répondit-il.

« Est-ce que je te fais souffrir ? » Insista-t-elle.

Lee la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et la rassura :

« Bien sûr que non, idiote. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

« Mais… »

Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chut. Tu m'avais promis… »

« Excuse-moi. Je suis tellement désolée. »

Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Lee soupira.

« Je n'aurais jamais du t'en parler. J'ai vraiment été un idiot. »

Layla secoua la tête.

« Non ! Tu as bien fait. Et tu sais que j'aurais fini par deviner. Je préfère l'entendre de ta bouche. »

Une expression peinée se peignit sur le visage de Lee.

« Mais je sais que tu ne pourras jamais… »

« Je sais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer quand même. »

Lee lui sourit tendrement.

« Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois heureuse, petite sœur. »

Layla le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Dis-le-moi encore. »

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Lily serra sa cape contre elle, essayant d'empêcher le vent violent de l'emporter avec lui. Après avoir longuement dansé, la jeune fille avait décidé de sortir un peu dans le parc, malgré l'heure tardive et le froid. Elle avait besoin de s'éclaircir un peu les idées. Toutes ces histoires avec James et Matt commençaient à la rendre folle, elle ne savait plus qui choisir. Même si Matt n'arrivait pas à la cheville de James, au moins elle était certaine que rien de sérieux ne se passerait entre eux. Avec le Gryffondor, elle avait peur de se laisser aller. D'aller trop loin… 

Le vent redoubla de violence. Lily jeta un regard en arrière, le château était déjà loin. Frissonnant, elle observa l'endroit où elle venait de s'arrêter et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas loin du tout de la cabine de Hagrid. Elle avança. Le vent avait maintenant atteint une férocité incroyable. Sans aucun doute, c'était une tempête qui se préparait et Lily n'avait pas le temps de revenir au château. Elle regarda à nouveau la cabane, tentée. Haussant les épaules, elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Arrivée à quelques mètres, elle se rendit compte que les lumières de la petite hutte étaient allumées.

Les filles ne m'avaient-elles pas dit qu'Hagrid était parti ? 

Mais elle se dit que même si Hagrid était là, il la laisserait dormir chez lui, vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment rentrer maintenant. Elle toqua à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Elle recommença. Rien. Finalement, elle l'ouvrit et fut aussitôt accueillie par la chaleur de la pièce.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut le feu brûlant qui brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Puis ce fut une figure encapuchonnée, assise sur un des fauteuils d'Hagrid, qui retint son attention. Le problème, c'était que cette personne n'avait _pas du tout_ la même carrure que le demi-géant. En fait, il ressemblait plutôt à…

« James ? » Dit-elle, incrédule, alors que le Gryffondor venait d'enlever sa capuche.

Mais il avait l'air préoccupé par autre chose pendant un moment. Son regard était dans le vide comme s'il était dans un autre monde. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Salut Lily. J'aurais du me douter que tu viendrais. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » Demanda la jeune fille, intriguée.

« Ce soir, le troisième va faire son apparition. Je sais que tu l'as senti aussi, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. C'est pour ça que tu es venue me rejoindre, parce que, quelque part, nous sommes irrémédiablement liés l'un à l'autre. »

Lily essaya d'ignorer l'effet que cette dernière phrase avait sur elle et finit par dire :

« Comment sais-tu que c'est ce soir ? »

« La tempête. Apparemment, le troisième maîtrise le vent. »

Lily s'assit sur un fauteuil, faisant face à James. Elle s'était décidée à rester puisque de toute manière, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le vent dehors avait pris une tournure affreuse, il était d'une violence inimaginable, faisant trembler les fondations de la cabane, pourtant en pierre. Son sifflement était lourd et menaçant. En aucun cas elle n'avait envie de sortir d'ici.

« Tu as une idée de qui cela peut être ? »

« Oui. » Répondit James. « Mais je ne te dirais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Lily avec une petite moue enfantine.

James se leva, laissant sa cape sur son fauteuil, et s'approcha lentement de Lily. Celle-ci frissonna d'anticipation. Elle maudit sa réaction dans son for intérieur. Il n'avait même pas besoin de la toucher qu'elle en tremblait déjà d'excitation. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et cette posture lui rappela étrangement celle de la réunion des Préfets dans le Poudlard Express. Lui aussi sembla se remémorer leur petite entrevue et il lui lança un sourire arrogant.

« Je te fais toujours autant d'effet ma petite Lily. Malgré tous tes rejets. »

Son visage se plaça à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille.

« Il suffit que je m'approche de toi… »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, gentiment. Avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas. Puis il arrêta son baiser.

« Que je t'embrasse… »

Il tendit sa main vers la joue de Lily et la caressa. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur de l'air et du corps penché vers elle.

« Que je te touche… »

Et soudain le froid. Il avait reculé de quelques pas. Lily ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lui lança un regard noir.

« Ca t'amuse de jouer à ces petits jeux avec moi n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle, furieuse.

Le brun des yeux de James s'obscurcit, empreint d'une rage froide.

« Non non non Lils. N'inverse pas les rôles. C'est toi qui as commencé le jeu. Ce n'est que justice que je te rende la pareille. Un coup pour un coup. Et il m'en reste beaucoup à rattraper. »

Lily observa la dureté des traits de son visage. Elle pouvait voir la souffrance qui se cachait derrière ses façades d'arrogance. Elle l'avait toujours vu. C'était ce qui lui faisait tellement peur. Car souffrir impliquait l'amour, ou du moins un sentiment qui s'en rapprochait. Et elle n'était pas prête pour cela. Non pas prête du tout.

Pourtant, dans ce regard, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire, elle voyait l'espoir. Un espoir insensé que tout finirait par s'arranger. Elle détourna les yeux, de honte, et regarda un instant par la fenêtre. Le bruit du vent meublait le silence entre eux.

Non, elle ne devait pas. Elle ne devait pas. Elle ne devait pas s'abandonner à ses pulsions.

Et pourtant…

Elle se leva et se précipita dans les bras de James, tout en l'embrassant avec ferveur. Et malgré tout, oui malgré toutes les souffrances, il répondit à son baiser. Car lui non plus ne savait pas résister à la tentation, tout du moins lorsqu'elle s'offrait à lui.

« Le jeu se termine maintenant James. Le chat a attrapé la souris. »

Il sourit, le vrai sourire, celui qui réchauffait son cœur.

« Mais qui est qui ? »

« Je suis le chat bien sûr ! »

Il éclata d'un rire chaleureux, promesse d'un future à deux, de sentiments partagés. Si douce promesse. S'il savait…

« Je le savais. Tu ne pouvais être que le chat de toute manière. »

Lily s'arracha à son étreinte et mit ses deux mains sur les hanches, l'air faussement outré.

« Cela signifierait-il que je suis indépendante, de mauvais caractère et égoïste ? »

« Exactement. » Sourit James.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et sa langue vint se glisser entre les lèvres de la jeune fille. Mais elle le repoussa.

« Et à quoi ressemble la souris alors ? »

James fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis dit :

« La souris est intelligente, rusée et possessive. »

N'ayant rien à répondre à cette affirmation que des insultes, Lily reprit leur baiser. Comme à chaque fois, la chaleur qui s'introduisait en elle était délicieusement insupportable. Mais maintenant elle savait que c'était son pouvoir. La température de la pièce elle-même semblait augmenter de seconde en seconde, de sortes que bientôt, chacun commençait à enlever les vêtements de l'autre. James continuait de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il avait besoin de ses baisers pour respirer. Et peut-être était-ce le cas car la chaleur était vraiment trop intense.

Il l'allongea sur le sol rugueux. Mais elle se fichait de la sensation désagréable que cela provoquait dans son dos. Tout ce qui comptait étaient les légers baisers que James déposait sur son cou, ses seins, son ventre.

Elle se fichait de savoir qu'elle avait déjà un petit ami. Elle se fichait de savoir qu'à ce moment même, le troisième Gardien allait se révéler. Elle se fichait de tout… _de tout…_

« James… » Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, tandis qu'elle se laissait aller au ravissement qu'il provoquait en elle.

Cette nuit, elle put découvrir à quel point James Potter avait de l'expérience en matière de plaisir.

* * *

Sirius Black, roi de la soirée, s'ennuyait. Il avait dansé, embrassé, bu. Son anniversaire n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait. Pourtant quelque chose manquait, comme s'il n'était pas complet. 

Une fois qu'il s'était amusé avec Layla, il ne s'était pas arrêté là. Il y avait eu Lucie Merton et Julia Parker. Séparément bien sûr. Quoi que ce serait une expérience à tenter…

Il s'accorda un sourire à cette pensée. Mais dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, personne ne le vit. Rémus était avec Tiffany quelque part. James traînait on ne sait où, probablement en train de poursuivre Lily, pour changer. Et Peter… Et bien Peter s'était trouvé une petite amie, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, sous le nom de Daniela Moore, une cinquième année à l'air enfantin.

Sirius, assis près de la fenêtre, observa la nuit et la tempête qui faisait rage dehors. En plus du vent, les nuages étaient sombres et des éclairs venaient zébrer parfois le ciel couvert. Mais dans cette atmosphère de chaos et de violence, Sirius se sentait étrangement apaisé. Ce sentiment ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

Car aussitôt, un cri perçant perça la nuit. Le sien.

* * *

Voilà...

Suspence, comme toujours... Mais vous commencez à vous y habituer non ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à :  
helenin,  
sakura,  
lovedavidanders,  
Red-hair1990,  
shaeline,  
Emmaliana(et une autre scène entre Sirius et Layla ),  
nini44,  
Perruche Cevenole(n'est-ce pas ? Jeparle de l'absence de réflexion de Lily bien sûr...),  
sadesirius,  
chtooty(merci pour le fan club, ça me touche bcp et dsl pour le "peu de tps" lol)  
SusyBones(alors comme ça on boit à Noel ? c'est po bien ça... Hips)  
kritari( hé hé commetu pxvoir, je n'ai pastellement de pitié...)  
Codsi(kom je l'ai di, cette fic est loin d'être abandonné, j'ai passé trop de tpsdessus pour l'abandonner)  
Maryweather  
lilouthephoenix  
Elodie(non non pas abandonné )  
malilite  
Kitsune-Maeda(ouinnn pardonne moi ! Je fais ce que je peux mais j'ai toujours des trucs qui m'empêchent d'écrire...Et à un mois du bac, c'est pas évident lol)

Merci pour tous vos joyeuxnoels, tousvos encouragements et même vos reproches (je sais je mets _vraiment_trop de tpsà posté mes chapitres mais en valent-ils le coup ? Telle est la question...

Bisoustout le mondeet n'oubliezpas ma nouvelle fic.

Manoa


	10. Chapitre 10 : Losing you

Hello hello la compagnie ! J'espère que ceci va vous faire plaisir vu que vous l'attendez déjà depuis pas mal de temps (sans parler de "Au coeur des ténèbres" que j'aurais dû updater depuis des mois et dont je n'ai toujours pas écrit la suite... honte à moi)  
Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir de recevoir vos supers commentaires et je suis contente de voir que même si vous m'en voulez de mettre autant de temps entre chaque chapitre (et qui ne m'en voudrait pas... à votre place j'aurais déjà incendié l'auteur lol), vous ne décrochez pas et que même mes chapitres les plus ratés vous plaisent quand même.  
Vous êtes bien trop indulgents lol !  
Enfin, venons-en au fait, mon nouveau chapitre. Et pour une fois, je suis assez fière de ce que j'ai écrit, je sens que cette histoire reprend du poil de la bête. L'action prend toujours son cours doucement mais les choses se mettent en place petit à petit.

Ps : pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai eu mention BIEN a mon bac littéraire ! Je sais je me la pète, mais ça fait _tellement_ de bien ! mdr...

* * *

**Le Jeu Du Chat Et De La Souris**

**Chapitre 10 : Losing you**

**

* * *

**

En se réveillant, elle fut accueillie par la chaleur d'un autre corps à côté du sien. La sensation était étrange, bien qu'extrêmement agréable. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle pouvait sentir les rayons du soleil percer à travers les rideaux sales et caresser la peau nue de son épaule. Sous elle, une couverture rugueuse abîmait son ventre et ses jambes. Mais plus que tout, elle avait conscience de son bras et de sa tête, posés avec paresse sur le torse musclé de James Potter. Elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux et de gâcher ce moment de plaisir intense. Elle aurait pu se réveiller dans cette position tous les matins jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et ne jamais s'en lasser. L'odeur particulière de James venait lui souffler dans les narines et elle inspira longuement. Il sentait la nature et l'innocence. Avec un reste d'eau de Cologne. Pourtant James Potter n'avait rien d'innocent et il le lui avait largement prouvé cette nuit.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Lily ne pouvait faire cela à Matt. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le tromper même si elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire d'autres choses qui introduisaient l'usage massif de bouches, de doigts, et même de langues… Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse que ce matin, en se réveillant dans les bras de l'homme avec lequel elle venait de passer une nuit inoubliable de plaisirs sexuels. Pourtant, elle n'était pas sûre de se sentir prête à s'engager émotionnellement dans une relation sérieuse avec James. Elle-même était bien trop contradictoire et compliquée pour pouvoir satisfaire les besoins sentimentaux d'un garçon amoureux d'elle depuis l'âge de 11 ans.

Elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire à cette pensée. Il y avait quelque chose de flatteur tout de même…

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » Demanda une voix grave à son oreille.

Elle frissonna de plaisir. Cela lui rappelait les mots incompréhensibles et incroyables qu'il lui avait murmurés dans l'obscurité.

« Je suis heureuse c'est tout. »

« Et puis-je savoir quelle est la cause de ton bonheur ? »

Lily reconnut facilement l'arrogance dans sa voix et ouvrit les yeux brusquement. James arborait un rictus moqueur mais ses yeux riaient. Il la taquinait. Elle n'avait jamais vu plus belle chose qu'un James Potter qui riait.

« Pas toi c'est sûr… »

Son rire fit vibrer sa poitrine et elle posa son oreille dessus pour mieux écouter ce son étrange.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il en riant encore.

« Chut. J'écoute ton rire. »

Elle fit une pause puis ajouta en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« J'adore ton rire. »

Il plongea son regard chocolat dans ses yeux émeraude et l'observa tranquillement. Comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde. Sa peau d'ivoire luisait dans la lumière du soleil tandis que ses cheveux couleur flamme étaient complètement emmêlés et partaient de tous côtés. Elle avait l'air d'une sauvageonne. Une magnifiquement sexy sauvageonne. _Sa _sauvageonne.

« Tu es encore plus belle le matin, tu sais ? » Lui dit-il.

Elle rougit un peu et pinça son téton en guise de réprimande.

« Tu es toujours aussi charmeur au réveil à ce que je vois. Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ? »

Il y eut un bref silence et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Et ne dis pas que c'est seulement avec moi, sinon je te tue. »

Il rigola. C'était _exactement_ ce qu'il allait dire… Cette fille le connaissait décidément trop bien. Au lieu de répondre, il prit son doigt dans sa main et l'embrassa. Puis il l'introduisit dans sa bouche et le suça légèrement, faisant tourner sa langue autour avec sensualité. Lily ferma à moitié les yeux, concentrant son regard sur la bouche de James. Elle sentit le désir se faufiler à nouveau dans son bas-ventre. Ce que ce mec pouvait faire avec sa bouche la laissait décidément sans voix.

« Hmm… » Gémit-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

« Décidément, je te préfère le matin. Beaucoup plus obéissante. »

Elle retira aussitôt son doigt et le regarda avec colère. Mais il s'amusait comme un fou.

« Tu aimes me faire enrager n'est-ce pas ? »

Il approcha sa tête de la sienne et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il murmura contre ses lèvres :

« J'adore.»

Elle grogna avec peu d'élégance.

« Oui bon… Ne t'y habitue pas trop non plus… »

« Oh mais j'y compte bien. »

Il l'embrassa encore, mais plus langoureusement, avec une passion à peine dissimulée. Avec un bras autour de sa taille, il la fit monter sur lui et la serra plus fort. Bien qu'elle ne porte que des sous-vêtements, il avait une folle envie de les lui enlever. Quand il l'avait fait la nuit dernière, il avait fait trop noir pour qu'il puisse la voir distinctement. Et il voulait la voir nue.

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, elle interrompit leur baiser.

« On ferait mieux de se lever. Le petit déj' va commencer et ça fera bizarre si on n'est pas là tous les deux. Les gens vont se poser des questions. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? On s'en fout de ce qu'ils disent. »

« Pas moi James. Je sors encore avec Matt je te rappelle. »

_Ah oui… Encore une chose qu'il avait oubliée tiens…_

La colère vint à son tour le submerger. Encore… Il devait attendre encore… Cela commençait à devenir un jeu très fatiguant. Surtout pour ses nerfs.

« Je sais ce que tu penses James. Mais cette fois-ci c'est fini. Je vais casser avec Matt. »

Un sourire illumina son visage. Un sourire d'enfant. Un sourire merveilleux.

« Alors… ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop James. »

Elle baissa les yeux puis continua.

« J'ai peur. »

« Peur de quoi ? » La pressa-t-il.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Lily Evans admettait qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose.

« Peur de nous. » Admit-elle. « De ce à quoi ça va nous mener. Peur du jour où ça finira. »

« Ce n'est pas obligé de finir Lily. »

« C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. »

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

« J'ai peur de l'avenir. De mes sentiments. J'ai peur que si je reste avec toi maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus partir. J'ai peur de finir un jour par t'aimer si fort que si tu meurs, je mourrais avec toi. Je suis terrifiée par ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne devrais pas. Je ne sais même pas si c'est de l'amour. Tout est si compliqué ! Avec Matt, au moins, je savais où j'allais. Un simple baiser, une simple relation sans conséquence. Mais avec toi… Avec toi, c'est différent. »

James la serra contre son torse, confus par cette confession si intime. Jamais Lily ne lui avait dévoilé des sentiments aussi profonds. Pour tout avouer, lui aussi avait peur…

« Je… Avec toi aussi c'est différent Lily. Tu le sais depuis longtemps. Depuis tout ce temps que je te harcèle pour que tu sortes avec moi. Et cela avait beau être un pari avec Sirius, ma volonté y était, je te l'assure. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes de penser autant. Laisse les choses avancer à leur rythme.»

« Je ne peux pas James. Le futur est aussi important que le présent. Je ne peux pas me lancer dans quelque chose sans savoir où ça me mènera. »

« Alors reste avec moi. Reste avec moi pour toujours. »

_Meurs avec moi…_

Il avait dit ça sous une impulsion et il sentit Lily se crisper au-dessus de lui. Mais il ne pouvait retirer ses paroles. Parce qu'elles reflétaient exactement ce qu'il pensait. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment, sans bouger, sans parler. Simplement dans la présence de l'autre.

Soudain, Lily se leva brusquement et s'écria :

« Les cours ! On est en retard ! »

Elle se précipita sur ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce et s'habilla aussi rapidement que possible. James l'observa avec attention et sourit à l'image qu'elle donnait. Il admira ses douces courbes féminines et sa peau laiteuse. Il ne se lasserait jamais de pareille vision. Lily lui jeta un regard exaspéré en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

« James ! »

Il comprit au ton de sa voix qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas dépasser les limites. Il se leva, prit sa baguette qui traînait dans un coin et jeta un sort. L'instant d'après, il était complètement habillé. Lily lui lança un regard noir, mais il lui sourit. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la cabane d'Hagrid et pénétrèrent dans le château, sans échanger un mot de peur de briser le lien qui s'était formé entre eux. Ce lien encore si fragile…

* * *

Sirius Black ne dormait pas. Il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit à vrai dire. Ce qui lui arrivait était trop bizarre pour qu'il puisse simplement se mettre dans son lit et ronfler tranquillement. Pas qu'il ronfle bien entendu. Enfin à vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne ne lui…

Bref, il s'égarait. Le fait était que la nuit de son anniversaire était décidément trop ahurissante pour être vraie.

Il regarda le parc du rebord de la fenêtre sur lequel il était assis. Le soleil s'était levé et annonçait une magnifique journée. Rien à voir avec l'horrible tempête d'hier soir… Le vent était complètement calme et le ciel découvert. En regardant vers la forêt, il aperçut soudain deux silhouettes sortir de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il s'accorda un sourire entendu. Ces deux-là avaient du bien s'amuser. Mais alors qu'ils approchaient des portes de Poudlard, il reconnut les cheveux roux de Lily Evans, accompagné par un grand brun à lunettes qui était à n'en pas douter nul autre que James Potter. Sirius soupira. _Enfin…_

Une fois qu'ils disparurent de sa vue, ses pensées retournèrent vers la nuit dernière. Tout avait bien commencé... Et pourtant, alors qu'il était remonté dans sa chambre et qu'il s'était installé tranquillement sur ce même rebord pour regarder la tempête, une douleur fulgurante lui avait traversé le dos. Comme des milliers d'aiguilles pénétrant dans sa peau. Il s'était écroulé par terre et avait hurlé. Heureusement pour lui, cependant, personne ne semblait y avoir fait attention. Car si quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre à ce moment-là, il aurait vu un adolescent en proie à de violentes convulsions, se tordant sur le sol en se tenant le dos. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il aurait vu deux immenses ailes grises déchirer le T-shirt du garçon et se déployer avec grâce.

Aussitôt que les ailes étaient apparues, la douleur avait été remplacée par une douce chaleur se propageant dans tout son corps. Sirius était resté un moment interdit, toujours allongé sur le sol et soufflant avec difficulté. Puis il avait regardé cette étrange chose qui semblait être sortie de son corps. Elles ressemblaient en tout point à des ailes d'ange, mis à part le fait qu'elle était d'un gris pâle. Elles étaient plutôt grandes et partaient de ses omoplates, comme il put le voir en contemplant son dos dans la glace. Malheureusement, avant qu'il n'ait pu les examiner de plus près, elles avaient disparu. Sirius était resté un long moment bouche bée sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis il s'était tourné vers le ciel déchiré par les éclairs. Fasciné par la beauté qui se dégageait de ce spectacle, son esprit s'était quelque peu brouillé. Il s'était approché et pris d'un instinct soudain, avait enjambé le rebord. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne saute et ne fasse une chute épouvantable.

Sans pour autant rentrer complètement dans la chambre, il était resté là, à contempler le vent. Et brusquement il avait tendu la main vers la tempête, comme pour la saisir. Aussitôt, un tourbillon de vent s'était constitué autour de sa main, formant une boule étrange. Il avait sursauté et la boule s'était enfuie de son contrôle, pour aller détruire un arbre plusieurs mètres plus bas… Sirius avait passé le reste de la nuit à jouer avec ce nouveau pouvoir, tout en prenant soin de ne rien détruire d'autre. Cela aurait été suspect.

Ce ne fut que le matin qu'il se rappela James et les circonstances presque similaires de son 16ème anniversaire. Il était presque sûr qu'il y avait un rapport. James maîtrisait la terre, cela voulait dire que lui maîtrisait le vent. Il ignorait qui étaient les deux autres, mais il savait qu'ils existaient. Il le _sentait_. En tout cas, il demanderait à James s'il savait quelque chose à ce sujet. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient déjà posé la question de nombreuses fois, lorsqu'ils avaient abouti leur recherche sur le sujet. Mais jamais Sirius n'avait pensé être l'un de ceux qui maîtrise les éléments.

Pas plus que de se découvrir un nouveau tatouage dans le dos…

Il l'avait découvert après que les ailes aient disparu. À leur place se trouvaient deux ailes tatouées sur ses omoplates. Un petit souvenir de son moment de douleur.

Tout à coup, sa baguette, posée sur son lit, se mit à briller d'un éclat rouge. C'était un signal des Maraudeurs : il était outrageusement en retard ! Même pas le temps d'avaler un petit-déjeuner. Il prit sa baguette et ses livres et quitta la pièce dans un coup de vent. Enfin, façon de parler…

* * *

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » Demanda James en lançant un regard appuyé à Lily.

Lily y répondit par un soupir agacé et retourna son attention sur son assiette. Vide… Le salaud ! Elle leva les yeux avec un regard noir en direction du concerné. Celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire moqueur en agitant sa baguette. Elle détestait ce sourire !

« Comme ça t'as plus d'excuses… » Trouva-t-il bon d'ajouter, sans se départir de son sourire.

« D'excuses pour quoi ? » Demanda Tiffany, curieuse de l'étrange dialogue qui se déroulait entre les ennemis de toujours.

« Rien. » Répondit sèchement Lily en menaçant intérieurement James de la contredire.

Toujours ce sourire idiot !

« Si si, il se passe quelque chose. Il se passe que… »

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! Elle se leva d'un bond et planta une main devant sa bouche.

« Un mot de plus et tu es un homme mort. Compris ? »

Il acquiesça, mais ses yeux gardaient une lueur amusée.

« Si tu continues comme ça, t'auras pas de dessert. » Fit remarquer Lily d'un ton qu'elle voulait neutre et détaché.

James comprit aussitôt le message et ne dit plus rien. Mais il regarda un moment vers la table des Poufsouffles, où Matt riait avec Jack Harris. Vraiment, il n'était pas heureux de lui briser le cœur car il savait que Matt était fou amoureux de Lily. Mais le Gryffondor était prêt à tout pour que Lily soit sienne, même si cela signifiait blesser des gens au passage. À tout…

Cette fois, son silence sembla mieux marcher que ses mots car Lily se dressa soudainement et informa ses amis :

« Je dois parler à Matt, je reviens. »

À sa mine sérieuse, tout le monde comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas poser de question. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers Matt, sous les regards inquiets de ses amies. Celles-ci sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Surtout Layla…

« Matt ? »

Le concerné se retourna aussitôt à l'appel de son nom. En voyant Lily, il eut un large sourire, qui disparut lentement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Il se leva et s'excusa auprès de Jack, puis suivit Lily en dehors de la Grande Salle. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, pourtant Matt savait déjà ce qui l'attendait. Il attendait, et redoutait, ce jour depuis le moment où Lily lui avait demandé d'être sa petite amie. Une fille comme elle, si incroyable, n'était pas faite pour un gars ordinaire comme lui. Mais il n'était pas vaincu pour autant…

Soudain, Lily s'arrêta. Il observa son dos, ses épaules tendues. Elle redoutait elle-aussi ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Mais il ignorait si c'était par affection pour lui ou par culpabilité. Peut-être les deux. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que Lily était une personne égocentrique. Elle croyait penser aux autres alors qu'elle ne se préoccupait que d'elle-même. Cependant, Matt avait accepté tout cela. Et il n'était pas certain que _l'autre _soit aussi compréhensif.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces paroles, Lily ne se retourna pas. Par honte sûrement. C'était tellement plus facile de jeter quelqu'un sans le regarder en face.

« Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire Matt, mais je préfère être honnête. J'éprouve beaucoup d'amitié pour toi, tu es un garçon très gentil et très attentionné. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer… Parce que… Enfin peu importe pourquoi. »

Elle se retourna et il put voir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il avait presque envie de rire tellement tout cela était ridicule. Elle le lâchait et c'était _elle_ qui pleurait. Et toutes ces belles paroles sur sa prétendue gentillesse. S'il était si parfait que ça, elle ne serait pas allée voir ailleurs.

« Je veux rompre avec toi. »

Ces mots, si peu de mots, qui pourtant étaient largement prévisibles, lui arrachèrent le cœur. Le piétinèrent pour mieux le remettre à sa place, détruit, brisé. Mais il se sentait vide de toutes émotions. Son cœur était mort.

Il la regarda. Elle, si belle. Avec ses boucles rousses qui lui entouraient le visage dans un halo de lumière. Ses yeux verts mouillés de larmes et sa bouche en forme de rose. Tout cela ne lui appartenait plus désormais. Cela ne lui avait jamais appartenu d'ailleurs et pourtant il s'y était accroché comme un nourrisson au sein de sa mère. Il était pathétique. Pathétique d'aimer en sachant que cela allait le détruire. Pathétique.

Lily fit un pas vers lui, inquiète de ne pas recevoir de réaction. Le visage de Matt était indéchiffrable. Il la fixait comme s'il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle posa une main chaude sur sa joue. Il se retint de la lui ravir et de ne jamais la lâcher.

« Je suis désolée. »

Mais le regard de Matt suivait, fasciné, les perles transparentes qui sortaient de ses yeux et roulaient sur ses taches de rousseur. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'une beauté pareille daignerait lui accorder plus de quelques jours ?

« Matt ? »

Lily commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur de Matt. Il la regardait comme si elle était un ange tombé du ciel. Alors qu'elle venait de lui dire que c'était terminé !

« Matt ! »

Et ce simple mot. Ce son prononcé par cette bouche qu'il aimait tant fut un déclic. Qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas digne d'elle. Elle lui appartiendrait, de gré… ou de force. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour pouvoir à nouveau posséder cette déesse. La toucher encore une fois. Le goût de sa bouche sur la sienne. L'odeur de sa peau. S'il ne la possédait pas, il en deviendrait fou. Ou peut-être l'était-il déjà…

« Non. »

C'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait depuis le début de l'échange. Pourtant, il reflétait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Ce refus simple et catégorique de la perdre.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Elle retira sa main de sa joue et le regarda bizarrement.

Les yeux de Matt, habituellement si doux, venaient de perdre leur couleur chaude. Ils étaient devenus aussi froids que le givre, d'un brun presque noir. Brusquement, elle eut peur. C'était idiot, essaya-t-elle de se raisonner. Matt était un garçon adorable, incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Mais elle sous-estimait le pouvoir de la souffrance causée par l'amour.

« Je refuse de renoncer à toi. Tu peux me balancer tous tes mots gentils en espérant que ça fera mieux passer la pilule. Me dire qu'on restera amis, etc., etc., je n'y crois pas une seconde. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est d'aller retrouver ton Prince Potter. Lâcher le crapaud pour le Prince. C'en est presque risible à tel point c'était déjà couru d'avance. J'étais quoi Lily ? Un petit flirt en attendant que tu règles tes problèmes avec ton Prince ? Un moyen de le rendre jaloux ? Ai-je jamais été un être humain pour toi Lily, ou juste un pion à déplacer à ta guise selon tes humeurs ? »

Lily baissa la tête.

« Je suis tellement désolée… »

Elle se dégoûtait. Profondément… Car il avait raison en tout point.

« À vrai dire, je me fous de ce que je représente pour toi Lily. Je me fous de savoir que tu ne me considères que comme un objet. Je me fous même de savoir que tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble ne signifient absolument rien pour toi. Car je te l'ai dit, je refuse de renoncer à notre histoire. »

Lily planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« C'est simple. » Il rapprocha son visage du sien et détacha chaque mot distinctement. « Je… refuse… de… renoncer… à… toi… Je ne te laisserai pas partir aussi facilement. Parce que c'est trop facile Lily. On ne jette pas les gens comme ça sans s'attendre à des conséquences. »

Elle le regardait comme s'il était devenu un étranger. Il n'y avait plus rien de l'ancien Matt en lui… Et c'était entièrement sa faute.

« Quels genres de conséquences ? » Elle se félicita pour sa voix énervée, qui ne reflétait absolument pas son état intérieur, complètement pétrifié.

« Du genre que je ferais tout… Et j'ai bien dit _tout_ pour te récupérer. »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer Matt, et je… »

« Qui parle d'amour ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aimer, je t'aime assez pour deux. Ce que je veux c'est toi, pas ton amour. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes. »

Cette fois la colère était réelle lorsque Lily cria :

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Je suis désolée de devoir te quitter de cette manière-là mais j'ai été claire et je ne reviendrais jamais sur ma décision. Je déteste les mecs qui considèrent les femmes comme des objets. »

Matt éclata de rire. Un rire froid.

« Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un objet Lily, loin de là. Ce que je veux, à défaut de ton cœur, c'est ton corps, puis ton âme. Mais en tant qu'être humain, et non en objet. Je ne suis pas aussi cruel moi. »

Elle recula, malgré sa rage.

« Tu me fais peur Matt. Où est passé celui qui m'offrait des roses tous les matins ? Celui qu'un simple regard suffisait à faire rougir. »

« Oh, il est encore là. _Je_ suis toujours là. Simplement il a compris que la gentillesse ne servait à rien. Tu aimes la souffrance Lily. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu aimes autant souffrir que faire souffrir les autres. Cela fait longtemps que je l'ai remarqué, tu te tortures avec tes pensées tordues et tu brûles ceux qui t'entourent sans même t'en soucier ni t'en rendre compte. Alors soit, s'il faut cela pour te plaire, je suis de la partie. Je serai ton nouveau bourreau. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

Mais son regard était fuyant. Et s'il avait raison ?

« Prépare-toi Lils. Ma prochaine attaque viendra plus tôt que tu ne le penses. »

« Attaque ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire de la situation. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux n'est-ce pas ? Un garçon ne peut pas changer de caractère en si peu de secondes. C'était impossible ! Impossible…

« J'attends cela avec impatience. » Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant, bien qu'elle ne croie pas à une seule des paroles qu'il avait prononcées.

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi. »

Elle se détourna de lui tandis qu'il parlait, retournant vers la Grande Salle et fuyant ce regard qu'elle ne connaissait plus.

* * *

Une ombre parmi les ombres. Une étoile sombre dans la nuit. Voilà ce qu'il était, lui, celui que tout le monde craignait, même ses plus fidèles. Car la peur était la clé du pouvoir. Il l'avait compris dès son plus jeune âge, lorsque des enfants lui avaient lancé des pierres dessus et qu'il avait riposté en écrasant la jambe de l'un d'eux sous un rocher. Par la seule force de sa pensée. Plus personne n'avait osé se frotter à lui après cela, ni même rapporter à un pion, par peur de représailles. Depuis ce jour, il avait su qu'il était hors du commun. Et même parmi les siens, bien plus tard, tous ces sorciers lui apparaissaient comme de bien piètres marionnettes face à sa puissance. Et bientôt, bientôt, il pourrait vendre son âme à l'Ange Noir et récupérer tous les pouvoirs de Celui Qui Règne Sur L'Enfer… Bientôt. L'impatience avait toujours été son principal défaut, mais pour un projet comme celui-là, elle lui était nécessaire.

Il contempla les flammes de sa cheminée, confortablement assis sur un fauteuil de cuir noir et usé. Il admirait leur pouvoir, leur beauté. Ces langues rouges et jaunes qui crépitaient doucement dans l'âtre, réchauffant la pièce, pouvaient aussi bien réduire la peau en cendres, brûler, détruire, répandre la terreur. Une si petite chose. Une flamme. Et tout pouvait se terminer en poussière. Il trouvait cela fascinant.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il ne répondit pas, mais d'un revers de main, la fit s'ouvrir. Il ne se leva pas, ni ne se retourna. Son serviteur avait l'habitude et attendait.

« Entre. » Finit par susurrer la voix charmeuse.

« Je suis venu vous demander si vous aviez pris votre décision Maître, concernant les Elémentals. Si nous voulons attaquer, il vaudrait mieux commencer dès maintenant à échafauder un plan… »

« Je suis bien conscient de cela mon fidèle serviteur. Douterais-tu de mes capacités ? »

Sa voix était douce mais l'énorme serpent, qui s'était allongé près du feu, releva la tête et observa l'homme qui avait remis en cause son maître. Sa fine langue sortit un instant pour siffler méchamment.

« Allons ma douce Cassandra. Sois plus patiente avec ce jeune homme. Il est encore débutant. Quant au plan, cher serviteur, il vient à l'instant même de se mettre en place. C'est le feu que nous attaquerons en premier. »

« Le feu ? Mais c'est le plus puissant ! »

« Que d'ignorance ! Parfois, j'en suis sidéré. Le feu est certes le plus puissant, mais il est autodestructeur, et de cette manière, il est aussi le plus vulnérable. Il suffit de trouver son point faible et sa propre puissance le consumera. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Bien sûr ! Et c'est pour cela que je suis le Maître et que tu es mon Serviteur ! Maintenant, il faut que tu me laisses réfléchir encore un moment. Une pièce vient d'entrer dans le jeu et je serais bien tenté de l'utiliser… »

Cette fois-ci, le serviteur ne demanda pas ce que cela pouvait signifier. Comprenant qu'il était temps de partir, il se retira, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois seule, l'Ombre se contenta de regarder à nouveau les flammes, sans pensée aucune pour le plan qu'il aurait dû commencer à préparer. Ces flammes si belles… Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bague ornée d'une pierre noire qu'il portait à la main gauche. Il soupira.

« J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion… »

* * *

MAIS DE QUI PARLE-T-IL ?

Si vous trouvez la réponse, vous avez droit à un secret sur l'histoire ! J'attends vos réponses, et je promets que ce sera croustillant (le secret lol)

Il est donc 02h35 du matin et j'ai la pêche tellement je suis heureuse d'avoir écrit tout ça... C'est à dire un chapitre en un jour... Ca me prend parfois, j'écris et je peux plus m'arrêter. lol  
Qu'est-ce que je peux raconter ma life parfois !

Alors, suis-je à la hauteur de ma réputation ? Hein ? Hein ?

Décidément, je deviens trop arrogante... C'est votre faute aussi ! A me laisser des reviews aussi flatteuses, je prends facilement la grosse tête moi !

Sinon, donnez-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous du revirement de Matt ? Pas trop brutal j'espère... J'ai fait exprès d'exprimer ses pensées pour qu'on comprenne un peu mieux, mais c'est pas toujours évident... lol Et puis, première apparition de Voldy ! Coup de spectacle n'est-ce pas ? Je crois avoir un don pour les fins à suspence... Hmm hmm...

Au fait, je voulais ajouter un petit inventaire des titres des chansons, utilisés pour les titres des chapitres (au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué...) :

- _Psycho Girl_, Busted

- _Empty Handed,_ Michelle Branch

- _Where is my mind_ , Pixies (ce serait une honte de pas la connaître celle-là !)

- _I'm just a girl_, No doubt

- _Goodnight Moon_, Shevaree (Magnifique)

- _Unintended_, Muse

- _Trouble_, Coldplay

- _I'd do anything_, Simple plan

- _Don't Speak_, No doubt

- _Losing you_, Busted

et un petit bonus, le titre de la chanson du prochain chapitre : _Going Under_ d'Evanescence

Que des pures chansons quoi, même si ce sont pas toutes mes préférées

* * *

Maintenant les reviews (je suis trop organisée c'est dingue ! Je devrais mettre grand 1 et grand 2 à chacune de mes parties lol. Le bac me monte à la tête.) :

Selena Flowright : Ouah... Je reste bouche bée devant tant de propos gentils et super motivants... Moi qui adore le couple L/J c'est un compliment incroyable ! Mais ya plein de fic L/J qui sont géniales, pour les fics françaises je sais pas parce que je les lis plus trop, mais si l'anglais te rebute pas trop, je peux te donner plein de titres de supers fics en anglais, bien meilleures que la mienne je t'assure ! Merci en tout cas. Et si t'intéresse, dis le moi et je te donne les titres de mes fics favorites. Sinon c'est vrai que cette fic a une trame très compliquée mais je n'arrive pas à écrire un truc sans que ça soit le cas. Ca part toujours d'une idée ou d'un rêve tout simple et à partir de là, je construis des intrigues tirées par les cheveux ! Je sais si c'est forcément une bonne chose lol

tiffanypotter : Tadam, tu dois pas en croire tes yeux n'est ce pas ? trois jours à peine après ta review pour me demander la suite et la voilà ! J'y crois pas moi même lol

Kistune-Maeda : Lol comme tu dois sûrement le savoir maintenant... C'était... (roulement de tambours) SIRIUS ! Et dsl pour le poirautage... (comment ca s'écrit ce truc...?) Je me fous une claque chaque jour mais bizarrement, ça me fait pas écrire plus vite

lilouthephoenix : Tjs aussi sympa

Gwen : Encore une fois, vous êtes bien trop gentils avec moi... lol Mais je me plains pas

magikal fairy : merci merci

Elodie : Quel don de voyance ! Non vraiment c'était super impressionnant ! mdr c'est vrai que j'aurais peut être pu être un peu plus évasive sur le 3ème gardien... Mais ce sont les aléas de l'écriture...

sakura : Dans l'ordre (tjs cette manie de l'organisation) : oui c'est sûr que tu les comprendras un jour tkt ; moi aussi ça me rassure de pas l'avoir abandonné lol ; qui a parlé d'inceste ? Je me bouche les oreilles. Rien vu, rien dit, rien entendu... (ca a un sens ce que je dis ?) ; je lui fouterais bien des baffes aussi, juste avant de l'embrasser mmm... je lui pardonne tout à ce bougre, j'ai honte ; quand au stade, d'un certain point de vue, on peut dire que oui . VOILA, compliqué ta review à répondre lol

boudou : bon, je passe l'éponge sur ce qu'il a dit, mais c'est vraiment pour toi ! lol je déc, il peut dire ce qu'il veut ça me dérange pas... je suis imperméable... Et puis au moins il t'a fait découvrir ma fic (je perds pas le nord moi)

Cocotman : ca te dérange si je t'apl kom ça ? mdr, on va dire que non... Je vais faire la sourde oreille sur le fait que tu as critiqué mes goûts vestimentaires (en te faisant toutefois remarqué que c'est super dur de décrire des vêtements et que j'ai trop galéré) et je vais carrément oublier que tu as osé prononcer les mots "feux de l'amour" dans ta review lol. Ca mis au clair, je peux répondre avec calme et dignité à ta review, qui reste malgré tout très sympa, et je vais essayer de répondre à tes désirs masculins de sensualité , même si c'est pas évident (étant une fille... evidemment). Tu as quand même l'honneur d'être mon seul lecteur mâle donc je vais être indulgente (je suis bien trop gentille à mon goût). Je rigole (mais pas sur les feux de l'amour !), ta review est vraiment très bien, t'es un des seuls à faire un vrai commentaire de mon histoire, avec ce que tu aimes et ce que tu aimes pas, et j'apprécie énormément. Parce que les "j'adore ta fic... la suite" c'est super, mais pas évident de répondre à la review après... Je me creuse la tête à chaque fois ! Enfin bon, là je suis en train d'écrire un roman alors j'arrête... J'arrête. Merci quand même

Perruche Cenevole : Je suis par nature un auteur sadique. C'est bien connu. Et c'est justement parce que Lily est comme ça, complètement contradictoire, que je l'adore

Anna Black : Tes désirs sont des ordres. Désolée pour le temps de livraison du chapitre tout de même, je m'en veux

Lune : Ah enfin ! Enfin quelqu'un qui ne me reproche pas mes retards répétitifs. Je te bénis, ange tombé du ciel (je l'ai pas utilisé dans ma fic ça ?)

Virg05 : Attention avec les adjectifs qualificatifs, ça me donne le tourni

chtooty : et non, ils l'ont pas fait. C'aurait été trop facile et trop cliché... au coin du feu, alors que la tempête fait rage, etc. BERK J'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé (je précise tout de même que j'ai mis moins de 4 mois pour poster ce chap... enfin je crois )

Emmaliana : je précisais juste pour ceux qui s'inquiétaient bien sur que layla ne déteste pas vraiment sirius ! qui le pourrait d'ailleurs... Pour Lily et james, c'est clair que ça avait trop duré leur petit jeu... mais ils sont pas au bout de leurs peines... j'adore faire souffrir mes persos Niark niark

SusyBones : ah bon ? décidément, vous les lecteurs vous m'étonnerez toujours. On a beau trouver son travail (façon de parler lol ) trop nul, ya tjs quelqu'un pour nous rassurer. J'étais pas fière du tout du chap 9 en vérité... Moi aussi je les aimes trop james et lily, ils sont indéniablement faits l'un pour l'autre.

Sadesirius : et non, dommage pour le coup de layla... mais bien essayé lol

Red-Hair1990 : il faut savoir qu'avec moi, "vite" est très très relatif... alors "très vite" faut pas rêver non plus lol... et NON ya pas Peter, faut pas abuser non plus pas question d'avoir ce sale rat dans mes gardiens chéris !

* * *

OH MY GOD, je suis en train de m'écrouler sur mon clavier. Il est 03h54 à l'horloge de mon ordi et je suis morte. Vous remarquerez que je mets vachement de temps à répondre à vos reviews, ce que je fais en dernier, parce que je fais attention à ce que vous dîtes. BRAVO MOI !

Enfin, pardonnez-moi si je pars en cacaouètes dans mes réponses à mes reviews. J'ai trop sommeil pour faire attention à ce que je dis...

A dans 6 mois...

Je rigole, je rigole ! Ne m'étranglez pas !

Je vais faire des efforts promis... je vois déjà vos têtes du genre "ouais ouais on y croit" et je crois malheureusement que vous avez... raison

Dsl, j'ai vraiment un sens de l'humour pourri quand je suis à moitié endormie...

Kissou kissou

Manoa


	11. Chapitre 11 : Going Under

Hello hello chers lecteurs. Pitié ne me tuez pas pour mes retards !! je sais que je suis une mauvaise mauvaise mauvaise fille mais j'ai ENORMEMENT de boulot. Maintenant que je suis en fac de droit, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Mais j'ai quand même profité de ma petite semaine de vacances post-exams (qui sont horriblement épuisants je dois l'avouer) pour écrire la suite de cette fic. Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de choses vous sont révélées, beaucoup de réponses à vos questions.

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Le Jeu Du Chat Et De La Souris**

**Chapitre 11 : Going under**

* * *

"Elle t'a dit à quoi ressemblait son costume ?" Demanda Sirius, en replaçant son chapeau de pirate.

"Non, juste de m'habiller en prince. Je suppose qu'elle doit être en princesse." Répondit James.

"Pff, typique ça."

"Tu crois que c'est mieux d'être habillé en pirate ?"

"Au moins j'ai du style." Rétorqua Sirius avec un air supérieur.

"Si tu considères les haillons que tu porte comme étant élégants, je veux bien manger ton chapeau."

"Hmm. Tu peux parler avec tes collants de fille."

"Premièrement ce sont des collants pour homme. Tout le monde en portait en France au 17ème siècle. Deuxièmement, je trouve qu'ils me vont très bien. Des dizaines de filles m'ont déjà complimenté."

"Pareil pour moi."

Sirius tira la langue d'un air peu distingué.

"Vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler !" Dit Remus, assis sur un canapé avec sa copine Tiffany.

Il était habillé en vampire, il avait rallongé ses canines grâce à un sort et avait changé la couleur de ses yeux en rouge. Il portait une longue cape noire. Tiffany, quant à elle, était déguisée en ange. Elle avait rajouté de vraies ailes d'ange qui soulignait son air déjà angélique.

"Elles ne vont pas tarder." Rajouta-t-elle pour les calmer. "Leurs costumes prenaient du temps à mettre, enfin celui de Lily surtout."

"Comment ça "du temps ?"" Demanda James.

"Tu n'as qu'à juger par toi-même." Dit-elle avec un immense sourire en regardant derrière lui.

Les deux Gryffondors se retournèrent aussitôt et restèrent un moment bouche bée. Layla arriva la première. Elle portait un costume de pirate, un peu comme celui de Sirius mais en plus féminin. Elle n'avait pas de chapeau et avait lâché ses cheveux qui retombaient raides jusqu'à sa taille. Elle portait également une chemise à manches courtes accompagné d'un bustier marron, ainsi qu'un pantalon de cuir usé. Une épée prônait à sa taille. Elle avait choisi de ne porter aucun maquillage, ce qui n'enlevait rien à sa beauté, bien au contraire. Layla avait même rajouté une cicatrice sur sa joue pour lui donner l'air plus farouche.

Mais Lily était de loin la plus éblouissante. Elle était une créature venue d'un autre monde, aux oreilles pointues et aux cheveux sauvages. Ceux-ci étaient bouclés et avaient été rallongés d'une dizaine de centimètres, ils resplendissaient de lumières rouge et or. Lily avait maquillé ses yeux avec du vert foncé et décoré son visage avec des paillettes. Elle arborait une longue robe blanche très simple mais brodée de motifs gracieux et mystiques.

"Tu es…" Commença James, ne trouvant pas les mots.

"Tu as perdu ta langue Potter ?" Ricana Layla.

James s'approcha de Lily et lui prit la main, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

"Tu es magnifique."

"Merci." Sourit Lily, le rouge aux joues.

Layla s'aperçut soudain du costume de Sirius et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

"Toi !" Hurla-t-elle. "Tu as piqué mon idée de costume."

"Pas du tout." Répondit Sirius sans se démonter. "Ça prouve juste qu'on a les mêmes goûts."

"Que dalle, espèce de voleur !"

Sirius s'inclina en souriant.

"À votre service, ma chère collègue."

James et Lily cachèrent leurs sourires et se dirigèrent avec tout le groupe vers la Grande Salle, transformée pour l'occasion en Salle de Bal. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que les préfets avaient préparé ce bal de Halloween et ils s'étaient surpassés. Ils avaient décoré la salle avec des citrouilles volantes, des chauves-souris et des toiles d'araignée. Les fantômes du château avaient même accepté de venir, alors que d'habitude, ils préféraient fêter la fête des morts entre eux. Miranda, dont le père connaissait beaucoup de monde, avait réussi à inviter les Cruzy Crunch, groupe de rock magique international.

"S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde, je te sauterais dessus." Murmura James à l'oreille de Lily.

"James, c'est pas le moment." Répondit-elle d'un ton sévère, mais son sourire la trahissait.

Depuis un mois qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble, Lily n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. James était parfait en tout point, ou presque. Ils avaient tout de même quels défauts qui la faisaient enrager : comme celui d'arriver tout le temps en retard, celui de ne jamais faire ses devoirs ou encore celui de lui murmurer des choses obscènes dans l'oreille ! Mais Lily commençait à aimer ses disputes avec James, du moins depuis que celui-ci était son petit ami. Cela finissait toujours par une réconciliation très plaisante.

De son côté, Layla n'en finissait pas de crier sur Sirius qui la regardait avec un air étrangement attendri.

"De toute façon, je perds mon temps avec un idiot comme toi." Finit-elle par dire.

Elle s'apprêta à partir mais Sirius la retint et l'embrassa brusquement. Mais son baiser était très tendre et doux, contrairement aux précédents. Lorsqu'il lâcha les lèvres de la jeune fille encore sous le choc, il souriait largement.

"Tu es vraiment trop belle quand tu te mets en colère." Dit-il avec un sourire sexy.

Layla hésita un moment entre lui mettre une gifle, ce qui ferait un peu répétitif, ou l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution et Sirius se garda de la lui refuser…

"C'est trop mignon." Dit Tiffany à Remus en regardant Sirius et Layla s'embrasser.

"Je croyais qu'ils attendraient la fin de la soirée pour recommencer ça." Rigola Remus. "Oh, je crois que MacGonagall n'aime pas trop ça."

En effet, le professeur de Métamorphoses avait séparé les deux Gryffondors et était présentement en train de crier sur le manque de dignité et de retenue des adolescents. Layla et Sirius n'avaient pas l'air pour le moins affectés puisqu'ils étaient bien trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux.

Remus observa Tiffany rigoler. Cette fille avait bien choisi son costume, elle était vraiment un ange tombé du ciel pour lui, la bête monstrueuse. Et dire qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas révélé sa véritable identité. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre, même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à juger les gens de cette manière. Il était dangereux et il savait qu'il ne méritait pas une jeune fille comme elle. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être égoïste et de prolonger ces moments de bonheur. Une fois qu'elle saurait la vérité, elle ne le regarderait plus avec ces yeux bleus remplis de confiance et il ne pourrait supporter de lire la peur en eux.

"Tiffany." Dit-il.

"Oui ?" Elle le regarda en souriant gentiment.

Il la prit dans ses bras et murmura si bas qu'elle eut du mal à entendre avec la musique :

"Je t'aime."

* * *

"J'adore tes oreilles." Plaisanta James en les touchant légèrement du bout des doigts.

"N'y touche pas, c'est super fragile. Tu n'imagines même pas le travail de Métamorphose que j'ai dû faire pour les rendre comme ça. Plus la transformation est petite et détaillée et plus c'est dur."

"Mais tu es ma sorcière qui sait tout, c'est facile pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligente que toi."

"Je suis contente que tu le reconnaisses enfin. Tu sais que me complimenter ne te conduira à rien, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le rire de James raisonna contre sa poitrine et il la serra plus fort contre lui. Ils dansaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'on pouvait à peine distinguer où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre. Ils étaient sortis dans le parc pour ne pas être dérangés par les autres.

"Je sais." Souffla-t-il dans son oreille. "Mais je peux toujours essayer non ?"

Ce fut au tour de Lily de rire doucement.

"Je voudrais que le monde s'arrête maintenant." Murmura-t-elle en retour.

"Oui. Pas de menaces de mort, pas de pouvoirs anormaux, pas de dérangés qui veulent contrôler le monde."

"Chut. Pas de ça ce soir."

"Mais tu le sais Lily, que le moment approche. Toi et moi, et maintenant Sirius. Le cercle va bientôt se refermer"

"Je préfère oublier pour l'instant. Juste ce soir, je veux être une fille normale qui danse avec son petit ami"

Ils se turent et savourèrent la chaleur de l'autre. Lily sentait la mûre sauvage et James inspira longuement dans ses cheveux, voulant s'imprégner de son parfum enchanteur. Dans leur transe, ils s'abandonnèrent complètement. Lily sentit des lianes s'enrouler délicatement, sensuellement, autour de ses chevilles, puis de ses jambes. Elles caressèrent sa peau comme une main aimante. Sentant le pouvoir de James tout autour d'elle, elle libéra le sien et les enveloppa tous les deux dans un cocon de chaleur, à l'abri du froid et du reste du monde.

Lily traça de longs cercles sur les avants bras nus du jeune homme et là où ses doigts touchaient James, celui-ci ressentait des picotements qui lui procuraient un plaisir intense. N'en pouvant plus, il l'embrassa comme un fou et elle lui répondit immédiatement. Ils se connaissaient presque par cœur maintenant et savaient exactement ce que l'autre préférait. Lily passa les doigts dans la tignasse emmêlée de James et massa son cuir chevelu, tandis que lui embrassait un point sensible de sa nuque. Le feu montait en elle, si violemment qu'elle crût s'évanouir. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle et se demandait comment James faisait pour ne pas en être affecté.

"James." Dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

"Mm ?" Répondit celui-ci, bien trop occupé à dévorer sa nuque.

"Si tu continues, je crois que je n'arriverai pas à m'arrêter."

Il leva ses yeux vers elle, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

"Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème."

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Non, je veux dire, mon pouvoir. Il est sur le point d'éclater."

"Et alors ?"

"Tu tiens vraiment à finir en torche vivante ?"

James eut un grognement de frustration et finit par reculer de quelques pas.

"Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de l'eau ?"

"Oui s'il te plaît."

Elle lui sourit avec douceur et le regarda partir en direction du château. Bien qu'ils sortent officiellement ensemble, ils n'étaient toujours pas allés jusqu'au bout. Pas qu'ils n'aient pas essayé mais James avait affirmé préférer attendre que Lily soit prête. Celle-ci savait que quelque chose la terrifiait quand il s'agissait de passer à l'acte, bien qu'elle ignore pourquoi et James, l'ayant senti, avait largement ralenti les choses. Maintenant elle avait toute confiance en lui, mais ce blocage subsistait. Paradoxalement, son pouvoir ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle avait mis plusieurs fois le feu aux rideaux de son lit et dès que les choses devenaient un peu sérieuses avec James, la chaleur la rendait complètement folle. Comme en ce moment.

Elle s'assit sur un des bancs en pierre du jardin en soupirant. Peut-être qu'un jour, sa vie finirait enfin par devenir simple. Elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Le ciel était magnifique, d'un bleu intense parsemé de petites lumières blanches. Un bruit la sortit de sa rêverie.

Lily se leva aussitôt, sur ses gardes. Quelqu'un approchait. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire et avait sa capuche sur la tête, ce qui l'empêchait de le reconnaître.

"Qu'est-ce qu'une aussi jolie fille que toi fait seule dans un coin pareil ?" Dit la silhouette.

La jeune fille grinça des dents.

"Matt."

La silhouette émit un petit rire et rabattit sa capuche, dévoilant des cheveux roux et un visage pâle. Malgré l'obscurité, Lily pouvait voir les cernes et les traces de fatigue sur son visage. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs semaines.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Son pouvoir tourbillonnait en elle, ne demandant qu'à être relâché.

"Je sens le pouvoir en toi Lily. Il m'appelle. Il est si beau. Laisse-le te contrôler et tu seras _sienne_."

La voix de Matt sonnait décidément faux. Il y avait comme une touche de folie dans la manière dont il parlait. Comme s'il vivait dans un autre monde. Un monde de ténèbres.

"Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes mais tu commences à me faire peur."

Matt avança vers elle, la démarche menaçante et chancelante à la fois. On aurait dit qu'il était guidé par une main invisible. Lorsqu'un rayon de lune éclaira ses yeux, Lily faillit pousser un cri d'épouvante. Ils étaient complètement blancs et pourtant, on pouvait voir sa pupille noire en transparence. Il la regardait sans complètement la voir.

"Ma chère Lily, ma belle Lily, tu as raison d'avoir peur."

Un murmure résonnait en elle. Son pouvoir devenait de plus en plus insistant, comme s'il avait une conscience propre. Elle se mit les mains sur les tempes, pour essayer de contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières. Car la peur lui donnait envie de meurtre. De le tuer _lui_. Elle voulait du sang.

"Libère-le Lily. Laisse-toi aller." Continua la voix maintenant caressante de Matt.

Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

"Non non." Murmura Lily en serrant plus fort sa tête, comme si ce geste pouvait contenir le tumulte qui faisait rage en elle.

Soudain, elle fut poussée rudement sur le sol mouillé.

"Alors je vais devoir attiser un peu tes flammes."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre conscience du choc de sa chute que des lèvres froides étaient pressées contre les siennes. Des lèvres de serpent. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec les baisers qu'elle avait pu échanger avec Matt lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Cela ressemblait à une douche glacée. Il y avait même un goût de poison. Âpre et douloureux.

Et son pouvoir ne cessait de grandir. Les flammes en elle devenaient de plus en plus grandes et impossibles à contenir. Ses cheveux étaient électrisés sous l'embrasement de sa magie et elle fermait les yeux. Les lèvres la quittèrent un instant pour se poser sur son cou. Ce même cou que James avait embrassé avec tellement de passion quelques minutes auparavant. Tout en elle criait vengeance mais elle savait que si elle relâchait son pouvoir contre Matt, elle le tuerait. Et malgré tout, elle n'était pas prête à cela.

Des mains insidieuses vinrent caresser ses seins, sa taille, ses cuisses. Elle retint l'envie de vomir. Elle était assez forte pour supporter cela. Ne pas perdre le contrôle Lily. Ne pas perdre le contrôle. Ne pas… contrôle… Plus de pensées cohérentes ne parvenaient à faire leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Le désir de tuer devenait de plus en plus fort, gagnant peu à peu du terrain sur sa conscience.

La main de Matt toucha soudain son entrejambe.

Et là, tout explosa.

_Un rire perça le silence de la colline._

_La victoire était à lui._

_Bientôt…_

_Des loups hurlèrent à la mort tandis que tous les animaux de la nuit partirent se cacher dans leurs terriers._

_Il n'y avait que lui, que lui pour sourire et dire "_Enfin_"._

_Que lui pour éprouver de la joie alors que le monde s'apprêtait à mourir._

Lily, encore à moitié assise sur l'herbe, regarda le corps de Matt devant elle brûler, avec une délectation qu'elle n'imaginait pas possible. Les flammes rouges léchèrent son corps avidement, ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau intouchée. L'odeur de chair brûlée vint remplir l'air de la nuit. Mais lorsque Lily leva les yeux vers la tête du jeune homme, elle vit avec terreur un sourire maniaque prendre place sur son visage. Il la regardait triomphalement, comme si c'était lui qui avait gagné la bataille.

Cette vision ramena instantanément Lily à la réalité. Toute joie qu'elle avait pu ressentir devint dégoût et culpabilité. Elle observa Matt s'écrouler sur le sol à son tour, se convulsant sous l'effet de la douleur. Sa peau était devenue complètement rouge. Lily se retourna aussitôt et vomit, ne pouvant plus supporter ni l'odeur ni l'image. Ce sourire la hantait.

La combustion était lente, comme destinée à le faire souffrir lentement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait même pas augmenter l'intensité des flammes pour abréger ses souffrances. Les flammes, toute à leur châtiment, ne l'entendaient plus. Lily sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les yeux dans le vide, elle mit ses mains autour de ses genoux et se balança d'avant en arrière. Elle avait tué un homme. Matt. Et si cruellement…

Elle était une criminelle maintenant. Elle allait se retrouver à Azkaban pour cela.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Lily ?"

La tête de Lily se redressa immédiatement, les yeux grands ouverts.

"Que… ?"

"Tu as perdu ta langue chère Lily ?"

"Tu… C'est impossible. Je viens de te voir mourir."

Matt eut un sourire malsain.

"Correction, tu viens de me tuer. Dommage pour toi que je suis coriace."

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans son attitude, et il ne portait aucune trace de brûlure, ni même sur ses vêtements.

"Tu n'es pas assez fort pour ressusciter Matt. Personne ne l'est."

"Ah oui ? Je viens pourtant de te prouver le contraire."

Lily secoua la tête. C'était inenvisageable. Il se jouait d'elle. Mais comment avait-il fait ? De toute évidence, Matt n'était plus lui-même.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive Matt. Comment es-tu devenu aussi cruel en seulement un mois ?"

"Disons que j'ai eu un petit coup de pouce."

"Quoi ?"

"Oublie Lily. Je vois que tu n'es pas encore prête à le rejoindre. Je reviendrais te chercher quand tu le seras."

"Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu racontes."

"Et tu n'es pas censée. À un de ces jours Lily."

Il disparut dans un _pop_ sonore. Lily resta un instant figée, n'en croyant pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Il… D'abord il apparaissait comme ça de nulle part, l'agressait, survivait à des brûlures qui auraient tué toute personne normalement constituée et voilà qu'il transplanait _dans l'enceinte de Poudlard_. Elle savait que Matt ne disposait pas d'une magie assez forte pour détourner les protections anti-transplanage de Poudlard. Manifestement, il bénéficiait de l'aide de quelqu'un de très puissant.

Une goutte de pluie tomba sur son nez. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit que celui-ci était encombré de nuages noirs. Il y allait y avoir une tempête. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans le château, ni même de revoir James. Que faisait-il d'ailleurs ? Cela ne prenait sûrement pas autant de temps à remplir deux verres d'eau ? De toute façon, il n'était pas question qu'il la voit dans cet état-là. Sa robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits et elle pouvait déjà voir des bleus se former sur sa peau blanche là où Matt l'avait agrippée. En regardant son corps violenté, elle éprouva un intense dégoût pour elle-même. Pour son corps, son esprit qui avait apprécié voir un homme brûler. Elle était sûrement folle, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête.

Elle entendit quelqu'un appeler au loin.

"Lily !"

C'était James, son cher James. Celui qu'elle aimait sans jamais oser lui avouer. Ni se l'avouer à elle-même d'ailleurs. Et pourtant combien elle l'aimait. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Leur relation ne se limitait pas seulement au désir physique. C'était plus que cela. Un besoin vital d'être à ses côtés. Toujours.

Et c'était pour préserver cet amour qu'elle se devait de le laisser partir. Elle ne finirait que par le faire souffrir. Comme Matt. À cause d'elle, James avait déjà souffert et il continuerait de souffrir tant qu'elle resterait avec lui.

"Lily !"

Elle se leva et courut en direction de la forêt. Il ne devait pas la voir dans cet état. Il continuait de crier son nom, sa voix de plus en plus lointaine. Tandis qu'elle courait, la pluie s'intensifia. Bientôt, elle atteignit les arbres et pénétra dans la sombre Forêt Interdite. Lily se fichait de savoir qu'elle avait une grande chance de ne pas s'en sortir vivante. À vrai dire, à ce moment précis, elle aurait préféré mourir directement plutôt que de devoir faire face à ce qu'elle était. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Et il y avait ce mal de tête qui lui transperçait le crâne. Quelqu'un s'amusait sûrement à prendre sa tête comme punching-ball.

Même les épaisses feuilles des arbres n'empêchaient pas la pluie de déverser sa fureur sur sa pauvre forme à peine vêtue. Elle avait froid, ses cheveux étaient trempés et elle tremblait de partout. Pourtant, pas une fois, elle n'avait arrêté sa course ni même ralenti. Elle voulait se perdre dans la forêt, que son corps s'égare aussi profondément que son esprit. Les bruits de la nuit l'accompagnèrent, comme une douce musique lancinante. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Non, elle avait mal, froid, honte, mais la peur, ce sentiment qui l'avait hanté pendant des mois, avait disparu.

Des branches griffèrent ses bras nus et ses pieds s'accrochaient aux lianes sur le sol. Elle trébuchait parfois mais se relevait toujours.

Et après avoir couru pendant ce qui lui semblait être des jours et des nuits, elle s'arrêta. Brusquement. Sans même savoir pourquoi. Autour d'elle, l'obscurité régnait comme un maître sur ses esclaves. Les nuages et les arbres empêchaient toute lumière lunaire de pénétrer et d'éclairer son chemin. La peur, toutefois, restait absente, tout comme tout autre sentiment d'ailleurs. À la place, la paix venait de faire son chemin dans son cœur. Elle ne voyait rien et pourtant elle savait qu'elle connaissait cet endroit et qu'il lui était familier. Mais c'était un souvenir lointain, comme provenant d'une autre vie. Comme un parfum d'enfance que l'on reconnaît sans se souvenir d'où il vient.

Elle attendit longtemps, seule, dans le froid et laissant la pluie dégouliner à son goût sur ses joues et se mêler à ses cheveux, devenus rouge sang. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu aux ténèbres et devant elle, il n'y avait rien de particulier. Les mêmes arbres qu'elle avait pu voir tout au long de sa course. Elle avança d'un pas.

Quelque chose toucha son épaule. Quelque chose de doux et chaud. Elle se retourna…

Et jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait assisté à un spectacle aussi magnifique. Un arbre immense, aux nombreuses branches aussi épaisses qu'un tronc d'arbre lui-même, et aux feuilles d'or. Et de nombreux points lumineux qui voletaient tout autour, comme des lucioles. Elle se rendit compte que la chose qui l'avait touchée était une de ces "lucioles". En regardant la lumière de plus près, elle distingua un vague petit corps, entièrement nu, aux courbes fines et délicates. Ses connaissances de Soin aux Créatures Magiques lui permirent de reconnaître des Sylvains, ces créatures malicieuses qui hantent les bois et perdent les voyageurs. Mais la petite créature qui avait élu refuge sur son épaule paraissait tout sauf menaçante. Au contraire, elle dégageait une aura d'innocence et de beauté. La Sylvaine la regarda avec ses grands yeux lumineux et Lily crut la voir sourire.

Puis la divinité des bois se dirigea vers le collier de Lily et plaça ses minuscules doigts autour de la chaîne. Le pendentif en forme de fée se mit à briller d'une intense lumière rouge. Tout autour d'elle, les Sylvains se mirent à voler avec excitation. Malgré elle, Lily partagea leur joie. Leurs sentiments étaient tellement primitifs qu'ils en étaient contagieux. Elle se mit à rire tandis que tous ensemble, ils s'accrochèrent à sa chaîne et tentèrent de l'emmener vers l'arbre.

"_Bienvenue, fille de Vesta._"

La voix était un murmure, qui provenait de nulle part et de partout à la fois. C'était comme si la Terre elle-même la faisait sortir de ses profondeurs.

"_Approche._"

Encouragée par les Sylvains, Lily s'approcha de l'arbre. La lumière des petites créatures lui permit de mieux l'observer. C'était un orme champêtre, à l'écorce noirâtre et aux feuilles jaunes. Des arbres comme celui-ci devaient avoir bien plus de 500 ans car ses racines s'enfonçaient profondément dans la terre et se propageaient sur plusieurs mètres à partir de la base. C'était vraiment un arbre extraordinaire.

"_Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise. Cet orme est une partie de moi._"

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

Seule la présence rassurante des Sylvains l'avait empêché de s'enfuir en courant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait une discussion avec un arbre.

Un tremblement troubla soudain le calme de la nuit. Etonnée, Lily se rendit compte que l'arbre _riait_.

"_Je ne suis pas un arbre, fille de Vesta, je suis une Nymphe. Une Hamadryade pour être plus précise._"

"Vous lisez dans mes pensées ?"

"_Oui. C'est un don que possèdent toutes les nymphes. Cela nous permet de communiquer entre nous alors même que nous sommes enchaînées à nos arbres respectifs._"

"Vous êtes prisonnière ?"

"_D'une certaine manière, oui. Nous les Hamadryades ne pouvons survivre que si nous nous lions avec un arbre. Nous nous nourrissons de sa vie et nous mourrons lorsqu'il meurt. L'arbre nous fait vivre et en contrepartie, nous lui tenons compagnie. Cela signifie également que nous ne pouvons le quitter._"

"Mais dans les mythologies, de nombreuses nymphes pouvaient errer là où elles voulaient."

"_Il existe de nombreuses races de nymphes. Mais généralement, nous sommes liées à un élément de la nature, que ce soit un arbre, une fleur ou un fleuve. Mon compagnon est un orme._"

"Vous ne vous sentez pas trop seule ?"

"_Comme je te l'ai dit, notre don de télépathie nous garantit contre la solitude. Et il y a toujours des visiteurs comme toi qui passent nous voir. Quoi que je doive dire que ta visite est des plus inattendues, fille de Vesta._"

"Pourquoi me nommez-vous ainsi ? Je ne connais aucune Vesta."

"_Tu possèdes en toi le pouvoir de la déesse du feu. Vesta est son nom._"

"Mais… Je croyais qu'elle se nommait Mana."

"_Les Dieux vivent sous de nombreux noms selon les mythologies mais ils restent les mêmes. Hestia, Vesta, Belisama, Durga, Izanami : la Déesse du feu, de la guerre, de la destruction. Plusieurs noms pour une même personne. Nous les Nymphes la connaissons sous le nom de Vesta, mais son nom d'origine, que beaucoup ignorent, est celui de Mana._"

"Comment la connaissez-vous ? Je croyais qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour que les deux Joyaux ne tombent pas entre les mains de l'Homme."

"_Mana est une déesse, elle est immortelle et comme le Phoenix, renaît de ses cendres à travers chaque génération. Son sacrifice l'a cependant condamnée à léguer une partie de son pouvoir à sa descendance mortelle. Et sa descendante direct c'est toi Lilith._"

"C'est ce que Dumbledore m'avait dit, mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas : comment puis-je descendre d'une déesse si puissante alors que mes parents sont des Moldus ?"

"_Malheureusement, j'ignore la raison de cette étrange situation. Le Joyau de Mana se transmet normalement de mère en fille et il n'aurait jamais du être perdu. Je suis heureuse cependant qu'il soit à nouveau entre tes mains."_

"Comment savez-vous tout cela ?"

"_Simplement parce que la Forêt Oubliée, là où fut forgée la Pierre Originelle, n'est autre que la Forêt Interdite connue par Poudlard. C'est elle qui fut le berceau des Joyaux de Mana et ce sont nous les Nymphes et autres divinités de la terre de la Forêt Oubliée qui avons façonné les anneaux des Trois Pierres. Car la Terre est le fourreau de tous les éléments._"

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"_Chaque élément a une relation particulière les uns par rapport aux autres. Le Vent attise les flammes, bouleverse la terre et excite l'eau. Le Feu détruit la terre pour la faire renaître, ploie face à la force de l'eau et est accrû par le vent. L'eau éteint le feu, nourrit la terre et se laisse enjôler par le vent. Mais la Terre est la mère et la protectrice de tous. Elle séquestre le feu en fusion, enserre les courants de l'eau et ne se laisse pas distraire par le vent. Ils existent encore bien d'autres relations. Si chacun des éléments a sur la Terre une possibilité de destruction, c'est parce qu'elle-même, en contrepartie, peut les contrôler. Comprends-tu ?_"

"Je crois… Existe-t-il un élément plus puissant que les autres ?"

"_En théorie, le feu est le plus destructeur, d'où ses nombreuses associations dans la mythologie avec la guerre et la destruction. Mais chacun possède une puissance qui lui est propre. La furie du vent, les bouleversements de l'eau et les tremblements de la terre sont tous aussi dangereux que le feu._"

"Il y a autre chose qui me tracasse ? Cette prophétie que j'ai faite il y a quelque temps, savez-vous ce qu'elle signifie ?"

Lily savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la redire, l'Hamadryade pouvait sûrement la voir dans son esprit.

"_En effet, il s'agit de la Prophétie de l'Annonce. À vrai dire, ce n'est qu'une prophétie mineure, qui est connue du monde magique depuis longtemps. En particulier des créatures de la Forêt Oubliée. L'Annonce fait partie des nombreuses paroles que Vesta, ou Mana si tu préfères, prononça au moment de son sacrifice. Elle annonçait la venue des quatre éléments, caractérisés par leur forme animale._"

"Une forme animale ?"

"_Chacun des éléments possède une forme animale, qui correspond plus à leur caractère qu'à leur élément. Car si chaque Gardien à chaque génération possède le pouvoir de leur élément, ils ont tous une forme animale distincte de leur prédécesseur comme de leur successeur. L'Annonce permet de reconnaître les Gardiens de la Prophétie grâce justement à ce qui les distingue des Gardiens ordinaires : leur forme animale. Tu connais déjà la tienne, celle du tigre. C'est un animal dangereux si provoqué, vorace et très versatile. Si j'en crois ton esprit, le Gardien de la Terre possède la forme animale du cerf, ce qui signifie fierté, noblesse et loyauté. Le Gardien du Vent est un chien, joueur, fidèle et affectueux. Selon l'Annonce, le quatrième animal te ressemble, mais en plus sombre et plus indépendant."_

"Layla ! Layla est la Gardienne de l'Eau." S'écria Lily.

"_En effet, sa forme animale de panthère noire semble concorder. Mais encore selon les termes de l'Annonce, elle ne devra se rendre compte de son identité qu'au jour de son anniversaire. Pas avant._"

"C'est en décembre."

"_Alors tu dois garder pour toi tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle accède à son pouvoir et que les Quatre Eléments soient réunis. La naissance des Gardiens se fait au fil des saisons et comme elles, elle ne doit subir aucun bouleversement sous peine de chaos total._"

"Bien, je ne lui dirais rien. Quant à la dernière partie de la Prophétie, ça vous dit quelque chose ?"

"_La dernière partie a toujours été obscure, en particulier en ce qui concerne les "doubles". S'agit-il de la forme animale des Gardiens ou bien d'un protecteur assigné à chaque Gardien, on ne le saura qu'une fois que la prophétie se sera réalisée._"

"Autre chose. Pourquoi cette Annonce ? Qu'ont de particulier ces quatre Gardiens, je veux dire mes amis et moi, par rapport aux autres ?"

"_Comme chacun sait, cette époque est une époque bien sombre où le Mal convoite à nouveau le Monde. Chaque fois qu'une situation pareille a lieu, il incombe aux Gardiens d'y remédier. Les Prophéties de Vesta annoncent de nombreux Gardiens qui interviennent en différents temps troubles. Mais ces Prophéties ne se font connaître qu'au fur et à mesure, lorsque le temps est venu, par l'intermédiaire du Joyau de Mana._"

"À nous de combattre Voldemort ? Mais nous ne sommes que des adolescents !"

"_Le destin s'impose souvent à nous et le choix ne nous est pas permis. Je suis née Hamadryade et je suis condamnée à l'immobilité, un autre naîtra poisson et ne pourra vivre sur terre. Tes amis et toi êtes nés avec de grands pouvoirs qui permettront à des milliers de gens de survivre._"

"Il me reste le choix de ne pas combattre."

"_Ne sois pas naïve, ton destin viendra te retrouver malgré toutes tes tentatives pour y échapper._"

"Comme Œdipe, vous voulez dire."

"_En quelque sorte. Et puis, toi qui es si brave, choisiras-tu vraiment la voie de la lâcheté ? N'oublie pas que tu es un tigre, Lilith, et la réincarnation de la déesse du feu et de la destruction. Que dirait Mana si elle voyait sa fille trembler devant le danger ?"_

"Je ne suis pas lâche ! C'est juste dur à avaler que le poids du monde repose sur mes épaules."

"_Pas entièrement Lilith, tu as trois compagnons qui seront avec toi et qui te soutiendront. Et n'oublie pas que si vous réussissez à détruire le Mal, la cause de tous ces troubles, ses serviteurs seront toujours là. Il appartient aux Sorciers de régler ce problème-là et non à vous._"

"C'est quand même déjà une grande partie du boulot…"

"_Et je suis convaincue que tu en es capable. Ton destin est écrit dans les étoiles et l'humanité n'est pas encore prête à tomber entre les mains du Mal._"

"Cela signifie-t-il que cela arrivera un jour ?"

"_Qui sait ? Je ne connais pas la totalité des Prophéties faites par Vesta. Mais il est certain que le monde n'a pas fini de connaître ses ennemis._"

"C'est un cercle infernal alors ! À quoi bon se battre si c'est que pour, quelques années plus tard, le même problème ressurgisse ?"

"_Il est dans la nature de l'Homme de balancer entre Bien et Mal. Parfois, certains tombent plus profondément que d'autres et choisissent la domination. Mais n'oublie jamais que malgré tout, ils restent humains et donc soumis aux émotions, même si elles sont souvent dissimulées au plus profond d'eux-mêmes._"

"J'ai du mal à imaginer Voldemort sujet à des émotions."

"_Au contraire, Lilith, le Mage des Ténèbres est le premier à les ressentir, avec une intensité parfois hors du commun d'ailleurs. Il connaît la haine, la rage, la joie, la peur, le doute…_"

"Mais ce ne sont que des émotions néfastes."

"_Et par là elles sont les plus vulnérables car les plus faciles à briser. Un véritable amour ou une amitié fidèle demeurent malgré tous les obstacles._"

"Est-ce que je dois rester avec James, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"_Honnêtement, je ne suis pas la plus qualifiée pour te répondre, n'ayant jamais connu l'amour. C'est à toi de voir si tu lui fais confiance pour comprendre._"

"D'ailleurs… Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Matt…"

"_Vesta est la déesse du feu, elle est redoutable, fière et très farouche en ce qui concerne son intégrité féminine. Ta forme animale est celle d'un tigre. Toute menace contre ta personne est forcément déclencheur d'une rage parfois difficile à contrôler, parce qu'une combinaison de ces deux aspects. De plus, la joie que tu as éprouvée n'était pas inconnue à Mana et ses différentes formes mythologiques : elle était réputée pour sa cruauté envers les hommes et la joie qu'elle éprouvait à les torturer lorsqu'ils empiétaient sur son autorité de femme._"

"Elle n'avait pas l'air commode."

À nouveau, le tremblement vint secouer les feuilles des arbres.

"_Avec les hommes, Vesta était indomptable. Mais avec nous, ses amis, elle était douce et attentive._"

"Je dois avouer que je me retrouve un peu dans cette description."

"_Tu n'es pas sa fille pour rien._"

"N'a-t-elle jamais connu l'amour ?"

Il y eut un long silence. Les Sylvains, qui s'étaient endormis sur les branches de l'arbre ou à même le sol, ne brillaient plus que d'une lumière diffuse. Seule la première Sylvaine qui s'était posée sur l'épaule de Lily restait éveillée et suivait la conversation avec intérêt.

"_Une fois._"

Cela piqua la curiosité de Lily.

"Et que s'est-il passé ?"

"_Comme tous les plus grands amours, cela s'est terminé en tragédie. Ne m'en demande pas plus Lilith, le souvenir en est encore douloureux._"

"Douloureux ?"

"_Cette Forêt est l'amie de Vesta, chaque arbre, chaque fleur, chaque pierre, ressent sa douleur._"

"C'est étrange que la déesse du Feu soit si proche des éléments de la Terre."

"_Vesta a toujours eu une grande affinité avec la Terre, en particulier avec les créatures qui la peuplaient. Elle savait passer outre les différences de chacun et écouter l'autre comme s'il était son égal. C'est pour cette raison que les créatures de la Forêt Oubliée lui créèrent un cadeau aussi précieux que la Pierre Originelle, ou la Pierre du Futur selon les versions. S'ils avaient su tous les dégâts qu'elle causerait…_"

"Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous ne pensiez qu'à lui faire plaisir. C'est l'Homme qui s'en est servi à des fins mauvaises."

"_L'Homme de la légende de Mana n'était pas le seul être à convoiter les Trois Joyaux. N'oublie pas que les Dieux se sont battus pendant des siècles pour accéder à la puissance d'un seul Joyau. Les Dieux ne sont pas toujours aussi pacifiques que l'on croit et beaucoup sont égoïstes et avides de pouvoir._"

"Mais pas tous. Mana ne s'est jamais servi de son pouvoir pour surpasser les autres Dieux."

"_Vesta était une exception. Avec les trois Dieux des Eléments : la Terre, l'Eau et l'Air. Ce sont eux qui ont créé les Gardiens pour contrôler les humains qui vont trop loin._"

"Je vous remercie…"

Lily se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait même pas son nom.

"_Mon nom est Ptelea._"

"Merci pour tout Ptelea, vous m'avez éclairé sur de nombreuses choses que j'ignorais. Je me sens presque en paix grâce à vous."

"_Au contraire, chère Lilith, je remercie les étoiles que ton chemin ait rencontré le mien. Je me sens si seule parfois, malgré mes compagnes Nymphes. Cela me fait plaisir de parler enfin à quelqu'un d'autre._"

Lily hocha simplement la tête, sachant que la Nymphe n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour ressentir sa gratitude. Elle se rendit compte que la pluie avait cessé depuis longtemps et que la nuit était encore pleine. Il ne valait mieux pas risquer de retourner au château à cette heure-ci. La nuit n'était pas pleine donc elle ne risquait pas de rencontrer des loups-garous mais il y avait des créatures encore bien plus dangereuses dans la Forêt Interdite.

"_Dors près de mes racines, chère Lilith, j'userai de mon pouvoir pour te tenir chaud et aucune créature n'osera te menacer en ma présence._"

Lily accepta gracieusement et s'allongea à côté du tronc humide de l'orme, la tête posée sur une racine. La Sylvaine la suivit et vint se poser dans ses cheveux avant de s'endormir profondément. Lily la regarda en souriant, apparemment la petite divinité des bois l'avait adoptée.

"_Elle se nomme Syke et elle te trouve à son goût. Peut-être accepterais-tu de la garder près de toi ? Elle a toujours été très indépendante et je suis certaine qu'elle aimerait découvrir le monde._"

"Avec plaisir. Je la trouve adorable !"

Sous elle, la terre émettait une chaleur paisible et la mousse consistait un matelas à peu près confortable. Elle sentit le sommeil la gagner.

"Une dernière question, Ptelea. Le collier que je porte, il vient de Mana n'est-ce pas ?"

"_Non, ce collier vient d'une de ses descendantes. C'était la dernière descendante de Vesta avant toi. Elle est venue ici et la Forêt lui a offert ce collier en reconnaissance de ses actions._"

"Qu'a-t-elle fait ?"

"_Ceci est une autre histoire. Un jour, peut-être, apprendras-tu la vérité. Maintenant dors, fille de Vesta. Je veille sur ton sommeil._"

Il suffit de ces mots pour que Lily plonge dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Longue, longue conversation entre Lily et Ptelea ! J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop ennuyé mais c'était nécessaire pour éclaircir certains points confus de l'histoire, qui est assez compliquée c'est vrai. Sinon ça part un peu en cacahuètes (j'adore cette expression ) entre Lily et Matt. Et c'est pas fini !! Je suis une sadique, j'aime bien faire souffrir mes persos. Je vous préviens d'avance. lol

Réponses aux reviews :

titelolo : je continue je continue... Péniblement, mais je ne faillis pas

Siria : A vrai dire, ça dépend des pays. Au Japon, par exemple c'est le Vent (dixit Wikipedia, mon meilleur ami). Mais bon, on va pas chipoter pour si peu. Ca revient au même. Merci en tout cas

Juliette : C'est vrai que je suis assez connue pour les longs délais entre les chapitres. Mais j'écris environ 4 histoires en parallèle donc c'est pas évident . Sinon, bien sûr que non je m'en fiche pas que tu sois en Term L ! Je raconte ma vie alors mes lecteurs ont bien le droit de faire de même. VIVE LES LITTERAIRES !!

Siria Black : la suite est toute à toi... Merci

Sweetsueno : "a bientot pour le prochain chapitre" : tu es très optimiste... et très naîf(ve ?) mdr. Connaissant mes retards de publication...

Viviane : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, je le fais exprès pour le suspense !! C'est pour que mes lecteurs ne me lâchent pas en cours de route lol

Lune : Pardon ! pardon ! Je fais de mon mieux mais c'est dur quand même d'écrire (et long) ! Snif. Ne me laisse pas tomber, pour une fois que quelqu'un ne me reprochait pas mes retards lol

Kistune-Maeda : mdr mdr et mdr (pour l'histoire du mec baveux. Crois-moi je connais et je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : BERK !) En plus, voilà un Matt tout méchant rien que pour ton plaisir. Si je suis pas gentille quand même...

Red-Hair1990 : Malheureusement ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Mais ne te décourage pas, le secret sera révélé à la fin des réponses aux reviews... Et puis t'as le droit à pleine de révélations dans ce chapitre non ? Merci pour la review en tout cas

Miss Hell Black : Bonne réponse pour l'Homme, mais mauvaise pour Lily, fille du prof de divination lol ! Le prof est le père de Tiffany et Lily est bien la fille de ses parents Moldus. Mais bien tenté

Flo-fol-oeil : Merci bien

Sakura : Moi aussi j'ADORE les tatouages pour un mec ! Miam . Si t'as eu peur de Matt dans le dernier chapitre qu'est-ce que ça doit être de celui-là lol. Et c'est vrai que j'ai un peu négligé Layla ces derniers temps mais promis, elle reviendra en force !!

helenin : Merci

Zelda-sama : je me suis tapé une grosse barre sur ta review tu peux pas savoir ! Aussi tarée que moi (c'est un compliment lol). Beaucoup de prédictions vraies dans ce que tu dis sur ma fic mais aussi des fausses... (Comment ne pas répondre directement aux questions des lecteurs qui révelerait l'histoire... Leçon n°1 : tourner autour du pot) Enfin, ya quand même pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre non ? Et désolée d'avoir réveillé ton père !! Je m'excuse humblement devant lui.

SusyBones : Merci j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas... Et pour ma mention au bac, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance ! Vraiment vraiment, j'avais fait plein d'impasses et je suis tombée que sur des sujets que j'avais super bien révisé. Enfin maintenant que je suis en fac, je rame lol

Tiffanypotter : Bonne réponse !! C'est marrant mais vous n'êtes pas beaucoup à avoir répondu à ma devinette... M'enfin. Le secret est à la fin des réponses aux reviews

Lilouthephoenix : Merci beaucoup (pour la fic et pour le bac )

Selena Flowright : Grave sexy le tatouage n'est ce pas ? J'en suis assez fière lol. Pour les fics, je t'en conseille une particulièrement : elle est sur et se nomme "Queen of glass" de S.J.Maas. C'est une véritable fiction, pas une fanfic, mais elle en vaut tellement le coup !! J'ai jamais lu une histoire aussi bien écrite et captivante. J'ai dévoré les "quelques" 77 chapitres (qui ne sont pas courts !) en moins de 3 jours !! Autant dire que j'ai pas beaucoup dormi... LOL

**Pour tous les lecteurs **: voici le petit secret que je vous avais promis : il existe un cinquième élément, qui n'apparaîtra que bien plus tard dans cette fic, voire à la fin, mais son existence est EXTREMEMENT importante... Je vous laisse pour triturer les méninges pour savoir de qui il s'agit. (Mouah ah ah... _rire sadique_)

J'espère à pas dans 6 mois (_part se cacher derrière un tronc d'arbre devant foule de lecteurs enragés_)

Manono (quel surnom débile je me donne à moi-même !)


	12. Chapitre 12 : Sweet Misery

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre du jeu du chat et de la souris. Je vois déjà vos yeux émerveillés et les larmes sur vos joues (mais oui bien sûr...). Et sortez vos mouchoirs parce que ça promet d'être triste.

* * *

Le jeu du chat et de la souris

Chapitre 12 : Sweet Misery

* * *

"Lily !" 

Layla courut rejoindre son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

"Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais inquiète ! À quel point tout le monde était inquiet. Et James, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Tu l'aurais vu, il avait le regard hanté et les choses n'arrêtaient pas de se casser autour de lui. Enfin l'important c'est que tu sois revenue. Et, mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ?"

Elle venait de libérer son amie de son étreinte étouffante et se rendit enfin compte de l'apparence de Lily. Elle avait les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et de l'herbe fourrée dedans, et son costume n'était pas en meilleur état. Il était troué à plusieurs endroits et couvert de boue et d'herbe. Mais le pire était son visage. Il ressemblait à celui de James lorsqu'il avait découvert que Lily avait disparu : hanté.

Une petite lumière blanche vint la distraire un moment. C'était une minuscule petite fée au milieu d'une intense aura blanche.

"Qu'est-ce que… ?"

"Layla, je te présente Syke, c'est une Sylvaine."

Layla resta un moment interdite devant le sourire triste qu'arborait sa meilleure amie, puis décida de jouer le jeu et sourit à son tour.

"Enchantée Syke."

Apparemment ravie, la petite Sylvaine voleta dans tous les sens avant de se poser à nouveau sur l'épaule de Lily.

"Maintenant Lily, tu vas t'asseoir sur le canapé et me raconter exactement ce qu'il s'est passé." Commanda Layla.

Quand elle le voulait, la chinoise pouvait dégager un air d'autorité qui imposait automatiquement le respect et l'obligeance. Malheureusement pour elle, Lily n'était pas prête à lui obéir, du moins à lui dire toute la vérité.

"Je suis allée dans la Forêt Interdite et j'ai rencontré une Hamadryade. On a beaucoup parlé de la prophétie et du rôle que je joue dedans. Comme il était trop tard et trop dangereux pour rentrer au château, j'ai dormi sous sa protection. Je suis rentré aux premières lueurs de l'aube et Syke a décidé de m'accompagner. C'est tout."

Layla la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Elle savait que Lily ne lui avait pas tout dit.

"Et pourquoi es-tu allée dans la Forêt Interdite ?"

"Je…" Cette fois, l'hésitation était palpable. "Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Laisse-moi du temps Layla."

"Bien." Accepta Layla. "Au moins tu ne m'as pas menti."

Elle prit Lily dans ses bras et, sans que celle-ci ne puisse le voir, laissa échapper une larme. Son amie n'aurait jamais pu imaginer l'état dans lequel sa disparition l'avait mise. Seul Lee avait réussi à la calmer. Quant à Sirius… Elle ne préférait pas y penser.

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir James. Il doit être encore mort d'inquiétude."

Les yeux de Lily fuyaient les siens. Elle trouvait cela étrange. Lily n'était pas du genre à fuir son regard, même en ce qui concernait les conversations difficiles.

"Je ne peux pas…"

"Tu ne peux pas quoi Lily ?"

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de la rousse et quand Layla croisa enfin son regard, elle fut pétrifiée devant la détresse qu'elle pouvait y lire.

"Je ne peux pas rester avec James."

"Pourquoi ?"

Le ton de Layla était sérieux.

"C'est… tellement compliqué… Si je reste avec lui, les choses ne feront que s'empirer."

"Tu as eu une autre vision ?"

"C'est un pressentiment. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à lui, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous au début. Ça me tue de faire ça mais ce n'est pas un choix. C'est la chose à faire."

"C'est très confus, Lily. Je ne comprends pas en quoi ne plus être avec James va vous aider, ça va lui briser le cœur."

"Je sais."

"Et tu veux toujours le quitter ?"

"Oui."

"Bien, ce n'est pas ma décision, mais tu sais que beaucoup de personnes vont t'en vouloir. Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour le quitter ?"

"Lui dire que je ne l'aime plus."

Il semblait à Layla que Lily avait perdu toute l'ardeur qui la caractérisait d'habitude. Elle ressemblait à une coquille vide. Grâce à son don d'empathie, la chinoise sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il s'était passé une chose assez horrible la nuit dernière. Mais elle respecta la volonté de sa meilleure amie et ne demanda rien.

"Lily ?"

C'était la voix de James… Comme si elle l'avait pressenti, Lily avait déjà séché ses larmes. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il courut jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Ma Lily…" Murmura-t-il à son oreille. "J'étais si inquiet."

Lily, de son côté, sentait ses résolutions faiblir en la présence de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Si elle le quittait, c'était pour le protéger mais que se passerait-il si elle se montrait égoïste ?

"James."

Le ton de Lily était dur et froid. James recula aussitôt. Il avait les traits tirés et le visage fatigué. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

"Que se passe-t-il Lily ?"

Il n'était pas bête, il n'avait pas demandé ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait _maintenant_.

"Je…" Sa voix faillit lâcher, mais elle puisa dans ses dernières ressources. "Je veux que l'on se sépare James."

Un coup de couteau dans le ventre, marcher dans les flammes, tomber d'une falaise… Rien n'aurait fait plus mal que cette simple phrase. Cette phrase c'était mourir plusieurs fois en quelques secondes.

"Pardon ?"

La voix de James tremblait. Lui qui était si fort, il tremblait devant une simple phrase.

"Je suis désolée James. Je ne t'aime plus."

Il avait tort, il y avait pire. Le Gryffondor la regarda longtemps sans bouger, sans comprendre, sans _vouloir_ comprendre. Les mots ne pénétraient pas ses oreilles. Pourtant il avait entendu. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, une larme vient percer au coin de ses yeux, si minuscule que personne ne la vit.

"Quoi ?"

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à parler ? Il aurait dû crier, lui demander pourquoi, des explications, n'importe quoi. Où était sa colère ? Sa colère qui lui avait tellement servi lorsque Lily et lui étaient encore en train de se détester. Il se sentait vide.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Lily se sentait au moins aussi vide que lui…

"Je ne t'aime plus." Elle avait choisi un ton méprisant maintenant. Il fallait en finir. Le détruire pour qu'il la déteste. S'il la détestait, il se rétablirait plus vite.

Ils ne virent pas Layla fondre en larmes à côté d'eux. Son don d'empathie suivait chaque mouvement de leurs cœurs et elle avait si mal. _Ils_ avaient si mal.

La colère était venue. Enfin. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la jeune fille et la secoua comme une poupée sans vie.

"POURQUOI ?"

Autour d'eux, tout se mit à trembler. Un vase se cassa brusquement. Lily resta indifférente. Du moins à l'extérieur. À l'intérieur, elle _mourrait_.

"Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore."

Il n'était pas Moldu, il ne devait pas connaître mais cela l'enragea. Le tremblement de la pièce s'accentua encore plus. Des gens commençaient à descendre dans la Salle Commune et observaient l'altercation entre Lily et James, se tenant prudemment à distance.

"Pourquoi ?"

La voix de James était plus faible. Peut-être qu'utiliser ses pouvoirs drainait sa colère ?

"Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Je ne t'aime plus James. C'est tout. Je n'ai pas d'explications. Mon cœur ne palpite plus quand je te regarde. Tes baisers me laissent indifférente. _Tu_ me laisses indifférente. C'est tout."

Elle n'avait pas baissé la tête en disant ces mots, elle avait plongé son regard vert profond dans le sien et détruit son âme. Mais elle jouait la comédie, ce n'était qu'une dissimulation. Comme au théâtre. Et elle se regardait briser le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle le regardait se décomposer progressivement.

Finalement le tremblement s'arrêta. Le visage de James était devenu aussi froid que la glace.

"J'aurais dû me douter que tu finirais par faire ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai fait confiance. J'aurais dû laisser tomber lorsqu'il en était encore temps."

Il se retourna et sortit de la Salle Commune. Malgré elle, Lily se sentit blessée par ses paroles. Depuis le début, il croyait qu'elle allait le trahir. Ne lui avait-il jamais confiance ?

_C'est toi qui l'a tué Lily, ne retourne pas la faute._

Elle leva les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Les Gryffondors l'observaient avec des regards méprisants. Tous. Sirius, Rémus, Bella, Jessica… Ils la détestaient pour ce qu'elle avait fait à James. Mieux valait que tout le monde la haïsse plutôt que James meurt. Elle ravala ses larmes et leur rendit un regard glacial.

"Mêlez-vous de vos affaires."

Syke bourdonna de colère à côté d'elle et alla même piquer un Gryffondor qui lui avait fait un geste vulgaire. Lily sortit par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, sans regarder en arrière.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Lily avait mal à la tête et mal au cœur. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre. A part Layla, toujours fidèle, plus aucune ne lui parlait. Tiffany restait gentille mais bien plus froide qu'à son habitude. Bella s'était éloignée d'elle depuis longtemps et ne lui parlait presque plus. Lily savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Lee. À tort. Car Lee ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur. Mais Lily n'avait pas le courage de le lui dire. De toute façon, Bella, qui lui en voulait déjà de l'avoir peu à peu laisser tomber pour Layla, avait été dégoûtée de la manière dont elle avait traité James. 

James…

Il ne la regardait plus, ne lui parlait plus. C'était comme si elle était de nouveau invisible à ses yeux. Il n'y avait même pas de colère. Après le tremblement de la journée dernière, il ne s'était montré qu'indifférent. Lorsque quelqu'un venait essayer de le consoler, il l'envoyait promener en disant qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler. Mais surtout, il était redevenu un coureur de jupons. Il s'était remis à draguer à tort et à travers et les filles en profitaient au maximum. Depuis qu'il était sorti avec Lily, il n'avait plus été intéressé par aucune fille. Maintenant, il était redevenu le James d'avant, au plus grand plaisir de Sirius, et tous deux reprenaient leurs bonnes habitudes de courir les filles et d'organiser des blagues sur les Serpentards.

Adieu Lily. C'était comme si elle n'existait plus. Les filles la haïssaient d'avoir pu sortir aussi longtemps avec James, les garçons la traitaient comme si elle était une fille facile. Les professeurs la tannaient parce que ses notes avaient considérablement baissé. Mais elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Seule Layla tentait encore de la sortir de sa dépression. Lee restait souvent avec elles. Bella ne restait pas elle, malgré son attachement à Lee. Lily sentait que Bella savait pour lui, sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer.

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était pathétique. Des cercles noirs sous les yeux, la peau pâle comme la mort et la taille de son poignet n'était pas plus grosse que celle d'un enfant de 9 ans. Même ses longs cheveux de flamme avaient terni. Elle n'était qu'une pâle copie d'elle-même. Lily tendit la main et essaye d'invoquer une flammèche. Il n'en sortit que de la fumée. Son pouvoir lui aussi s'amenuisait, comme s'il dépérissait en même temps que son corps et son âme.

"Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça Lily."

Lily regarda le reflet de Layla dans le miroir. Sa meilleure amie avait ce regard inquiet depuis quelque temps lorsqu'elle la regardait.

"Je vais bien."

Layla poussa un soupir exaspéré.

"Je ne suis pas idiote et tu sais que j'ai un don d'empathie. Tu es loin d'aller bien."

"J'ai choisi cette route Layla. Je dois en subir les conséquences."

"Pourquoi ?"

Lily baissa les yeux. Son amie posait cette question tous les jours. Layla se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Pourquoi Lily ?" répéta-t-elle.

"Il…"

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux déjà remplis de larmes. Layla s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"J'ai rêvé, la nuit que j'ai passé dans la Forêt Interdite. C'est un rêve que j'avais déjà fait. Au début, tout se passe bien. Je suis avec James dans une maison, nous avons un petit garçon. Je suis si heureuse. Et puis le bébé pleure, je vais le rejoindre. C'est là que James se met à crier "Il arrive !". Il… il meurt. Puis l'attaquant arrive dans la chambre pour nous tuer le bébé et moi. Je me suis réveillée à ce moment-là."

Layla resta sans voix. Cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre qui aurait eu ce rêve, elle l'aurait mis sur le compte de l'anxiété, mais avec Lily et ses dons de prédictions…

"Tu comprends maintenant Layla ? Je ne peux pas rester avec lui sinon il mourra. Nous mourrons tous."

"Mon Dieu Lily."

Layla resserra son étreinte et ne retint plus ses larmes. C'était tellement injuste que ces deux-là s'aiment autant mais qu'ils soient condamnés à mourir.

"Tu fais ça pour le protéger." Dit-elle.

Lily hocha la tête tout en sanglotant.

"Mais ça fait si mal. Le voir avec ces filles, riant, être heureux. Je l'aime. Je veux qu'il soit heureux mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir mal. Même si je sais que c'est la seule solution. Je préfère être misérable et avoir des regrets toute ma vie plutôt que de le voir mourir sous mes yeux. Et mon enfant Layla, lui aussi va mourir. Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Tu n'as pas pensé à le lui dire ? Il a mal lui aussi."

"Il a l'air plutôt bien selon moi." Dit Lily, le ton amer.

"À l'extérieur. Je t'assure qu'il est aussi malheureux que toi à l'intérieur."

"Peu importe. Je le connais, Lay, si je lui dis, il va vouloir rester avec moi quand même. "Je m'en fiche. Profitons des jours qu'il nous reste" il va dire. Mais je refuse."

Elle leva ses yeux verts vers sa meilleure amie.

"Je refuse de le laisser mourir par amour."

"Ma pauvre Lily. Ça me fait tellement de peine de vous voir comme ça."

Lily se leva doucement, sécha ses larmes et afficha un air déterminé.

"La vie continue."

* * *

Lily regardait ses petits pois d'un air distrait. James, quelques sièges plus loin, flirtait avec une Poufsouffle. 

"Tu devrais passer à autre chose." La voix de Lee était toujours aussi calme et posée.

Il savait exactement ce à quoi elle pensait. Parfois Lily se demandait s'il n'avait pas hérité d'une partie du don d'empathie de Layla. Elle lui sourit tristement.

"Lui en tout cas a vite tourné la page."

Lee la regarda avec ses yeux noirs si pénétrants.

"Ne te berce pas d'illusions. C'est un homme. Et puis faire semblant d'être heureux, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il l'est vraiment."

"Tu es sûr que tu n'en as pas parlé avec Layla ?"

Lee eut un léger sourire.

"Nous avons une sorte de connexion je suppose."

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui était en train de parler avec animation à Jack. Lily crut détecter une lueur de jalousie dans ses yeux mais ne dit rien. Lee et Layla avaient une relation bien trop intime et compliquée pour qu'elle puisse s'en mêler.

"Que s'est-il passé avec Sirius ?" Demanda-t-elle. "Layla ne lui parle plus et elle ne veut rien me dire."

"Pendant le bal, ils sont sortis ensemble. Puis Sirius s'est mis à boire. Trop. Quand il a disparu, elle est parti le chercher. Elle l'a trouvé dans une salle de classe, accompagné de deux Serdaigles."

"Oh…"

"Layla n'a jamais été très fidèle de son côté et elle n'a jamais attendu de ses petits amis qu'ils lui soient fidèles non plus. Mais avec Sirius… Disons que c'était différent."

"Je comprends. Malgré tout, ces deux-là sont faits pour être ensembles."

Elle essaya d'ignorer le regard soudain dur de Lee.

"Comme toi et James."

Il avait retourné le coup contre elle. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux avec affection.

"Tu n'as pas changé Lee, tu es trop mignon."

Cette fois, il eut un franc sourire.

"Ni toi. Il n'y a que toi pour me trouver mignon et me traiter comme un gamin. Les autres ont peur de moi à cause de ma tenue et de mon piercing."

"Ils n'ont pas peur. Ils te trouvent mystérieux c'est tout, du coup ils hésitent à t'approcher."

"À part les Maraudeurs."

"Et les filles."

"Elles ne m'intéressent pas."

"Je sais."

Ils échangèrent un regard de compréhension.

"Alors que vas-tu faire pour Sirius ? Tu vas laisser passer ce qu'il a fait à Layla ?"

"Tu me connais mieux que ça."

Son regard machiavélique la fit rire.

"J'ai hâte de voir ça."

"Ça a déjà commencé."

"AHHHHH !!!!"

Tout le monde se retourna vers la source de bruit. Sirius, pétrifié, regardait ses mains se flétrir et vieillir à vitesse grand V. Ses cheveux blanchirent et des rides se creusèrent au coin de ses yeux et sur son front. En moins de trente secondes, il venait de prendre 50 ans. Lily se tourna vers Lee.

"Bien joué."

"Merci. Et comme ça, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à ma sœur. Aucune fille ne voudra sortir avec lui avant que cet enchantement ne se termine. C'est-à-dire dans trois jours."

"Tu n'aurais pas la même chose pour James ?" Demanda Lily en plaisantant, tandis qu'elle observait James en train de rire à gorge ouverte, une fille à son bras.

"La douleur que tu ressens, elle finira par s'effacer."

"Je sais." Elle poussa un soupir. "Mais c'est trop long."

"Je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi tu l'as quitté, je sais que tu as sûrement tes raisons. Mais en valent-elles la peine ?"

"Honnêtement Lee, je ne sais plus. Lorsque je l'ai quitté, j'étais sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Maintenant, je ne sais plus."

"Il n'est pas trop tard pour essayer d'arranger les choses."

Lily eut un rire désabusé.

"Regarde-le, il est passé à autre chose. Revenir vers lui ne fera que le faire souffrir un peu plus et je doute même qu'il accepte que je rentre à nouveau dans sa vie après ce que je lui ai fait subir."

Lee lui prit la main dans un de ses rares gestes d'affection. Il la serra un instant puis la retira. Lily eut du mal à contenir ses larmes.

* * *

Alors vous me détestez ? lol 

Réponses aux reviews :

Kitsune-Maeda : ma chère sadique adorée, voilà de quoi rassasier tes apétits de souffrance... Et t'inquiètes, moi aussi j'adore les méchants super sexys. En particulier Malfoy junior (mais pas dans les livres de JK Rowling où elle le montre comme un gamin complexé et lâche), surtout dans les fics où il est dangereux et absolument irrésistible. En ce qui concerne "Au coeur des ténèbres", ça me fait plaisir que tu l'apprécies aussi, pour tout t'avouer, c'est ma préférée (mais chut !)

Miss Enola Addams : et oui les mystères ça me connaît. Et attends-toi à en découvrir d'autres...

Yawee : Bon je suppose qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu dois me haïr mdr. Mais c'était indispensable je te jure ! (c'est ça oui, j'ai juste pas envie de me faire étrangler)

magikal fairy : Je suis désolée c'est vrai que comme je mets environ 6 mois à écrire un chapitre (enfin la vérité c'est que je mets 6 mois avant de commencer à écrire un chapitre, parce que quand je m'y mets, je mets 2 jours à peine lol). Pour la conversation Ptelea/Lily, certains infos (comme le nom de l'arbre) sont tirés de la mythologie mais le tout le reste (la prophétie, la forêt oubliée, les pierres, Mana, etc) c'est de moi

Lavande B.P. : du moment que tu continues j'en demande pas plus lol

Antigone Shadow : c'est vrai que c'est difficile de faire des fics sur les maraudeurs qui soient assez originales (et crois moi j'en ai lu des tas) et pour tout avouer, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, j'avais en tête tous ces clichés et en plus, je ne savais pas très bien où j'allais. Au début, je voulais juste faire une fic L/J parce que j'adore ce couple, mais j'ai essayé de me démarquer depuis en rajoutant une histoire avec une Prophétie et des pouvoirs, pour rendre les choses un peu plus intéressantes . Mais je suis contente que tu me fasses toutes ces remarques parce que ça m'aide beaucoup dans mon écriture, surtout à essayer d'être le plus original possible. Pour ce qui s'est passé en Chine, ça arrive bientôt...

malilite : c'est vrai que la situation avec Matt était un peu perturbante mais je préfère te prévenir, ça risque de s'empirer ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop l'âme sensible parce que parfois je suis un peu dérangée mdr. En ce qui concerne Layla et Sirius, je t'avoue que moi-même je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils se mettent ensemble au dernier chapitre, c'est arrivé comme ça au fil de l'écriture (ce qui m'arrive très souvent et qui m'oblige à modifier l'histoire de temps en temps). Mais bon, ça n'aura pas durer très longtemps mdr.

samgilsayan : et bien je l'ai tiré de mon imagination dis toi ! lol, c'est vrai que j'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur la mythologie alors ça influence mon écriture J'adore créer des mythes dans la plupart des fics que j'écrie.

Black Bambou : mdr ton "gaga" m'a fait trop rire. C'est vrai que leur relation commençait à devenir trop rouccoulante (????) mais bon, maintenant ils n'en ont plus du tout. Comme ça tu pourras plus me traiter de gaga !! ... lol

dumbledorette : tu peux te répéter j'adore qu'on me congratule mdr

Lys and co : ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis, autant en ce qui concerne l'écriture (parce moi parfois, j'ai l'impression d'écrire comme une grosse BIP) que la présence magique (faut pas oublier que ce sont des sorciers avant tout). Merci beaucoup !

Chocolatine : OUI ! Enfin une personne qui a remarqué !! merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir. Et oui, le nom "Layla" est bien tiré d'une chanson d'Eric Clapton (absolument magnifique). Et pas de Nana, parce que elle s'appelle Reira je crois non ? Pour le 5ème élément, non ce n'est pas Milla Jovovitch. Désolée de briser ton rêve lol

Fini ! Il est précisément 01H15. Décidément, je mets vraiment longtemps à répondre à vos reviews ! Merci à tous en tout cas (même ceux qui ne review pas). Et à la prochaine, avec un peu de chance plus tôt que prévu parce que je suis en vacances (pour 4 mois et demi et oui vous pouvez être dégoûtés mdr).

Manoa


	13. Réponse à l'accusation d'Ibi

Bonjour chers lecteurs, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je tiens juste à répondre à la review de Ibi qui m'accuse d'avoir volé la fic de quelqu'un sur je ne sais quel site de fanfiction.

Je dois avouer que ça m'a laissé sur le cul. Premièrement, quand je dis "je vous prie de m'excuser si vous voyez des ressemblances avec des autres fics" je parlais du fait que les histoire des Maraudeurs se ressemblaient un peu toutes et que si ma fic (au départ je n'avais pas la même trame qu'aujourd'hui et j'allais faire quelque chose de plus cliché) vous faisait penser à d'autres fics, c'était justement parce qu'il est difficile de faire des histoires originales sur les maraudeurs.

Alors j'ai cherché sur les sites dont tu as parlé pour voir si je trouvais cette "fanfic" mais j'ai pas trouvé, alors si tu te souviens un peu mieux de là où tu l'as vu, j'aimerais que tu me le dises. Parce que là je t'avoue que j'ai un peu les boules. Vu le temps que j'ai passé sur cette fic à créer des personnages originaux, ça me saoule un peu qu'on me traite de voleuse. J'ai commencé cette fic en 2004, c'est à dire il y a un certain temps.

Je ne t'accuse pas parce que c'est possible que tu aies déjà vu une fic avec une chinoise etc, mais est-ce que tu t'aies demandé si ce n'était pas plutôt le contraire et que quelqu'un avait piqué l'un de mes persos ? Parce que je jure sur ma vie que tous les perso secondaires ont été créés de ma propre imagination. Je passe un temps fou à les créer et à imaginer des histoires originales et je ne suis pas du tout du genre à voler les idées des autres !

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a convaincu parce que je détesterais qu'on me prenne pour une voleuse alors que je passe autant de temps à écrire des fics pour vous faire plaisir soit dit en passant, bien que ce soit pour le mien aussi parce que j'adore écrire.

Encore une fois, Ibi, si tu as vraiment lu une fic qui ressemblait étrangement (et je t'avoue qu'une chinoise animagus panthère avec un frère Lee venant de Ting Pao, ça court pas les rue), j'aimerais savoir laquelle pour vérifier ce que tu dis. Si c'est vraiment le cas, je comprends que tu aies voulu m'accuser parce que j'aurais fait la même chose si un auteur avait piqué la fic de quelqu'un d'autre. Simplement je t'assure que tes accusations n'ont aucun fondement !

Bien cordialement et au prochain chapitre si vous voulez toujours de moi.

Manoa

Rajout de dernière minute : je viens de trouver la fanfic dont tu parles sur fanfiction, elle s'appelle "le joyau" et tu remarqueras qu'elle a été écrite en 2006 donc 2 ans après que j'ai commencé ma propre fic et j'avoue qu'il y a certaines ressemblances : une vietnamienne qui arrive à Poudlard et qui s'appelle Shan-Râ, qui vient de l'école de magie de Mâh-Pao et qui a un frère Lee. Les similitudes s'arrêtent là et je n'irais pas demander à cet auteur s'il a volé mes idées parce que bien que son perso ressemble étrangement au mien, son histoire est complètement différente et ce serait plutôt ça qui m'aurait gêné. J'aurais au moins réussi à vous prouver que JE NE SUIS PAS UNE VOLEUSE !!

Merci d'avance


	14. Chapitre 13 : Alone

Non non vous ne rêvez pas ! Cette fois, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, j'ai pulvérisé mon record de vitesse cette fois : à peine 20 jours pour updater !!! Ca mérite un bravo non ? Je vous avais dit que j'étais en vacances, donc je compte en profiter pour écrire le plus possible. En plus je vous ai réservé un super chapitre bien long (contrairement au dernier). Après la séquence émotions, un petit voyage à Beauxbâtons plein de rebondissements : l'action prend forme petit à petit et bientôt vous allez comprendre plein de choses. Bientôt... Autre chose, pour les fans de Au Coeur Des Ténèbres, excusez mon retard qui s'allonge désespéremment mais je suis à court d'inspiration pour cette fic. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner (j'ai la trame des chapitres jusqu'au chapitre 16 au moins) mais je bloque sur le début du prochain chapy. Promis, je vais chercher le courage de continuer bientôt, probablement après ce chapitre.

Sans plus attendre :

* * *

**Le jeu du chat et de la souris**

**Chapitre 13 : Alone**

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à Beauxbâtons se déroula dans un silence presque complet entre Layla et Lily. Chacune était plongée dans leurs pensées. Elles étaient dans un immense carrosse, tiré par quatre pégases de taille géante. Il était très confortable et pouvait contenir jusqu'à une quarantaine de personnes. En plus des dix élèves sélectionnés par le Tournoi, c'était Mlle Orion qui avait décidé de les accompagner. Mme Maxime, la directrice de l'école de magie française, avait insisté pour leur envoyer son meilleur moyen de transport. De lourds rideaux épais cachaient la vue de dehors et empêchaient tout élève ou tout professeur de reconnaître le chemin qu'ils prenaient. Les directeurs d'école de magie, à part Dumbledore, avaient toujours été très secrets quant à l'emplacement de leurs écoles. 

Lily jeta un regard vers l'endroit où James et Sirius discutaient avec animation avec le cinquième année Franck Longbottom. Apparemment, les parents de James et ceux de Franck se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Elle éprouva un pincement au cœur en voyant James rire. C'était plus fort qu'elle, malgré le temps qui avait passé depuis leur rupture.

"Arrête de te torturer Lily." Dit Layla à ses côtés.

Lily regarda sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle, ses beaux yeux bleus trahissaient la fatigue qu'elle ressentait. Lily savait qu'une partie de cette souffrance était due à sa propre peine et que l'autre partie concernait un certain Gryffondor aux mains trop baladeuses. Depuis l'incident avec Sirius, Layla avait choisi de l'ignorer plutôt que de se mettre en colère. Sirius avait tenté de se faire pardonner mais Layla, qui était toujours avec Lily, ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Et puis, après ce qui s'était passé avec James, Sirius n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps en présence de Lily. Comme la plupart des gens maintenant. On la traitait comme la pire garce que Poudlard ait jamais connue. La rousse trouvait qu'ils exagéraient quelque peu… On faisait pire tout de même. D'accord, elle était sortie avec Matt et l'avait largué pour James, puis elle avait rompu de manière cruelle avec ce dernier. Mais elle n'avait pas couché avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard comme James ou Sirius. Les gens ont tendance à être plus durs lorsqu'il s'agit de filles.

Une voix retentit dans le carrosse, amplifiée par magie.

"Nous allons arriver dans quelques minutes. Veuillez préparer vos bagages et sortir du carrosse lorsque les portes s'ouvriront."

"Ils en font des chichis pour une simple école." Marmonna Layla.

Lily hocha la tête et descendit sa malle d'un des compartiments prévus à cet effet. Layla fit la même chose de son côté. Elle fit mine de ne pas entendre les commentaires salaces de Lucius Malfoy à son égard lorsqu'elle se baissa pour ramasser un vêtement tombé par terre. Mais Lily se retourna vers le Serpentard et lui lança un regard noir. S'il continua à rire comme si de rien était avec son ami Frédéric Nott, elle put le voir déglutir péniblement. Elle s'accorda un sourire.

"Tu fais toujours aussi peur à ce que je vois." Lui lança Layla avec un sourire amusé.

"La ferme." Répondit Lily.

Mais son amie pouvait percevoir l'amusement dans sa voix. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur, elle en avait assez de cette Lily déprimée, incapable de passer à autre chose. Elle plongea son regard bleu dans le vert de son amie.

"Il est temps de reprendre les choses en main et d'oublier Lily."

Les yeux de la rousse s'assombrirent et jetèrent un coup d'œil furtif à James. Puis elle baissa la tête.

"Tu as raison, mais c'est trop dur parfois."

"Tu es la fille la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu t'en sortiras tu vas voir. Et je serais là à chaque seconde pour te soutenir."

Lily s'autorisa un faible rire.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui finis par me consoler alors que tu souffres tout autant que moi ? Tu m'étonneras toujours."

"Mon don d'empathie qui sait ?" Sourit la chinoise.

"Ou ta tendresse naturelle ?" Se moqua Lily.

"Eh !"

Le carrosse toucha brusquement le sol et le choc se répercuta sur les élèves qui tentèrent de se retenir à ce qui leur passa sous la main. Le porte-bagages pour Lily et Layla. Malfoy, quant à lui, s'écrasa lourdement par terre. Un concert de rires explosa dans le carrosse et Malfoy, rouge de honte, se releva tant bien que mal. Les portes du carrosse s'ouvrirent aussitôt et la lumière du jour leur brûla quelques instants les yeux, ils avaient commencé à s'habituer à la lumière tamisée qui régnait dans le carrosse. Mlle Orion descendit la première et ordonna aux élèves de descendre en rang derrière elle, ce qu'ils exécutèrent en silence, trop impatients de voir à quoi ressemblait la fameuse école de magie française.

Lorsqu'elle descendit du carrosse, Lily dut s'arrêter quelques secondes pour ne pas être submergée par la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareille splendeur. Devant elle s'étendait un immense parc à l'herbe flamboyante, ainsi qu'un lac artificiel rectangulaire qui menait à un château qui, contrairement à Poudlard, n'était pas composé de tourelles toutes les unes plus hautes que les autres, mais plus longiligne et de seulement deux étages. Lily avait déjà vu des photos du Château de Versailles et c'était exactement ce à quoi Beauxbâtons lui faisait penser. D'une couleur légèrement dorée, l'étrange pierre dont semblait être composée les murs du château reflétaient les rayons du soleil de manière quasi éblouissante. Même de loin, Lily pouvait voir les contours de différentes créatures magiques, gravées sous les fenêtres et sur les toits.

"Quant tu veux tu avances Lily."

C'était Layla qui, un moment aussi choquée qu'elle, avait vite repris ses esprits et l'entraînait à présent par le bras pour rejoindre les autres. Tirée par son amie, Lily en profita pour admirer les jardins. Ils étaient immenses, probablement aussi grands que ceux de Poudlard, mais bien plus sophistiqués. Là où le parc anglais était laissé au naturel, voir à son état sauvage, le parc de Beauxbâtons laissait voir de nombreuses fontaines aux reflets chatoyants, ainsi que des parterres de fleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vues jusque-là. Tout était pensé et contrôlé. Malgré tout, le résultat restait stupéfiant. Lily revint à ses esprits lorsqu'une ombre lui cacha le soleil. Elle leva les yeux, puis leva les yeux, puis leva les yeux, et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

_Une géante !_ fut la première pensée cohérente qui vint à son esprit.

"Mme Maxime, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions, je me nomme Eve Orion, professeur de Magie Ancienne à Poudlard."

Le spectacle d'une dame de plus de trois mètres serrant la main à une petite fille de dix ans, qui n'en faisait pas plus de un et demi, était tellement étrange que la plupart des élèves présents, contrairement à leur habitude, se turent presque respectueusement.

"Enchantée Mlle Orion, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par Albus et c'est bien sûr un plaisir de vous accueillir dans mon humble école."

_Humble ? S'il y a bien une chose que cette école n'est pas, c'est bien humble…_

"Je vous présente les élèves qui m'accompagnent : Franck Longbottom, Alexander Hanson, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Layla Yang, Lucius Malfoy, Fiona Fabergaster, Giles Kane et enfin Frédéric Nott. Ils font tous partis de ma classe spéciale de Magie Ancienne et je les considère comme les élèves les plus doués de Poudlard, du moins en matière de duels."

Mme Maxime hocha la tête à chaque nom et laissa son regard couler sur chacun d'eux au fur et à mesure que Mlle Orion les présentait. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Lily, celle-ci faillit reculer devant la profondeur qu'elle pouvait y lire. Si, avec ses vêtements trop grands et d'un goût douteux, Mme Maxime paraissait aussi dérangée que Dumbledore, ses yeux noirs possédaient un sérieux et un pouvoir aussi palpables que son homologue anglais.

"Je serais ravie de connaître chacun d'entre vous. Maintenant, avant de rentrer dans l'école et de rencontrer les élèves, j'aimerais vous parler des quelques règles qui régissent cette école et qui régiront votre séjour ici. Contrairement à Poudlard, les élèves ne sont pas divisés entre différentes maisons mais seulement en classes et selon leur année d'étude. Vous dormirez donc dans les dortoirs correspondant à votre âge, les filles chez les filles et les garçons chez les garçons, bien entendu. Les dortoirs des filles sont au deuxième étage et ceux des garçons au premier. Toutes les classes ont lieu au rez-de-chaussée ou au sous-sol, ainsi que les repas. Il y a un terrain de Quidditch, bien que probablement plus petit que celui de Poudlard, car nous préférons l'équitation et la danse aux sports violents."

Mme Maxime s'autorisa un léger rictus de dégoût lorsqu'elle mentionna le Quidditch, puis continua :

"Les classes commencent à 9 heures et se terminent au plus tard à 17 heures. Il y a des salles d'études prévus de 17 heures à 19 heures. Les repas ont lieu le matin de 7 heures à 8 heures 30, le déjeuner de 12 heures 30 à 14 heures et le dîner de 19 heures 30 à 20 heures 30. Vous verrez avec votre professeur quelles activités vous ferez au cours de votre séjour mais si vous choisissez d'assister à un cours, veillez à arriver à l'heure. Après cinq minutes de retard, vous n'êtes plus acceptés en cours. Autre chose, vous pouvez disposer du parc comme bon vous semble, mais son accès est interdit de 21 heures à 7 heures du matin. Aucun garçon n'est admis à l'étage des filles et vice-versa quelle que soit l'heure et chacun est tenu de rester dans sa chambre après 23 heures. La bibliothèque, qui se trouve dans un bâtiment extérieur, avec la salle d'entraînement aux duels et à l'escrime, est accessible de 7 heures à 22 heures. Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit. Le reste, vous le découvrirez par vous-mêmes. J'attends de vous un certain respect et une certaine tenue. Tout écart sera sanctionné, non pas par nous mais par votre propre école. Je crois savoir que vous possédez un système de points qui vous permet de faire gagner à votre maison une Coupe en fin d'année, sachez que toute sanction ici sera répercutée sur vos points à Poudlard."

Son discours rencontra le silence complet de la part des élèves. Lily essaya de digérer toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre : l'équitation, l'escrime, la bibliothèque… Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de visiter Beauxbâtons de long en large. C'était tellement différent de Poudlard ! Et même de Ting Pao, située au sommet d'une montagne et si traditionnellement chinois.

"Bien, maintenant, veuillez me suivre jusqu'au réfectoire. Les élèves doivent être en train de déjeuner à l'heure qu'il est."

Elle partit devant en discutant avec Mlle Orion. Les élèves les suivirent sans poser de questions, trop occupés à admirer les jardins et les bâtiments.

"Ouah…" Soupira Layla. "Tant de splendeur, ça fait mal aux yeux."

Lily rigola doucement.

"T'as raison. Mais quand même, c'est parfait."

"Hmm, un peu trop à mon goût, mais on peut dire que ça le fait. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre en venant ici, après avoir vu Poudlard, mais au final, c'est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Étrange non ?"

"Non, je comprends exactement ce que tu veux dire."

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la porte d'entrée, qui faisait à peu près la taille de Mme Maxime et était incrustée de feuilles d'or et de minuscules diamants, Lily remarqua que la pierre qu'elle croyait dorée était en fait d'un gris très pâle.

"C'est de la Pierre Lunaire." Intervint Mme Maxime en apercevant le regard étonné de Lily. "Elle reflète la lumière du soleil et c'est ce qui la rend aussi dorée de loin. Elle protège à la fois de la chaleur et du froid, ce qui est très pratique. Tout le château en est composé."

Lily hocha la tête et continua d'étudier les gravures sur la porte. Cela semblait raconter une histoire, mais il était difficile de comprendre parce que la porte était trop grande pour voir les dessins situés plus haut. Elle distinguait une licorne, une lune et un soleil et une étrange femme.

"Les gravures de cette porte racontent la légende de la Déesse de la Lune. Selon cette légende, c'est elle qui descendit sur Terre et fonda l'école de Beauxbâtons. La Déesse de la Lune était très seule dans son château lunaire et n'avait personne pour lui tenir compagnie, alors elle regardait la Terre et s'amusait de la vie que menaient les mortels. À cette époque, c'était avant même l'invasion des Romains en Gaule, il n'y avait en France aucune école de magie et pendant longtemps, les sorciers, en particulier les femmes, furent persécutés et brûlés par les Moldus. Une confrérie de sorcières, qui habitaient à cet endroit même, tenta vainement de construire une école pour que les enfants possédant des pouvoirs magiques soient en sécurité, mais elles furent presque toutes tuées avant d'y parvenir car le village Moldu de l'autre côté de la forêt était féru des chasses aux sorcières. À la fin, il n'en restait plus que trois : Isabelle, Sélène et Aliénor. Grâce aux connaissances en Herbologie d'Isabelle, elles apprirent à se servir de baguettes en bois pour contrôler leurs magies. Mais elles se rendirent compte qu'il manquait encore quelque chose pour que leurs magies soient complètes. Alors qu'Isabelle et Aliénor travaillaient à ce nouveau projet qui, selon elles, était nécessaire à la construction d'une école, Sélène se rendit au village, cachée sous une cape. Elle y rencontra un Moldu très beau, fils du chef du village, dont elle tomba amoureuse."

Mme Maxime fit une pause, observant en souriant les élèves pendus à ses lèvres, puis reprit :

"Ils se virent en cachette car le fils savait que Sélène était considérée comme une sorcière par le village et en particulier par son père. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils furent découverts par le chef du village qui accusa aussitôt Sélène d'avoir ensorcelé son fils. Malgré les protestations de celui-ci, le chef du village obtint l'accord de tous les habitants du village pour brûler Sélène. Celle-ci accepta son destin et refusa de recourir à la magie pour se sauver. Elle se sacrifia et demanda en retour à la Déesse de la Lune de protéger ses sœurs et de les aider à construire une école pour que plus jamais des femmes ne se retrouvent dans sa position. Alors que les flammes brûlaient déjà ses membres, la Déesse de Lune entendit sa prière et éclipsa le soleil. Apeurés, les villageois fuirent les lieux et ne revinrent plus jamais, mais le fils resta et rebâtit le village de ses propres mains. Il l'appela Sélène et depuis, ce village est devenu très célèbre dans le monde de la magie française. Son emplacement est cependant très protégé, comme il est proche de l'école. Mais revenons à la légende. De leurs côtés, Isabelle et Aliénor sentirent la mort frapper leur chère sœur et elles pleurèrent longtemps dans la forêt. Lorsque l'éclipse eut lieu, un étrange animal se présenta devant elles. Il ressemblait à un cheval et était d'un blanc éclatant mais il avait une corne sur le front et des sabots dorés. En réalité, c'était la Déesse de la Lune qui avait pris forme animale pour rendre visite aux sorcières car les Dieux ne peuvent descendre sur Terre sous leur véritable forme. Elle les consola et leur expliqua le sacrifice de leur troisième sœur. En retour, la Déesse de la Lune leur donna deux poils de sa queue qu'Isabelle et Aliénor ajoutèrent à leurs baguettes magiques. Grâce à ce nouveau pouvoir, elles purent construire un château, mais il se passa quelque chose d'étrange : la pierre qu'elles avaient fabriquée grâce à leurs magies était d'un gris très pâle, comme la lumière de la Lune, et elle reflétait les rayons du soleil, conférant au château une magnificence jamais égalée jusque-là. La Pierre Lunaire est unique au monde et l'on n'en trouve qu'à Beauxbâtons. En souvenir de leur sœur, Isabelle et Aliénor construisirent une fontaine à son effigie, qui se trouve dans la cour intérieure du château. Le blason de Beauxbâtons devint une licorne se cabrant au-dessus d'une lune et surplombée par deux bâtons se croisant."

En effet, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Lily put voir le blason de l'école française gravé tout en haut de la porte.

"Quelle histoire magnifique…" Soupira Layla.

"Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique." Murmura Lily en souriant.

Mais en vérité, les larmes avaient déjà coulé sur ses joues.

* * *

Ils avaient été installés à une même table lors du déjeuner, mais personne ne parlait. Chacun mangeait en silence et observait les autres avec des regards méfiants. Il faut dire que mettre des Gryffondors et des Serpentards à une même table ne pouvait créer que des problèmes, sans compter les distensions entre Layla, Lily, James et Sirius. Les quatre Gryffondors avaient tenté de s'ignorer depuis le début du voyage mais cela devenait compromis maintenant qu'ils étaient obligés de manger ensemble. 

De leurs côtés, les élèves de Beauxbâtons jetaient des regards furtifs à la table silencieuse, se demandant si c'était une coutume en Angleterre de ne pas parler à table ou s'ils étaient simplement timides. Aucun ne pouvait deviner ce qui se tramait réellement : toutes les haines et les rancunes sous-jacentes qui planaient au-dessus des têtes des élèves de Poudlard. Mais la plupart des filles avaient remarqué la beauté de James et de Sirius, comme les garçons celle de Layla et de Lily.

Mlle Orion se leva de la table des professeurs et vint leur rendre visite pour voir comment cela se passait. Elle fut étonnée de rencontrer le silence le plus total et une étrange tension à la table.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi êtes-vous tous aussi silencieux ?"

Personne ne lui répondit.

"Mlle Evans. Répondez-moi."

Bien sûr, il fallait que cela tombe sur elle. Et maintenant, tous les regards étaient posés sur elle, même celui de James… Mais il ne montrait que de l'indifférence calculée. Elle se sentit rougir violemment, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être le centre d'attention.

Elle balbutia :

"Je… je l'ignore Mlle Orion."

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir donné une réponse aussi pitoyable.

"Peut-être que si vous nous permettiez de nous séparer lors des repas, les choses se passeraient mieux Mlle Orion." Intervint James d'une voix forte. "Et puis cela nous permettrait de faire connaissance avec les élèves français."

Mlle Orion le regarda longuement, puis finit par hocher la tête avec un air de compréhension.

"Bien, je pense que Mme Maxime n'y verra pas d'inconvénients. Tenez-vous bien jusque-là."

Elle repartit.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu rougir autant Lily." Murmura Layla avec un sourire carnassier.

"La ferme." Lui répondit Lily, prenant son air menaçant.

"Je vais pas l'oublier celui-là tu peux me croire."

Elle rigola doucement mais fut interrompue par un cri de l'autre côté de la table.

"C'était mon pain Black !" S'exclama Lucius Malfoy, assis à côté de Sirius.

"Y'a pas ton nom marqué dessus." Dit Sirius en mordant dans le pain, sans quitter Malfoy des yeux.

Il cherchait les ennuis… Malfoy se leva brutalement, mais Nott le retint par l'épaule.

"Ne rentre pas dans son jeu. C'est toi qui vas prendre sinon." Le prévint Nott d'un ton calme.

Lily ne connaissait pas bien Frédéric Nott mais elle ignorait qu'il était du genre à calmer les bagarres plutôt qu'à les provoquer. Mais à en juger par la lueur dans ses yeux, il attendait seulement une heure plus favorable pour se venger. Une manière très Serpentarde de gérer les choses… Le regard bleu foncé de Nott croisa un moment le sien. Elle regarda aussitôt ailleurs, un léger rouge aux joues et ses yeux se posèrent sans prévenir sur James. Apparemment, il n'avait rien manqué de l'échange mais son visage ne trahissait rien. Mais si Lily avait baissé un peu les yeux, elle aurait vu les poings de James serrant si fort ses couverts que les jointures de ses mains avaient blanchi et que sa fourchette en métal s'était un peu tordue.

Le reste du repas se déroula à nouveau sans un mot. Une fois terminé, Mlle Orion leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient visiter Beauxbâtons comme bon leur semblait, tant qu'ils ne sortaient pas du périmètre autorisé, c'est-à-dire que l'extérieur du parc était interdit ainsi que les étages. Ils avaient rendez-vous au réfectoire pour l'heure du dîner.

Aussitôt qu'elle partit, Layla ne perdit pas de temps et entraîna Lily par le bras.

"Pfiou…" Soupira-t-elle une fois qu'elle furent hors de portée. "Toute cette tension était en train de me tuer. Non mais je te jure, ils pourraient penser un peu aux autres. J'ai le don d'empathie moi, tant d'émotions contenues, ça fait un peu beaucoup d'un seul coup."

"Lay, ils ne sont pas censés savoir que tu peux lire leurs émotions…" Dit Lily avec un sourire indulgent.

"Et bien ils devraient !" Bouda Layla.

Lily s'étira comme un chat.

"En tout cas, ça fait du bien de ne plus les avoir dans nos pattes. Enfin tranquilles. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

La chinoise fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis tapa dans les mains.

"On va mater les garçons ! Ils doivent bien faire du sport par ici non ? Ah j'oubliais, ils n'aiment pas _les sports violents_… Comme si le Quidditch était un sport violent !"

Layla était une fan inconditionnelle de Quidditch, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Lily mais elle ne dit rien. Il suffisait de lancer sa meilleure amie sur le sujet et elles parleraient encore de ça jusqu'à demain matin.

"J'aimerais bien aller voir les chevaux." Proposa Lily.

"Bon ok. C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi. Mais demain promis, on va mater !"

Lily hocha la tête.

"Promis."

Elles demandèrent leur chemin à une jolie fille avec des tresses, apparemment très pressée de se rendre en cours.

"Ils sont jolis leurs uniformes aux élèves de Beauxbâtons, je suis jalouse." Dit Layla en observant la jolie robe bleue de leur indicatrice.

"C'est vrai que les nôtres laissent un peu à désirer en comparaison. Et ils ne sont pas pratiques lorsqu'il fait chaud."

"J'ai entendu dire que ceux de Beauxbâtons étaient faits en soie de Ver Magique. Presque indestructible, léger en été et chaud en hiver. Décidément, ils ont pensé à tout dans cette école…"

Layla et Lily eurent un même soupir envieux. À Poudlard, il faisait trop froid en hiver et trop pluvieux en été.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent enfin aux écuries et en restèrent bouches bées. Ce n'étaient pas des écuries pour chevaux normaux : les chevaux, qui étaient en réalité des Pégases de la même taille que ceux qui les avaient transportés en carrosse étaient en liberté dans un immense pâturage. Sur la gauche, il y avait un immense hangar où ils pouvaient se protéger du froid et de la pluie. L'endroit était paradisiaque. Voir les Pégases brouter calmement ou jouer entre eux était un spectacle hors du commun. Lorsqu'elles avaient pris le carrosse, il avait été difficile de les observer de près mais maintenant qu'elles voyaient d'ici, ils étaient incroyables. Ils avaient la même stature qu'un cheval normal, si l'on excluait leur taille colossale, environ trois mètres au garrot, et leurs ailes immenses, repliées sur leurs flancs ou déployées comme celles d'un oiseau. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, leurs robes n'étaient pas seulement blanches mais aussi noires, baies et alezanes. Ils devaient être une vingtaine en tout, en comptant deux ou trois poulains.

"Vous êtes les élèves de Poudlard ?" Demanda quelqu'un derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent aussitôt. Le garçon qui avait parlé était très grand, avec des cheveux blonds très fins et un regard bleu innocent. Il faisait presque efféminé.

"Oui. Je m'appelle Layla et elle c'est Lily." L'informa Layla avec un sourire de prédatrice.

Lily lui donna un coup de coude et un regard appuyé. Son amie haussa les épaules avec un sourire presque innocent…

"Moi c'est Antoine. Je m'occupe des Pégases avec mon oncle, le garde-chasse." Répondit le garçon.

"Tu n'es pas un élève de Beauxbâtons ?" Demanda Lily, étonnée.

"Non, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques. Mon oncle Philippe et moi venons de Sélène, le village le plus proche d'ici. Notre famille s'occupe des Pégases de Beauxbâtons depuis des générations."

"Sélène ? C'est le village de la légende." Fit remarquer Layla.

Antoine sourit.

"En effet. Les habitants du village connaissent tous l'existence de cette école mais le secret des sorciers est bien gardé avec nous. Nous faisons tous le serment à nos 15 ans de ne jamais révéler l'emplacement de l'école à qui que ce soit."

Soudain, un Pégase se rapprocha des deux jeunes filles sans prévenir. Il poussa Lily gentiment dans le dos avec son museau, comme un signe de bienvenue.

"Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. D'habitude les Pégases sont un peu comme les licornes, ils préfèrent les personnes innocentes." Lui dit Antoine en tapotant le museau du Pégase qui cherchait des friandises derrière le dos du garçon. "Les Pégases sont très gourmands, leur plat préféré est du coq au Whisky Pur Feu."

"Ils sont carnivores ?" S'étonna Lily en reculant légèrement, avec méfiance.

"Omnivores. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne mangent que des petits mammifères, pas des humains."

"Je… Je ne m'inquiétai pas…" Mentit Lily.

"On y croit tous." Se moqua Layla.

"Ça vous dirait de les monter ?" Proposa Antoine.

"On peut vraiment ?"

"Bien sûr. Ici l'équitation se fait sur des Pégases, pas sur des chevaux normaux. Mais il faut qu'ils vous acceptent sur leurs dos d'abord. Les Pégases sont des créatures très fières, un peu comme les Hippogriffes. Vous devez vous présenter et tendre votre main vers leurs naseaux, pour qu'ils vous sentent. S'ils se baissent, c'est que vous êtes autorisées à poser une selle sur leurs dos et à les monter. Par contre, ils n'acceptent pas les filets. Il faut les diriger avec votre esprit."

"Avec notre esprit ?"

"Les Pégases sont des créatures magiques très intelligentes, ils peuvent lire dans votre esprit et déchiffrer vos intentions. Par exemple il vous suffit de penser à aller à gauche et ils l'exécuteront. Alors vous voulez essayer ? Je vous guiderais au début."

"D'accord !" S'exclama Layla, toute excitée.

Lily était un peu plus réticente. Et si le Pégase la rejetait ? Elle était loin d'être innocente… Mais elle finit par accepter. Ce n'était pas une expérience ordinaire et si elle n'essayait pas, elle savait qu'elle le regretterait toute sa vie.

Antoine les emmena à l'intérieur de l'enclos et leur demanda de rester au milieu. Ce serait les Pégases eux-mêmes qui viendront les choisir et non pas le contraire. Le premier à venir fut un poulain d'un blanc crème. Il s'approcha de Layla en dandinant et présenta son museau. Layla tendit aussitôt sa main et le poulain, qui faisait au moins deux mètres, se coucha sur le sol. Antoine accourut avec une selle.

"Tu as de la chance, les poulains sont généralement les plus craintifs. Peu de gens ont la chance de les monter à cet âge. Il s'appelle Delius."

Layla ne répondit pas, trop ravie de pouvoir monter une beauté pareille. Une fois installée, le poulain étendit ses ailes et décolla sans plus attendre. Avec son don d'empathie, Layla put ressentir la joie qu'il avait de l'avoir sur son dos. Elle lui répondit par l'esprit. Delius piaffa dans l'air et elle sentit sa joie décupler. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui comprenait aussi bien les Pégases. Tous les deux, ils volèrent au-dessus du parc, tandis que Lily continuait d'attendre de son côté.

Antoine plaça une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," Dit-il. "cela prend parfois du temps. Et tous les Pégases ne sont pas présents. Peut-être ont-ils senti que le Pégase qui te correspond n'est pas encore arrivé."

Lily baissa la tête sans répondre. Elle savait pourquoi aucun Pégase ne venait pas. Elle était sale. Égoïste et cruelle. Elle ne méritait pas de les monter. Un puissant hennissement la sortit de ses pensées noires. Elle leva les yeux et se pétrifia.

Un immense Pégase noir venait de se poser juste en face d'elle. Il était beaucoup plus grand que les autres, il devait faire au moins trois mètres et demi au garrot. Sa crinière et sa queue étaient d'un rouge sang tandis que son poil ébène luisait à la lumière du soleil. Lily entendit Antoine murmurer à côté d'elle, avec une voix admirative.

"C'est Jareed, le chef des Pégases. C'est la première fois qu'il se présente devant un élève. Seule Mme Maxime a réussi à le monter, et encore, c'était une seule fois, il y a au moins dix ans…"

Jareed baissa sa noble tête vers la main de Lily et souffla bruyamment. La jeune fille sentit le souffle du Pégase caresser ses doigts et une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son être. Les yeux rouges du Pégase plongèrent un moment dans les siens et elle reconnut le pouvoir derrière ces prunelles brûlées. Le même pouvoir que possédait des gens exceptionnels comme Dumbledore, Mme Maxime ou encore Mlle Orion. Devant elle ne se tenait pas un simple animal mais une créature mythique aux pouvoirs et à la sagesse dépassant son imagination. Alors pourquoi une telle merveille de la nature se pliait-elle devant une simple jeune fille ?

Antoine, n'osant pas s'approcher trop près de Jareed, lui apporta une selle pour qu'elle la pose elle-même. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Layla s'était posée non loin de là et regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds. Lily sentit les doigts d'Antoine trembler lorsqu'il lui passa la selle. Elle leva les yeux et put voir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie mais de l'admiration et l'excitation d'assister à un pareil spectacle. Elle s'approcha du Pégase avec des petits pas hésitants, craignant qu'il ne s'envole au moindre mouvement brusque. Mais il resta couché, se contentant de la regarder avec des yeux presque paresseux.

Elle posa la selle sur son dos, très doucement, comme si elle avait peur de lui faire mal. C'était idiot, il faisait deux fois sa taille et pourtant elle le traitait comme s'il était fait de porcelaine. Alors qu'elle hésitait encore à monter, il la poussa délicatement du museau pour la presser. Elle eut un sourire maladroit et finalement, se décida à enfourcher le Pégase. Aussitôt, Jareed se leva et Lily poussa un cri en voyant le sol s'éloigner. Il avait déjà ouvert grand ses ailes et avait décollé sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'arranger sur la selle. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au pommeau et ferma les yeux, refusant de voir le vide qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Sentant sa peur, Jareed lui envoya des ondes rassurantes. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber. La peur s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et Lily profita de l'expérience qu'elle était en train de vivre. Elle était très confortable sur sa selle : le Pégase était si grand que ses ailes ne la gênaient pas lorsqu'elles battaient. Elle se situait légèrement derrière celles-ci et elle pouvait sentir la puissance qui habitait le corps sous ses jambes. Une puissance sauvage, intouchable et primitive. Et elle aimait ça.

C'était comme le vélo. Même après des années, on n'oublie jamais comment faire du vélo. Elle n'avait jamais fait de cheval, et encore moins sur des Pégases, mais c'était comme si elle retrouvait un souvenir d'enfance. Ces sensations : le vent dans ses cheveux, la chaleur des flancs du Pégase et l'excitation d'être si haut dans le ciel, elle les connaissait. Elles étaient dans son sang, dans son pouvoir. La bague de Mana, qu'elle n'avait jamais réussie à enlever, se mit à briller violemment. Le rouge de la pierre précieuse se refléta sur la crinière carmine de Jareed. Elle et lui étaient connectés d'une étrange manière. Quelque part, elle savait que Jareed avait connu Mana et qu'il avait été son ami. C'était une intuition. Et si elle en croyait l'onde affirmative du Pégase, elle avait visé juste.

Elle eut une pointe de tristesse. Etait-ce simplement parce qu'elle était la réincarnation humaine de Mana que les gens étaient attirés par elle ? James, Layla et même Sirius. Ils étaient tous connectés par une prophétie dont ils n'avaient jamais voulu. Se seraient-ils rencontrés s'il n'y avait pas eu cette prophétie ? Aurait-elle aimé James à ce point s'il n'avait pas été le Gardien de la Terre ? La même chose valait pour Sirius et Layla. L'attraction qu'ils ressentaient les uns envers les autres, était-ce réel ou simplement des effets de leurs pouvoirs et de leurs destinées respectives ?

"_Les sentiments que vous avez sont réels eux. Ne ressens-tu pas de la tristesse, de l'amour, de la joie ? Ce n'est pas une prophétie qui te fait ressentir ces choses mais ton cœur._"

La voix dans sa tête était rauque et profonde. Jareed. Elle le remercia mentalement. Elle savait que parler aux humains n'était pas habituel pour des Pégases et qu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir pour faire une exception et la rassurer.

Elle observa la forêt en dessous d'eux. Tout était plus beau vu du ciel. Et moins compliqué… Après avoir volé pendant ce qui semblait des heures, Jareed décida de rentrer dans l'enclos. Lily ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'autant de monde soit là à attendre son retour. Apparemment, Antoine avait passé le mot que le grand Jareed avait accepté quelqu'un sur son dos. La majorité des élèves de Beauxbâtons et même ceux de Poudlard, tous étaient venus admirer le spectacle d'une frêle jeune fille aux cheveux de flamme, chevauchant un puissant Pégase noir et rouge. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent, chacun ressentit le pouvoir émaner de cet étrange couple. De loin, Lily ressemblait réellement à la Déesse du Feu, sur son fier destrier.

Reculé de tous, James observait la scène en silence. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en regardant cette déesse qui ne serait jamais à lui. Il la haïssait. Encore plus maintenant qu'il était obligé d'admirer sa beauté de loin, privé de la possibilité d'accourir vers elle. De la féliciter et de montrer à tout le monde que cette guerrière indomptable lui appartenait. A lui et à personne d'autre. La jalousie et la possessivité lui rongeaient le cœur. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Lily appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui avait causé, il l'aimait encore. Et cette révélation lui brisa encore une fois le cœur. Il l'aimait encore… Il tourna les talons et s'en alla loin de la source de tout son malheur.

Lily, quant à elle, descendit de Jareed une fois qu'il fut couché sur le sol. Elle lui retira la selle et la posa sur le sol. Jareed se releva et Lily ne put plus se retenir. Elle se jeta à son cou, qui était bien trop haut pour elle, et enfouit son visage dans la crinière du Pégase lorsque celui-ci baissa la tête. Rien que pour lui, elle murmura :

"Merci."

"_Le collier et la bague que tu portes sont tous les deux des liens envers Mana : touche les deux et invoque mon nom trois fois et je saurais que tu as besoin de mon aide. Où que je sois, je viendrais. C'est une promesse._"

Après une léchouille amicale sur son visage, il s'envola de nouveau. Un concert de hennissements venant des autres Pégases l'accompagna. Malgré elle, les larmes de Lily se mirent de nouveau à couler. Elle était heureuse et triste à la fois. Étrange sensation qui commençait à devenir familière.

"Impressionnant, Miss Evans."

Elle reconnut la voix de Mme Maxime et se retourna en souriant.

"Jareed est vraiment exceptionnel." Répondit-elle.

"En effet, et très sélectif. Vous devez avoir également quelque chose de très spécial."

"Qui sait ?" Dit Lily avec un sourire énigmatique.

* * *

Après les émotions de jour précédent, Lily avait préféré visiter la bibliothèque tandis que Layla était partie avec un groupe de garçons français, tous à ses pieds. La bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons était beaucoup plus grande que celle de Poudlard, en particulier en hauteur. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres qui filtraient une lumière tamisée, parfaite pour la lecture. Plusieurs élèves levèrent la tête lorsqu'elle passait devant eux. Ses aventures avec Jareed avaient fait d'elle une sorte d'attraction. Des dizaines de gens étaient venus la voir et lui parler. Surtout des garçons… Mais elle ne sentait pas prête et elle préférait le calme et le silence de la bibliothèque à une horde de fans lui courrant après pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle avait monté Jareed. Des rumeurs insolites circulaient à ce sujet : certains disaient que Jareed l'avait choisie comme maîtresse, d'autres qu'ils lui avaient donné d'étranges pouvoirs ou même qu'elle l'avait attiré avec un sortilège. Mais tous ceux qui avaient vu la scène avaient juré voir une déesse à la place de Lily. 

Elle sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Ils n'étaient pas si loin du compte…

Les yeux de Lily, alors qu'elle marchait entre les rayons de livres, se posèrent soudain sur un titre qui réveilla quelque chose d'enfoui en elle. _Le Pacte du Silence : Fonctionnement et Dangers._ Aussitôt, elle sortit le livre de l'étagère. Il était très lourd, d'un cuir sombre et en lettres d'or. Elle alla s'asseoir à une table, dans le fond de la salle, et ouvrit le livre devant elle. Layla et elle avaient décidé de faire ce Pacte, il y avait maintenant un certain nombre de mois. Pour ne pas révéler le secret des pouvoirs de Lily en particulier, mais aussi ceux de Ting Pao. Le souvenir qu'elle avait de l'école chinoise était flou par endroits, ce qui était plutôt bizarre.

Si elle en croyait ce livre, le Pacte du Silence ne servait pas seulement à protéger des secrets mais aussi à en oublier certains. Étrange, Lily ne se souvenait pas de cela. Layla et elle avaient trouvé un livre semblable dans les parchemins de Ting Pao mais il n'y était pas mention d'une quelconque propriété d'oubli. Elle ne lisait pas très bien le français, mais il n'y avait aucun doute. Le Pacte du Silence, une fois activé, permettait d'oublier certains souvenir trop douloureux. Ce n'est qu'une fois désactivé que ces souvenirs remonteraient à la surface. Lily tourna la page. Il y avait différentes représentations du Pacte du Silence, selon les coutumes traditionnelles du pays : par exemple, des tatouages d'idéogrammes pour l'Asie, des objets précieux en Europe comme des bijoux ou des boîtes ou même des animaux ou des totems en Afrique. Pour désactiver le Pacte du Silence, il fallait détruire ce qui le représentait. Mais comment détruire un tatouage ? Elle continua sa lecture, fascinée. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait oublié des choses à cause du Pacte qu'elle avait passé avec Layla ?

À un moment de sa lecture, elle rencontra une page plus petite, qu'on avait l'air d'avoir glissée au milieu du livre par hasard. L'écriture était à l'encre rouge et contrairement au reste du livre, elle était en anglais. Lily lut à voix haute :

"_Secrets hidden must sometimes be revealed  
As such is the fate of those cursed by Power  
Suffering is always best known than concealed  
And Silence only brings doubt and selfishness._"

"_But if you are willing, let the light comes through you  
If you are afraid, do not read the following words  
Or forever will you be doomed by what you'll learn  
Because knowledge is a burden one must bear._"

"_Memories are tricky things, clouded most of the time,  
And if you chose not to remember them  
You must have believed your life would have been better without  
Know, Brave One, that those words will seal your fate:"_

"_I, bearer of the Silence Pact, demand the end of our agreement  
I, bearer of the Silence Pact, am aware of whatever consequences it might bring  
I, bearer of the Silence Pact, accept every memory I may have chosen to hide  
I bearer of the Silence Pact, declare that, from now on, the Pact is nullified._" (traduction à la fin)

Aussitôt qu'elle prononça ces mots, une lumière s'échappa de son poignet et les idéogrammes du Pacte du Silence se mirent à tournoyer de plus en plus rapidement. Une intense douleur apparut entre ses deux yeux, comme si on tentait d'y introduire une lame à vif. Lily cria mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Puis la douleur vint se loger dans son poignet : les dessins rougirent violemment et brûlèrent sa peau. Mais avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, la bague de Mana brilla et elle perdit conscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la douleur avait disparu mais elle ne voyait plus rien. Tout était obscurité, comme dans une pièce vide et fermée. Elle se sentait à l'étroit et pourtant, l'endroit où elle se trouvait paraissait immense. Et son corps, elle ne voyait plus son propre corps…

"_Trop tôt, il est trop tôt. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée Gardienne du Feu ?"_

La voix était féminine mais grave. Elle semblait venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois.

"Je… Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas demandé à venir ici. Je ne sais pas même pas où c'est "ici"."

"_Ce n'est pas un lieu, mais une faille temporelle. Cet endroit n'est pas réel, simplement une manifestation de ton esprit. Tu m'as appelée et je suis venue. Mais il est trop tôt, le cercle n'est pas encore fermé. Qu'as-tu fait ?_"

"J'ai désactivé le Pacte du Silence. Cela n'a aucun rapport avec mes pouvoirs de Gardienne."

"_Le Pacte du Silence ? Idiote ! Ce n'est pas un simple modificateur de souvenirs mais aussi un scelleur de force ! En le désactivant, tu as activé les pouvoirs de la Gardienne de l'Eau. Son Eveil ne devait avoir lieu qu'en Décembre dans votre monde._"

"Mais… C'est impossible, le Pacte a été fait entre Layla, je veux dire la future Gardienne de l'Eau, et moi, comment aurait-il pu sceller sa force ? James, Sirius et moi avons reçu nos pouvoirs sans qu'aucun scelleur de force ne soit désactivé."

"_Tu ne comprends pas, les pouvoirs des Eléments sont cachés au plus profond de votre Ame, jusqu'à l'Eveil de chacun des Gardiens. En utilisant un Pacte du Silence, tu as relié cette force cachée à son activation car il vient puiser dans l'énergie qui se trouve en toi pour survivre. En le désactivant trop tôt, l'Eveil de la Gardienne de l'Eau va avoir lieu plusieurs mois en avance. Les conséquences de ce dérèglement seront des plus graves !_"

"Je ne savais pas !" Se lamenta-t-elle. "Que va-t-il se passer ?"

"_Quelle est ta forme animale, Gardienne du Feu ?_"

"Je suis Animagus tigre."

La voix resta silencieuse pendant un long moment.

"_Je vois, alors c'est toi. Je comprends mieux la Prophétie de l'Annonce à présent. Les Doubles, ce sont la conséquence de tes actions._"

"L'Annonce ? Vous êtes au courant pour cette Prophétie ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et qui sont ces doubles ?"

"_Je connais cette Prophétie car je suis celle qui l'a prononcée._"

"Mana ? Vous êtes Mana ?"

"_C'est en effet un de mes noms. Quant aux Doubles, j'ignore comme toi ce qu'il va se passer et qui ils sont. Je sais seulement qu'ils existent. Mon don prophétique ne me permet pas de comprendre mes Prophéties mais seulement de les faire parvenir aux générations suivantes. Tu devras te débrouiller toute seule, Gardienne du Feu._"

"Vous n'allez pas m'aider ?"

"_Je ne te suis d'aucune utilité car je n'ai pas d'existence dans ce monde : tu es mon seul lien avec la Terre. Les Dieux et moi avons changé de dimension il y a bien longtemps. Les Gardiens sont les seules traces qu'il reste de nous dans ce monde. Toi seul, aidée des autres Gardiens, a le pouvoir de sauver la Terre de l'Ombre qui la menace._"

Elle sentait cet endroit lui échapper, comme si on la tirait en arrière. La voix de Mana avait considérablement faibli.

"Attendez ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule ! Attendez !"

Mais sa propre voix perdait de l'intensité elle aussi. Avant de revenir dans le monde réel, elle entendit un murmure.

"_Une partie de moi est toujours avec toi, ma Fille, toujours. Tu n'es jamais seule._"

Lily ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fut submergée par une intense lumière. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Un visage familier était penché vers elle.

"Lily, réveille-toi !"

Layla. Elle avait l'air paniquée. Lily se releva en position assise et tenta de chasser le brouillard dans sa tête.

"Layla, que se passe-t-il ?"

"Le Pacte du Silence, il s'est mis à briller et la pluie a commencé à tomber sur le stade. Il pleuvait tellement, on aurait dit la fin du monde. Et l'eau, elle jaillissait de mes mains ! De mes mains Lily ! Et ça ne s'arrête pas regarde !"

Lily regarda ses mains et en effet : de l'eau semblait sortir de ses doigts et coulait le long de ses mains jusqu'à toucher le sol, formant une flaque sur le marbre blanc de la bibliothèque.

"Oh Layla ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" Dit Lily en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

* * *

Plusieurs choses, d'abord la traduction du passage en Anglais que lit Lily :

"Les secrets cachés doivent parfois être révélés  
Car tel est le destin de ceux qui portent la malédiction du Pouvoir  
Il vaut mieux connaître la souffrance que l'ignorer  
Et le Silence n'apporte que doute et égoïsme."

" Mais si tu es consentant, laisse la lumière te pénétrer  
Si tu as peur, mieux vaut de ne pas lire les mots suivants  
Ou à jamais tu seras maudit par ce que tu apprendras  
Car la connaissance est un fardeau qu'il faut savoir porter."

"Les souvenirs sont dangereux, flous le plus souvent,  
Et si tu as choisi de les oublier, n'oublie pas,  
Tu devais penser que ta vie serait mieux sans eux  
Sache, Etre Courageux, que ces mots scelleront ton destin :"

"Moi, porteur du Pacte du Silence, mets fin à notre accord  
Moi, porteur du Pacte du Silence, suis conscient des conséquences que cela pourrait causer  
Moi, porteur du Pacte du Silence, accepte tout souvenir que j'aurais pu choisir d'oublier  
Moi, porteur du Pacte du Silence, déclare, à partir de maintenant, nul le Pacte du Silence."

Deuxièmement, pour la légende de la Déesse de la Lune, si je me suis un tout petit peu inspiré de Sailor Moon pour le début, tout est tirée de mon imagination et donc m'appartient . Troisièmement, le plat préféré des Pégases, c'est bien du coq au Whisky pur feu non ? J'avoue que j'ai la flemme de vérifier, donc on va dire que c'est vrai lol. Quatrièmement, je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire donc je pense qu'on va arrêter là mdr. J'espère que mon histoire n'est pas trop confuse, parfois j'ai tellement d'idées en tête que j'ai peur de ne pas être assez claire. Pour ce qui est du Pacte du Silence par exemple, mon explication est un peu nulle mais fallait bien que je trouve une raison pour activer les pouvoirs de Layla en avance

Sinon, merci à tous pour votre soutien suite à l'accusation d'Ibi, mais ne lui en voulez pas, il pensait simplement bien faire et il a même envoyé une review incendiaire à celle qui a soit disant copié des persos de ma fic (même si elle l'a effacée lol). En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que vous me croyiez tous.

Réponses aux reviews :

Chocolatine : hi hi c'est vrai qu'elle est trop bien cette chanson de Muse, c'est ma préférée ! Au fait, la chanson de ce chapitre est Alone de Ben Harper, un bijou également . Et comme tu vois, je me suis quand même déchainée, malgré les accusations d'Ibi. C'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre si rapidement !

shaushka : hmm hmm "des envies de meurtres"... part se cacher sous sa couette, vraiment ? même après cet effort ultime de vous délivrer un chapitre dans des délais raisonnables ? lol, je vais m'en servir de cette excuse...

Kitsune-Maeda : Non ne me déteste pas pitié !!! Je me suis largement rattrapée là non ? et très bientôt, je vais pouvoir assouvir tes envies sadiques de manière phénoménale. Je crois qu'aucun de vous ne s'y attendra. Mouah ah ah ! Sinon, heureusement que tu es là pour me soutenir ! Mais t'inquiète, tout est éclairci maintenant et si c'est vrai que certains perso de la fic de cette fille ressemblent aux miens (Layla et Lee), sa fic n'a rien à voir avec la mienne. Donc je m'en fiche lol

Sunshiine : à des chansons ? ouah, je prends ça comme un compliment. Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression d'écrire des trucs qui veulent rien dire, c'est peut être pour ça lol

Miss Enola Addams : En effet, d'où le titre de ce chapitre d'ailleurs où on sent que la solitude pèse de plus en plus sur Lily, malgré le soutien de Lily, mais je vais te décevoir, Lily et James ne se remettront pas ensemble avant un certain temps. Enfin, tu verras bien...

angel lily : tu avais raison, c'était une montagne pour pas grand chose, c'est juste que sur le coup, je l'ai pris un peu mal. Mais tout est arrangé maintenant

Lils : Ah les fans de L/J, on se refait pas. J'aimerais tellement que JK Rowling fasse un livre sur leurs histoires car il y a plein de choses qu'on ignore à leur sujet et sur les Maraudeurs ! Un de mes passages préférés dans les livres de HP, c'est le moment où Harry voit les souvenirs de Snape et par la même occasion, ses parents. En attendant, j'assouvis mes désirs en écrivant lol

Miss BlaBla : franchement, faut pas lui en vouloir. Il a vu une fic qui ressemblait étrangement à une autre et il a pensé que c'était pas normal. A sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose.

Lavande B.P. : ah mais je suis une personne très méchante, et encore là tu n'as rien vu du tout ! Si tu savais ce que je leur réserve... hi hi hi

kiutipye : merci bcp , c'est vrai que c'est une fic triste, mais quand on sait ce qu'il se passe à la fin avec Lily et James, elle ne peut pas être complètement drôle... De toute façon, je suis pas douée pour les fics drôles mdr

Celilys : c'est super gentil ! Dire que tout se tient, c'est un peu exagéré lol, moi-même, je suis souvent paumée dans ma fic (mdr). A chaque fois, je suis obligée de relire mes anciens chapitres pour me rappeler ce qui s'est passé et de pas me répéter...

solène : merci et c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de tout lire, mais c'est pas grave. La vérité est révélée maintenant ! (hmm hmm)

Maiionette : ouah, ouah, ouah et ouah... C'est moi qui n'ais pas de mots pour répondre à une review aussi géniale. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fic et que tu la trouves originales, vu que c'est un de mes buts premiers . Et voilà un chapy pour te rassasier. Il est long en plus lol. 

Antigone Shadow : pour les couples L/J et L/S, c'est vrai que c'est dommage qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble, mais la vie n'est pas toujours rose et je crois que Sirius est loin d'être prêt à s'engager avec quelqu'un dans une relation sérieuse, même si c'est quelqu'un qui l'attire autant que Layla. Il est trop joueur et volatile pour s'attacher à une seule personne. Et ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je relis souvent mes premiers chapitres parce que j'oublie certains trucs dans ma fic (je mets tellement longtemps à me remettre à écrire après un chapitre terminé que j'ai oublié la plupart du début de l'histoire), mais là j'ai essayé de renouer un peu avec la trame principale, c'est à dire l'histoire des Gardiens. Pour ce qui est des émotions de Lily, je dois avouer que c'est très difficile à écrire et même à prévoir, ses réactions me viennent au fil de l'écriture et parfois je me rends compte qu'elles sont contradictoires par rapport à des réactions antérieures. Mais bon, tant que vous n'y voyez que du feu lol... Pour les fautes d'ortographe, j'avoue avec honte que je finis mes chapitres tellement tard dans la nuit (en général vers 1h30 du matin) que j'ai la flemme de me relire donc je m'excuse par avance.

magikal fairy : pour ce qui est de la relation entre Layla et Lee, c'est très compliqué, et une partie sera expliquée au prochain chapitre. En gros je pense qu'il s'agit d'un mix entre les deux, mais c'est surtout que Lee est très protecteur envers sa soeur et vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi... Mais ça va se compliquer encore par la suite

Enfin fini !! C'est long de répondre aux reviews dis donc... Il est 1H40, j'ai la crève et je suis épuisée, mais tellement heureuse d'avoir fini ce chap ! Enfin, pour une fois, j'ai réussi à updater en moins d'un mois... BRAVO MOI !!! lol

Gros poutous

Manono (mais pourquoi je continues à utiliser ce surnom ridicule ? En plus d'être sadique, je dois être maso...)


	15. Chapter 14 : Killing Me Softly

Cette fois je suis assez fière de moi lol ! Pas parce que j'ai mis trois mois à publier un autre chapitre mais parce que j'ai fini le chapitre de mon autre fiction (au coeur des ténèbres) et de celle-ci en moins de deux semaines ! Enfin, ça change pas grand chose pour ceux qui lisent je suppose . Enfin, j'arrête de me glorifier lol. Ce chapitre est le prémice d'autres de plus en plus noirs, je préviens à l'avance. Cette histoire n'est pas du tout une histoire drôle où tout finit bien, mais plutôt du style dramatique... Donc ne m'en voulez pas si tout ne se déroule pas comme vous le vouliez

De nombreux, nombreux secrets sont révélés dans ce chapitre. Sur le passé de Layla et de Lily, sur les Doubles et même sur Mana. J'espère que cela satisfaira vos attentes ! La chanson du titre est "Killing me soflty" des Fugees. Encore une chanson magnifique qui colle parfaitement à ce chapitre je trouve.

* * *

**Le Jeu Du Chat Et De La Souris**

**Chapitre 14 :**** Killing me softly**

* * *

_"Oh Layla ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" Dit Lily en mettant la tête entre ses mains._

Layla ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Qu'avait fait Lily qui soit en rapport avec sa condition ? Elle prit la main de sa meilleure amie pour lui faire relever la tête, mais dès que sa peau entra en contact avec celle de Lily, les symboles tatoués sur son poignet se consumèrent en générant une douleur quasi insoutenable. Layla eut soudain le vertige, bien qu'elle soit à genoux sur le sol. La tête lui tourna de plus en plus violemment et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Sous ses yeux éteints se déroulait un film étrange dont elle se souvenait sans l'avoir jamais vu.

* * *

_C'était il y a deux ans. Elle était dans sa chambre, chez elle. Ses parents étaient en bas, en train de regarder la télévision probablement. Sa mère était moldue et elle avait gardé l'habitude du confort électronique. Son père, fasciné par les inventions des Moldus, avait consenti à les accueillir dans sa maison. Layla se sentait plutôt chanceuse, elle avait des parents magnifiques (sa mère avait été mannequin pendant son adolescence) et un frère jumeau attentionné. Son école, Ting Pao, était l'une des meilleures au monde après Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Dumstrang. Elle adorait son côté traditionnel chinois : de loin, l'école ressemblait à un temple bouddhiste enfoui dans les montagnes. On ne jouait pas au Quidditch mais on pouvait monter des Hippogriffes et Fucanglong, l'un des neuf grands dragons chinois, était une créature mythique connue dans de nombreuses légendes qui protégeait l'école. Le rencontrer en vrai, même s'il était caché dans les grottes des montagnes et qu'on ne pouvait le voir qu'une fois par an pour la cérémonie de la rentrée scolaire, avait été l'une des expériences les plus marquantes de toute sa vie._

_Les trois directeurs de Ting Pao, aussi appelé les Trois Augustes, étaient Fuxi, sa femme Nüwa et Shennong, tout aussi impressionnants que Dumbledore ou Mme Maxime. Elle avait de nombreux amis dans cette école bien qu'une réputation de fille facile. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle aimait les garçons et que, comme sa mère, elle aimait plaire et se faire admirer._

_Il faisait nuit lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit étrange au rez-de-chaussée et soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. La peur monta en elle comme un serpent qui s'enroulait autour de ses jambes, lente et pernicieuse. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Elle chercha sa baguette magique mais ne la trouva pas. Et dire que Lee était parti chez des amis ce soir-là, il savait toujours quoi faire dans des situations comme celles-ci. La claustrophobie que Layla avait souvent tenté d'enfouir en elle refaisait lentement son chemin vers la surface et la panique l'envahit tout entière quand elle entendit un bruit en dessous d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas un simple bruit, c'était un cri : celui de sa mère. Déchirant la nuit, il vint glacer son sang. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de son père, forte et autoritaire, se fit entendre. Il parlait avec colère. Puis quelqu'un lui répondit et rigola. Enfin, une incantation et le silence. Le silence complet. Plus rien. Plus de bruit, plus de lumière, plus de parents._

_Elle était tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger et encore moins descendre les escaliers. Elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle découvrirait dans son salon. Et si la personne qui s'était introduite chez elle montait dans sa chambre ?. Que ferait-elle, morte de peur et désarmée ? Elle n'était capable de rien dans cet état. Si seulement son frère était là… Elle l'appela télépathiquement, sachant pourtant pertinemment que, s'ils étaient jumeaux, ils ne pouvaient pas lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre. Mais l'appeler la rassurait. Comme s'il était là avec elle et qu'il la protégeait. Lee l'avait toujours protégée d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Elle avança._

_Le silence était étouffant. Elle osait à peine respirer de peur le briser et ses pas sur le parquet lui semblaient autant de tambours résonnants. Qu'allait-elle découvrir ? Elle était arrivée à la porte qui menait au salon. Elle connaissait suffisamment sa maison pour se débrouiller sans lumière. La main sur la poignée…_

_Layla allait ouvrir quand une main lui enserra brutalement la gorge. Elle hurla aussitôt et la main se posa sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Une autre main se faufila autour de sa taille pour la maintenir tranquille. Les yeux écarquillés, Layla parvint à tourner légèrement la tête et à apercevoir son agresseur. Il portait une cape noire qui couvrait son corps de la tête aux pieds, mais le pire était son masque en forme de tête de mort. Un Mangemort. Dans sa maison. "Oh Merlin mes parents !" eut-elle le temps de penser avant que le Mangemort ne se mette à parler._

_"Jeune comme je les aime… et terrifiée. Peut-être te garderais-je comme animal de compagnie si le Seigneur des Ténèbres me le permet ? Et belle aussi si j'en crois l'apparence de ta mère."_

_Elle déglutit péniblement, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Qu'avait-il fait à sa mère ?_

_"Elle avait un visage magnifique quand elle est morte. Et son dernier cri était encore plus beau. Si je n'avais pas été pressé, je l'aurais fait crier encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa voix devienne rauque. Malheureusement, ton père s'en est mêlé. Il était coriace mais rien que moi et mes compagnons ne puissions gérer."_

_Pourquoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi ne mettait-il pas fin à son agonie à l'instant même ? Pourquoi ne mourrait-elle pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas vivre si ses parents n'étaient plus là avec elle. Sa famille était tout pour elle. Sa mère si belle et son père si courageux, morts par la main de cet ignoble Mangemort. Mais la colère ne parvenait pas à surmonter son effroi. Non, elle était si effrayée que rien ne parvenait jusqu'à son cerveau sinon la douleur et la peur._

_"Lumos." Dit quelqu'un dans le couloir._

_Une lumière diffuse apparut au bout de sa baguette. Un autre Mangemort, suivi de deux autres. Quatre Mangemorts en tout. Que pouvait-elle faire ?_

_"Nous avons pour ordre de la ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas que tu la molestes et en fasses ton jouet, Nott. On ferait mieux de partir. Et tu peux la lâcher, elle n'a pas l'air en état de faire quoi que ce soit d'idiot."_

_Les mains sur elle se desserrèrent. Manifestement, celui qui avait parlé était le chef et elle sentit ce Nott derrière elle grogner de frustration. Elle aurait presque remercié celui qui avait donné l'ordre de la relâcher. Sous une impulsion violente et extrêmement stupide, elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte du salon. Le sort d'Illumination du chef des Mangemorts permettait de discerner vaguement les formes de la pièce. Et sur le tapis devant le canapé, les yeux vides de sa mère la regardaient, encore suppliants. Et sur le sol, près de la table, son père, à demi adossé à un des pieds de la table, gisait dans une mare de sang. Et ces yeux ! Ces yeux ! _

_Comment ces cadavres sans vie pouvaient avoir été ses parents chéris ? C'était inconcevable. Pourtant, elle ne put retenir le vomi de monter dans sa gorge ni les larmes de couler encore plus fort que sous l'effet de la peur. Il n'y avait plus de peur à présent. Seulement de la peine, une peine infinie, et de la vengeance. La vengeance coulait dans ses veines comme du poison. Elle invoqua sa baguette sans dire un mot, n'ayant pourtant jamais pratiqué la magie sans baguette. Mais, dans l'état de rage dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle se sentait prête à tout._

_Elle avait les yeux baissés et les Mangemorts attendaient qu'elle se reprenne. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas l'intention de la punir pour avoir ouvert la porte. Peut-être estimaient-ils qu'elle avait le droit de voir ses parents une dernière fois, même morts. Plus probablement, ils retiraient du plaisir à la voir souffrir encore plus._

_Sa baguette vint dans un sifflement, passant si vite devant les Mangemorts qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Dès que Layla la toucha, elle envoya un Cruciatus au Mangemort le plus proche, impossible de savoir lequel c'était tant ils se ressemblaient dans ces robes. Il cria. Elle y déversa toute sa colère et son désir de vengeance. Les autres avaient déjà dégainé leurs baguettes mais soudain la lumière du salon s'alluma et leurs baguettes leur furent arrachées. Des Aurors, une dizaine, venaient d'Apparaître. Aussitôt, les Mangemorts se mirent à genoux. Sans baguette, ils savaient qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids._

_"Layla." Murmura une voix qu'elle connaissait mieux que tout autre._

_"Lee !" S'exclama-t-elle._

_Il se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte, le regard fixé sur elle puis sur leurs parents et la souffrance sur son visage ne fit qu'accentuer celle de la jeune fille. Elle se précipita dans ses bras et s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage._

_"Lee…" Sanglota-t-elle. "Maman… Papa… Je n'ai rien pu faire… J'avais si peur… Et ces mains… Ces horribles mains sur moi… Et ces yeux… Ces yeux vides…"_

_Elle délirait, débitant des paroles sans aucun sens mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler. Elle savait que Lee avait les yeux rivés sur leurs parents mais pas une fois, il ne pleura ni ne parla, la laissant pleurer tout son saoul. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Layla sentait le cœur de son frère se durcir et les remparts se former autour de ce dernier. Au travers de la peine qu'elle ressentait, la peine de son frère était de l'huile sur le feu et son don d'empathie n'arrangeait rien._

_"Calme-toi Layla." Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, où la douleur perçait à peine._

_Il serait fort pour elle, elle entendait presque cette pensée traverser son esprit. Ses émotions n'étaient plus que détermination et désir de la protéger. Encore plus qu'avant. Et ses pleurs redoublèrent de plus belle. Il était si brave et elle si faible._

_"Je suis désolée Layla. J'ai senti ta peur mais le temps que j'arrive, il était trop tard. J'aurais au moins réussi à attraper les Mangemorts en appelant les Aurors."_

_Ceux-ci avaient apparemment décidé de les laisser tranquilles, ils étaient occupés à découvrir les visages des Mangemorts. Mais Layla ne voulait pas regarder, elle ne voulait pas croire que ceux qui avaient tué ses parents soient des êtres humains comme elle._

_"Je te protègerai. Je le jure sur le souvenir de maman et papa. Je te protègerai même si je dois en perdre la vie."_

_Il murmura à nouveau dans ses cheveux ces paroles rassurantes. Je te protègerai…_

* * *

_C'était il y a cinq mois. Juste après que James lui ait fait ce pari ridicule comme quoi elle ne pourrait jamais plaire à un garçon. Elle avait aussitôt envoyé une lettre d'appel à l'aide à Layla, sa meilleure amie chinoise. Celle-ci était encore à l'école mais elle était parvenue à obtenir une dérogation spéciale pour que Lily lui rende visite. Son oncle et sa tante avaient des connexions avec les trois directeurs de Ting Pao. Le voyage en train avait été long, bien que relativement court par rapport à un train moldu. Ting Pao avait répondu à toutes ses attentes et plus. L'école était située au sommet d'une montagne, cachée par les arbres. Tout semblait tiré d'un film sur l'Ancienne Chine. Même les uniformes féminins étaient des "qipaos", des robes chinoises avec un col scindé, en soie noire, et avec le motif de lotus blanc de l'école Ting Pao brodé sur la poitrine. Quant aux garçons, ils portaient des sortes de kimonos chinois blancs, avec la fleur de lotus noire dans le dos._

_Elle apprit à manger assise sur le sol, les genoux repliés sous elle. Elle apprit l'importance de la cérémonie du thé et l'usage des plantes, bien plus développé en Chine que ses cours d'Herbologie à Poudlard. Elle apprit également de Layla l'art de séduire. Cela lui avait valu quelques humiliations devant sa meilleure amie, surtout lorsqu'elle posait des questions embarrassantes. Mais Layla était un bon professeur, même si pas toujours d'une patience exemplaire. Et Lee, qu'elle connaissait peu, était toujours d'une compagnie agréable. Au début, elle n'osait pas trop l'approcher, il ne parlait pas beaucoup et restait souvent seul, à se promener dans les jardins de Ting Pao. Mais un jour, elle était allé lire un livre dans l'un de ces jardins, pendant que Layla draguait un de ses camarades de classe, et l'avait trouvé assis sur banc. Il était en train de pleurer, très calmement… Elle n'avait jamais vu Lee autrement que calme. Elle n'avait rien dit, s'était assise à côté de lui et lui avait pris la main. _

_Depuis, leurs relations s'étaient beaucoup améliorées, jusqu'à ce qu'il la considère comme une deuxième petite sœur. Elle aimait par-dessus tout le taquiner, ce que personne à part Layla n'avait osé faire jusque-là._

_Elle mettait peu à peu les techniques de Layla en pratique et, compte tenu de la réaction de la population masculine de Ting Pao, elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'intéresse à Yu-Sen. Ce qui l'avait intrigué chez lui c'était sa réserve et sa timidité presque maladive. Quelque part, elle l'avait choisi parce qu'il ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait été avant. Layla lui avait demandé de le rendre fou amoureux d'elle. Mais Lily ne se serait jamais doutée des conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir. Elle l'avait séduit, subtilement au début puis de plus en plus impudemment. Comment ce frêle garçon aux cheveux noirs aurait-il pu résister à ses attaques ? Elle ne l'avait jamais touché physiquement cela dit. Elle avait encore trop peur._

_Mais lui de moins en moins. Ce n'est qu'au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendit compte que Yu-Sen, loin d'être un gentil garçon intelligent, avait un esprit un peu dérangé. Il était devenu obsédé par elle, la suivant partout et ne la quittant jamais des yeux. Qu'elle parle à une fille ou à un garçon, il était jaloux et se mettait dans des rages folles. Lee avait tenté de lui parler, de lui dire de se calmer mais Yu-Sen l'avait menacé avec un couteau et aurait bien failli le blesser si un professeur n'était pas intervenu avant. Il avait eu des punitions mais rien n'y faisait. Il était littéralement devenu fou amoureux d'elle. Et Lily était terrifiée, de jour comme de nuit. Elle savait que c'était sa faute, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à l'aimer simplement par expérimentation. Même Layla qui s'était amusée de cette situation devenait de plus en plus inquiète._

_Un soir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, Lily était sortie du dortoir des filles et était partie se changer les idées en marchant dans les couloirs de l'école. Ici, les professeurs ne patrouillaient pas la nuit. Ils avaient confiance dans la discipline intérieure de leurs élèves, affirmaient-ils. Alors quand Lily rencontra Yu-Sen alors qu'elle était montée sur le toit de l'école, elle maudit ces professeurs qui ne comprenaient rien aux hormones d'adolescents. L'école était un immense temple à plusieurs étages et elle et Yu-Sen se trouvaient sur le toit du dernier, celui qui servait à observer les étoiles. _

_Yu-Sen n'avait pas bougé en la voyant et elle-même resta immobile, de peur qu'un geste brusque ne le fasse changer d'humeur. Elle essaya d'engager la conversation._

_"Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ?" Demanda-t-elle gentiment._

_"Et toi ?" Répliqua-t-il._

_Sa voix était étrangement calme, comme le calme avant la tempête. Lily frissonna. Ce type était vraiment angoissant. Et elle avait fait de lui ce qu'il était maintenant._

_"Je suis venue m'éclaircir les idées, je n'arrivais pas à dormir."_

_Elle ne lui dit pas que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle ne réussissait pas à dormir. Mieux valait ne pas le provoquer._

_"Ce n'est pas pour retrouver ton amoureux ?"_

_La question était posée d'une voix toujours tranquille, mais la question était piégée. Si elle disait oui, il la tuerait sûrement. Cela ne faisait aucun doute vu l'état avancé de folie dans lequel il semblait se trouver. Ses yeux noirs luisaient dans la nuit comme ceux d'un serpent prêt à jaillir. Un serpent fou. Si elle disait non, il ne la croirait pas._

_"J'avais besoin d'air." Répondit-elle._

_Il fallait être prudente, très prudente. Si elle partait maintenant, il croirait qu'elle le fuyait. La seule solution était de rester avec lui un moment, en lui montrant qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, ce qui était faux, et de prétexter ensuite un manque de sommeil pour retourner dans son dortoir._

_Les yeux de Yu-Sen se rétrécirent suspicieusement. _

_"Peu importe, tu es là maintenant, avec moi."_

_Ces derniers mots furent prononcés avec une vénération quasi absolue. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer autant en si peu de temps ? Elle ne l'avait même pas embrassé !_

_"En effet, mais je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, il fait froid."_

_Aussitôt qu'elle dit cela, elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Il se rapprocha dangereusement et Lily rassembla tout son courage pour ne pas reculer._

_"Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?"_

_Il ne s'arrêtait pas, il marchait vers elle d'un pas trop calme. Elle recula sans s'en rendre compte._

_"Ce n'est pas ça." _

_"Tu as peur de moi ?" Demanda-t-il._

_"Non."_

_Mais sa voix tremblait. Jamais un garçon ne lui avait fait aussi peur. Même pas James. Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit la barrière en bois dans son dos. Elle était parvenu à l'extrémité du toit. Derrière elle, c'était le vide. Plus d'échappatoire. _

_"Ne me touche pas." S'écria-t-elle quand il avança une main vers son visage._

_Il arrêta son mouvement et ses yeux voilés la savourèrent de haut en bas._

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_"Parce que je ne t'ai pas donné la permission, voilà pourquoi !" _

_Elle n'aurait pas dû s'énerver mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Sa réaction face à la peur avait toujours été la colère. Il lui attrapa le cou et l'étrangla à moitié. Qui aurait cru qu'un garçon au physique si fragile ait une prise aussi puissante ? Elle tenta de retirer sa main mais ses forces l'abandonnaient au fur et à mesure que la pression sur son cou s'accentuait. La barrière lui tordait le dos en deux, de sorte qu'elle avait les jambes sur le sol mais le dos au-dessus du vide._

_"Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'auras." Disait Yu-Sen._

_Elle ne savait pas si elle préférait qu'il la tue plutôt qu'il ne la viole. Car pour l'instant, il n'avait pas un moment cherché à la toucher de manière sexuelle._

_"Ta vie m'appartient. J'ai toujours su que je n'aurais pas ton corps mais au moins je te prendrai cela."_

_Elle suffoquait. Elle ne parvenait même plus à respirer. Dans un dernier élan de courage, elle lança un coup de genou de toutes ses forces dans les parties délicates de Yu-Sen. Il lâcha aussitôt sa prise et se roula sur le sol, les mains sur son entrejambe et criant de douleur. Lily prit de longues bouffées d'air avec délectation et s'écroula contre la barrière. Une fois sa respiration plus régulière, elle se leva et commença à fuir mais un coup d'œil derrière elle la retint._

_Yu-Sen était monté sur la barrière en bois. Lily sentit l'horreur la submerger. Qu'importe qu'il ait essayé de la tuer quelques secondes auparavant, il ne pouvait pas se suicider ! Ça, elle ne le supporterait pas ! Il tourna la tête, ses yeux fous fixés sur elle._

_"Je n'ai pas réussi non plus à te prendre la vie. Mais je vais te laisser un souvenir, pour que tu ne m'oublies jamais. À jamais, tu porteras ma marque sur toi. N'oublie pas Lily, n'oublie pas que c'est par ta faute que je meurs. Par ta faute à toi seule. N'oublie pas et souffre autant que j'ai souffert."_

_Et il se jeta dans le vide. En silence. Lily hurla de toutes ses forces. Elle hurla tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas le bruit du corps touchant le sol, quarante mètres plus bas. Elle hurla, hurla, hurla à s'en casser la voix._

_"Ma faute, ma faute, ma faute, ma faute, ma faute, je suis sale, sale, sale, maudite, maudite, ma faute, sale, une traînée, je ne suis qu'une traînée…"_

_Les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête._

_Sa faute…_

* * *

"Ma faute, c'est ma faute, ma faute." Marmonnait Lily. 

Layla s'était réveillée avant elle et elle tenait Lily dans ses bras en attendant que celle-ci se réveille à son tour. Le souvenir de la mort de ses parents était marqué au fer rouge dans son cœur. Elle savait bien sûr que ses parents étaient morts mais elle avait oublié comment grâce au Pacte du Silence. Elle se souvenait maintenant pourquoi Lily et elle l'avaient fait. Elles voulaient toutes les deux oublier les traumatismes de leurs passés : la mort de ses parents pour Layla et le suicide de Yu-Sen pour Lily. Cependant, Layla se doutait que le souvenir de Yu-Sen était plus douloureux pour Lily que le souvenir de ses parents pour elle. Même si la peur l'avait saisie ce soir-là, elle avait eu le soutien de Lee et elle s'en était remise. Lily, elle, n'avait pas eu le temps.

Elle se rappelait le soir où Yu-Sen s'était suicidé. Les professeurs avaient ramené Lily à l'infirmerie, hurlant à la mort. Jamais Layla ne l'avait vue dans un état pareil. Elle avait l'air quasiment folle. Même une nuit de sommeil forcé n'avait pas réussi à la calmer. On avait évidemment conclu au suicide pour la mort de Yu-Sen bien que Lily refuse de dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux sur le toit. Quand Layla était revenue voir sa meilleure amie le lendemain matin, Lily avait le regard vide, comme celui de ses parents le soir de leurs morts. Layla avait eu si peur qu'elle avait tout fait pour trouver un moyen pour Lily d'oublier. Elle ne pouvait lui lancer un sort d'Oubliettes car elle ne savait pas bien s'en servir et cela pouvait s'avérer trop dangereux. C'est alors qu'elle était tombée sur le Pacte du Silence.

Ainsi, elles avaient oublié les raisons mêmes pour lesquelles elles avaient fait ce Pacte. Avant qu'elle ne découvre la vérité, Layla pensait que c'était simplement pour cacher leurs secrets aux autres, elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'il renfermait un secret bien plus lourd encore.

Lily ouvrit soudain des yeux embués de larmes. En voyant le visage de Layla, elle enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de son amie et lui dit :

"C'est ma faute Layla, ma faute s'il est mort. Tout est ma faute."

"C'est faux Lily." La rassura Layla. "Yu-Sen avait un esprit dérangé. Il s'est suicidé, tu ne l'as pas tué."

Lily replongerait-elle dans l'état comateux qui avait suivi la mort de Yu-Sen ?

"Mais c'est à cause de moi qu'il l'a fait. Il a dit que c'était pour que je ne l'oublie pas et pour que je souffre autant que lui avait souffert. Est-ce que je mérite de souffrir Layla ?"

Elle leva des yeux si innocents vers la chinoise que celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de voir une enfant à la place de Lily.

"Bien sûr que non ma Lily. Tu es la plus gentille fille que je connaisse, même si tu as un mauvais caractère."

Lily eut un très vague sourire et cela rassura Layla. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu…

"Et puis c'est moi qui t'ai dit le séduire. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est moi."

"Non !" S'exclama Lily. "Tu n'as fait que m'aider, comme je te l'avais demandé. Non, c'est moi qui suis mauvaise. Je fais souffrir tout le monde : Yu-Sen, Matt et James. Tout ce que je touche finit par souffrir."

"Ce n'est pas la peine de se blâmer l'une ou l'autre. Yu-Sen était fou et Matt l'est devenu par dépit. Quant à James, tu as fait ça pour le protéger. Ça ne sert à rien de culpabiliser Lily. Regarde-moi, sans toi, je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu es ma plus chère amie et la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi avec mon frère."

"J'ai peur Layla. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'avais tellement peur d'être avec James. Plus que mon rêve, c'est de l'amour qu'il me portait dont j'avais peur. Même si je ne me souvenais pas de ce qu'il s'était passé à Ting Pao, la peur est restée elle. J'ai peur de le faire souffrir comme j'ai fait souffrir Yu-Sen et qu'il en meurt."

Layla caressa les cheveux de Lily avec douceur, la laissant parler parce qu'elle sentait que cela lui faisait du bien.

"Mais je l'aime Layla. Je l'aime tellement que j'en ai mal au cœur chaque fois que je le vois. Je l'aime depuis si longtemps que je ne sais pas comment je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant."

Bien sûr, Layla le savait déjà. Elle avait lu l'amour de Lily pour James, et réciproquement d'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle les avait vus tous les deux. Mais elle n'avait rien dit car c'était à Lily de s'en rendre compte par elle-même. Quand Lily l'avait avoué il n'y a pas si longtemps, dans la salle de bains, Layla avait pensé qu'elle s'en rendrait enfin compte. Mais son amie l'avait nié encore et encore. Maintenant, elle savait tout. Elle savait trop.

"Que dois-je faire Layla ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus du tout ce que je dois faire. Et lui doit me détester. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, je ne peux même plus le regarder en face."

"Tout peut encore s'arranger Lily si tu lui parles. Rien n'est perdu."

Lily sourit.

"Oui, oui tu as raison. Je vais lui parler. Tout va s'arranger."

Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si Lily disparaissait peu à peu devant ses yeux. Sa peau devenait transparente.

"Lily !" Cria Layla.

Elle essaya d'attraper son amie mais ses mains ne touchèrent que de l'air, Lily s'effaça progressivement jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Ses derniers mots furent "tout va s'arranger". Layla cria son nom mais rien n'y fit. Lily avait disparu.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Lily ne vit rien. L'obscurité la plus complète. Cela ressemblait étrangement à son "rêve" concernant Mana, juste après qu'elle ait dissipé le Pacte du Silence. Mais une douleur dans ses poignets lui prouva le contraire. Ses bras étaient relevés au-dessus de sa tête, attachés à un mur rocailleux par des chaînes en fer. Ses pieds étaient également entravés. Une fois ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité, elle put distinguer des barreaux en fer en face d'elle. Elle était vraisemblablement retenue prisonnière, dieu seul sait où. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Peut-être était-elle dans un sous-sol ? Elle essaya de se rappeler les derniers évènements qui l'avaient menée ici. Elle était avec Layla dans la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons, le Pacte du Silence avait été brisé et Layla avait découvert ses pouvoirs. Elle s'était rappelé du traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu il y avait cinq mois de cela. Yu-Sen… 

Elle tira sur ses chaînes mais elles étaient trop serrées pour pouvoir se libérer. Sa position était d'ailleurs extrêmement inconfortable. Obligée de rester debout, les mains en l'air et le mur derrière elle dur et tranchant. Elle soupira. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait mais elle avait le don de se mettre dans des situations difficiles. Qui pouvait bien l'avoir capturée ? Quelqu'un au courant de ses pouvoirs de Gardienne peut-être ?

En parlant de pouvoir, elle eut une idée. Elle essaya d'invoquer une flamme devant elle. Mais rien ne se passa. Son pouvoir refusait de marcher. Elle grogna de frustration.

"Tes chaînes ont été spécialement conçues pour que tu ne puisses pas invoquer le Feu." Intervint une voix grave derrière les barreaux.

Elle ne voyait presque rien mais elle devinait une longue silhouette vêtue d'une cape noire. L'homme leva la main et des chandeliers accrochés aux murs s'illuminèrent. Lily retint sa respiration. Celui qui se trouvait devant elle n'était autre que Celui-Qu'on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Nommer. Elle avait vu des photos de lui dans le journal. Il était aussi beau que sur les photos, bien qu'un peu plus vieux. Des cheveux noirs bien coiffés, un visage aristocratique et des yeux sombres perçants. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi on le surnommait l'Ange Noir.

"Que… Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait à peine.

Il avait beau être le sorcier le plus dangereux au monde, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui montrer qu'elle avait peur.

"Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, ma chère Lily." Répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Cette fois-ci, Lily ne put retenir un tremblement. Cet homme était trop dangereux. Il dégageait une aura trop noire pour appartenir à un simple être humain.

"Je n'ai rien à offrir." Dit-elle avec des yeux fiers et déterminés.

Elle ne reculerait pas devant la peur. Elle choisissait la colère à nouveau. La colère était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

"Oh si, Lily, ma belle Lily, tu as plus de choses à m'offrir que n'importe qui au monde. Mais tu ignores encore qui je suis. Quand tu sauras, tu changeras d'avis."

"Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes un meurtrier ! Vous êtes Voldemort !" Cria-t-elle.

"Voldemort…" Répéta-t-il lentement, comme s'il savourait ce nom. "Oui, c'est bien le nom que j'ai choisi de me donner dans cette vie. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais Tom Jedusor, mais à présent Voldemort est mon nouveau nom. Quel nom pourrait mieux m'aller que le Vol de la Mort ? Mais je suis bien plus qu'un nom. Je suis le descendant de l'Homme, le descendant de Salazar Serpentard."

"Quoi ?" Laissa échapper Lily.

Salazar Serpentard ? L'un des Fondateurs de Poudlard ? Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. L'Homme… Où avait-elle entendu ce nom ? Puis tout se connecta. L'Homme ! Mana !

"Vous êtes le descendant de celui qui a trahi Mana !"

Il leva sa main vers elle et lui montra une bague ornée d'une pierre noire.

"Le Joyau Maudit. Cadeau de mon ancêtre. Et trahison est un bien grand mot. Salazar n'a jamais prétendu aimer Mana ni rechercher quoi que ce soit d'autre que le pouvoir. C'est Mana qui a été assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse de lui."

Mana ? Amoureuse de Salazar Serpentard ? Mais l'histoire n'en faisait aucune mention. Pourtant elle se souvenait de sa conversation avec Ptelea, l'Hamadryade, qui lui avait appris que Mana avait connu un seul amour, un amour tragique…

"C'est impossible." Déclara-t-elle. "Mana était une Déesse et Salazar un homme diabolique. Elle a été mariée à lui par devoir parce qu'il a gagné le Tournoi et qu'elle le lui avait promis. Quand elle a compris quel homme il était, elle a protégé les Joyaux. A aucun moment, elle n'a ressenti de l'amour pour lui. Elle a fait son devoir du début à la fin."

"Pff, l'histoire que tu connais est tirée de récits falsifiés. Les chercheurs qui ont voyagé dans le passé sont restés à l'écart pour ne pas être vus. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir ce qui se passait entre Mana et Salazar ? Ils n'ont pas été longtemps mariés mais une chose est sûre, Mana l'a aimé à la folie. Elle est la Déesse du Feu et par conséquent, elle est attirée par les hommes forts et dangereux. Bien sûr, elle a mis longtemps à admettre cet amour. Salazar n'était qu'un Homme, dont les Dieux ne connaissaient même pas encore l'existence à cette époque."

"Comment est-il apparu alors ?" Répliqua Lily.

Elle était décidée à connaître la vérité du début à la fin.

"Il venait du futur. Comme les chercheurs, sauf que lui a décidé de modifier le passé. Il n'avait pas encore fondé Poudlard et il cherchait encore plus de puissance. Quand il a appris l'existence d'un monde avant l'apparition des Hommes, où les Dieux et les Créatures Magiques coexistaient en parfaite harmonie et où la puissance était monnaie courante, il n'a pas pu résister. C'est d'ailleurs Salazar qui a inventé la Potion pour voyager dans le temps. Une fois là-bas, il a appris l'existence d'un Tournoi qui se déroulait pour obtenir la possession d'un des Joyaux les plus puissants qui aient jamais existé. Salazar était un homme de pouvoir, il n'a pas hésité et sa ruse est parvenu à surmonter la puissance même des Dieux. Il a même demandé la main de Mana en sachant parfaitement qu'ainsi, il aurait un deuxième Joyau sous la main."

"C'est ignoble." Murmura Lily. "Ignoble !"

Et Mana avait aimé un homme pareil ? Peut-être ignorait-elle sa vraie nature lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ? Mais peu importait, elle avait fait le bon choix à la fin.

"Ignoble peut-être mais très intelligent."

"Mais Mana l'a vaincu ! Quand il a brûlé la Forêt et toutes ses créatures, elle lui a arraché le Joyau et l'a maudit !"

Voldemort ricana.

"La Malédiction du Serpent… En effet, une marque des descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Ceux qui parlent la Langue des Serpents et qui sont voués à être défigurés au fil des ans. Seul le premier fils de chaque génération est voué à porter la bague ainsi que le fardeau de cette malédiction. Bientôt, mon visage se transformera et je mourrai. Sans héritier. Et tu es là pour remédier à cela ma chère Lily."

Elle devait avoir mal entendu ! Il venait de dire qu'il voulait un héritier avec elle non ?

"Je préfère encore mourir !" Cracha-t-elle.

Mais il ne fit que sourire.

"Bientôt ce ne sera plus un problème. Tu as sûrement entendu parler des Doubles n'est-ce pas ?"

Lily hocha la tête, prudente.

"Ils font partie d'une Prophétie vous concernant, toi, James Potter, Sirius Black et Layla Yang. Les Gardiens des Eléments. L'issue de cette Prophétie est incertaine cependant, j'ignore si vous devez me vaincre ou pas. Une chose est sûre, les Doubles sont loin d'être aussi pacifiques que tu l'imagines. En réalité, c'est tout le contraire. Ils sont maléfiques."

"Comment savez-vous tout cela ?"

Voldemort ouvrit la paume de sa main et une flamme noire en jaillit.

"Parce que je suis ton Double, je possède le Feu Noir. Tu le sais sûrement, chaque chose a son contraire et je suis le tien."

"Non, non." Lily secoua sa tête, refusant de croire tout ce qu'il était en train de lui révéler. "Et c'est ma faute, c'est le Pacte du Silence qui vous a créé. Mana m'a expliqué qu'en le désactivant trop tôt, j'ai bouleversé l'ordre des choses et Layla a obtenu ses pouvoirs en avance."

_Ma faute, ma faute, ma faute…_ Toujours sa faute…

"En réalité, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. C'est moi qui aie tout provoqué, du début à la fin."

Lily le regarda sans comprendre.

"Yu-Sen était un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. J'ai pratiqué l'_Imperium_ sur lui pour qu'il devienne complètement fou amoureux de toi. Je l'ai fait te rejoindre sur ce toit et contrôlé chacun de ses gestes. Il devait essayer de te tuer puis se suicider. Ensuite tu es devenue presque folle. J'ai mis un livre sur les Pactes du Silence entre les mains de Layla pour qu'elle y voit un remède à ton traumatisme, ce qu'elle a brillamment exécuté je dois dire. J'ai même utilisé Matt pour te poursuivre une fois que tu l'as rejeté pour James Potter. Tu te souviens de la nuit où tu as essayé de le brûler vif ? J'ai beaucoup aimé le spectacle d'ailleurs. Pour finir, j'ai attiré ton attention sur le même livre que Layla à Beauxbâtons, je savais que tu ne résisterais pas à la tentation de savoir ce que tu avais oublié."

Il sourit machiavéliquement et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat rouge.

"Et toi et tes amis avez fait exactement selon mes plans. Une fois libérée du Pacte, je t'ai amené ici."

"Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout cela ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, je veux un héritier. Et quelle meilleure mère pour mon fils que la descendante de Mana elle-même ? Mais je ne veux pas d'une Gryffondor courageuse et stupide. Je veux une femme digne de moi, digne de devenir la Reine des Ténèbres."

Lily ferma les yeux, l'incompréhension et la peur serraient son cœur.

"Je ne comprends rien. Qu'ont à voir les Doubles des Gardiens avec cela ?"

"Parce que, ma chère Lily, tu es le Double maléfique de James Potter."

Lily eut un hoquet de surprise et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

"Moi ? Mais je _suis_ une Gardienne ! Je ne peux pas être les deux !"

"Il faut croire que si… Malheureusement, quelque chose te protège encore contre le Double en toi. Quelque chose que je vais t'enlever. Et quand je le ferais, tu seras complètement à moi et à ma merci. Tu seras tellement consumée par les Ténèbres que marier le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera ton plus grand souhait ainsi que de porter l'enfant du Mal. Mon enfant. Une fois libérée, tu ne seras plus une Gardienne mais un Double à part entière."

Elle sentit la fatigue tomber sur elle comme une masse. C'était trop compliqué… Elle en avait assez de tous ces secrets la concernant qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Qui était-elle ? Quelqu'un de bien ou quelqu'un de mal ? Une Gardienne ou un Double ? Elle ne pouvait pas être les deux à la fois.

Voldemort ouvrit la porte de la prison et s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne réagit même pas tant ces révélations l'avaient anéantie. Il passa la main sur son cou, une main froide, et lui arracha son collier en forme de fée. Aussitôt, Lily sentit une étrange chaleur parcourir son corps. Puis cette chaleur fut drainée peu à peu, laissant une impression de froid. Sa tête se remplit de pensées destructrices et de haine. Comme si le Diable en personne était venu la posséder et la corrompait de l'intérieur. Elle perdait ses pouvoirs de Gardienne et gagnait ceux de la Terre Noire. Les Ténèbres se propagèrent en elle comme des milliers de fourmis la rongeant peu à peu. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa bouche et ses ongles devinrent aussi noirs que l'ébène et sa peau aussi pâle que la lune.

"Oh James… Pardonne-moi…" Murmura-t-elle avant que le Mal absolu ne la consume toute entière.

* * *

Enfin fini ! Je dois avouer que ce chapitre était difficile à écrire... C'est dur de ne pas s'embrouiller avec toutes ces histoires lol... Si vous voulez un récapitulatif, regardez la réponse à la review d'Antigone Shadow. En tout cas, cela explique plusieurs choses. 

Par exemple, quand Sirius fait une blague à Layla et qu'elle a une réaction étrange, c'est parce le traumatisme de la mort de ses parents a resurgi. Le fait que Matt ait agi aussi bizarrement est parce qu'il était sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Le traumatisme du suicide de Yu-Sen a poussé Lily à rejeter ceux qui l'aiment, surtout James, même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas à l'époque. La scène avec Yu-Sen était particulièrement dure à écrire et j'espère que je ne me suis pas complètement ratée...

Sinon, pour revenir sur Ting Pao, vous remarquerez peut-être que les uniformes des élèves représentent le Yin et le Yang : un qipao noir avec un lotus blanc, et un kimono blanc avec un lotus noir. Je sais que les chinois ne portent pas de kimono mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver quel était le vêtement pour homme traditionnel chinois lol. En ce qui concerne le Dragon, il fait vraiment partie des 9 grands dragons chinois dans la mythologie. Les 3 Augustes font également partie de la mythologie chinoise. Je vous invite à vous renseigner là dessus si vous voulez en savoir plus, c'est très intéressant.

Voilà, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je sais que mon histoire est parfois trop compliquée (pour moi y compris lol).

Réponse aux reviews :

Sunshiine : maintenant tu as un chapitre après ta rentrée lol ! C'est vrai que Lily et James souffrent bcp (et ce n'est pas fini) mais un amour n'est pas grand s'il n'est pas tragique comme on dit... Moi aussi j'adore Jareed

Chocolatine : lol, c'est vrai que je m'englue très souvent, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop englué non plus. Sinon dis moi ce que tu ne comprends pas et j'essaierai d'expliquer un peu plus clairement . Pour ce qui est de "Alone". J'ai essayé d'être rapide aussi cette fois-ci... mdr

Lavande B.P. : honnêtement je ne me souviens plus si Beauxbâtons est réservé aux filles ou pas... Mais bon, si c'est le cas, c'est trop tard pour changer lol.

sakura : déçue par le chapitre d'avant ? C'est parce que James et Lily se séparent ou parce qu'il était mauvais ? lol j'aime bien savoir pourquoi les gens n'aiment pas des choses dans ce que j'écris... Merci en tout cas.

Seydrune : en fait, moi non plus, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser des reviews lol, bien que j'adore en recevoir... Je dois être très égoïste mdr. C'est vrai que Lily fait pouffe au départ mais c'est fait exprès, elle n'est pas très doué en ce qui concerne la séduction, en tout cas intentionnellement... Quant à James, je bave aussi devant mon clavier. S'il existait, je me serais jetée sur lui depuis longtemps mdr. En ce qui concerne, ta deuxième review, je dois dire que ça doit être une des plus longues que j'ai reçu lol ! Lily est autodestructrice parce que c'est dans sa nature (cf le passage avec l'Ombre aka Voldemort dans je ne sais plus quel chapitre). J'espère qu'on comprend un peu mieux pourquoi elle réagit de manière si bizarre et bipolaire : si elle a oublié son traumatisme avec Yu-Sen grâce au Pacte, il est quand même resté des traces. Quant à James et Lily, l'histoire de JK Rowling veut qu'ils soient ensemble à la fin donc pas de souci à se faire, même si cela prendra certe du temps avant que cela n'arrive. Le cinquième élément est quant à lui un secret absolu donc je ne révélerai rien . Je suis contente que tu aimes également les chevaux ! Moi aussi lol. C'est vraiment ma passion et Jareed est une créature que j'adore !! Pour Syke, oui, elle est restée à Poudlard, dans la Forêt, j'ai oublié de le dire mais tant pis... Tu as ta réponse pour les Doubles, et ça se rapproche un peu de la schyzophrénie mais bon, tu verras au prochain chapitre . C'est vrai que certaines choses dans ma fic sont clichées, j'en conviens très honnêtement mais j'espère parvenir à être assez originale malgré tout. Moi aussi j'adore Lee comme personnage, il est vraiment trop cool (pas très drôle d'ailleurs le passage de la mort de ses parents). Pour Matt, il était contrôlé par Voldemort d'une certaine manière donc c'est pas complètement sa faute. Enfin, pareil, tu verras au premier chapitre. Lol, je comprends que tu hésites à choisir un élément, c'est pareil pour moi mais au final, si je devais choisir, je prendrais le feu... Surprise surprise lol... Merci bcp pour ta review !!

Summer : lol ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver dans cette histoire... Si tu es sadique, tu vas être servie mdr...

les grumelles-zazou : merci bcp . Mais ne t'attend pas à un happy end (il ne faut pas oublier l'histoire merveilleuse de JK Rowling...)

Antigone Shadow : eh oui, l'intrigue des Gardiens reprend le premier plan de l'histoire ! Pour Beauxbâtons, j'ai vraiment cherché dans mon imagination pour créer quelque chose de très beau, mais parfois un peu trop luxueux... Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour la confusion avec les Gardiens, j'espère que ça s'est un peu clarifié maintenant. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je m'embrouille moi même. L'important à savoir c'est que Lily et Layla ont subi des traumatismes qu'elles ont effacé grâce au Pacte du Silence et qu'en le supprimant, Lily a réveillé les pouvoirs de l'eau, qui sommeillaient en Layla, en avance (ils devaient se réveiller le jour de son anniversaire en décembre). Cela a crée un bouleversement (comme si on bouleversait les saisons) et va créer des Doubles des Gardiens qui, comme l'explique ce chapitre, sont maléfiques. Le Feu Noir pour la Gardienne du Feu, la Terre Noire pour le Gardien de la Terre, etc... Au fait, désolée, c'est vrai que je me suis trompée sur le nom des chevaux de Beauxbâtons mais c'est trop tard pour changer mdr !

Lady Kiwi : c'est pas "très très très bientôt" mais c'est pas trop tard quand même

Amand1 : c'est vrai que Lily, James, Sirius et Layla jouent bcp... D'où le nom de la fic d'ailleurs.

Coshilla : merci bcp ça me fait très plaisir ! Je sais que cette fic est compliquée mais c'est très important pour moi que l'histoire soit intéressante et de développer une certaine profondeur chez les personnages. Et puis j'adore le fantastique alors l'histoire des Gardiens est essentielle à ma fic, je n'aurais pas pu faire une fic simplement sur l'histoire d'amour entre James et Lily et Sirius et Layla.

Caramelpowa : "de mieux en mieux" ouah merci bcp !

MERCI A TOUS !!

Manoa


	16. Chapter 15 Walk on the wild side

Hello ! Pitié ne me tuez pas !! Je sais que j'ai mis vraiment très longtemps à updater cette fic, mais c'est parce que je commence à m'en désintéresser et que j'ai du mal à savoir comment la continuer. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai déjà la trame des prochains chapitres (au moins des 5 prochains) et je sais à peu près comment elle va se terminer. Le problème, c'est d'écrire ces chapitres lol. Tenez, ce chapitre-là, je l'ai commencé il y a longtemps mais je n'arrivais à le continuer que plusieurs semaines plus tard et ainsi de suite. Du coup, ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps à le terminer.

Au final, je ne suis pas très contente de moi. Je trouve qu'il y a plein du trucs qui clochent dans ce chapitre comme le passage avec Lily. Enfin vous verrez... Il n'y a que la fin que j'aime bien En plus, il est plus court que d'habitude, ce qui montre à quel point j'ai galéré pour l'écrire !

* * *

**Le Jeu Du Chat Et De La Souris**

**Chapitre 15 :**** Walk on the wild side**

* * *

"Lily !" Hurla Layla, tandis que son amie disparaissait.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues. Ses mains touchèrent fébrilement l'endroit où le corps de Lily était progressivement devenu transparent. C'était impossible, personne ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de Beauxbâtons. L'école était dotée du même type de protection que Poudlard. Mais cela ne ressemblait pas à un transplanage. C'était comme si Lily avait été appelée. Et qui que soit la personne qui l'avait appelée, Layla était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas de bonnes intentions.

Paniquée, elle se leva et courut aussi vite qu'elle pût. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Lily était en danger, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la bibliothèque alors elle continua de courir. Il y avait une course de Pégases en ce moment même alors les couloirs étaient vides. Elle avait commencé à la regarder avec ses soupirants avant que la pluie ne tombe sur le stade. La pluie s'était arrêtée maintenant alors la course devait sûrement avoir repris. C'était étrange, elle avait l'impression de ressentir la présence de l'eau partout autour d'elle. Les gouttes de pluie encore ruisselantes sur les fenêtres, l'eau des canalisations, la sueur sur son front. C'étaient comme si chaque particule d'eau était une partie de son propre corps.

L'eau ne coulait plus de ses mains mais elle avait soif tout à coup. Ce pouvoir en elle avait un rapport avec Lily, elle en était sûre. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, en désactivant le Pacte du Silence, Lily avait provoqué quelque chose qui avait réveillé ses pouvoirs de Gardienne de l'Eau. Merlin, elle était la Gardienne de l'Eau ! Elle savait depuis longtemps que Lily était la Gardienne du Feu et elle soupçonnait James d'être celui de la Terre. Elle se demandait si le Gardien de l'Air était déjà réveillé lui aussi. Avoir autant de pouvoirs… Elle ignorait ce que cela signifiait pour l'instant. Lily et elle savaient maintenant qu'elles étaient Gardiennes mais à quoi servaient réellement les Gardiens, elles n'avaient pas encore trouvé la réponse.

Apparemment, ils étaient censés sauver le monde. Comme si quatre adolescents, à supposer que le quatrième Gardien ait le même âge qu'eux, pouvaient être assez puissants pour faire une chose pareille…

"Tu as vu cette pluie ? J'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Une minute, il y a un soleil resplendissant et la seconde d'après, il pleut des torrents."

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Layla s'arrêta de courir. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un mais rencontrer Lucius Malfoy et Frédérick Nott n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans. S'ils la voyaient en train de courir et complètement paniquée, ça pourrait mal tourner. Elle savait qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une raison pour se venger du petit jeu de Sirius au déjeuner. Layla ne leur avait rien fait mais à leurs yeux, tous les Gryffondors se valaient.

"Mais qui voilà ? Une petite lionne qui se promène toute seule dans les couloirs." Ricana Malfoy.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de supporter ces imbécillités. Mais il lui fallait rester calme. Ne pas les provoquer. Elle les regarda avec un œil placide, sans parler, et continua de marcher. Le plus vite possible, tout en essayant de paraître tout à fait maîtrisée. Au moment où elle passait à côté d'eux, Nott lui saisit le bras.

"Pourquoi tu es si pressée ?" Demanda-t-il.

Il lui avait paru avoir un peu plus d'intelligence que Malfoy mais en le regardant, elle comprit qu'il était exactement pareil. Juste un peu plus silencieux. Ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir grâce à son don d'empathie reflétait la curiosité, le dégoût mais aussi de l'attirance. Ce mec était immonde ! Il la détestait parce qu'elle était une Gryffondor mais ça ne paraissait pas le gêner pour essayer de la séduire.

Elle faillit lui cracher à la figure mais se retint. Rester calme.

"Je vais rejoindre Mlle Orion." Répondit-elle avec un sourire aussi serein que possible.

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Malfoy en se rapprochant.

Apparemment, il avait les mêmes sentiments que Nott à son égard. Merlin, les mecs étaient tous des porcs ! Ils seraient prêts à coucher avec leur pire ennemie si celle-ci avait une paire de sein et un jolie visage.

Nott souleva son menton avec ses doigts et la fixa dans les yeux.

"C'est dangereux pour une lionne de se promener sans le reste de sa meute, surtout quand des serpents sont dans les parages."

"Arrête un peu avec les métaphores Nott. Tu vas finir par te brûler le cerveau." Cracha-t-elle.

Elle en avait marre d'être calme. Surtout quand Lily était en danger.

"Espèce de…"

Concentrant toute sa force, elle lui mit un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. Il se plia aussitôt en deux en criant de douleur. En dernier ressort, toujours utiliser les faiblesses de l'ennemi. En l'occurrence, celle des garçons était toujours la même.

"Sale pute !" Jura Malfoy tout en essayant de l'attraper.

Mais elle était déjà partie en courant. Maintenant, trouver une personne, si possible un professeur, était devenu plus qu'urgent. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle et elle ne doutait pas que la force de Malfoy surpassait la sienne. Elle avait soi-disant les pouvoirs de l'Eau mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas encore vraiment appris à s'en servir.

Après plusieurs minutes de course, la situation était toujours la même. Sauf que Malfoy se rapprochait de plus en plus. Et qu'elle s'essoufflait de plus en plus…

"J'en ai marre de te voir dans cet état, James" Entendit-elle, au bout du couloir.

"J'y peux rien, mais ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas." Répondit l'intéressé.

"J'espère bien. Et toi et moi, on va pouvoir recommencer à draguer et à sortir avec n'importe qui. Comme avant !"

Un rire raisonna dans le couloir. Grr, si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, elle lui en aurait mis plein les oreilles. James et Sirius apparurent au bout du couloir, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de la voir, toute rouge, à bout de souffle, et poursuivie par Malfoy qui plus est. Elle et eux étaient peut-être en froid pour le moment mais la solidarité gryffondorienne était plus puissante que des petites querelles internes. Ils sortirent aussitôt leurs baguettes, pointées sur Malfoy, tandis que Layla les rejoignait.

Par bonheur, Malfoy semblait avoir aussi oublié la sienne. Ce qui devait être la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas essayé de lui lancer des sorts alors qu'il lui courrait après. Il s'arrêta aussitôt. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux mais il s'efforça de paraître nonchalant.

"Casse-toi Malfoy." Dit Sirius d'un ton acerbe.

La main qui tenait sa baguette ne tremblait pas et ses yeux ressemblaient à deux trous noirs. Layla ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'à ce moment. Elle maudit son penchant pour les mauvais garçons. Elle était sûre qu'elle en paierait le prix un jour.

Malfoy hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules avec un air résigné. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait abandonné. Il restait un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. Attendre le moment le plus opportun pour attaquer. Il se retourna et s'en alla, en tentant de paraître nonchalant, bien que tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'il était tendu et s'attendait presque à ce qu'on l'attaque par derrière.

"Ça va ?" Demanda James avec un air concerné.

Oui, la loyauté des Gryfondors surpasse largement celle de n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée. James détestait Lily pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir et Layla n'était sûrement sa personne favorite, mais il était prêt à mettre tout ça de côté s'il s'agissait de l'aider contre un Serpentard ou contre tout autre danger.

"Non." Répondit-elle.

Elle sentit l'inquiétude de Sirius augmenter tout à coup et le vit du coin de l'œil la regarder de haut en bas pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Ils t'ont attaqué ?" Continua James avec un visage grave.

Layla, ne pouvant plus se retenir, lâcha :

"Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est que Lily a disparu ! On était en train de discuter dans la Bibliothèque et tout à coup, son corps est devenu translucide jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement. Je sais que c'est impossible de transplaner à Beaubâtons mais les faits sont là : Lily a disparu !"

Bien qu'elle sache qu'au fond de lui, James avait encore des sentiments pour Lily, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette nouvelle provoque un tel tumulte d'émotions chez le Gryffondor. Elle vit son visage se décomposer et la peur et l'inquiétude monter en flèche dans son for intérieur. Il l'a pris brutalement par les épaules et la secoua sans gentillesse.

"Comment ça elle a disparu ? Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est impossible."

La colère monta en elle. Elle venait de le lui dire.

"Tu crois que je plaisanterais sur une chose aussi sérieuse ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?"

James la regarda un long moment, cherchant probablement une quelconque moquerie dans ses yeux. Mais il n'y trouva que de la fatigue, de la peur et de l'incertitude. Il lâcha ses épaules et serra les poings, prenant une longue inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se calme. S'énerver ne mènerait à rien.

"Je t'emmène voir Mlle Orion." Dit-il finalement.

Comme si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de faire ! Mais elle se retint de faire un commentaire. James avait sûrement besoin de sentir qu'il contrôlait de la situation. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la chambre de Mlle Orion, dans le plus grand silence. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Layla jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui tenait toujours sa baguette à la main, les doigts blanchis à force de la serrer. C'était rare de le voir avec un visage aussi sérieux. Mais Lily était aussi son amie même si, comme elle se rangerait toujours du côté de Lily, il soutiendrait toujours James.

Layla ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui lui arrivait. L'eau autour d'elle l'appelait. À plusieurs reprises, elle dut se retenir d'utiliser son pouvoir et de former une bulle d'eau. En ce qui concernait la disparition de Lily, l'angoisse la rongeait. Elle avait déjà perdu deux des êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers. Elle refusait d'en perdre un à nouveau. Le traumatisme de la mort de ses parents s'était peut-être atténué avec le temps, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir encore peur du noir et de refuser d'être trop proche de quelqu'un de peur qu'il ne l'abandonne à son tour. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant que si la personne qui avait enlevé Lily voulait la tuer, elle l'aurait probablement déjà fait. Non, la meilleure hypothèse était qu'il la voulait pour ses pouvoirs de Gardienne du Feu.

Mais comment savait-il ? Il n'y avait que Layla et James à connaître le secret de Lily. Et pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas enlevé à Poudlard ou chez elle, où il avait beaucoup plus de chances d'y parvenir.

"C'est sa chambre." Déclara James en s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois sombre.

Son visage paraissait calme mais elle sentait toujours le chaos régner dans son cœur. Sirius aussi était grave et il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'elle avait annoncé que Lily avait disparu, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle le regarda un instant pour le sonder. Il s'inquiétait. Mais bizarrement, c'était moins pour Lily que pour elle qu'il s'inquiétait ! L'idiot…

Elle en aurait pleuré, mais James venait de toquer à la porte de la chambre de Mlle Orion. Celle-ci l'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, un livre à la main et des lunettes sur le nez.

"Que voulez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de regarder la course de Pégases ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Elle les regarda tour à tour et sentit aussitôt que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Les pressa-t-elle.

"Lily Evans a disparu." Annonça James.

* * *

"Raconte-moi en détail ce qui s'est passé." Demanda Dumbledore.

Layla remua sur sa chaise, nerveuse face au ton anormalement sérieux du directeur. Le petit groupe de Mlle Orion était directement rentré à Poudlard après la disparition de Lily. La nouvelle s'était aussitôt répandue à toute l'école et tout le monde était encore sous le choc. Mlle Orion, dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, avait amené Layla dans le bureau du directeur puisqu'elle était la dernière à avoir vu Lily.

"Lily et moi étions à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait plus personne parce qu'ils étaient tous en train de regarder une course de Pégases dehors. On discutait toutes les deux. Et soudain, elle s'est effacée progressivement. Pas comme un transplanage. Ce qui de toute manière aurait été impossible dans l'enceinte de Beauxbâtons. Non, c'était comme si elle devenait transparente."

Elle retint un sanglot. Elle avait presque réussi à arrêter de pleurer mais la boule dans sa gorge ne voulait pas disparaître. Dumbledore la regarda longuement avant de parler.

"Tu es sûre de ne rien omettre ?"

Il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Mais pouvait-elle trahir le secret de Lily et James ? Son secret à présent autant que le leur. Elle se dit que la sécurité de sa meilleure amie passait avant le reste.

"Si professeur. Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez mais la génération des Gardiens se trouve à Poudlard. Lily est la Gardienne du Feu et James le Gardien de la Terre. Le jour où Lily a disparu, elle a désactivé nos Pactes du Silence. Vous devez sûrement connaître le principe. Ils servent à oublier des souvenirs trop douloureux et à les garder enfouis jusqu'à ce que le Pacte du Silence soit désactivé. Lily et moi l'avions fait il y a quelques mois, elle pour oublier le suicide d'un de mes camarades chinois qui l'avait harcelé et moi pour oublier la mort de mes parents. Ce que Lily ne savait pas c'est qu'en désactivant le Pacte du Silence, elle a provoqué mon réveil de Gardienne de l'Eau en avance. Je le sais parce que le réveil de Lily a eu lieu à son anniversaire donc je suppose que le mien n'était prévu que dans un mois. En tout cas, Lily s'est remémoré le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi et elle était choquée. Mais j'ai réussi à la calmer. C'est là qu'elle a disparu. Alors que je la tenais dans mes bras."

"Je connaissais le secret de Lily et James, Layla." Avoua Dumbledore. "Je me doutais d'ailleurs que tu étais la Gardienne de l'Eau et je connais même l'existence du quatrième Gardien. Maintenant que tu m'expliques cela, cela prend un sens. Il y a quelque temps de cela, Lily a fait une prophétie, tu t'en souviens ?"

Layla hocha la tête. Elle avait eu tellement peur ce jour-là. Et Lily avait été effrayante.

"Et bien Lily me l'a raconté en détail. J'ai eu le temps de l'étudier et j'en ai déduit plusieurs choses. Cette prophétie concerne les Gardiens, votre génération en particulier. Chaque Gardien a une forme Animagus. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que tu en as une."

Layla baissa la tête.

"Je suis une panthère noire et Lily une tigresse."

Dumbledore passa une main sur sa longue barbe.

"Oui, cela convient tout à fait. _La reine sauvage_, c'est Lily et _l'ombre noire_, c'est toi. Le moment du réveil de chaque Gardien est aussi annoncé. La Terre en mars, c'est le mois de l'anniversaire de James. Le Feu en juin, c'est Lily. L'Air en septembre. Malheureusement, si le Gardien de l'Air ne s'est pas manifesté à vous, je suis dans l'obligation de ne pas révéler son identité. Enfin, je suppose que ton anniversaire est en décembre ?"

"Oui." Répondit Layla tout en essayant d'ingurgiter toutes ces informations.

"Donc ton réveil a eu lieu fin novembre au lieu du mois de décembre… Cela a sûrement eu des conséquences. Comme les saisons, les réveils des Gardiens ne doivent pas être perturbés. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue cependant dans la prophétie de Lily. Il y est fait mention de Doubles. Ce que je vais dire ne sont que des spéculations mais je pense que cela signifie que chaque Gardien a quelqu'un, probablement quelqu'un de proche de lui, qui lui est lié. En bien ou en mal, telle est la question…"

"Je vous prie de m'excuser mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'enlèvement de Lily." Dit Layla d'une voix faible.

Dumbledore eut un vague sourire.

"Je ne vois pas encore la connexion mais je sais qu'elle est là. Elle a été enlevée juste après ton réveil précoce. Il y a un lien c'est certain."

Il se tut et regarda au loin par la fenêtre avec une expression d'intense réflexion. Layla ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Si Dumbledore ne voyait pas le lien, elle ne le verrait sûrement pas non plus.

Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement sans attendre la réponse. C'était Mlle Orion, essoufflée.

"Professeur, Lily Evans est revenue !" Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Dumbledore et Layla se levèrent aussitôt, pendus à ses lèvres.

"Elle est à l'infirmerie." Continua Mlle Orion. "On l'a découverte évanouie sur le perron de l'école, respirant à peine. Mme Pomfresh est en train de s'occuper d'elle au moment où je vous parle."

Sans un mot de plus, Dumbledore, Layla et Mlle Orion se dirigèrent à pas pressés jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, l'infirmerie n'était pas loin du bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Mme Pomfresh était penchée au-dessus d'un des lits. Lily y était allongée mais Layla eut du mal à la reconnaître. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle, presque translucide, et ses cheveux et sa bouche étaient noirs. Pourtant, c'était bien elle.

Layla courut au chevet de son amie. Elle avait les yeux fermés et respirait de façon irrégulière. Layla lui prit la main.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je l'ignore encore." Répondit l'infirmière. "Son état est instable et ses forces vitales ont considérablement diminué. Quant aux changements qui sont intervenus sur son corps, je n'arrive pas à les expliquer. Il ne s'agit pas d'un sort ni d'une potion, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne peut rien y faire."

"Mais elle va survivre ?" La voix de Layla était suppliante.

"Oui." La rassura Mme Pomfresh. "Elle va survivre. Il lui faut juste du repos et de la bonne nourriture. Elle a quelques bleus autour de ses poignets mais rien que je ne puisse guérir."

"Merci. Merci…"

Layla sanglota à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci c'était de la joie. Que lui importe que sa meilleure amie n'ait pas la même couleur de cheveux tant qu'elle était encore en vie.

"Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ?" Demanda Dumbledore.

"Je pense la maintenir endormie jusqu'à demain matin. Ensuite il faudra la nourrir. Si vous voulez la voir, revenez demain midi."

"Bien." Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil soulagé mais inquiet vers Lily et sortit de la pièce avec Mlle Orion.

"Vous voulez rester Mlle Yang ?" Dit Mme Pomfresh avec un sourire compatissant. "Vous pouvez dormir sur le lit d'à côté si vous voulez."

"Je vous remercie."

Layla continua de pleurer un long moment. Elle perdit la notion du temps mais soudain, elle vit, à travers l'interstice des rideaux qui entouraient le lit de Lily, James débouler dans la pièce, accompagné d'une Mme Pomfresh très en colère.

"Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici sans permission !" Cria l'infirmière. "Mlle Evans se repose et ne doit pas être dérangée."

"Je veux juste la voir. Rien que quelques secondes." Supplia James.

Mme Pomfresh finit par le laisser passer. Elle était trop sensible pour résister aux yeux implorants de James Potter.

"Vous avez cinq minutes." Eut-elle le temps de lui dire avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les rideaux blancs.

Les yeux de Layla et de James se croisèrent une fraction de seconde avant que James ne se précipite aux côtés de Lily. Il lui prit aussitôt la main et la dévora des yeux comme s'il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre qu'elle puisse être là, en vie. Il se sentit rassuré en voyant qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Mme Pomfresh avait déjà guéri les bleus à ses poignets. Lily avait cependant une apparence assez étrange avec une peau blanche et des cheveux noirs. Elle ressemblait à une créature de la nuit.

Les doigts de James vinrent se poser instinctivement sur la main de Lily. Elle semblait si fragile, comme une petite poupée endormie. Layla l'observa un moment avant de dire.

"Elle s'en sortira, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Je sais. Lily n'est pas du genre à mourir aussi facilement."

Mais elle sentait le doute et l'inquiétude dans son esprit. Voir Lily l'avait un peu rassuré mais il redoutait ce qui avait pu lui arriver pendant son absence.

"James, je ne devrais probablement pas te raconter cela et il y a quelques mois, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas fait. Mais je crois que c'est important que tu saches. Premièrement, Lily t'aime. Probablement autant que toi tu l'aimes. Seulement il s'est passé quelque chose l'été dernier, quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié mais qui lui a laissé un traumatisme assez important. Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait tellement peur d'être avec toi. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement parce que c'est à elle de te le raconter quand elle sera prête. Deuxièmement, la raison pour laquelle elle t'a quittée…"

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Devait-elle vraiment le lui révéler ? Quelles conséquences cela pourrait-il entraîner ? Elle avait peur que le rêve de Lily ne se réalise si elle disait la vérité à James. Layla jeta un coup d'œil à Lily. Sa meilleure amie était dans un état si lamentable, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. Si elle voulait survivre après ce qui s'était passé avec Yu-Sen, elle avait besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour la soutenir.

"Quoi ? Pour quelle raison m'a-t-elle quittée ?" Demanda James d'un ton pressant.

Le regard de Layla se dirigea vers lui. Ses yeux marrons étaient devenus presque noirs et elle comprit pourquoi certaines personnes avaient peur de James Potter lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Il était terrifiant.

"Elle a fait un rêve. Vous étiez tous les deux dans une maison, vous aviez un bébé mais une personne est arrivée et vous a tous tué. Je sais que cela paraît stupide comme raison, mais tu sais que Lily a certains dons prémonitoires. Selon elle, ce rêve était une vision du futur. Elle a préféré te quitter plutôt que de savoir que tu allais mourir si tu restais avec elle."

Ils restèrent un moment en silence avant que James n'explose.

"Tu as raison, c'est une raison complètement stupide ! Comment a-t-elle pu croire que je ne resterais pas avec elle ? Je préférerais cent fois mourir et rester avec elle, même si ce n'est que pour quelques années, plutôt que d'être obligé d'être loin d'elle."

Layla le regarda tristement.

"Lily le savait, James. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne t'a rien dit. Elle savait que tu dirais ça mais ne supportait quand même pas le fait que tu puisses mourir. Elle, elle préférait souffrir toute sa vie de solitude plutôt que de voir une chose pareille arriver."

Il baissa la tête et elle sentit ses larmes sans pour autant les voir.

"Quelle idiote…"

Mais il serra la main de Lily un peu plus fort. Quand elle se réveillerait, il arrangerait les choses. Et peu importe qu'ils meurent tous les deux pourvu qu'ils soient ensemble.

"Monsieur Potter, j'ai entendu des cris." Les interrompit Mme Pomfresh, les mains sur les hanches et le visage rouge. "Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas déranger ma patiente."

"Excusez-moi Mme Pomfresh." Dit Layla.

"Pas d'excuses. Allez ouste, jeune homme. Laissez Mlle Evans tranquille. Vous pourrez revenir demain."

James se leva sans un mot et sortit de la pièce, la tête toujours baissée. Il avait trop de choses dans la tête, il ne dormirait probablement pas ce soir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lily avait ouvert les yeux. Des yeux noirs. Mais elle avait refusé de parler, elle avait regardé Layla avec une expression d'indifférence absolue et avait seulement eu un sourire étrange. Layla avait malgré elle tenté de lire son cœur mais elle avait été brutalement rejetée par une sorte de barrière de protection autour de l'esprit de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait tenté de lui poser des questions mais rien n'y faisait. Lily ne voulait pas décocher un mot.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Dumbledore vint lui rendre visite qu'elle daigna répondre à ses questions, bien que ses réponses restent pour le moins évasives. Elle prétendait ne se souvenir de rien depuis le moment où elle avait disparu de Beauxbâtons. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus comment elle avait pu se transformer si radicalement. En l'observant, Layla n'arrivait même pas à même pas à reconnaître son amie. Avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, ainsi que sa peau très pâle, Lily ne ressemblait plus en rien à celle qu'elle avait été, pleine de vie et de caractère. Son comportement froid n'arrangeait rien.

Pourtant, quand James vint lui rendre visite à nouveau, elle réagit différemment. Elle se leva du lit et lui sauta au cou.

"James, tu es venu me voir ! Tu me manquais tellement."

Abasourdi par son attitude étrange, James la laissa faire et lui tapota le dos avec une certaine inquiétude.

"Il faut qu'on parle." Dit-il.

"Bien sûr !" Elle lui sourit. "Layla, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ?"

Layla hocha la tête et croisa le regard de James avant de sortir. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas avec Lily. Il lui était arrivé une chose qui avait à la fois modifié son corps et son esprit.

"Enfin seuls." Murmura Lily dans l'oreille de James.

Il frissonna lorsque le souffle chaud de Lily chatouilla son lobe d'oreille. Mais il essaya de penser à ce qu'il devait dire et la repoussa un peu posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

"Layla m'a raconté." Lui confia-t-il. "Je sais pour ton rêve et la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas être avec moi. Et bien laisse-moi te dire que c'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu ! Il n'est pas question que je te quitte pour une raison si insignifiante."

"Je sais, James, j'ai compris mon erreur maintenant. Je veux être avec toi, quel qu'en soit le prix."

"Bien."

Elle approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

"Si tu te savais comme j'ai dû me retenir de ne pas faire ça… Ça me manquait tellement."

Il l'embrassa et savoura à nouveau le goût de ses lèvres, la sensation de sa langue se mêlant à la sienne. Lui aussi n'avait cessé de penser aux baisers qu'ils avaient déjà échangés. Malgré tout, son baiser était différent cette fois-ci. Plus froid.

"Tu es bizarre Lily, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus la même." Dit-il.

Lily fit une moue amusée.

"Tout le monde me fait la même remarque mais moi je me sens très bien."

Elle passa une main sur son torse et la glissa jusqu'à son entrejambe.

"J'ai envie de toi." Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il sentit la langue de Lily s'introduire dans son oreille puis elle la lui mordit gentiment. Elle savait décidément comment séduire un homme. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça ici, surtout avec Mme Pomfresh à quelques mètres de là.

"Désolé, pas maintenant. Pas ici. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. On vient à peine de se remettre ensemble et tu veux déjà faire l'amour ? Quand on était encore ensemble, tu voulais toujours attendre. Quand j'y pense, la seule fois où tu t'es vraiment offerte à moi, c'est le soir où tu étais complètement saoule à l'Etoile du Soir."

"Quoi ?"

"Ah oui, tu ne te rappelles pas. Ce que j'ai pu t'en vouloir quand même. Tu es une fille extrêmement frustrante, tu le sais ça ?"

Il lui fit un petit bisou sur le nez et lui décocha un sourire ravageur.

"Mais je ne t'aimerais pas autrement." Continua-t-il.

Puis il sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune fille plongée dans ses pensées. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

"Tu aurais dû accepter mon offre, mon petit cerf, parce que je ne risque pas de te la faire à nouveau."

Lily rigola toute seule puis s'assit sur son lit en sifflotant.

* * *

Lily était sortie de l'infirmerie le lendemain. Toutes ses amies de Gryffondor l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts, acceptant tant bien que mal que Lily ne se souvienne pas de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elles avaient toutes été extrêmement inquiètes pour elle. Tiffany n'avait cessé de pleurer toute la nuit dans les bras de Bella et de Jessica. Les trois filles, bien que Lily ne soit plus très souvent avec elles depuis l'arrivée de Layla, avaient tout de même été ses meilleures amies tout au long de sa scolarité. Mais Layla avait remarqué une chose étrange, en plus de l'apparence et de la personnalité complètement différentes de Lily. Syke, qui était restée au dortoir des Gryffondors en attendant le retour de Lily à Poudlard, refusait maintenant d'approcher la jeune fille rousse. Et Lily ne semblait pas porter grand intérêt envers la petite Sylvaine.

En plus du comportement bizarre de Lily, son frère Lee se mettait aussi à agir étrangement. D'habitude réservé et parlant peu, il s'était mis à courir les filles et à faire des conneries. Il répondait aux professeurs et semblait ne se soucier de rien. Layla avait essayé de lui parler une ou deux fois mais il lui avait lancé un regard menaçant, avant de se mettre à éclater de rire et de partir draguer une jolie brune. Qui plus est, son pouvoir d'empathie ne marchait pas non plus sur lui. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de coïncidences pour être tout à fait normal. Layla n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Elle réfléchissait à tout ça, assise sur un banc du stade de Quidditch. C'était le seul endroit qu'elle avait trouvé qui soit vide. Il s'était mis à neiger et les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient mis dans l'idée de faire des batailles de boules de neige. Avec la magie, cela avait un peu dégénéré. Du coup, elle s'était pris un éléphant en neige dans la figure. Un peu en colère et complètement trempée, elle s'était séchée et était partie vers le stade tout en fulminant. Une fois seule, elle avait réfléchi à la situation. Mais rien n'y faisait, il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle.

Layla se doutait que l'attitude de Lily était liée à son changement d'apparence, que le comportement de Lee avait un rapport avec celui de Lily. Que tout cela était en relation avec l'enlèvement de Lily. Et il y avait sûrement un lien avec le fait que Lily soit une Gardienne. Mais que venait faire Lee dans cette équation ? Et comment la personne qui avait enlevé Lily avait-elle pu la changer à ce point-là ? Elle n'était pas sous l'effet de l'_Imperium_, Layla en était certaine. Non, c'était autre chose. Mais quoi ?

"Tu réfléchis trop." Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Sirius, assis quelques sièges derrière elle. Elle soupira.

"Tu aimes bien arriver par derrière n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est une invitation ?" Il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

"Ce que tu peux être immature quelquefois. Tu ne peux pas oublier tes fantasmes dépravés de temps en temps ?"

"Je me souviens d'un temps où tu aimais ça. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça en fait."

"Ah… j'étais jeune."

Sirius émit un léger rire moqueur.

"Quelle excuse bidon ! Tu es pareille aujourd'hui, seulement tu ne veux pas l'admettre."

Layla se leva, le rouge aux joues. Mais ce n'était pas de la timidité, c'était de la colère.

"Arrête d'essayer de voir en moi des choses qui n'existent pas. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'un mec pour survivre. Encore moi d'un mec qui court tout ce qui a une paire de seins."

Sirius se leva calmement. Le vent siffla autour d'eux.

"Alors c'est ça le cœur du problème. La jalousie."

Elle ne supportait plus son regard. Comment pouvait-il avoir un regard aussi intense ? Lui qui n'était jamais sérieux. Mais elle l'avait déjà vu ce regard, le même que quand il avait fait fuir Malfoy et Nott. Quand il était sérieux, Sirius devenait quelqu'un de complètement différent. Elle mourrait d'envie d'utiliser son pouvoir d'empathie mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il la perturbait trop pour qu'elle arrive à se concentrer.

"Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Si tu savais le nombre de mecs qui me courent après, je me fiche que l'un d'entre eux aille voir ailleurs. J'en ai plein tout prêt à le remplacer. Il me suffit de claquer des doigts."

"Si l'amour était aussi facile que ça, le monde aurait moins de problèmes."

"L'amour ? Qui a parlé d'amour ? Je n'ai jamais aimé personne et je n'aimerais jamais personne. L'amour n'a jamais sauvé qui que soit."

Elle baissa la tête et retint ses larmes. Elle pensait à ses parents. Une main vint caresser sa joue et remonta jusqu'à la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

"Laisse-moi Sirius. Va-t-en."

"Comment pourrais-je m'en aller ? Comment pourrais-je te laisser seule alors que tu souffres autant ?"

Le vent se glissa entre eux et souleva leurs cheveux. C'était un vent doux et malgré le froid, il était presque réconfortant. Layla leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Sirius. Il avait une telle expression de tendresse. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

"Tu es si troublant. Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Et pourtant crois-moi, je suis douée pour déchiffrer la personnalité des gens."

Sirius lui sourit.

"Mais si je n'étais pas comme ça, est-ce que tu te serais intéressée à moi ?"

"Non, peut-être pas." Admit-elle.

Le visage de Sirius se rapprocha du sien, l'enveloppant toute entière. Le vent souffla plus fort. Une goutte tomba sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Bientôt la pluie se mit à tomber. Une pluie chaude. Ils se regardaient en silence.

"Tu es le genre de mec à briser les cœurs. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je tombe amoureuse de toi."

"Je croyais que pour toi l'amour était prohibé."

"Mais avec toi, je n'en suis plus si sûre."

Il lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux mais elle sentait que c'était exactement les mots qu'il attendait.

"Je crois que c'est le moment où tu dois m'embrasser non ?" Lui dit-elle, un peu impatiente.

Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os et le vent tournoyait autour d'eux. Mais jamais un baiser ne lui avait paru aussi divin.

* * *

Si c'est pas mignon tout plein Il était temps qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Layla et Sirius... Bon en espérant ne pas mettre autant de temps pour poster la suite, qui risque de déplaire à certains j'en suis sûre...

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Priscille : Merci beaucoup Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la scène avec Yu-Sen qui m'a donné du fil à retordre !! Je suppose que l'attente se prolonge puisqu'on ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lily hi hi hi. On sait qu'elle est bizarre mais pourquoi donc est-elle revenue à Poudlard ? Mystère mystère...

Chocolatine : Oui je sais je suis tordue comme fille... Et encore, là ce n'est que le début... rire sadique Et Voldy est très méchant et il n'a pas fini de l'être mais d'un autre côté, je le trouve terriblement sexy (quand il n'a pas son visage de serpent bizarre lol). L'histoire d'amour entre Lily et James est certainement compliquée, mais on sait tous qu'ils finiront par être ensemble à la fin pas vrai ? Enfin, pas pour longtemps...

Mg : Merci C'est vrai que James a été un peu relégué au deuxième plan, mais bon c'est Lily l'héroïne de mon histoire, donc si elle l'évite, forcément, on ne le voit plus trop dans ma fic. Enfin bon, il revient quand même un peu dans ce chapitre L'histoire de Voldemort et de sa malédiction, je ne l'ai pas encore expliqué dans la fic mais cela fait référence aux bouquins de JK Rowling où Voldemort a un nez de serpent et des yeux rouges. Quand je disais défiguré, c'est à dire qu'il perdra sa beauté puisqu'il était très beau dans sa jeunesse (et c'est encore le cas au moment de ma fic). Quant à Lily, James va-t-il vraiment pouvoir la sauver ? Pour l'instant, il ne sait même pas qu'il _doit_ la sauver de quelque chose. Il ne faut pas oublier les autres Doubles aussi...

Stephanie : Merci beaucoup et désolée pour l'attente

LilyPetiteFleurdeLys : Merci pour tes encouragements par rapport à l'histoire avec Ibi mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout est réglé et il s'est excusé de m'avoir accusé à tort. Il a même envoyé une review à la personne qui a copié ma fic en lui retournant l'accusation. Il ne cherchait qu'à rétablir la vérité Sinon, tu as raison de flipper pour Lily lol et j'ai l'impression que tu vas haïr Voldemort de plus en plus...

Nacao : Merci beaucoup !!

sakura : lol pas de problème, j'accepte volontiers des critiques sur la qualité de ma fic (même si je suis rassurée que ce ne soit pas le cas pour toi ). Désolée, c'est vrai que la relation entre Lily et James est quelque peu chaotique (c'est le cas de le dire) et même s'ils se remettent ensemble dans ce chapitre, la situation est quelque peu étrange n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, Sirius et Layla semblent s'être réconciliés donc ça fait un point positif non ? non ? Ma fic est noire ! Je tiens à le préciser pour que tu ne sois pas trop surprise par la suite lol. Au début je comptais la faire légère (et je pense que ça se ressent à l'écriture des premiers chapitres) mais mon esprit tordu a repris le dessus...

Lavande B.P. : ton voeu est exaucé ! Mais je paris que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ça soit de cette manière là n'est-ce pas ? PS : je _suis_ méchante hi hi hi

kpuu : ouah que tu passe deux jours à lire ma fic, ça me flatte trop. Ca me fait penser à moi qui reste plongée dans une fic que j'adore jusqu'à la finir (même si je dois me priver de sommeil !), du coup que quelqu'un fasse la même chose pour une de mes fics... Un seul mot... ouah... Surprise : les deux couples se sont "remis ensemble" mais pour combien de temps... Telle est la question

Caramelpowa : lol t'inquiète pas, je suis aussi un peu mélangée dans cette histoire de doubles et de gardiens mais j'ai essayé d'éclaircir un peu les choses dans ce chapitre avec Dumbledore. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de boulot : deuxième année de droit oblige ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic (même si je dois écrire seulement 2 chapitre par an, je la finirais !!)

Hp7HarryGinny : merci, merci et... merci. J'aime beaucoup qu'on me complimente sur mon imagination mdr, surtout que c'est vrai, j'ai toujours plein d'histoires en cours (ce qui est un problème d'ailleurs parce que je me mets à écrire plein d'histoires en même temps et que du coup ça prend du temps !!!). Quant à Lily et James, ils souffrent énormément mais j'aime faire souffrir mes persos :P

chanel : ah mais c'est là tout le problème, je suis une personne très cruelle et j'adore finir mes chapitres pile au moment où on a envie de savoir la suite

puky : Merci beaucoup !! Pour ce qui est d'arrêter les chapitres à un moment propice, c'est bien entendu fait exprès pour que les lecteurs aient envie de lire la suite !!! Quant aux raisons qui m'ont empêché de poster la suite, elles sont plus ou moins bonnes, à toi de choisir : la panne d'écrivain, la flemme, le boulot, la vie sentimentale, les amis... la vie quoi lol. PS : je préfère ne pas donner de réponse à ton PS, à toi de voir ce que cela veut dire mdr

GROS BISOUS A TOUS !!! JE VOUS AIME !!!

Manoa (ou manono pour les intimes mdr)


End file.
